BAJOS INSTINTOS
by Sashi Miura
Summary: Eres esclavo de ti mismo, eres la sombra de tu propia sombra. ¿A quién tratas de engañar? ¿A ti mismo o a la sociedad? Vives desgarrando tu vida y vaciándola, desperdiciando lo único que queda en ti: "La cordura". DM/HP.
1. Prólogo

**1° de febrero de 2011.**

**Aclaración: Harry Potter** no me pertenece, ni quiero, gracias XD Y tampoco** Draco Malfoy, **para mi desgracia ToT. Toda la saga del libro de **HARRY POTTER, **más sus personajes son de **J. K. Rowling, **a quien pertenecen todos los derechos.

**RESÚMEN: **Eres esclavo de ti mismo, eres la sombra de tu propia sombra. ¿A quién tratas de engañar? ¿A ti mismo o a la sociedad? Vives desgarrando tu vida y vaciándola, desperdiciando lo único que queda en ti: "La cordura".

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **No me pude resistir, XD así que volví... mwahaha ÒwÓ XD ¿Voldemort, qué clase de persona fue? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien tomara su lugar?

Si son gustosos en leer, adelante, si tienen alguna crítica, por favor que sea reconstructiva, y si me quieren regalar un Draco, os lo agradecería XD

Y ahora sí, a darle, que es mole de olla owo.

_**CLASIFICACIÓN:**_** NC-17**

**ESCRITO POR: **_**SASHI MIURA**_

**BAJOS INSTINTOS**

"**Prólogo"**

Se dirigió al presídium, lugar que le pertenecía por su nivel jerárquico. Tomó asiento, mirando de frente al acusado.

-Todos de pie.

La voz de su subsecretario se escuchó. Todos los presentes, vestidos con sus túnicas púrpuras, con una insignia "W" en la parte izquierda del pecho, hicieron lo que dijo, fijando después su mirada hacia el acusado, mismo que se encontraba sentado en una silla en medio del amplio salón.

-La sala entra en sesión –el subsecretario comenzó a leer un pergamino-. La honorable Ministro de Magia Hermione Jean Weasley, representante del mundo mágico y del ministerio de Inglaterra hace acto de presencia. Todos sentados.

Los miembros del Wizengamot tomaron asiento, mirando con odio al acusado, mismo que tenía el rostro cubierto por una manta blanca y estaba amarrado a una silla.

-Usted ha sido acusado por homicidio doloso en primer grado, homicidio tortuoso en primer grado, homicidio de poder en primer grado, genocidio, uso indebido de la magia, uso de maldiciones imperdonables, secuestro y tortura. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

Se hizo un gran silencio, nadie en la sala habló. Fijaron su vista sobre aquel individuo, sopesando la terrible pena que seguramente le esperaría en Azkaban, la prisión de máxima seguridad en el mundo mágico y de la cual únicamente una persona había logrado escapar y sobrevivir.

-Inocente, su señoría.

La voz de alguien en el fondo los sorprendió. Ronald Weasley apareció, mostrando su uniforme de auror. Todos se miraron entre sí, más cuando la furia de su esposa se reflejo en su rostro.

-Señor Weasley –apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos-, ¿me puede explicar qué es lo que hace aquí?

-Su señoría, he venido a defender los intereses del acusado –trató de mostrarse sereno, aunque debajo de su túnica sus pies temblaban-, pues creo que es injusto que no tenga una defensa.

-Señor Weasley –en ésta ocasión arrastró las palabras-, usted no es un defensor y no nos encontramos tampoco en el mundo de los muggles, así que si es tan amable en retirarse.

-Señoría, disculpe que la interrumpa, pero a pesar de no estar en el mundo muggle, al faltar el Jefe Supremo de éste tribunal, creo que es justo para el acusado que exista alguien que le represente.

Los miembros del Wizengamot asintieron levemente, ganándose una mirada feroz de la bruja.

-Como guste, señor Weasley –dijo, apretando los dientes en el proceso-, pero le advierto, que ya que está jugando con las reglas muggles, su defendido y también usted –la última palabra la pronunció con énfasis- estarán sujetos a dichas leyes.

-Se lo agradezco, su señoría –hizo una pequeña reverencia, colocándose al lado del acusado-. Por el momento me permito solicitar que señale una nueva fecha para el desahogo de la presente "audiencia" para el efecto de estar en condiciones de presentar las pruebas de la intención de mi representado.

Un leve tic nervioso apareció en el párpado derecho de la Ministro, mientras rechinaba los dientes, en señal de no estar de acuerdo en todo eso.

-Bien, se cierra la sesión. Se señalan las diez horas del día veinticinco de éste mes y año para continuar con la presente diligencia.

La pluma mágica del subsecretario junior dejó de rasgar el papel.

-Todos de pie –el subsecretario dio la orden-, la honorable Ministro de magia se retira.

Hermione salió, casi azotando la puerta. Se notaba sumamente enfadada, pero al estar a solas suspiró profundamente.

-Gracias a los dioses que hiciste eso, Ron –se llevó la mano derecha al rostro, tratando de calmar el llanto que quería escapar de sus ojos-, no sé qué hubiera pasado si tuviera qué condenarle yo misma.

* * *

Al salir de la sala, una horda de reporteros detuvo el andar de la bruja y el mago. Ron intentó huir despavorido y Hermione se mostró imperturbable, como siempre hacía en esos casos.

-Señora Weasley, ¿no será contraproducente que usted esté en éste cargo al momento de sentenciar al acusado? -un reportero preguntó.

-Estoy al tanto de esto –respondió con parsimonia-, así que los miembros del Wizengamot valorarán las pruebas y me presentarán su veredicto.

Unos metros más al fondo se encontraba Ron, tratando de calmarse.

-Señor Weasley, ¿qué fue lo que le hizo aparecer en el Wizengamot, con el peligro de perder su empleo como auror, tan sólo por defender a un mortífago?

El ceño del pelirrojo se frunció.

-Estamos adelantándonos a los hechos, mi defendido aún no ha sido declarado como tal, así que le pido que no se exprese así de él.

La castaña volteó a ver a su marido, aliviada por la expresión tan seria que llevaba en su rostro; sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. ¿Podrían ambos hacer algo por esa persona?

* * *

Ronald se abrazó a sí mismo. El ambiente helado era sumamente perturbador. El olor a humedad y los gritos ahogados que se escuchaban de vez en cuando le provocaron escalofríos. Uno de los guardias encargados llevó, aún esposado y con el rostro cubierto, al acusado de tan terribles y atroces actos. Suspiró cansinamente, esperando a que aquel hombre se sentara frente a él.

Cuando escuchó como la silla era corrida y aquel sujeto se quedó quieto frente a él, habló calmadamente.

-¿Si no hubiera llegado te hubieses declarado culpable?

Ningún sonido escapó de la boca del hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Eres culpable? Acabemos entonces con ésta farsa.

-Culpable... –su voz fue más como un murmullo, obligando al pelirrojo a acercarse un poco para escucharle.

-¿Eres culpable entonces? –entrecerró los ojos mientras el otro asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué? –ésta vez trató de calmarse, pero no lo consiguió- ¡Metí las manos al fuego por ti! ¡Estoy confiando en ti, pero tú no te apoyas en mí!

Suspiró profundamente, ésta vez sintiendo la sangre como hielo líquido recorrer sus venas.

-¿Tú...? –tragó saliva audiblemente- ¿Tú realmente lo hiciste?

Aquel hombre no hizo nada, ni para negarlo, ni para afirmarlo, haciéndole desesperar. ¿Hasta cuándo le contaría qué había pasado realmente? ¿Hasta cuándo confiaría en su persona?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Nuevamente un silencio, tan perturbador como la apariencia de ese sujeto. Estaba muy pálido y delgado, consecuencia de su estancia en esa prisión de alta seguridad. Los dementores seguramente hacían muy bien su trabajo, persiguiéndole con pesadillas de un pasado desconocido para todos, tanto para él como su esposa.

-¿No hablarás conmigo entonces?

Golpeó fuertemente la mesa, sobresaltando a aquel hombre, quien dio un respingo, al igual que el guardia que se encontraba afuera de aquel salón de visitas.

-Gané algo de tiempo, pero tienes que decirme qué pasó, todo, sin olvidar ningún detalle. ¿Tú mataste y torturaste a todas esas personas? Si es así, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Si no es así, dame algo para salvarte.

Con gran desesperación llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cubriendo el terrible desasosiego que sentía en su pecho. ¿Cómo podría salvar a alguien que no quería ser salvado?

-Soy culpable.

Fue lo único que escuchó, crispándole los nervios. ¿Sería lo único entonces?

-¿Entonces esperas el beso del dementor? –un leve asentimiento por parte del otro le hizo desesperar aún más- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado para que sólo esperes morir? Entiendo que lo has perdido todo, pero...

Sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver cómo esa persona bajaba su cabeza, en señal de tristeza. Se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que lo que había pronunciado no había sido propiamente razonado. Después se levantó de aquel lugar, apesadumbrado, sintiendo un gran hueco en la boca de su estómago.

-Si tú no me dices nada, entonces yo tendré que ir a buscar, Harry...

Salió de ese pútrido lugar para encontrarse al guardia, quien esperaba con impaciencia.

-¿Ha terminado ya, señor Weasley? –sonrió débilmente, asombrado por su gran valor.

-No es peligroso, al menos no para mí –dijo como si nada-. Además él fue hace tiempo mi mejor amigo.

Al haber pronunciado aquello volteó al cuartucho, viendo cómo el guardia, un poco temeroso, se llevaba a Harry Potter, quien en un pasado había sido el salvador del mundo mágico.

Cerró los ojos cansinamente. ¿Desde cuándo el más grande de los aurores se había convertido en el peor verdugo del mundo mágico?

**Continuará...**

Gracias por su lectura.


	2. Capítulo 1 Mentiras Piadosas

**14 de febrero de 2011**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Mentiras Piadosas"**

_Era un día como todos en el Ministerio de Magia y hechicería. Ronald removía papeles sobre el escritorio, al igual que Harry. Hermione les miraba desaprobatoriamente, mientras esperaba los reportes de ambos para presentárselos al Ministro._

_-¿No podrían ser un poco más civilizados y organizados? –entrecerró los ojos, viendo cómo su esposo y el moreno se movían frenéticos por toda la oficina, tratando de encontrar los reportes._

_-Sí podemos, pero es complicado y quita tiempo –dijeron ambos al unísono, causando aún mayor enfado en la bruja._

_-¡Miren, par de irresponsables, que si no veo esos reportes mañana en mi escritorio a primera hora –señaló a Ron-, tú te duermes con los gnomos en el jardín –en ésta ocasión señaló a Harry, quien saltó un poco por la impresión- y tú, yo me encargo de que te arrepientas, Potter._

_Dicho eso, la castaña salió, azotando la puerta. Ambos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que los dos suspiraron. Ese sería un día largo._

_Harry dio un largo bostezo. Se fijó en el reloj de pared que marcaba los segundos con un ligero "tic, tac" y se percató de que ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana. Cuando su esperanza comenzaba a desquebrajarse, se percató del par de hojas que se encontraban en el cesto de la basura._

_-¡No puede ser, Ron! –se incorporó de su asiento, elevando las hojas como si fueran algo sagrado, besándolas después- ¡Por fin podré largarme de aquí!_

_-Hermano, no me dejes solo –el pelirrojo fingió llorar- No me hagas sufrir mientras busco yo solo._

_-Lo siento, Ron –sonrió condescendientemente-, pero debo llegar, quiero llevar la nueva Nimbus que le compré a James –ésta vez sonrió con autenticidad-. Ha heredado nuestro talento –dijo, guiñando un ojo al despedirse-, papá estaría también orgulloso._

_-Okay, déjame aquí, solo... –fingió una gran aflicción, pero a los segundos comenzaron a carcajearse-. No te creas, la verdad que tenía más de cinco horas que encontré mis reportes, pero te estaba esperando._

_-Gracias, Ron –sonrió nuevamente, antes de salir-, eres realmente como un hermano para mí._

_-Me siento halagado –devolvió el gesto, estirándose en su asiento-. Ahora vete, que mi hermana se preocupará por ti._

_-Sí, gracias..._

_El moreno salió por la puerta, mientras Ron sonreía._

_-Bien, debo de llevar también mi reporte a su escritorio antes de que me quede una semana sin poner un pie en la cama._

* * *

Dejó de rasgar el pergamino sobre el que escribía con su pluma, enrollándolo después. Lo observó detenidamente, mientras miraba de soslayo el escritorio vacío que se encontraba frente al suyo. Harry había desaparecido varios años atrás, dejando a su esposa y sus hijos sin amparo alguno.

Su hermana Ginny, angustiada, se refugió en su familia, buscando un consuelo que nunca había llegado. Sus hijos crecieron sin un padre, esperando que algún día volviera a cruzar la puerta para anunciarles que había regresado del Ministerio de Magia y contarles las historias fantásticas que día a día pasaban en aquella oficina.

Diez años pasaron desde la última vez que lo había visto salir por esa puerta para dirigirse, después de un arduo día de trabajo, a su casa, sonriendo al imaginar la cara de James cuando viera la Nimbus último modelo que le llevaba.

Después no supo nada de él, hasta ese horrible incidente.

Aún recordaba el frío de aquella noche. Una fuerte tormenta invernal azotaba a todos los países del norte de Europa. La muerte rondaba en cualquier dirección, acechando a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

Hermione había entrado por la puerta ese día, llevando en su mano un pergamino arrugado, seguramente por el gran esfuerzo que hizo para llegar hasta ese lugar.

-¡Ron! ¡Ginny, La Madriguera!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Mione? –parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras.

Su esposa le dijo que tenía que ir rápidamente a La Madriguera, así que se apareció en el amplio jardín, mirando todo con gran desconcierto. Las luces estaban apagadas y la puerta estaba completamente destrozada.

El desasosiego se hizo presente en su pecho, mientras caminaba con sigilo, esperando la llegada de los demás aurores que su esposa había prometido enviarle. Nadie se podía aparecer dentro de la Madriguera, ya que estaba protegida; sin embargo, a juzgar por la apariencia de la casa, dedujo que alguien había entrado a la fuerza.

¿Su hermana y sus sobrinos estarían bien? ¿Y sus padres?

Sus piernas temblaron, más por el miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar dentro que por ser torturado y asesinado. Su varita tembló levemente en sus manos, mientras caminaba por la oscuridad de la casa. La luz de la luna iluminaba levemente las habitaciones, entrando por las ventanas.

Sus pasos eran sigilosos, casi imperceptibles. Su aliento escapaba de sus labios como humo blanco, elevándose suavemente hacia arriba y desapareciendo. El sudor perlaba su frente a pesar del terrible frío que hacía fuera.

Escuchó un sollozo en la cocina. Su corazón dio un gran vuelco, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lanzar un Avada de ser necesario.

Tragó saliva audiblemente; sin embargo, al enfrentarse a la cruda realidad que se le presentó en ese lugar estuvo a punto de flaquear.

-Ron, ¿te encuentras bien?

Hermione le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. La bruja le miraba, algo contrariada. A juzgar por su expresión, se veía realmente preocupada por él.

-¿Estás bien? –la castaña volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, lo estoy, perdón –masajeó sus sienes-, estaba recordando cosas innecesarias.

-No puedo ayudarte con el juicio, amor, pero...

-No te preocupes, Mione –sonrió, volviendo a colocar la mirada sobre el pergamino que traía en las manos.

-¿Pudiste hablar con él?

Su esposa se sentó frente a él, bastante interesada en lo que pudiera responder.

-Sí, pero no me dijo nada –suspiró, jugando distraídamente con la pluma que minutos antes había dejado sobre el escritorio-. Tan sólo se limitó a contestar que era culpable.

El rostro de la bruja palideció. Después negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué sigue insistiendo en que es culpable? –su respiración se descontroló- Siendo homicida confeso, ¿qué más se puede esperar que el beso del dementor?

Ronald bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que las palabras de la castaña eran ciertas.

-Él sería incapaz, Mione –se incorporó de su asiento, mirando después por la ventana-, él nunca haría algo tan atroz como eso.

-¿Y cómo se lo demostramos al Wizengamot si no quiere hablar con nosotros? Se desapareció diez años y así fue como lo encontramos...

Ron apretó los puños. Esa escena era parte de sus pesadillas, aquel momento en el que descubrió lo que había en la cocina de la Madriguera.

Eran las dos de la mañana. Vio a través de la ventana encantada de su oficina, que nevaba afuera. Podía utilizar la chimenea para llegar a su casa, pero no lo hizo. Tomó su escoba y la túnica de invierno que se encontraba en el perchero al lado de la puerta de su despacho.

Había llegado alto, al igual que su esposa. Después de que Harry desapareciera él había tomado su lugar como jefe de los aurores y Hermione había escalado puestos en el Ministerio de Magia hasta posicionarse como Ministro. No había sido fácil, pero ambos mostraron gran determinación en ello; sin embargo, no les servía a ninguno de los dos si no podían ayudar a su mejor amigo.

Subió al ascensor, sintiendo el peso de las pocas horas de sueño que tenía encima. Habían transcurrido tres meses desde aquel incidente, y a pesar de haber visto cosas de una índole aún más atroz durante la guerra, lo que ocurrió en su casa le quitaba el sueño. Hermione se preocupada por sus terribles hábitos de descanso, pero realmente no podía descansar por más de diez minutos. ¿Lograría encontrar la verdad? ¿Sus noches serían más tranquilas después de ello?

El viento helado golpeó su rostro cuando salió por la cabina telefónica. La escoba llevaba sobre sí una capa con un _maleficio deslumbrador_ para hacerla invisible, pero de vez en cuando lograba verse una pequeña parte del mango, debido al fuerte viento. Un viento como el de aquella noche.

Ronald se estremeció, pero no por el frío. Se quedó quieto, mirando alrededor. Si Harry no había llegado a su casa, ¿quizá habría tomado el mismo camino que él?

Caminó un par de calles, buscando algún indicio de que así fuera, pero no encontraba nada, hasta que vio un pequeño establecimiento muggle abierto al público a esas horas. A juzgar por su apariencia podía deducir que se trataba de una cafetería.

Aunque la comida muggle y la del mundo mágico se parecieran, él no estaba tan versado en los nombres de sus bebidas y postres.

El lugar, aunque humilde, ofrecía una cálida bienvenida a aquel incauto que se hubiese quedado varado en la soledad y oscuridad de la noche. Tintineó una campana cuando entró, fijando la atención de los comensales, quienes se le quedaron viendo, incluso algunos se atrevieron a reír un poco al observarle.

Su cabello estaba lleno de nieve, al igual que sus ropas y la capa que cubría la escoba. Al percatarse de ello se quedó estático, no se había dado cuenta de que el _hechizo deslumbrador _perdería el efecto tan rápido.

-Buenas noches, caballero –una mujer de mediana edad, de cabellos castaños y ojos amielados, se le acercó.

-Buenas noches –sonrió, tratando de no llamar aún más la atención-, me gustaría una mesa.

-Puede tomar la que guste –señaló el interior del establecimiento-, a ésta hora no hay muchos clientes.

-Ah, claro, gracias –se sonrojó levemente, comenzando a caminar a una mesa cercana a la barra de atención.

Cuando hubo dejado sus cosas, aquella mujer volvió con la lista de alimentos. Ronald le agradeció, aliviado al ver los precios, dado que no llevaba consigo mucho dinero muggle en el bolsillo, tan sólo el que Hermione le había encargado hacía unos días.

Sonrió, al imaginarse la reprimenda de su esposa cuando se diera cuenta de que se gastó el dinero con el que ella compraba las cosas muggles que tanto extrañaba. Después la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, imaginando nuevamente la riña que quizá tendrían.

-Perdone que lo interrumpa –la camarera le sorprendió; no obstante, cuando pensó que le iba a preguntar qué querría, ella siguió hablando-, pero hace un tiempo un hombre entró igual que usted.

Lo que ella dijo lo descolocó. Su rostro de desconcierto sorprendió a la mujer, quien colocó el bolígrafo sobre la pequeña libretita de pedidos que llevaba en las manos, simulando no haber dicho nada y estar esperando su orden.

-¿Perdón? –el pelirrojo preguntó- ¿Un hombre igual que yo?

-Bueno, sí –sonrió, un poco más relajada-, él también llevaba una escoba como usted y una capa –señaló la túnica que el auror llevaba.

-¿Recuerda cómo era él?

-Era alto y muy apuesto –se sonrojó un poco al recordarlo-. Sus ojos eran verdes y el cabello negro y también tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente, como si fuese un rayo.

-¿Entonces entró aquí? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Me puede decir? –quiso disimular su inquietud, pero no lo logró.

-Pues... –volteó hacia atrás, hablando con el cocinero que se encontraba detrás de la barra de atención a clientes-... ¡tío, recuerdas a ese muchacho con una escoba! ¡Sabes hace cuánto lo vimos!

-¡Uy, sí, como hace como nueve o diez años! –un hombre barbudo se asomó- ¿Por qué la pre...? –las palabras murieron en su boca al ver a Ron, quien saludó con la mano derecha, apenado por la visión que los demás tenían de él-... Oh, buenas noches, estimado caballero –hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches –contestó Weasley, un tanto azorado.

-Todavía recuerdo a ese sujeto, porque llamaba la atención, pero no tanto como el otro que venía con él.

-¿Otro? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí, otro tipo, igual de alto que él, pero rubio y de ojos azules, creo, o grises.

El estómago del pelirrojo se revolvió. ¿Acaso ese sujeto sería... Draco Malfoy?

* * *

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando llegó a la mansión Malfoy. Aún a pesar de estar amaneciendo, esa vivienda se veía realmente tétrica. El cocinero del pequeño café le había dicho que ambos parecían discutir sobre algo muy importante, y que habían salido del establecimiento al mismo tiempo.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando tocó el timbre; sin embargo, la voz de su yerno lo trajo a la realidad. No sabía que se encontrara ahí.

Cuando hubo entrado a los aposentos, se maravilló por la ostentosidad del lugar. Finos cuadros y muebles adornaban los amplios salones. Los candeleros eran de oro y las cortinas seguramente serían de seda, color negro.

-No sabía que estabas aquí, Scorpius –volteó a ver a todas partes, sabiendo que Draco Malfoy no estaría muy contento de verle.

-Ni yo sabía que vendría aquí, señor Weasley.

Ronald se movió, un poco inquieto.

-¿Está el... –hizo una pausa, había estado a punto de decirle "hurón" a Malfoy-... tu padre?

-Oh, ¿no le dijo Rose? –un dejo de preocupación se asomó en el rostro del menor de los Malfoy.

-¿Decirme qué? –parpadeó, confundido.

-Que mi padre fue encontrado en estado de coma y está en San Mungo?

El pelirrojo se sorprendió bastante.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Scorpius? –preguntó.

-Nadie lo sabe –negó con la cabeza-, ni los medimagos ni nadie ha podido encontrar la razón de su estado –suspiró con fuerza, cerrando después los ojos-. Supongo que tantos viajes que realizó terminaron por hacerlo sucumbir al cansancio, digo... no es un jovencito.

Ron entrecerró los ojos, molesto por el comentario, dado que a pesar de no haber sido dirigido hacia él, las palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada.

-Oh... –Scorpius, al darse cuenta de su error, intentó corregir-... bueno, los años no pasan en balde, señor Weasley; sin embargo, mi padre ha sobrepasado su salud –hizo un mohín-. Ha viajado por toda Europa y Asia a causa de sus investigaciones. No digo que no sea grandioso todo lo que ha descubierto, pero algún día tenía que caer, presa de su propia humanidad.

-¿De su propia humanidad? –preguntó, un poco confundido por aquellas palabras.

-Sí –rió un poco, señalando después el jardín-... los seres humanos somos criaturas frágiles, como todos los seres vivos, incapaces de sobrepasar el tiempo, y por lo tanto, no somos capaces de vivir más allá de lo que el cuerpo soporte.

-¿Te refieres a la muerte?

-Así es... –dejó escapar un profundo suspiro-. Perdone mi intromisión, pero, ¿para qué buscaba a mi padre?

-Ah, es verdad –tosió, un poco nervioso por la situación-. Estoy investigando unas cosas y él fue una de las últimas personas que vio a...

-¿Es sobre el caso del némesis del mundo mágico? –dijo con ironía.

Weasley se reservó el derecho de alegar, tan sólo lo miró con cierto enfado. Después rodó los ojos.

-Algo así –intentó restarle importancia al asunto.

-Es una lástima que mi padre no esté, pero no creo que se enfade si lee sus anotaciones, quizá en alguna venga información sobre aquel sujeto, que yo lo dudo. Mi padre no le tiene resentimiento a Potter, pero no le guarda tampoco aprecio alguno.

-¿Me dejarás leer todos sus libros de investigación? –un leve tic nervioso en su ojo derecho le hizo ver al rubio que su suegro estaba reacio a leer tanto.

-Ja, ja, ja... –sonrió de lado, como su padre hacía-... si no le agrada la idea, entonces espere hasta que él despierte, pero según me dijeron, llevaba más de seis meses en ese estado cuando lo encontraron. Me pregunto cómo es que no murió.

Los hombros de Ron cayeron, en señal de total derrota.

-¿Me puedes decir en dónde están sus investigaciones? –dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Oh, bien, pero... ¿puede guardar el secreto sobre ellas? Seguro que cuando despierte me reñirá por haber dejado su más grande tesoro en manos de un Weasley traidor a la sangre, sin ofender.

-Sí, ya sé... –rodó los ojos-, ambos peleamos el día de la boda.

Scorpius tan sólo rió, contagiando con ese gesto a su suegro.

-Entonces sígame a su cuarto de investigaciones, por favor.

Ron siguió a su yerno, caminando por largo rato hacia las mazmorras de la mansión. No se podía imaginar cómo alguien podía trabajar en ese lugar, pero al recordar que las habitaciones de los Slytherins se encontraban en ese mismo lugar dentro del castillo de Hogwarts, entonces comprendió a la perfección el porqué Malfoy había recurrido a ellas.

Bajaron por varias escalinatas, llegando a las mazmorras. Hacía bastante frío y estaba oscuro.

-_Lumos..._ susurró Scorpius, ocasionando que las lámparas del lugar se prendieran.

Ronald intentó no asustarse, pero era imposible. ¿Aquello era una sala de torturas?

-¿Qué clase de lunático es tu padre? –dijo, realmente ofendido.

-¿Y yo qué voy a saber? –levantó los hombros, en señal de que no le importaba- Mi padre y yo no hemos hablado desde que me casé. Incluso, mi madre tan sólo continuó casada con él para guardar las apariencias, pero a él siempre le ha motivado más éste tipo de vida. Creo que está loco o le afectó la guerra.

-No me digas –ironizó Ron, mientras bajaban por más escaleras.

El ambiente era realmente húmedo y perturbador. Ron casi podía jurar que escuchaba los gritos de las personas que fueron masacradas en esos calabozos. ¿Acaso el lord de su padre llevaba allí los actos de interrogatorio para los traidores y los que no querían obedecerle? Se abrazó a sí mismo cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Scorpius se detuvo, ocasionando que él también lo hiciera.

-Aquí es... –señaló una puerta de hierro con la inscripción de una serpiente encantada.

-_¿Quién es?_ –la serpiente preguntó, arrastrando las palabras, mientras serpenteaba por toda la puerta.

-Soy Scorpius, Thanatos.

La serpiente elevó su lengua, olfateando con ella el ambiente.

-_Pase, joven amo... _

Al decir eso, la puerta se abrió, revelando un amplísimo laboratorio, como aquellos que había llegado a vislumbrar sólo en las películas de ciencia ficción muggles, particularmente en la película de _Frankenstein._ Miró hacia arriba, viendo cómo tubos de cristal, con lo que parecía agua, albergaban órganos humanos y animales extraños, incluso un _boggart_.

-Tu padre tiene un extraño sentido del humor –tragó en seco, intentando no vomitar cuando encontraron sobre una mesa del laboratorio lo que parecían ser los restos de una asquerosa poción.

-No es sentido del humor, señor Weasley –rodó los ojos-. Sus investigaciones han llamado la atención de muchos en el mundo mágico, incluso su esposa financió algunas de ellas.

-¿Mi Mione? –se asombró por ello.

-Así es... –frunció el cejo-. Además, ha encontrado la cura de algunas enfermedades extrañas o el contrahechizo de muchos maleficios.

-Oh... –dijo con falsa admiración.

Scorpius volvió a rodar los ojos, adelantándose nuevamente para buscar entre los papeles que su padre tenía y los pergaminos, una extraña libretita de color negro con plateado que tenía en su pasta un círculo con una cruz de cinco picos invertida y dentro de ella una cruz igualmente invertida; también tenía un lazo de hilos de plata como espiral.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el pelirrojo, señalando la libreta.

-El libro de las investigaciones de mi padre y su bitácora de eventos –suspiró después, abriéndola, para leer el contenido-. Le pido la mayor discreción posible por lo que podamos encontrar, señor Weasley. Recuerde que no importa lo que pase dentro de éstas páginas, mi padre estuvo autorizado en todo momento para ello.

-¿Por qué tanto misticismo? –volvió a tragar en seco, algo no le gustaba de las palabras del rubio.

-Ya lo verá...

_Invocabo__magna__numina lucis__  
__Veniat ad me et__ostende__Summa__libri__Shadows__  
__sectione__Halloween__solstitium__,  
__via tua__dirige__et da__noctis__O__sancto fine__oculos__ostende__mihi__*_

_*(Invoco a los grandes espíritus de la oscuridad_

_venid a mí y mostradme el contenido del libro de las sombras_

_apartad el solsticio y la noche de brujas,_

_allanad vuestro camino y abriros paso en la noche_

_Oh, santa muerte, muestra tus ojos ante mí)_

Justo al decir eso, el pentagrama del libro se fue haciendo más grande, hasta que el libro levitó en el aire, junto con él, colocándose frente a ellos. Dentro del pentagrama se fueron dibujando líneas y curvas, hasta formar un sol y una luna. Después, aquel dibujo brilló, abriéndose la libreta, en donde se fueron escribiendo muchas palabras.

_SCRIPTIO__  
__memoria__nihil__amplius__  
__repeti non__*_

_*(Las palabras escritas_

_no son más que recuerdos_

_que no se recuperarán)_

Cuando el libro terminó de escribirse, se cerró fuertemente, cayendo en las manos del menor de los Malfoy. Ron se sorprendió, pero cuando iba a preguntar, Scorpius le contestó.

-Son hechizos de protección.

-¿Cómo es que los sabes?

-Soy medimago, me interesan los escritos de papá.

-Ah... ¿y él te los dio?

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose cómo alguien como Ronald Weasley pudo convertirse en uno de los mejores aurores de todos los tiempos, siendo única y fácilmente desplazado por Harry Potter.

-Claro que sí... –bufó- Si no los supiera, en éste momento seguramente estaría muerto.

Ronald tragó saliva. ¿Muerto?

-¿Comenzamos a leer?

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Scorpius y él habían comenzado a leer las investigaciones de Draco Malfoy. Pensó que el libro se terminaría al llegar a la última hoja, pero parecía que por cada vez que lo acababan, se escribía una continuación.

No creía los cambios de la letra. ¿Quizá el rubio había comenzado esos escritos desde que entró a Hogwarts o antes?

Estaban anotados hechizos que de mala gana habían aprendido desde el primer día de cursos, incluso pociones relatadas por Snape.

Lo que más le sorprendió eran los comentarios sobre las clases y sobre algunos absurdos que le parecieron divertidos, aunque un poco ofensivos hacia su persona y la de todos los Gryffindors, incluidos su esposa y Harry.

Pero por más que leía y releía, únicamente aparecía Harry para burlarse de él.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. A penas llevaba la mitad de la vida del rubio, ¿cuándo se suponía que se habían encontrado Harry y Malfoy?

Volteó a ver la hora en el reloj de pared, después se levantó, tomando el libro de Malfoy en sus manos, encaminándose a la chimenea para trasladarse a Azkaban. Seguramente Harry le contaría qué fue lo que pasó después de separarse de Malfoy, aunque le hubiera gustado que el rubio le contestase, dado que su mejor amigo se negaba a hablar.

Cuando hubo llegado encantó su túnica para no sentir el inmenso frío de aquel edificio. Se preguntó una vez más cómo es que llegaban a sobrevivir tanto tiempo los magos que eran encarcelados ahí. El frío era intenso y se calaba hasta en los huesos.

Se quedó esperando, como las veces anteriores a esa visita, a que Harry se sentara frente a él, quizá reacio a hablar. Sin embargo, después de una hora se desesperó, pero cuando se levantó para ir a buscar al guardia, la puerta se abrió de repente, mientras el celador llevaba al moreno casi a rastras.

-Es mejor que no se le acerque, señor –el guardia se veía muy asustado.

-¿Por qué? –Ron dijo con cierto desconcierto.

-Porque ésta víbora hizo algo atroz.

Ron se fijó en el rostro de su mejor amigo, abriendo los labios para exclamar un grito mudo.

-¿Por... por qué tiene los labios cosidos?

-Porque ésta sucia sabandija puede realizar conjuros sin varita –el celador se estremeció- y frente a nuestros ojos... –su rostro palideció-... uno de nuestros compañeros quedó hecho pedazos por... por la maldición más imperdonable de todas, pero no fue un rayo**, no sé qué pasó, no sé que...

El guardia soltó a Harry, el cual fue a caer de costado al suelo, mientras aún temblaba, demasiado asustado.

-¡Es un monstruo... le espera la condena máxima!

El pelirrojo no supo qué decir, una muerte más en su expediente no era algo bueno para su mejor amigo.

-Déjenos solos –ordenó Ron.

-Pero...

-¡Que se vaya, yo lo manejaré!

El celador salió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de la habitación con un fuerte estrépito. Ron ayudó a Harry a incorporarse, sentándolo en la silla frente a él; no obstante, cuando lo sentó, el moreno abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio aquel libro.

-Es la primera vez que te veo reaccionar así, Harry...

Ron se sentó frente al moreno, colocando sus manos debajo de su mentón. Después, miró detenidamente a su mejor amigo.

-Supongo que sabes otra vez a qué vengo, pero esto... –levantó el libro, haciendo que el moreno saltara de su asiento levemente-... esto es lo que no entiendo, Harry... ¿sabías que su dueño cayó en coma y que fue el último que te vio?

El rostro del moreno ensombreció, causando una gran inquietud en Ron.

-¿Me contarás lo que pasó antes de encontrarte nuevamente?

Harry negó con la cabeza, exasperando a Ronald, quien golpeó con fuerza la mesa, provocando que el libro cayera y se abriera, revelando unas hojas vacías. Potter pareció asustarse al verlo, pero después se tranquilizó al percatarse de que no tenía nada escrito.

-Harry, debes contarme, debes de confiar en mí.

El moreno volteó a ver a los ojos a su amigo, asintiendo después con la cabeza.

-Entonces quitaré tu mordaza, _Cistem Aperio***_ –susurró el pelirrojo, ocasionando que los hilos que habían negado el habla al moreno se quitaran con gran fuerza, ocasionando que los labios sangraran-. Lo siento, fue el primer hechizo que se me vino a la mente.

-Está bien, gracias... –dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Me lo contarás? –hizo un puchero, ocasionando que su amigo sonriera levemente.

-¿Después de eso... seguirás siendo mi amigo?

Ron se quedó sin habla, sin saber qué responder. Aún surcaban por su mente esas horribles escenas. Se quedó callado, sin saber qué contestar.

-Eso pensé... –Harry sonrió con tristeza-... el día en que desaparecí...

**Continuará...**

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.

* * *

* Traducción de las palabras.

** Notas de la autora: Como todos sabemos, el hechizo _"Avada Kedavra" _utilizado por Rowling, se representa por un rayo verde que surca los aires y se impacta contra el objetivo, causando la muerte instantánea.

*** Notas de la autora: _Cistem Aperio_ es un hechizo al que Rowling le atribuyó el poder de hacer volar algo o abrir algo a la fuerza.


	3. Capítulo 2 Primera Audiencia

**09 de septiembre**** de 2011**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Primera Audiencia"**

Eran las dos y media de la mañana y él tenía los ojos abiertos, mientras escuchaba la tranquila respiración de su esposa a su lado. Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo una y otra vez, haciéndole sentir más inquieto que de costumbre.

El tictac del reloj ya comenzaba a sacarlo de quicio, por lo que decidió levantarse para salir a correr y para intentar despejar todos los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza.

Se puso unos zapatos deportivos, seguidos de una sudadera, para protegerse del frío. Salió sin hacer ruido, sintiendo la brisa fría de Londres golpear su rostro.

Después de casarse, Hermione y él habían comprado una pequeña casa en las afueras de Londres, buscando con ello, comenzar a hacerse de un patrimonio. Esa casa, con el paso de los años, había sufrido cambios significativos, aumentando su tamaño considerablemente. Todo era rústico, como a Hermione y a él les gustaba. Un amplio jardín en el frente y en el patio, lleno de hermosas flores, sería el campo de juegos de sus nietos, de ello estaban seguros. Todos esos planes a futuro que los dos habían imaginado juntos, todo ese tiempo que estuvieron el uno al lado del otro...

Se detuvo, jadeando, sosteniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

No entendía, realmente no entendía, pero simplemente no debía entender, sino ayudar. Él mismo se había llevado la soga al cuello al querer ayudar a su mejor amigo y ahora no lo podía abandonar, no, debía seguir a su lado.

Sintió la brisa matinal acariciar su rostro, haciéndole estremecer. La temperatura era baja y la podía sentir tratando de erizar toda su piel. Tosió levemente, encontrando después de unos minutos de caminata, un paraíso nocturno para los magos de su edad.

Se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo desechable que se encontró en la bolsa del frente de la sudadera, el cual tenía el olor de Hermione. Rodó los ojos, ella siempre usaba su ropa para andar cómoda por la casa. Después, entró a la vieja taberna llamada "El tazón de oro", viendo cómo varios de sus compañeros de trabajo comían tranquilamente mientras bebían.

-¿Qué hay, Ron?

Seamus Finnigan, su antiguo compañero de escuela y ahora colega en el trabajo, lo saludó con un ademán de la mano, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

-Hola, Seamus –Ron tomó asiento.

-Ya escuché de tu súper hazaña –el irlandés dijo con sarcasmo.

-Supongo que estás cubriendo el turno de noche –el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso, tratando de desviar el tema.

-Sí... es tan difícil –el hombre sonrió con pesadumbre-. Hace tiempo que no veo la luz del sol.

-¿Qué hiciste para que te castigaran de esa manera? –entrecerró los ojos.

-No vayas a decir... –se acercó y dijo al oído del pelirrojo-... pero me acosté con una de mis superiores.

-Seamus... –giró los ojos-... sabes que eso está prohibido.

-Pues sí... porque tú tienes un mujeronón de esposa que antes de ser tu superior, ya estaba casada contigo, pero yo no tengo eso en casa.

-El sexo no es todo en la vida, Seamus –negó con la cabeza, molesto por sus palabras-, ¿qué pasará cuando ya no se te pare?

-Oye, amigo... –Semus rió, divertido por la pregunta-... por eso antes de que ya no pueda quiero disfrutar haciéndolo muchas veces.

Ron dejó escapar un suspiro. No entendía esa clase de pensamiento tan poco racional. Él se había casado enamorado, por lo que no comprendía por qué hacía esas cosas Finnigan; sin embargo, prefirió callar.

* * *

En ésta ocasión, el Wizengamoth había cambiado. En el centro se encontraba la silla del acusado, mirando hacia el asiento del Ministro, mientras que dos escritorios y dos mesas se encontraban lado a lado de dicho mueble. Ronald entró, junto a Harry, sosteniendo un folder negro.

La voz del subsecretario del Ministerio de Magia sonó cuando ambos se hubieren acercado a sus lugares respectivos.

-Todos de pie.

Los presentes acataron su orden cuando la puerta del Ministro se abrió, revelando la figura de una mujer de mediana edad de cabellera castaña.

-La honorable Ministra de Magia, Hermione Jean Weasley preside el día de hoy la audiencia contra el acusado Harry James Potter Evans.

Hermione se sentó en su lugar, mirando de frente al malhechor, cerrando los ojos después, para acallar el dolor que sintió al verle. Ron le había platicado de su situación, pero al verlo con sus propios ojos se dio cuenta de que la realidad era más cruel de lo que hubiese imaginado.

-¿El fiscal que se encargará de defender los intereses del ministerio se encuentra en estos momentos en la sala? –preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, señoría, me encuentro aquí.

Todos voltearon a ver quién había acudido a su llamado, asombrándose al ver a Ted Lupin acercarse hasta el centro del salón, del lado contrario a Ron, quien bufó por lo bajo, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para su adversario.

-Entonces que empiece la sesión –la bruja convirtió su varita en un mazo, con el cual golpeó suavemente el atrio-. Se le concede el uso de la voz, señor Lupin.

-En éste momento, y a nombre del Ministerio de Magia, a quien represento con la envestidura que se me ha conferido, ratifico la demanda interpuesta contra el señor Harry James Potter Evans, por los delitos que se le imputan, asimismo me permito solicitar a éste H. Tribunal, se le otorgue al acusado la pena máxima impuesta por nuestra ley, siendo todo lo que tengo que manifestar.

Ronald apretó los puños, suspirando suavemente, tratando de mantenerse en calma.

-Se le concede el uso de la voz, señor Weasley.

Hermione volteó a ver a su esposo, esperando a que éste levantara el rostro, cosa que hizo inmediatamente.

-En el uso de la voz que se me ha conferido y a nombre de mi representado, me permito invocar la protección de los artículos 10 y 11 de la carta magna del Reino Unido*, que es la misma ley que nos ampara a nosotros en el Ministerio de Magia Inglés, por lo que solicito en éste instante el seguimiento de un juicio justo para el demandado, así como un trato más humano; por otra parte, invoco a su vez, las disposiciones vertidas en el artículo 14* del citado ordenamiento legal, declarando al señor Potter como inocente, salvo prueba en contrario. Siendo todo lo que se tiene que manifestar por el momento.

Ted volteó a ver a Ron, entrecerrando los ojos, nunca hubiera imaginado que invocaría esos artículos para alguien que no merecía siquiera tener un juicio; a su parecer, él debió haber sido condenado a la máxima pena desde el primer momento en que lo llevaron preso.

-Se tomarán en cuenta las manifestaciones realizadas por ambas partes en el momento procesal oportuno –Hermione se dirigió a todos los presentes-. Ahora, acérquense, defensores.

Los aludidos se acercaron a Hermione.

-Como sabemos, el señor Potter está impedido para solicitar fianza, así que mientras esté instaurado éste juicio, estará recluido en Azkaban, y debido a su peligrosidad, estará en las celdas de máxima seguridad. Sé que invocó el artículo 11, señor Weasley, pero debemos acatar primero los lineamientos establecidos en el artículo 15 párrafo 7* ¿Tiene alguna objeción con esto, señor Lupin?

-Ninguna, su señoría.

-Pueden retirarse entonces.

Ambos se alejaron, cada uno a su escritorio respectivo. El primero en hablar fue Ted Lupin, quien se quedó de pie a un lado de su escritorio.

-La fiscalía señala como pruebas de su intención el testimonio a cargo del demandado, así como las pruebas documentales que se presentan en éste momento y las ofrecidas en el escrito de demanda y la testimonial a cargo de las personas que presente el día que señale como fecha de continuación de audiencia –Ted habló, pasando después un folder a Ron, mismo que contenía los documentos que estaba exhibiendo.

-Nos permitimos ofrecer las pruebas documentales y visuales que se presentan ante éste Tribunal –también le dio a Ted una copia de los documentos-, así como la testimonial que correrá a cargo de las personas que el día que señale como nueva fecha de audiencia para su desahogo se presentarán, asimismo me reservo el derecho de presentar pruebas posteriores.

-Defensores... –Hermione habló-... la nueva fecha será programada para las diez horas del día 25 de mayo del presente año, por lo que se les requiere que ese día presenten a sus testigos, ya que en caso contrario se les tendrá por desierta dicha prueba.

El subsecretario abrió su pergamino, mientras enunciaba: Se cierra la presente sesión.

Ron se levantó de su asiento, pasando a un lado de su amigo y apretando su hombro derecho en señal de apoyo, a lo cual Harry cabeceó débilmente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Hermione y Ted.

-Suerte, señor Weasley –Ted ofreció su mano derecha a modo de despedida.

-Gracias, Ted, lo mismo te digo –aceptó el cordial saludo, mientras una fuerte corriente eléctrica pasó por el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Mal augurio.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y nuevamente no podía conciliar el sueño. Las palabras de su mejor amigo aún seguían circulando en su mente, como si se tratase de un disco rayado.

¿Se lo podría contar a Hermione? ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarlo? Quería salir gritando en ese instante, pero a la vez quería mantenerse en el lugar en el que se encontraba, a salvo de todo. ¿Sería capaz de seguir ayudando a su amigo o lo mandaría él mismo a que el beso del dementor terminase con su existencia? Si seguía pensando tantas cosas, terminaría sin cabello.

Recordaba las palabras de Harry, como se las estuviese diciendo aún...

_-__El día en que desaparecí me encontraba caminando por las calles de Londres, porque me apetecía tomar una ruta diferente ese día. Ginny y yo habíamos comenzado a tener problemas, y aunque nuestros hijos eran mi adoración, pronto comencé a perder la ilusión de estar con ella. Fue ahí donde al estar mirando al cielo, tropecé con alguien más._

* * *

_La nieve caía con parsimonia. Todo a su alrededor era blanquecino, debido a la fuerte tormenta que hacía unas horas había azotado a la ciudad. Su trasero se encontraba sobre la nieve, al igual que sus manos. Después, una mano, ataviada en un guante de piel negra, se presentó ante él, para ayudarle a incorporarse._

_-Yo puedo solo –masculló por lo bajo, mientras aquel sujeto reía con gran diversión._

_-¿A qué debo el honor de encontrarme a éstas altas horas de la noche con el héroe y salvador del mundo mágico? –las últimas palabras las había dicho con sarcasmo._

_-No sé, Malfoy, pero de verdad deberías de sentirte muy afortunado._

_-Sí, como digas, Potter –rodó los ojos._

_Harry se incorporó, sacudiendo la nieve que se había pegado a su pantalón y a su túnica._

_-¿Y tú qué haces a éstas horas por las calles muggles? Pensé que odiabas todo lo que no era mágico –dijo con burla._

_-Estaba caminando... pensando a quién mostrarle mi último descubrimiento y es a ti a quien encontré._

_-Último descubrimiento –entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Descubriste por qué eres tan estúpido?_

_-No, Potter –rió, demasiado divertido para el gusto del otro-, si yo estoy catalogado como estúpido, ¿tú en qué plano quedas? Digo... casarte con una Weasley._

_-¿Disculpa? –se molestó mucho por el comentario- Siquiera esa Weasley que tú mencionas, es mejor persona que tú._

_-Uy, sí... tu amadísima esposa –rió aún con más fuerza-. Como sea... te mostraré mi último descubrimiento._

_Harry no se había dado cuenta que el rubio tenía en sus manos un libro de pastas negras __con plateado que tenía un círculo con una estrella de cinco picos invertida y dentro de ella una cruz igualmente invertida, __debido a que se perdía entre sus ropajes._

_**Invocabo**__**magna**__**numina lucis**_

_**Veniat ad me et**__**ostende**__**Summa**__**libri**__**Shadows**_

_**Sectione**__**Halloween**__**solstitium**__**,**_

_**via tua**__**dirige**__**et da**__**noctis**_

___**O**__**sancto fine**__**oculos**__**ostende**__**mihi**_

_Justo al decir eso, el pentagrama del libro se fue haciendo más grande, hasta que el libro levitó en el aire, junto con él, colocándose frente a ellos. Dentro del pentagrama se fueron dibujando líneas y curvas, hasta formar un sol y una luna. Después, aquel dibujo brilló, abriéndose la libreta, en donde se fueron escribiendo muchas palabras._

_**SCRIPTIO**__**  
**__**memoria**__**nihil**__**amplius**__**  
**__**repeti non**_

_Cuando el libro terminó de escribirse, se cerró fuertemente, cayendo en las manos de __Malfoy._

_Harry parpadeó un par de veces, sonriendo con diversión._

_-¿Vienes a mostrarme tus trucos baratos, Malfoy?_

_-Por si no lo sabías, cara rajada –entrecerró los ojos-, es un conjuro de protección. No creo que tú sobrevivas si lo tocas sin mi permiso._

_-¿Y de qué se supone que es tu descubrimiento? –rodó los ojos- ¿Cómo molestar a las personas? No, no creo... ese siempre ha sido tu punto más enfadoso._

_-Siempre me he preguntado por qué nunca pasabas satisfactoriamente las materias, pero éste grado de estupidez es por demás._

_-¿Y bien? –frunció el ceño._

_-Nada es gratis, Potter –rió un poco-. Todo en ésta vida cuesta, ni siquiera el sol calienta gratis._

_-¿Y qué quieres?_

_-Yo puedo darte casi todo lo que desees –sonrió, casi como el gato Cheshire._

_-El "casi" no me convence –sonrió con sorna._

_-Pruébame... –levantó la ceja derecha._

_-Bueno... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... quiero libertad. Quiero ser feliz. Quiero... –cerró los ojos-... alguien que me ame con mucha devoción._

_-¿Te ha ido tan mal con tu esposa? –se burló un poco, negando después con la cabeza- Si quieres un amante devoto a tu persona, yo te lo daré._

_-¿Ah, sí? –dijo con incredulidad- ¿Y tú qué quieres a cambio, Malfoy?_

_-Te quiero a ti._

_Potter se quedó estático al escucharle parlotear._

_-Lo siento, pero no me apetece sostener una relación con un hombre._

_-Tú pecas de imbécil, Potter –rodó los ojos-. No te quiero en mi cama, quiero tu poder._

_-¿Mi poder? –parpadeó un par de veces._

_-Así es –rió un poco-. Quiero el poder que tienes... realmente lo deseo._

_-Suenas enfermo al decir eso –fingió un escalofrío._

_-Ja, ja, ja... –una sonrisa felina se fue curvando en sus labios-... vamos, Potter, no me digas que nunca has sentido atracción por un hombre._

_El moreno abrió los ojos como platos._

_-Eso es asqueroso –fingió otro escalofrío._

_-Bien, ¿me concederás lo que quiero?_

_-Si te doy mi poder, deberás llevarme contigo a cualquier lugar que vayas._

_-Serás un estorbo –dijo horrorizado._

_-¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?_

_El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro._

_-Lo haré, pero tú serás completamente mío –le extendió la mano._

_-Sin nada extraño de por medio –entrecerró los ojos._

_-Claro, no te preocupes, tú no estás en mi lista de objetos afectivos._

_El moreno cerró el pacto con un apretón de manos. Justo en ese instante, su estómago rugió, demostrando el hambre que tenía._

_-Hablemos de lo demás en un restaurante muggle que está cerca de aquí._

_-Tú sabiendo de cosas muggles... –negó con la cabeza-... ¿qué puede pasar ahora? ¿Acaso eres Voldemort?_

_-Oh, no... él se encuentra fallecido totalmente, no me gustaría que me persiguiera por haber fallado en aquella misión._

_Ambos llegaron a un acogedor lugar con amplias ventanas de cristal. Al abrir la puerta del establecimiento, una campanita los recibió amigablemente. Harry se dio cuenta que el hechizo deslumbrador que había colocado sobre su escoba había desaparecido, sonriendo con condescendencia cuando la señorita mesera se les acercó y se le quedó viendo con algo de gracia por parecer que acababa de salir de alguna convención extraña._

_-¿Una mesa para dos? –preguntó una atractiva chica de cabellos castaños y ojos amielados._

_-Sí, muchas gracias –Malfoy habló._

_-Pasen cerca de la barra, ahí hay lugar._

_Ambos se dirigieron adonde apuntó la joven, sentándose uno en frente del otro._

_-He descubierto cómo se forma la piedra filosofal –soltó de lleno el rubio, dejando atónito al moreno._

_-¿Quieres vivir eternamente? –rió, muy divertido._

_-Sirve para muchas cosas, tarado. Además –sonrió-, después de todas las investigaciones, me di cuenta que no puede ser una sustancia vegetal, ni animal, por no corresponder a éste mundo. Los escritos de los sabios difieren únicamente en cuanto a la forma en que la verdad es expresada, pero todos ellos coinciden en cuanto a los puntos esenciales. Todos ellos anuncian que hay solamente una substancia, a partir de la cual se confecciona la Piedra de los Filósofos, y que en ésta substancia se encuentra todo lo necesario para su producción. Esta substancia es una substancia espiritual y viva, y todos coinciden en que, si intentas llevar a cabo la obra con cualquier otra substancia que no contenga espíritu o vida, no tendrás éxito en tu trabajo. _

_Esta substancia se encuentra universalmente distribuida en todas partes, y puede ser obtenida con poco esfuerzo. Puede ser encontrada en todas partes; todos la ven, la sienten, y la aman, y sin embargo, hay solamente unos pocos que la conocen. Theophrastus Paracelsus la denomina Tinctura Physicorum, o el León Rojo; Hermes Trismegistus la llama Mercurio, solidificado en su interior; en el Turba Philosophorum es anunciada como el mineral (la mena); en el Rosariun Philosophorum es denominada Sal. Tiene tantos nombres como objetos existen en el mundo, y, sin embargo, es solamente conocida por unos pocos. A partir de esta substancia puede prepararse un espíritu tan rojo como la sangre, y otro blanco como la nieve y en estos dos se encuentra escondido un tercero, el misterio que ha de ser revelado por el arte. Aquellos que no saben cómo comenzar el trabajo alquímico, se encuentran muy lejos todavía de haber obtenido el verdadero conocimiento. Aquellos que trabajan con materias muertas, no obtendrán nada que viva._

_Nuestra substancia, o Rebis, consiste de dos cosas, Espíritu y Materia; pero las dos son solamente una, y ambas producen una tercera, que es la Panacea__ (Medicina) Universal, que purifica todas las cosas, la Tinctura que transmuta los metales básicos en oro. Nuestro Elixir es por lo tanto una sola cosa, hecha a partir de dos; pero los dos son uno. El agua es añadida al cuerpo, disolviendo a éste último en un espíritu, produciendo de esta forma el agua y el cuerpo, una disolución. Algunos filósofos describen la Piedra de los Filósofos como si se tratara del verdadero Spiritus Mercurii junto con el Anima Sulphuris y la Sal Spiritual reunidas en una sola cosa, preparada bajo un solo cielo, viviendo en un solo cuerpo; el Dragón y el Águila; otros, la denominan como una preparación hecha de espíritu, cuerpo y alma, y dicen que el espíritu no se combina con el cuerpo si no es por medio del alma, que interconecta a ambos, y sin embargo, los tres son esencialmente uno. _

_El Omnipotente Creador, cuya sabiduría se extiende tanto como su propia substancia, creó en el principio, cuando nada excepto él mismo existía, dos clases de cosas; las celestes y las terrenales. Las cosas celestes es el mundo interior, con todos sus habitantes; las cosas terrenales son aquellas externas, y han sido formadas a partir de los cuatro elementos. Estas últimas, consisten en tres clases; denominadas Animalis, Vegetabilia, y Mineralia, siendo diferentes entre sí; de forma que, por ejemplo, el reino animal no produce árboles, ni el reino vegetal genera monos, etc. Sin embargo, cada ser tiene su propia semilla peculiar, mediante la cual su propia especie puede propagarse, no pudiendo ser generada ninguna otra especie por la misma. No obstante, las especies pueden ser mejoradas, purificadas y ennoblecidas hasta una cierta extensión, y de ac__uerdo con los medios apropiados._

_La Naturaleza es un gran laboratorio alquímico en el cual tiene lugar una continuada purificación y sublimación hacia más elevados grados. La materia primordial, de la cual han surgido todos los diversos metales, es originalmente una sola, y contiene en su interior un Sulphur (un poder) que, actuando bajo diversas condiciones, produce en el curso de las edades una variedad de formas, que difieren en sus cualidades externas, pero que son esencialmente una sola. Así pues, una parte de __ésta materia, pasando a través de ciertos procesos de evolución, asumió los atributos del hierro, y es denominada Hierro; otra llegó a ser Plomo, etc. La piedra filosofal es de una naturaleza mineral, y por lo tanto, es vano intentar prepararla a partir de substancias animales o vegetales. Nada puede ser extraído de una cosa, a menos de que esté contenido en esa cosa. Por lo tanto, aquellos que pretenden ser capaces de elaborarla a partir de dichas substancias, son impostores. Más aún, nuestra piedra es incombustible, y todas las substancias animales y vegetales son combustibles; ellas serán destruidas en el fuego, y nada restará de ellas salvo humo y cenizas, que no sirven para nuestro propósito. Nada puede ser hecho a partir de cualquier metal o mineral imperfectos, ni a partir del Mercurio, Azufre y Sal ordinarios, ya que todas estas cosas son perecederas en su forma._

_Harry parpad__eó, sin comprender a cabalidad aquellas palabras._

_-No te entendí nada –soltó el moreno._

_-Es porque eres un estúpido –rodó los ojos._

_-¿O sea que recrearás la piedra filosofal? –realmente se sorprendió._

_-Bueno, ese es el primer proyecto que tengo en mente, pero hay ciertos problemas con ello –rió con un poco de condescendencia-, la forma de obtenerla. Verás, aquella sustancia que mantiene el vínculo entre el espíritu y el cuerpo, aquel león rojo, es la sangre. Verás, según los escritos de los antiguos, en la alquimia se habla siempre de las dos palomas de Diana. Se dice que ella siempre recibe los abrazos de Venus y esto es algo de gran valor. Indudablemente, éstas dos palomas, tan amadas por Venus, lo explican todo. Se trata simplemente de los dos mercurios, tan necesarios para elaborar la Piedra Filosofal. Ese doble mercurio tiene precisamente por símbolo a las dos aves, y en la Alquimia, se habla por ejemplo, en varios textos, de la "leche de gallina". Dicen varios textos medievales que "echando una yema entre un vaso de leche, tenemos la leche de gallina"._

_Asimismo es notorio que después de los siete días de purificación, María y José presentaron al niño en el templo, llevando como presente dos palomas o dos pichones de paloma, símbolo alquímico extraordinario, maravilloso. Oh, pero ese niño, en sí mismo, representa a la mismísima Piedra Filosofal. En cuanto a José y María, representan al Padre, que está en secreto y a la Divina Madre Kundalini._

_En el terreno meramente concreto, es el hombre y la mujer. Tan necesarios son los dos polos para poder crear la Piedra Filosofal, que un solo polo no podría elaborarla. Esto quiere decir que con un solo mercurio no podría ser elaborada la piedra, por lo que son necesarios los dos mercurios: el masculino y el femenino._

_-Sigo sin entender un ápice de lo que intentas explicarme –Harry bostezó._

_-Potter... eres un imbécil. Un alquimista es más que un simple mago o pocionista. Los alquimistas encuentran el equilibrio entre el mundo celestial y el terrenal. Ellos saben cuál es el comienzo y el fin. Son magos, pero también científicos. Los alquimistas buscan la paz interior y la convivencia del espíritu con el alma, así como con el mismo mundo al que pertenecemos y al universo que nos rodea._

_-¿Y qué es eso de los dos mercurios?_

_Cuando Malfoy iba a contestar, la mesera se acercó a ellos con el plato con comida para Harry y el café negro para Malfoy._

_-Los dos mercurios son el hombre y la mujer. Son la sangre de la menstruación de una mujer, la cual implícitamente contiene la semilla que podría fecundar la vida, que es el primer mercurio, así como el semen inmerso dentro de ella, que es el segundo mercurio y la sangre, que había mencionado con anterioridad, es el lazo que une al espíritu con el alma y el cuerpo._

_-¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan extrañas, Malfoy? –entrecerró los ojos._

_-Vamos, Potter... –rodó los ojos-... la magia no es como nos la pintan nuestros maestros. La magia es tan infinita como el universo, tan basta como todas las constelaciones del cielo. La magia no la inventamos nosotros, ésta proviene de nuestro interior, de nuestro propio universo. Nosotros somos uno con el todo y el todo es uno con nosotros. ¿Has escuchado, tú que viviste entre muggles, que el Dios creador de todas las cosas, está en todas partes, nosotros formamos parte de él también, por eso podemos hacer magia, más sin embargo, los muggles, que viven apartados de nosotros, son personas inferiores porque no alcanzan a comprender a cabalidad lo dicho. Ellos han olvidado lo que es la convivencia con el todo, creando un lazo aún más fuerte con nuestra alma y nuestro espíritu._

_-¿Así que los muggles son inferiores a nosotros?_

_-Completa y absolutamente._

Weasley resopló, sintiendo frío. Se cobijó hasta las orejas, aún mirando el techo de su habitación. Hermione se movió un poco, abrazando su almohada. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy había cambiado el pensamiento de su mejor amigo, casi podía jurarlo, pero Harry, estúpido y enamorado, porque estaba bobamente enamorado de ese hurón, le había creído todo lo dicho. ¿Por qué matar a los muggles? ¿Por qué cometer tan crueles actos con ellos? Seguramente Harry estaba intentando solapar los homicidios que Malfoy había cometido, pero, ¿cómo podría probarlo?

* * *

Era día veinticinco de mayo, día señalado como nueva fecha de audiencia. Ron se encontraba en su escritorio, al igual que Ted Lupin, mientras que en el centro, frente a la Ministra de Magia, se hallaba Harry Potter, el enemigo del mundo mágico.

-Inicia la sesión a las diez horas del presente mes y año –el subsecretario habló, mientras el subsecretario junior apuntaba todo lo que le dictaban-. La honorable Ministra de Magia, Hermione Jean Weasley, preside. Éste Tribunal hace constar la asistencia de la fiscalía a través de su representante legal, el defensor Ted Remus Lupin; asimismo, se hace constar la comparecencia de la parte demandada Harry James Potter, quien asiste en compañía de un asesor. Una vez captadas las asistencias e inasistencias, se prosigue a admitir las pruebas que fueron ofrecidas por las partes.

-Señor Lupin, tiene el uso de la voz –anunció la ministra.

Ted se levantó, ésta vez luciendo su llamativo cabello rosa, tan característico de su madre.

-Buenos días, señores del Wizengamoth –sonrió altaneramente cuando vio a Ron, quien trató de ignorarle-, respetable Ministra –la castaña cabeceó débilmente-; la fiscalía está lista para seguir adelante con el presente juicio; por lo que llamo a mi primer testigo, el señor Lucius Malfoy.

Ron intentó no atragantarse con la saliva que pasaba por su garganta, mientras veía la prominente figura, un poco avejentada, de la cabeza de la familia Malfoy. Aquel hombre, que sobrepasaba los sesenta años, nunca perdería su elegancia y altivez, pensó, mientras se hundía en su asiento. Ted le quería tender una trampa, de eso estaba seguro.

El aludido subió las escalerillas que lo conducirían al lugar de los testigos, muy cerca del atrio en el que se encontraba la ministra de magia.

-Señor Malfoy, se le hace sabedor de que aquel que incurra en mentiras y declare con falsedad podrá ser enjuiciado y será motivo de una ligera instancia en Azkaban –Hermione volteó a ver al rubio, mientras que el otro ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de observarle.

-Lo sé, Ministra –dijo con cierto enfado.

-Puede continuar, señor Lupin.

Ted sonrió, agradecido, mientras se acercaba al lugar en el que se encontraba Lucius.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿es cierto que usted es padre de Draco Malfoy, un afamado investigador y pocionista?

-Así es...

-¿También es cierto que conoce a Harry Potter?

-Así es... –pronunció con cierto desagrado.

-¿Qué relación guarda con Harry Potter?

-Ninguna –se sintió ofendido.

-Primera prueba documental –le mostró a la ministra y a su contraparte dos billetes de tren-, dos tickets para el tren, uno a nombre de Harry Potter y otro a nombre de Draco Malfoy con destino al país de Israel, ¿usted estaba consciente de esto? –dijo, con afán de molestarle.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ni siquiera lo imaginaba! –su voz sonó realmente molesta.

-Bien, ¿es cierto que su hijo viajaba constantemente por motivo de sus investigaciones?

-Así es... –aún se le notaba enojado.

-¿También es cierto que hace diez años el acusado viajó constantemente con su hijo?

Lucius se quedó callado, sin saber porqué la pregunta.

-¿Es cierto, señor Malfoy? –volvió a preguntar.

-No lo sé... –entrecerró los ojos-. Draco se iba y regresaba tan sólo para encerrarse en su laboratorio.

-Entonces, mientras usted no lo veía, ni tampoco su familia, el señor Potter pudo haberle asesinado en cualquier momento.

-¡Objeción! –Ronald se incorporó rápidamente de su asiento- Es especulación.

Harry abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, mostrándose claramente ofendido.

-Ha lugar. –Hermione habló- Señor Lupin, le ruego se conduzca con propiedad y se enfoque únicamente a preguntas que puedan comprobar los hechos de su acción.

-Lo siento, su señoría –el aludido aclaró su garganta, volviendo a dirigirse a su testigo-, ¿es cierto, señor Malfoy, que Harry Potter estuvo viviendo con su hijo en los últimos diez años?

-No lo sé... –volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

-Es todo por el momento, no tengo interés en seguir preguntando al testigo –dijo, dirigiéndose a su asiento.

-Señor Weasley, ¿desea tomar la declaración del testigo presente? –la castaña habló.

En seguida, Ron se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose al testigo.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿es cierto que Harry Potter ha vivido en la mansión principal de su familia?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo horrorizado, casi escupiendo las palabras.

-¿Acaso usted le vio pasear con su hijo?

-No, nunca.

-¿Sabe por qué existen entonces esos dos billetes de tren que vinculan a su hijo y a mi defendido?

-No.

-¿Podría decirme qué es esto? –dijo, acercándose a su escritorio, mostrando después el libro que Malfoy escribió- Primera prueba, un libro de anotaciones del pocionista Draco Malfoy.

El mayor de los Malfoy se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, enfureciendo después.

-¡Es el libro de anotaciones de mi hijo... cómo lo...!

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios al imaginar quién pudo haberle abierto las puertas de la mansión principal, entrecerrando los ojos al imaginar cómo hablaría con su nieto sobre el respeto a la familia.

-¿Sabe dónde se encuentra ahora su hijo?

El rostro del hombre palideció en forma abrupta.

-Está en San Mungo... –dijo a regañadientes.

-¿Sabe la razón por la cual se encuentra en ese lugar?

-No, nadie lo sabe –chistó.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿es cierto como lo es, que aún y cuando Draco Malfoy no muestre signos de vida, parece estar durmiendo?

-Sí... –las palabras se atoraron en los labios del rubio-... pero nadie ha sabido explicar lo que le sucede.

Ronald asintió, comenzando a pasear por la sala, todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que el pelirrojo prosiguiera con su interrogatorio.

-Ofrezco como segunda prueba esto –volvió a acercarse al escritorio, mostrando dos fotografías mágicas-, éstas fotografías muestran a mi defendido con Draco Malfoy, en algún lugar de oriente.

Todos los miembros del Wizengamoth comenzaron a cuchichear.

-Ahora sí, señor Malfoy –se acercó al aludido, pasándole las dos fotografías-, ¿ese que está al lado de su hijo en las fotografías, quién es?

La expresión de Lucius fue desde la incredulidad hasta el desasosiego.

-Es Potter... –el nombre lo pronunció con desprecio- Y está siendo abrazado por mi hijo –tragó audiblemente saliva.

-Así es, señor Malfoy,

Todos se quedaron callados, al igual que el testigo al ver que la fotografía mágica mostraba cómo el rubio, después de abrazar a Potter, le besaba con suavidad la mejilla derecha.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿usted cree que su hijo podría ser asesinado por su propio amante?

Se causó gran revuelo dentro de la sala. Hermione se quedó tan asombrada por aquellas palabras que le fue imposible mantener el orden.

-Silencio en la sala.

La castaña golpeó con su mazo el atrio en el que se encontraba. Todos callaron en el acto, sintiéndose un poco avergonzados por su comportamiento.

-No sé qué pensar –Lucius resopló-, podría ser una posibilidad.

Los ojos de Harry refulgían con enfado.

-Pero su amante... –la cabeza de la familia Malfoy dijo con incredulidad-... por todos los dioses, amante de un Potter.

-Es todo –Ron se dirigió a su asiento-, no hay más preguntas.

-El testigo puede retirarse –dijo Hermione.

Lucius Malfoy bajó de aquel lugar, un poco confundido por todo aquello.

-Puede proseguir, señor Lupin.

-Gracias, su señoría –cabeceó, en señal de afirmación- Llamo a mi segundo testigo, Scorpius Malfoy.

Ronald bufó, imaginando a dónde quería llegar Lupin. Su yerno apareció por la puerta, mientras Lucius le miraba con cierto enfado; después se sentó en el lugar de interrogatorio.

-Señor Malfoy –Hermione habló, un poco cansada de todo el juicio-, se le apercibe para que se conduzca con verdad, ya que de declarar con falsedad será acreedor a una multa e incluso a una breve estadía en Azkaban.

-Sí, su señoría –cabeceó el rubio.

-Scorpius Malfoy –Lupin se acercó al atrio-, ¿tenía usted conocimiento de que su padre vivió por diez años con Harry Potter?

Scorpius pareció sorprendido, negando después con la cabeza.

-Según tenía entendido, mi padre realizó muchos viajes por todo el mundo, dado que es un pocionista reconocido por todo el mundo mágico, además, no era cualquier pocionista, supongo que muchos lo saben. Y dudo mucho que haya vivido con el señor Potter por tanto tiempo; no era que lo odiara, simplemente le era un poco indiferente. Aunque no dudo que se hayan encontrado en alguna que otra ocasión, a mi padre le gustaba comentarle a personas poderosas lo que conllevaban sus investigaciones.

-¿Entonces afirma que no vivió con él por esos años?

-No puedo asegurar algo que no sé, señor Lupin.

Ronald sonrió, algo divertido con la escena. Scorpius era un poco diferente a Draco Malfoy. Aquel chico era más extrovertido, sonreía abiertamente y tenía una lengua extremadamente filosa, aunque sinceramente, dudaba que fuera más peligrosa que la de su padre, la cual con el tiempo se había vuelto aún más molesta; sin embargo, a pesar de la diferencia de creencias, el muchacho se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos. Scorpius era extremadamente honesto e irónico, por lo que se había ganado la enemistad de muchos, incluidos en ese momento a Ted Lupin, quien miraba con cierto desagrado al Slytherin.

-Señor Malfoy –Ted entrecerró los ojos-, ¿está seguro que no sabe algo así? Era su padre, después de todo. ¿Qué puede decirme de la vida marital de Draco Malfoy?

-No puedo decirle algo que no sé tampoco –exhaló aire, mientras sonreía de lado-, es de mala educación hurgar en la vida personal de nuestros progenitores.

-Bien –Lupin rechinó suavemente sus dientes-, ¿puede decirme entonces cómo es que Draco Malfoy pudo haberse topado en sus viajes con Harry Potter?

-Ya le dije que a mi padre le gustaba alardear sobre sus investigaciones con personas que consideraba poderosas, tanto en el nivel mágico como en el político. Supongo que le comentó algo y lo invitó a que lo acompañara.

-¿Y sobre qué versaban sus investigaciones? –colocó su cuerpo sobre el atrio, mientras miraba con atención al rubio.

-Sobre los diferentes tipos de magia que existen en el mundo.

-Hay un dato muy curioso, señor Malfoy –una sonrisa macabra afloró en el metamorfo-, en días anteriores ocurrió un horrible homicidio en Azkaban...

Ron y Hermione se miraron imperceptiblemente, intuyendo a dónde llegaría el interrogatorio de Ted. Ambos dirigieron después sus rostros a Scorpius, sabiendo que el caso sería aún más complicado después de todo.

-¿Oh, sí? –Malfoy dijo con indiferencia, elevando los hombros en señal de que no le era de importancia.

-Así es... –dio unos cuantos pasos, mirando con cierta ironía al pelirrojo, el cual ni se inmutó-... Se dice que uno de los guardias al tratar de someter a uno de los presos murió, siendo destrozado, desmembrado miembro por miembro... y su causa fue un conjuro realizado sin varita.

El menor de los Malfoy elevó su rostro, bastante interesado en la plática.

-¿De veras? –sonrió después de lado- ¿Y a dónde quiere llevar todo esto, señor Lupin? ¿Insinúa que mi padre tiene qué ver en todo esto?

-¿Puede asegurarme que no?

-Pues no lo sé realmente, el ochenta porciento de sus investigaciones está en otros idiomas distintos al inglés, por lo que no puedo aseverar algo de lo que soy completamente ignorante.

-Según tengo entendido, el señor Malfoy podía realizar a la perfección la magia sin varita, ¿puede asegurarme que no fue él quien instruyó al señor Potter?

-No lo sé, señor.

-Scorpius Malfoy, ¿cree que exista la posibilidad de que Draco Malfoy haya fallecido en manos del señor Potter y que éste haya cubierto el altercado con un hechizo para que pensáramos lo contrario?

Scorpius miró con incredulidad a su amigo Ted.

-Mi padre, siendo mi padre, seguramente le dio la oportunidad al señor Potter de asesinarle, pero no creo que el señor Potter lo haya matado.

-Gracias, señor Malfoy –la sonrisa en el rostro de Lupin desapareció-, no tengo más preguntas para hacerle al testigo.

-La sala entra en receso –dijo la ministra, un poco cansada-, la sesión se reanudará dentro de dos horas.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, mientras Ron y Harry se quedaban sentados en sus asientos.

-¿Estás ofendido por las palabras de Ted?

El moreno no respondió nada; sin embargo, apretó los ojos, en señal de impotencia.

-Si no lo asesinaste, ¿entonces qué fue lo que le pasó a Malfoy?

Ronald cerró los ojos después, con cansancio. Ese juicio sería realmente largo y agotador, pero lo único que esperaba era poder salvar a Harry de una muerte segura.

-Por primera vez en mi vida –el pelirrojo dijo con fastidio-, desearía que el hurón estuviese aquí.

Continuará...

Gracias por leer n.n

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

***** **Artículo 10 de la Constitución de la Gran Bretaña:** Toda persona tiene derecho al reconocimiento como persona ante la ley.

*******Artículo 11 Igualdad ante la ley. **Todos son iguales ante la ley y tienen derecho sin discriminación a igual protección de la ley.

*******Artículo 14 Presunción de inocencia.**

**(1)** Toda persona acusada de delito tiene derecho a que se presuma su inocencia mientras no se pruebe su culpabilidad conforme a la ley y en juicio público en el que se le hayan asegurado todas las garantías necesarias para su defensa.  
**(2)** Nadie será condenado por actos u omisiones que en razón de cualquier acto u omisión que no constituía un delito penal, de conformidad con el Derecho nacional o internacional, en el momento en que se cometió. Tampoco se aplicará una pena más grave que se imponga el que la aplicable en el momento de la comisión del delito.

* **Artículo 15 Libertad Personal **

Nadie podrá ser arbitrariamente detenido, preso, ni desterrado. Toda persona tiene el derecho legal a la libertad personal. Nadie puede ser detenido con la excepción de los presuntos autores de un delito, los que no pueden cumplir con ciertos órdenes de los tribunales civiles, o personas en desacato de un tribunal superior o del Parlamento. Un arresto para hacer cumplir una orden judicial en los procedimientos civiles sólo puede hacerse bajo una orden emitida por un tribunal o por un poder de detención otorgada por el tribunal en los casos de violencia doméstica.

**(7)** **Fianza:** La mayoría de las personas acusadas estarán en libertad bajo fianza en espera de juicio. Ellos no están en prisión preventiva, salvo cuando sea estrictamente necesario.


	4. Capítulo 3 Homicida

**12**** de septiembre de 2011**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Homicida"**

Ron se estiró en su asiento mientras bostezaba. No había dormido en más de una semana y la falta de sueño comenzaba a mermar su resistencia.

Ted Lupin había asegurado en una entrevista publicada en "El Profeta", el periódico de mayor circulación en Londres, que efectivamente Harry Potter era culpable y que conseguiría que el beso del dementor le arrebatara la vida en pago por todas las muertes que causó.

No había dormido a causa de esa maldita afirmación y no era porque las palabras de Lupin le quitaran el sueño, sino por todas las demandas que llegaron del mundo entero en contra de Harry Potter. Estaba seguro de que Lupin no se cansaría hasta no ver el cuerpo de Harry Potter arder en llamas y después convertirse en cenizas frente a sus ojos, pero él lo impediría a toda costa, aunque su salud mental dependiera de ello.

Según muchas de las demandas interpuestas y de las averiguaciones previas, se desprendía que no podían probar que Harry había estado en esos lugares, pero el testigo principal, Draco Malfoy, seguía en el país de los sueños, quizá soñando con mariposas y ositos de peluche rosas. Deseaba que el rubio despertara para que le diera esperanza a ese juicio, pero los días pasaban y sus signos vitales, si es que los tenía, continuaban igual que como cuando lo llevaron a San Mungo.

Harry se encontraba dormitando a su lado. Estaba seguro de que el moreno era torturado horriblemente en esa prisión, pero sería muy difícil para él probarlo y, aunque pudiera hacerlo, no cambiaría nada. Lupin había invocado la pena máxima y debido a la alta peligrosidad que representaba el moreno, ni Hermione pudo hacer algo para que lo cambiaran a una celda más acogedora lejos de los dementores.

-_Cistem Aperio_ –dijo el pelirrojo, apuntando su varita hacia Harry-. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No tengo apetito –el moreno bajó la cabeza.

-No digas esas cosas –su preocupación se notó en su gentil rostro-, Harry, debes comer para recuperar tus fuerzas.

-Agradezco tu ayuda, Ron, pero lo mejor sería que en vez de un juicio, se me condenara.

-¿Tanto así deseas morir, Harry?

-No soporto esto, quiero descansar ya. El beso del dementor suena tan bien.

-¿Y qué pasa si despierta Malfoy, Harry? –inquirió Ronald, tratando de darle esperanzas a su amigo.

-¿Y si no lo hace, Ron? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Todos comenzaron a entrar a la sala, por lo que Ron, con todo el dolor de su corazón, colocó la mordaza en los labios de su amigo y le ató con cuerdas mágicas.

-Se reanuda la sesión a las catorce horas con veinticinco minutos del día de la fecha –el subsecretario habló-. La honorable ministro de magia Hermione Jean Weasley preside la presente diligencia.

Scorpius fue a sentarse en el lugar de los testigos, aparentemente enfadado por la espera.

-Nuevamente se le apercibe para que se conduzca con la verdad, señor Malfoy –dijo la ministra- o sino, será acreedor a una estancia en Azkaban.

-Lo sé, ministra.

-Señor Weasley, ¿desea interrogar al testigo?

Ron asintió, levantándose de su lugar.

-Señor Malfoy –dio unos pasos frente a él-. ¿Usted conoce a mi defendido?

-No realmente –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Sólo lo conozco porque es padre de mi mejor amigo, Albus Potter y porque es el salvador del mundo mágico.

-Usted argumentó anteriormente que el señor Potter no vivió en su casa, pero ¿me puede asegurar que no sostuvo alguna clase de relación con su padre?

El rubio se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué clase de relación, señor Weasley?

El pelirrojo sonrió.

-La relación de amantes...

-Es algo aventurado decir algo así, señor Weasley –Scorpius dijo con el asombro pintando en su pálido rostro, dado que ahora quien lo afirmaba era su suegro, una persona que raramente mentía-, así que no puedo opinar al respecto. Mi padre... –tragó saliva audiblemente-... estaba casado con mi madre, pero...

-¿Pero? –inquirió el pelirrojo.

-...por sus investigaciones, mi padre rara vez la veía. Supongo que mi madre, a pesar de tener la oportunidad de acompañarle, nunca lo quiso hacer, por lo que fueron alejándose, pero es muy extremo el pensar que sostendría una relación amorosa con el señor Potter.

-¿Usted sabe por qué su padre se encuentra en el estado en el que está?

-Ningún medimago ha podido saberlo, señor Weasley –volteó hacia otro lugar, realmente preocupado-, por más estudios que le han realizado no se sabe. Dicen que está muerto porque no respira, pero su cuerpo muestra señales de vida.

-Señor Malfoy –Ron se acercó al estrado, mostrando las fotografías mágicas que horas antes había ofrecido como prueba-, ¿usted puede decirme que su padre y Harry Potter no estaban vinculados, cuando se ve claramente en ésta fotografía, que su padre abraza al señor Potter?

-No lo sé, señor Weasley.

-¿Usted piensa que su padre está muerto, señor Malfoy?

-No lo sé... –parpadeó, sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Es todo por el momento, gracias, señor Malfoy.

Ron se dirigió al estrado y Ted se incorporó, mientras Scorpius bajaba del atrio, para salir de ahí.

-La fiscalía llama a su tercer testigo: Ginebra Potter.

El rostro de Ron palideció. Realmente Ted se las ingeniaba para ser una patada en el trasero.

-Pero debido a varios problemas no hemos podido presentarla, por lo que solicito se le cite por medio de éste Honorable Tribunal, a efecto de que comparezca el día y hora que se señale para el desahogo de la prueba testimonial que ofrezco, y que se le aperciba que de no comparecer, se hará el uso de la fuerza pública y se le impondrá una multa alusiva a la presente diligencia.

-Ha lugar a lo solicitado por el señor Lupin. Se acuerda de conformidad lo solicitado, por lo que se requiere a la señora Ginebra Potter, comparezca en la nueva fecha que será fijada, con el apercibimiento que de no comparecer, incurrirá en desacato, lo cual conlleva a una multa con estadía de un día en Azkaban, sin derecho a fianza. Se cierra la presente sesión. La fecha señalada como continuación del juicio, será el día ocho de julio del presente año a las diez horas.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y las cadenas y mordaza de Harry aparecieron, mientras varios dementores llegaron por él. La sala comenzó a volverse fría y todos se hicieron a un lado para que pasaran.

-Hasta luego, Harry –Ron se despidió con un ademán de la mano de su amigo.

El moreno sólo volteó, intentando sonreír levemente, después salió acompañado de esas criaturas.

Ron dejó escapar un suspiro, pero cuando iba a salir de ahí, Hermione lo detuvo.

-¿Malfoy y Harry eran amantes de verdad, Ron? –preguntó incrédula, desde el atrio.

El pelirrojo se quedó quieto. Después volteó sonriendo hacia su esposa.

-Más que amantes, creo que ambos estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

* * *

Se dirigió al Ministerio Público de Londres, habiendo conseguido un permiso especial para investigar los sucesos que impactaron, tanto al mundo muggle como al mágico.

El frente del edificio tenía un amplio jardín, en donde una estatua con forma de mujer con los ojos vendados y una balanza en las manos, le recordó el dicho que dice "la justicia es ciega" aunque estaba completamente convencido que muchas veces no era así. El sistema era bueno, pero las ciencias sociales eran ciencias inexactas, no como las susodichas matemáticas de la que tanto hablaban los hombres letrados de las universidades muggles.

Una escalinata llevaba a una gran puerta de bronce, y a su interior, podían verse la recepción, donde una mujer muy bella y voluptuosa, ataviada detrás de un uniforme azul marino con blusa blanca y altos tacones le preguntó que si podía ayudarle en algo.

Minutos después se encontraba leyendo los informes, viendo las fotografías y las pruebas periciales. Las muertes fueron terribles. En los expedientes que se abrieron para la investigación, se hablaba de un asesino serial.

_A las 6:00 a.m., el Ministerio Público se constituyó a las afueras de la ciudad, en un edificio en construcción__ por llamamiento de dos personas que dijeron ser vecinos del lugar. El cuerpo de una mujer fue encontrado, completamente despedazado. Su cabeza se encontraba en el noreste y parte de sus pies hacia el noroeste. En el pómulo derecho tenía una marca de mordida, así como todo el cuerpo. Llevaba una falda color caqui, junto a una chaqueta del mismo color y una blusa color blanco, de los cuales se encontraron fragmentos desperdigados por todo el recinto. Sus zapatos se encontraron a 2.20 metros del cuerpo en dirección norte. La causa de muerte fueron hemorragias y heridas causadas por mordidas. Se examinaron las marcas de la dentadura, deduciendo que se trataba de dientes humanos y del mismo individuo debido a la similitud de los molares. La hora de muerte, a juzgar por su estado en descomposición, fue a las 4:00 a.m. del día anterior. En la escena del crimen se encontraron huellas dactilares, las cuales se analizaron en el padrón de ciudadanos, y las mismas pertenecían a Adam Bernhard, persona que fue declarada fallecida el dos de enero de dos mil veintinueve, es decir, dos semanas antes del presente homicidio._

_Se procedió entonces a hacer una investigación dentro de los registros de la morgue, y se hallaron videos donde se mostraba su necropsia, por lo que al no existir respuesta a las interrogantes, se congela el presente asunto y se archiva en el bloque de casos sin resolver. _

Ronald dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Para qué comerse a esa mujer? ¿Qué sentido tenía? ¿Y por qué matarla así si podía lanzarle un avada? Y lo más importante, ¿una persona que había fallecido era la que había cometido aquellos crímenes?

Otros homicidios se llevaron de la misma forma, pero unos cuántos, se asociaban con la desaparición de varias personas que después se encontraban asesinadas dentro de pentagramas hechos con su propia sangre. Sin embargo, durante las investigaciones de esos homicidios no se encontraron huellas dactilares ni marcas de ninguna índole, e incluso se dijo que las personas habían cometido suicidio.

-¿Sería un _imperius _el que los condujo a esa muerte?

Cada minuto que pasaba le confundía más, causándole con eso un fuerte dolor de cabeza que parecía no querer menguar con nada. Con esos sentimientos continuó leyendo los expedientes de todas las muertes que vinculaban a su mejor amigo con algunos de los crímenes que fueron comparados con el asesino más famoso de Inglaterra: Jack el destripador.

* * *

Revisaba una y otra vez los casos de homicidio. Era claro que se trataba de magia, pero era una magia desconocida para todos.

De pronto, como si una luz lo hubiera golpeado, se fijó en la fecha del primer homicidio registrado, recordando a su vez las palabras de Scorpius: _"...si no le agrada la idea, entonces espere hasta que él despierte, pero según me dijeron, llevaba más de seis meses en ese estado cuando lo encontraron. Me pregunto cómo es que no murió."_

Seis meses atrás se había dado el primer mocidio. La sangre en su cuerpo dejó de fluir de pronto, haciéndole sentir un gran frío. ¿Era entonces que Harry sí había matado a esas personas? ¿Pero para qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Sería entonces también el culpable de que Draco Malfoy se encontrara tendido en una cama en el hospital San Mungo?

Tomó varios papales, arrugando las hojas en sus manos. Después las dejó caer, llevando ambas manos sobre su rostro.

-¿Qué te hicieron para odiarlos tanto?

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprender la actitud de su esposo.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron?

La castaña se sentó a su lado, pasándole un café. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando ella llegó, encontrando a su trabajador esposo sentado frente a su escritorio, mirando con pesadumbre unos documentos.

-Es culpable, Mione, Harry mató a todas esas personas.

Los ojos de la ministra de magia se abrieron de par en par, negando después con la cabeza, mirando con asombro a su marido.

-No puede ser... debes estar en un error.

-¡Las pruebas...!

-Las pruebas no siempre dicen la verdad –dijo con convicción.

-¡Las pruebas apuntan hacia su persona! –lanzó todos los papeles al suelo, levantándose de su lugar para patear el cesto de la basura con gran odio- ¡Todo apunta a que es culpable! Además... –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-... ¿cómo puedo salvar a alguien que no quiere y no merece ser salvado?

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro, yendo a abrazar a su esposo. Ronald recargó su cabeza en su hombro, aferrándose a ella.

La ministra cerró los ojos, también cansada. Si Harry era culpable no había más qué hacer, debían enviarle directo a Azkaban.

-¿Qué harás entonces, Ron? –preguntó Hermione, mientras se separaba un poco del pelirrojo.

-Tengo qué buscar lo mejor para él, puesto que ya comencé el juicio.

-Entonces te deseo mucha suerte, la necesitarás.

-Más bien –dejó escapar un suspiro- necesitaré un nuevo estómago para lo que vendrá más adelante.

* * *

El día del juicio, Ronald estaba más callado que de costumbre. Lupin le miraba con gran desconcierto, puesto que no había intentado conversar con su padrino en lo absoluto.

Ciertamente Ted Remus Lupin, afamado defensor del mundo mágico, representante de la fiscalía del ministerio de magia, creía que Harry James Potter era culpable, pero eso no quitaba que fuese su padrino y una de las personas que más cariño le había profesado después de perder a sus padres.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos debían actuar como desconocidos, dado que los asuntos laborales y los personales nunca deben mezclarse porque tienden a entorpecer la razón de un individuo.

Sinceramente no quería llevar tan lejos ese juicio, pero era lo mejor para todos, incluso para el fantasma que era su padrino en ese momento, que parecía que se desmoronaría de un momento a otro de lo delgado que se encontraba.

-Se hace constar la asistencia de la fiscalía a través de su representante, el señor Ted Remus Lupin, así como la comparecencia del demandado Harry James Potter, quien se encuentra asistido por un defensor. La honorable ministra de magia Hermione Jean Weasley preside la audiencia.

-Buenos días, abogados –Hermione saludó-, acusado, testigos y jurado. El día de hoy continuaremos con las pruebas testimoniales que ambas partes ofrecieron. Adelante, señor Lupin.

-En éste momento llamo a la testigo Ginebra Potter para que pase al estrado a declarar.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, revelando una figura delgada. Ginny Potter también se veía muy mal, aunque no tanto como su marido. La bruja pasó al lado de Harry, dejando escapar un suspiro, el cual ni siquiera volteó a verla.

Cuando ella se hubo sentado, Ronald dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Señora Potter –Ted se levantó de su lugar, acercándose al estrado-, ¿puede decirme cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su marido antes de que desapareciera?

-En la mañana, antes de que se marchara al trabajo –dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de que desapareciera?

-Lo buscamos por todas partes, pero no pudimos encontrarlo –sus ojos temblaron-, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

-Señora Potter, ¿puede usted decirnos cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su marido?

Ginny pasó saliva audiblemente.

-Yo... –tartamudeó un poco, volteando a ver a su hermano-... hace más de dos meses... –comenzó a temblar.

-¿Puede decirme qué pasó el día que lo vio? ¿Puede darme todo los detalles de su día?

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras apretaba con fuerza su túnica y bajaba la cabeza.

-Ese día nos levantamos temprano mis padres y yo. Albus había prometido que vendría a casa para ayudarme a arreglarla, debido a la comida que celebraríamos por el aniversario del matrimonio de mis padres. James y Lily también se ofrecieron a ayudarnos con la cena, por lo que llegaron a la hora en que él fue a despertarme. Estuvimos juntos todo el día, esperando a que mis hermanos llegaran, junto con su familia. Mis padres, mis hijos y yo estuvimos bromeando por un rato, hasta que todas las luces se apagaron. El primero en ir a ver qué había sucedido fue mi papá, por lo que salió de la casa, pensando que alguno de mis hermanos nos estaba jugando una broma, pero como no regresaba, mi mamá salió después. Al cabo de unos minutos –un desgarrador sollozo escapó de su garganta- nos dimos cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

-¿Sus padres ya no regresaron, señora Potter? –Ted preguntó.

-No, ya no... –el llanto pronto resbaló por sus mejillas-... James subió a las habitaciones al escuchar un ruido y Lily y Albus se quedaron conmigo, hasta que escuchamos varios pasos en la parte de arriba de la casa y después un golpe. Lily utilizó la chimenea para hablar con mi cuñada y avisarle que algo muy extraño estaba pasando en la casa, que era urgente que mandara a alguien. Albus se levantó también, empuñando su varita en alto cuando una figura vestida con una túnica negra abrió de golpe la puerta principal de la casa. James bajó corriendo, empuñando la varita, contra un ser que no tenía varita –su cuerpo tembló con mucha fuerza-. James le atacó, pero una pared invisible absorbió su hechizo. Albus le preguntó. _"¿Quién eres?"_, pero aquel sujeto no contestó.

-¿Ese hombre era su desaparecido esposo?

-Al principio no lo sabíamos, hasta que él se quitó la capucha después de la pregunta de Albus. Nuestra sorpresa fue mucha y nos dio gusto el volver a verle, pero Harry... –se llevó ambas manos al rostro-... no parecía ser el mismo. De hecho no dijo nada, tan sólo levantó una mano y lanzó a James muy lejos sin una varita en mano. Albus se sorprendió, pero también lanzó un hechizo hacia su padre; sin embargo, al igual que James, no consiguió hacerle ningún daño. Luna se escondió detrás de mí, pero él... –por primera vez miró con odio al moreno, el cual ni se dio por aludido-... él me los arrebató.

-¿Puede decirme cómo desaparecieron sus hijos?

-No lo sé... –colocó sus codos sobre el atrio, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza-... él sólo los alejó con esa magia invisible, lanzándolos fuera de la casa y me dijo: _"Vengo por ti, Ginny."_

Se causó gran revuelo dentro de la sala al escuchar eso. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, mirando a su compungido esposo, el cual había cerrado los ojos al escuchar eso.

-Me miró muy fríamente. Yo no podía decir nada, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo. Harry avanzó hacia mí. Yo saqué mi varita y le enfrenté, aún a pesar de saber que probablemente no podría hacer nada contra él. Entonces le pregunté: _"¿En dónde has estado, Harry?"_ mientras sentía que mis rodillas temblaban y él avanzaba lentamente hacia mí. Retrocedí asustada hasta correr a la cocina, pero él, con un movimiento de su mano me tiró, fue ahí cuando descubrí que el piso estaba manchado de sangre, así como las paredes. Escuché sus pasos viniendo hacia mí y me volteé para pedirle y suplicarle que no me matara, pero él no dijo nada. Entonces, alguien más atacó a Harry. Mi hermano Ron llegó y se descolocó al ver la cocina y a mí en el piso, pero sobre todo por ver a Harry.

-¿El señor Weasley fue quien la salvó? –preguntó Lupin con sorpresa- ¿Sabe usted para qué fue por usted su esposo?

-Nunca me lo dijo –miró con ojos acusadores a Potter.

-¿Sabe usted dónde se encuentran sus hijos y sus padres, señora Potter?

-No lo sé... –se levantó de su lugar-... ¡dime dónde están, Harry! ¡Dímelo!

Harry ni siquiera se inmutó, causando el enfado de todos los presentes, e incluso de Ron, quien apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente al escuchar aquello.

-Es todo, su señoría –Ted habló, mientras se iba a sentar, sabiendo que era más que claro que su padrino había asesinado a sus amigos y a los padres de su madrina-, no hay más preguntas.

-Señor Weasley –la castaña se dirigió hacia su marido-, ¿desea interrogar a la testigo?

Ron parecía demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, algo que hizo que a la ministra se le encogiera el corazón.

-¿Señor Weasley? –volvió a preguntar Hermione.

-Yo... –su voz tembló-... lo siento... yo... ya no puedo... solicito el abandono de mi cargo y... una nueva asignación para el acusado.

Los miembros del Wizengamot le miraron con comprensión. Seguramente había sido muy duro para él escuchar aquellas palabras, por lo que sería imposible defender a alguien que había hecho daño a su familia.

-Señor Potter, en vista de las manifestaciones vertidas por su defensor, se solicitará la ayuda de un nuevo defensor...

Las palabras de la ministra fueron cortadas con el movimiento de cabeza del moreno, el cual había negado la ayuda. Hermione sacó su varita y la dirigió hacia el moreno, quien ni siquiera se inmutó.

-_Diffindo_**(1)** –la bruja pronunció, ocasionando que las ataduras de Harry se abrieran y todos ahí dentro se pusieran en guardia-. Señor Potter, ¿está usted seguro de no contar con defensoría?

-Completamente, su señoría.

-¿Está usted al tanto de los alcances que esto podría conllevar?

-Absolutamente –su voz sonaba amenazante, como si el cascabel de una serpiente se moviera rápidamente para denotar el peligro.

-Por los cargos contra usted y las tres mil ochocientas setenta y cuatro muertes muggles que se le imputan, ¿cómo se declara, señor Potter?

-Culpable...

Todos en el Wizengamot comenzaron a hablar, por lo que la ministra, convirtiendo su varita en un mazo, los calló.

-Por favor guarden silencio en ésta sala. Señor Potter, de los cargos sobre las muertes de Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Albus Potter, James Potter y Lily Potter, ¿cómo se declara?

El moreno no respondió, por lo que Hermione se impacientó.

-¿Cómo se declara, señor Potter?

-Inocente.

Ron levantó el rostro hacia su mejor amigo, sintiendo un gran nudo en su estómago.

-Respecto al estado en el que se encuentra el señor Malfoy, ¿cómo se declara?

Nuevamente, Harry no respondió, causando el enfado de la ministra, quien se sentía profundamente decepcionada.

-Responda, señor Potter.

Harry apretó los puños, viéndose claramente herido. Sus ojos temblaron, al igual que sus labios.

-Señor Potter... –la bruja siseó con peligrosidad.

-Inocente...

Scorpius detuvo por poco a su abuelo, Lucius Malfoy quien estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento con varita en mano.

-¡Maldito asesino! ¡Traidor a la sangre! ¡Me quitaste a mi precioso hijo!

El hombre, aún a pesar del tiempo, seguía imponiendo aquella aura peligrosa, como la de Draco. Potter sonrió con tristeza, mirando al patriarca de dicha familia, pero no dijo nada más.

* * *

Harry miraba con melancolía la pared contigua a su celda. Aquel lugar era muy pequeño y desquiciante, sobre todo por los gritos de dolor y angustia que casi siempre se escuchaban. Ya nadie iría con él, estaba seguro.

Ronald había renunciado a su defensoría. Era obvio que desconfiara de él. Estaba completamente solo.

-¿Por qué no despiertas?

Pronunció aquellas palabras, enterrando su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Después del juicio, Hermione había ordenado que se le dejaran los labios sin ataduras, a cambio de que nadie subiera a donde se encontraba. La comida aparecería mágicamente, por lo que no se necesitaba que nadie lo visitara, algo que agradecía. Aquel guardia que terminó hecho pedazos había tratado de propasarse con él y sólo se había defendido.

Se sentía muy triste y tenía frío. Sus pies y sus manos estaban heladas y esqueléticas. ¿Cuánto tenía sin comer? No sabía si después la siguiente orden de que no se le diera de comer, había sido dada por su antigua amiga, pero después de tres días había dejado de recibir alimento alguno, así como de agua.

La celda se veía tan triste, casi reflejando el cómo se sentía su corazón.

-_Avrah Kahdabra_**(2)**.

Un montón de flores se crearon dentro de aquella celda para adornarla un poco.

-Así que es verdad que puedes realizar magia sin varita.

La voz de Ted Lupin le sorprendió, por lo que se puso en guardia.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Teddy? –siseó peligrosamente, pero al parecer de Lupin, se veía como un gatito nervioso con la cola entre las patas.

-Me gustaría saber en dónde se encuentran mis amigos y sus abuelos.

Harry rió con desdén.

-Me gustaría que me lo dijeras, padrino. Si no te importa lo que suceda contigo, por lo menos puedes interesarte en tus hijos. Ellos estuvieron muy preocupados por ti cuando te marchaste. Albus dejó de comer un tiempo y Scorpius intentó por todos los medios darle consuelo para que probara bocado. Mi madrina te buscó en muchos lugares, realmente preocupada.

Potter hizo un mohín.

-De verdad piénsalo, por favor –dejó escapar un suspiro-. ¿También asesinaste a Draco Malfoy?

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron con sorpresa y sus labios temblaron.

-Era obvio, padrino, si pudiste matar a tu propia sangre, ¿cómo no podrías matar a alguien que no compartía ningún lazo? Ah, sí, Draco Malfoy era tu amante, tu susodicho amante. Dime, ¿disfrutaste asesinándolo?

-¡Yo no sería capaz de asesinarle!

-¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada cuando se te preguntó?

Harry no supo qué decir, tan sólo se dejó caer en el piso de la celda, mirando con ojos desorbitados a su ahijado.

-¿Por qué...? –preguntó Harry, escondiendo sus ojos con los mechones de su cabello- ¿... por qué habría de asesinar a la persona que más amo en éste mundo?

Ted sonrió con pena, negando después con la cabeza.

-Buena suerte en tu veredicto, padrino.

El chico se quedó en el marco de la puerta, antes de salir.

-Me encargaré de refundirte en lo más profundo del infierno.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**(1)** _**Diffindo**_: Rompe objetos en forma parcial. Del latín, _diffindo_: partir, dividir.

**(2) **_**Avrah Kahdabra**_: Del arameo, significa: Crearé como diré.


	5. Capítulo 4 El Veredicto

**04 de julio**** de 2011**

**Capítulo 4**

"**El veredicto"**

Nuevamente se encontraba en la sala del Wizengamot, con los labios cosidos y muy golpeado, debido al maltrato que los aurores le habían dado antes de sentarlo en la silla de los testigos. A nadie le había importado verlo en ese estado, ni siquiera a Hermione, quien hasta pareció sonreír con satisfacción al verle.

Aquel día se definiría su estado jurídico.

-Todos de pie.

Los presentes se incorporaron de su asiento cuando la ministra llegó.

-La honorable Ministra de Magia, Hermione Jeanne Weasley es quien preside.

-Por favor todos tomen asiento –dijo la castaña, mientras hacía lo mismo-. El día de hoy se ha citado a los presentes para escuchar el testimonio de Harry James Potter Evans, a quien se le han imputado varios cargos que han sido mencionados con antelación.

-Solicito el uso de la voz –Ted Lupin se levantó de su asiento.

-Se le concede el uso de la voz, defensor.

Ted giró sobre sus pies, comenzando a caminar, acercándose al estrado.

-La fiscalía está de acuerdo en retirar la pena de muerte al señor Potter, si él menciona en dónde se encuentran Arthur y Molly Weasley, así como Lily Luna, Albus Severus y James Sirius, de apelativo Potter.

-Éste Honorable Juzgado está de acuerdo.

-La fiscalía procederá a realizar un interrogatorio al señor Potter, para aclarar el misterio de sus homicidios.

-Entonces comience con su interrogatorio, señor Lupin –Hermione apuntó con su varita a los labios del moreno-. _Diffindo._

Todos apuntaron a Harry cuando fueron cayendo los alambres con los que habían cosido en esa ocasión sus labios. Sangre fluyó, llenando las roídas ropas del moreno.

-Señor Potter, se le requiere se conduzca con la verdad, ya que de no ser así, se le imputará una pena aún mayor a la ya estipulada.

-Señor Potter –Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro-. ¿Qué sucedió el día que desapareció?

Hermione, al igual que Ginny, levantaron inmediatamente el rostro, queriendo escuchar esa historia; sin embargo, el moreno no pronunció palabra alguna.

Con enfado, la ministra golpeó con fuerza el atrio, tratando de apaciguar la creciente ira que la comenzaba a invadir.

-En vista del silencio del señor Potter... –la castaña miró al jurado-... se procederá con la valoración de las pruebas.

Lupin se levantó de su asiento, apareciendo ante los jueces, un gran expediente.

-Ante ustedes, señores del Wizengamot, hago llegar una copia del expediente en que se actúa, del cual se desprende de autos, una serie de horrorosos homicidios, los cuales fueron suscitados en distintos puntos del mundo. El primer caso registrado, fue en las afueras de París, Francia, el segundo fue en Bangladesh, La India, el tercero en la ciudad de Berlín, Alemania, el cuarto...

Después de más de doscientos casos y de ver las horrorosas imágenes, Ted Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Todo apunta a que fue el señor Potter quien cometió aquellos atropellos sobre la vida de aquellos muggles; sin embargo, el peor de todos se registró en una granja al norte de Inglaterra, en donde más de cien personas perdieron la vida. Y por último, una gran catástrofe dentro del mundo mágico, cuando el señor Potter lastimó a su propia familia y a quien supuestamente había sido amante: Draco Malfoy. Se han perdido muchas vidas en sus manos y se ha comprobado fehacientemente que el señor Potter ha cometido una gran serie de homicidios que han desatado el miedo entre toda la comunidad muggle y mágica. Es por esto, señores del Wizengamot, que solicito la pena máxima y que se le declaren por perdidos sus derechos como ciudadano del mundo mágico. Es todo.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Se encuentra el Wizengamot en condiciones de verter el veredicto?

-Estamos completamente listos, señora.

Uno de los jueces se levantó de su asiento, siendo apoyado por los demás. La castaña no se sorprendió por la rapidez, dado que seguramente ellos también pensaban que el moreno era completamente culpable de aquellos actos.

-Respecto al cargo de homicidio doloso en primer grado –la ministra habló.

-El señor ha sido declarado culpable.

-Respecto al cargo de homicidio tortuoso en primer grado.

-Culpable.

-Respecto al cargo de homicidio de poder en primer grado.

-Culpable.

Lupin sonrió con sorna hacia su padrino, el cual sólo cerró los ojos.

-Respecto al cargo de genocidio.

-Culpable.

-Respecto al cargo de uso indebido de la magia.

-Culpable.

-Respecto al cargo de uso de maldiciones imperdonables.

-Culpable.

-Respecto a los cargos de secuestro y tortura.

-Culpable.

Hermione mandó romper la varita de Harry, la cual no era necesaria para él, por lo visto.

-La ejecución de la sentencia se llevará a cabo dentro de cinco días.

-La presente sesión concluye, habiéndose formado el expediente 1659, el cual se ordena archivar –el subsecretario habló-. Presidió la Ministra de Magia, Hermione Weasley. Se cierra la presente diligencia.

* * *

Harry recargó su rostro en una de las paredes de la celda en la que se encontraba. ¿Cómo había ido a parar a ese lugar sintiéndose tan miserable? Su cuerpo dolía, al igual que su pecho. ¿Acaso Draco nunca despertaría? ¿Acaso moriría sin volver a verlo?

Sonrió con melancolía, recordando cuando comenzó a enamorarse de él.

_Se encontraba sentado en un sillón, esperando a Draco. Había salido unas horas antes, llevando consigo un papiro en las manos._

_Habían pasado tres años desde que había huido de su casa, desde que había dejado atrás a su esposa y a sus hijos. Malfoy le había dicho, por labios de Scorpius, que Albus fue quien mayormente resintió su ausencia, pero con el tiempo fue haciéndose a la idea de que se había ido, aunque aún se encontraban preocupados por él. _

_¿Cuándo se había aburrido de aquella monótona vida? Ginny difícilmente le dejaba tocarla, por lo que el sexo fue haciéndose esporádico, hasta el punto de no existir. ¿Acaso no era suficientemente bueno para ella? ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Por qué no quería hablar con él sobre ello?_

_Resopló, levantando varios mechones de su cabello, dándose cuenta con dolor y asombro de que ahora Draco era quien llenaba toda su vida. El rubio siempre lo llevaba consigo a cualquier lugar al que fuera, siempre lo mimaba, como un amante devoto; no obstante, sabía que no era su amante, sino su compañero._

_-Dijiste que no querías nada raro entre nosotros._

_Dijo en voz alta, imaginando las palabras de Draco en sus propios labios. Nada raro significaba a nada sexual._

_La puerta del lugar se abrió, mientras Draco entraba con un montón de hojas sujetadas por una soga._

_-Lo encontré, Harry... –sus ojos brillaron-... el Necromicón_**(1)**_... el verdadero Necronomicón_**(2)**_. Soy tan feliz que podría besarte apasionadamente._

_El moreno se quedó callado, alarmando al rubio, el cual sonrió con condescendencia._

_-Lo siento, sé que odias esa clase de bromas –rió un poco, encaminándose a su escritorio de estudio en aquel hotel muggle._

_-Estaría bien... no me molestaría..._

_Malfoy volteó a verle, extrañado al escucharle decir aquello. Parpadeó un par de veces, sonriendo después._

_-Okay... ya vi que tienes sentido del humor –rió un poco más-. ¿Has practicado la magia sin varita?_

_-No es complicado, pero podrías haberme puesto hechizos más fáciles._

_-Esos hechizos son muy fáciles, sólo que no sé qué hay aquí –se levantó de su asiento, golpeando con suavidad y con sus nudillos la cabeza del moreno._

_-No era broma lo que dije, Draco –entrecerró los ojos-. Ciertamente no me gustan los hombres, pero tú..._

_-Si quieres una amante, puedo conseguírtela, ya te lo dije –resopló, un poco molesto._

_-No quiero una amante –tomó por el cuello de la túnica al rubio-, te quiero a ti._

_-¿A mí? –sonrió de lado- ¿Acaso olvidaste las palabras...?_

_Antes de que el rubio terminara de decir aquello, le besó salvajemente en los labios. Al principio, Malfoy no respondió, pero después lo jaló hacia atrás con sus manos, besándole demandantemente._

_Segundos después, se separaron con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas con un leve tinte rojizo._

_-¿Te es suficiente eso, Malfoy? –apretó los puños._

_-No, Potter, claro que no..._

_El rubio se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, desgarrando con gran ímpetu la ropa de ambos. Harry trataba de ayudarle, rompiendo a su vez, y pensando que después las consecuencias serían terribles, la camisa de algodón egipcio que el rubio llevaba sobre su pecho, espalda y hombros._

_Pronto, los cuerpos de ambos se encontraron luchando por ganar mayor terreno, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había perdido cuando el rubio le volteó, dejándole boca abajo en la cama y llenó con besos su espalda, hasta la comisura de sus nalgas._

_-Espera... espera... ¿quieres que yo...?_

_No pudo continuar con aquellas palabras, menos cuando sintió la suave y húmeda lengua del rubio mojando aquel punto. Gimió con mucha fuerza, cerrando los ojos para tratar de calmar a su corazón._

_-¡Maldición, Draco!_

_El rubio sonrió, metiendo la lengua en su interior. Sus piernas flaqueaban, dudaban en sostenerlo. Nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida. Movió las caderas hacia atrás, para sentir mayor contacto con aquella lengua que trataba de abrirse paso en su esfínter, el cual se negaba a la intrusión._

_Un dedo entró en su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir una extraña presión._

_-¿Qué estás...? –preguntó, volteando hacia atrás, mientras Draco sostenía una botellita de cristal en su mano izquierda y su mano derecha goteaba parte del líquido contenido._

_-Es obvio, Potter –sonrió macabramente-. Además es parte de mis pociones especiales... te hará sentir en el cielo. Te sentirás caliente al principio y después no podrás parar._

_-¿Una droga? –preguntó, sintiendo un extraño calor recorrer su cuerpo desde ese punto._

_-Algo semejante, de hecho es un afrodisiaco –vació todo el contenido de la botella sobre su miembro._

_Minutos después, tres dedos se encontraban en su interior, abriendo el anillo de carne que aún se contraía al sentir su entrada, pero los gemidos cada vez eran más sonoros._

_-Dioses, Draco, no lo puedo soportar –su cuerpo tembló-, por favor haz algo ya._

_Malfoy sonrió, acercando su miembro a la entrada del moreno. Lo penetró suavemente, pero no por eso fue menos doloroso. Harry arqueó la espalda al sentir el glande del rubio entrar._

_-Maldición... duele... –enterró su cabeza en la almohada._

_-Trata de acostumbrarte –susurró con una voz ronca de placer._

_-Lo dices fácil porque tú no... –la distracción fue aprovechada por el rubio para meter un poco más de su miembro dentro de aquella cerrada abertura-... ¡hijo de tu...!_

_-Tranquilo, Potter... –mordió con suavidad detrás del cuello del moreno, besando después parte de su columna vertebral-. Relájate._

_-Relájate mis... _

_Malfoy dio la última estocada, hasta que sus vellos púbicos acariciaron las nalgas del otro. Harry tenía la respiración entrecortada y sudaba copiosamente._

_-Uy, estamos ansiosos –Draco sonrió traviesamente cuando sintió las contracciones dentro del moreno._

_-Dioses, Draco... –Harry abrió los labios para exhalar más aire-... esto es demasiado, yo..._

_-Entonces termina –rió, demasiado divertido-, acaríciate tú mismo._

_Potter comenzó a masturbarse, mientras sentía cómo el rubio comenzaba a moverse. Pronto, las embestidas, al igual que el movimiento de su mano, se volvieron más frenéticas, hasta que después de varios minutos de desenfreno, ambos terminaron con un vertiginoso espasmo. Pero a pesar del orgasmo, ambos continuaban con una gran erección._

_Malfoy salió del cuerpo del moreno para voltearlo, después se posicionó entre sus piernas para volver a penetrarle. En ésta ocasión, Harry soltó un gemido de placer que los hizo reír a ambos._

_-Si seguimos así, mañana no podremos levantarnos –dijo el rubio, al momento en que se movía con tranquilidad dentro de aquel cuerpo._

_-Entonces no salgamos mañana –Harry sonrió traviesamente, abrazando al rubio._

_-Eres un pequeño mimado._

_-Sí, lo soy..._

Harry volvió a la realidad, mirando el vacío de su celda. Hacía mucho frío y su cuerpo comenzaba a morir lentamente, como su espíritu. Se sentía tan solo. El estado de Draco ciertamente era su culpa, así que se merecía estar en ese lugar, puesto que su alma se sentía igual: triste, abandonada, llena de dolor y de soledad.

Cerró los ojos cansinamente, mirando el cielo azul marino que se elevaba en el firmamento, a través de la pequeña ventana que conducía afuera.

Si tenía qué morir por sus culpas, moriría. Sin embargo, a pesar de los terribles deseos que tenía de disculparse con el rubio, tenía miedo de enfrentarlo. ¿Sería que moriría a manos de un dementor antes de volver a verlo?

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Yo quería hacer ver a Potter como un tirano y hacerle la vida imposible, pero luego Meyka me dijo que era una maldita desgraciada infeliz, que porqué siempre hacía sufrir tanto a Potter (Es que me cae mal XP), así que tuve qué cambiar el guión ¬¬ En fin, aún así me pregunto por qué siempre tengo qué escribir relatos tan elaborados, ¿por qué simplemente no me aboco a un trama sencillo de pocos capítulos y poco contenido en los mismos? T`´T Bueno, ya me eché la soga al cuello, así que tendré qué conformarme con terminar de escribir éste fic y escribir capítulos menos extensos que la historia de HPYECDD XD

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la historia:**

***** La traducción de esas palabras fueron realizadas en el primer capítulo de ésta historia.

**(1) **_**El Necromicón:**_El libro de los nombres muertos, escrito por H.P. Lovecraft, un escritor estadounidense que se caracterizaba por el misterio en sus novelas.

**(2) **_**El Necronomicón:**_Estos hechizos se trabajaron originalmente por los místicos de la Sumeria antigua, una civilización misteriosa que floreció en lo que se conoce ahora como Irak, dos mil años antes del nacimiento de Cristo.

No se sabe quiénes eran los sumerios realmente, o de donde vinieron. Algunos dicen que vinieron de las partes más oscuras de África, donde eran nómadas. Entonces, de repente, en menos de cien años, ellos se volvieron una sociedad agrícola completa con ciudades y granjas y templos bonitos que se alzaban a los cielos. Ellos dieron el crédito de su despertar a un ser extraño que vino del mar, llevando un traje de buceo, y quién les enseñó a escribir, la ciencia, la agricultura, la arquitectura y, claro, la magia.

Casi de la noche a la mañana, los sumerios se volvieron una gran civilización. Trabajaron el sistema del NECRONOMICON en los siete templos, volviéndose la fuerza más culta y poderosa en el Medio Oriente.


	6. Capítulo 5 La otra mansión

**13**** de septiembre de 2011**

Era media noche. El viento mecía la copa de los árboles y los columpios del parque se movían junto con él. Un pequeño rehilete salió volando, cayendo cerca en su mano derecha. Su túnica se movió con suavidad; sin embargo, de pronto los pliegues de su ropa se alcanzaron a vislumbrar, debido al fuerte viento que acompañó el movimiento del rehilete en sus manos. Debajo suyo se formó un círculo color sangre y pronto un símbolo se dibujó dentro de él.

_-ZI KIA KANPA ( Zee-Kee-Ya-Kan-Pa)_

_ZI ANNA KANPA ( Zee-An-Na-Kan-Pa) _

_ZI DINGIR KIA KANPA (Zee-Deen-Geer-Kee-Ya-Kan-Pa) _

_ZI DINGIR ANNA KANPA (Zee-Deen-Geer-An-Na-Kan-Pa) _

_Escúchame __**SUHGURIM(1) **_

_Ven a mí por los Poderes__ de la Palabra __**MASHSHADAR(2)**_

_¡Y contesta mi oración urgente! _

_ZI KIA KANPA_

_ZI ANNA KANPA** _

Se escuchó un fuerte viento y todas las ventanas y puertas de las casas que se encontraban en esa calle azotaron con gran estrépito, abriéndose tan violentamente, que los marcos fueron arrancados de sus bisagras.

_-ZI DINGIR KIA KANPA (Zee-Deen-Geer-Kee-Ya-Kan-Pa)_

_ZI DINGIR ANNA KANPA (__Zee-Deen-Geer-An-Na-Kan-Pa) _

_¡Espíritu de la Tierra, Recuerda! _

_¡Espíritu del Cielo, Recuerda! **_

Todo ruido cesó, después, cuando una gran oscuridad invadió el lugar. Se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de agonía y desesperación, los cuales duraron cerca de unos minutos. Al concluir los ruidos, la oscuridad se fue. Aquella persona dio media vuelta, alejándose en el horizonte, cuando la luz del sol dio paso a la desesperación y a la sangre que quedó impregnada en todas las paredes.

**Capítulo 5**

"**La otra mansión"**

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, Ronald estaba más blanco que la nieve y Seamus Finnigan tenía deseos de vomitar.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo haría algo así? –Hermione cerró los ojos, sosteniendo sus labios también, para no vomitar.

Una gran mancha de sangre, carne y vísceras, se extendía por las casas de aquella calle. El primer ministro muggle, al no soportar ver aquello, sí salió corriendo, vomitando en el césped del jardín. Seamus, horrorizado, le miró con enfado por contaminar la escena del crimen.

-Esto es horroroso –Ron negó con la cabeza, viendo cómo Seamus reñía al ministro.

-Más que horroroso, es espantoso e inhumano –Hermione detuvo a tiempo, el sollozo que escapó de sus labios-. Imagínate su sufrimiento, su dolor.

-No piense en eso, ministra –el pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro, deteniendo su impulso de abrazarla-. Ahora, encontrar a ese mal nacido es lo único que debe importar.

-Esto me pone a pensar... –Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro-... si en verdad Harry es culpable o no. Éste asesino está siguiendo patrones parecidos.

-Seguramente es un imitador.

La voz de Scorpius Malfoy los sorprendió a todos cuando entró a la casa.

-Por cierto, mi padre ayer en la noche comenzó a mostrar señales de vida.

-Oh, por todos los... –Hermione abrió los labios, completamente asombrada-... ¿Malfoy ya despertó?

-No precisamente, pero por lo menos ya respira –dejó escapar un suspiro- y susurra el nombre del señor Potter entre sueños.

Seamus silbó, realmente interesado en la plática.

-¿Entonces es cierto que eran amantes? –el irlandés sonrió, recargándose en el hombro de Malfoy- ¿Quién es el activo y el pasivo? ¿O es que ambos se daban?

-Ay, por todos los dioses –Ronald entrecerró los ojos, mirando con enfado a su subordinado-, Finnigan, concéntrate en tu trabajo, ¿a quién carajos le importa si era Harry el que le prestaba el trasero a Malfoy o si era Malfoy quien se lo prestaba a Harry?

-Uy, qué temperamento –Seamus negó con la cabeza, caminando al interior de la casa con cuidado para no contaminar más la escena.

-Era más de lo que quería imaginar –Scorpius sufrió un escalofrío.

Hermione se sintió culpable al dudar en Harry, pero todas las pruebas apuntaban a que era culpable.

-¿Por qué siento que algo se me escapa de las manos? –la castaña dijo, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres que se encontraban con ella.

-¿Escapársete qué? –preguntó Ronald.

-Si bien es cierto, la señora Potter lo vio lanzar a Al, a Luna y a James, por la puerta, no quiere decir que los asesinó –Scorpius habló, sorprendiendo a sus dos suegros-. Sus cuerpos, no han aparecido, al menos no como los que anteriormente fueron encontrados. Hasta parece que los estaba protegiendo y cuando fue por la señora Potter, a pesar de no haber expresado para qué la quería, quizá sólo fue por ella porque estaba en peligro.

-¿Estás diciendo que es inocente? –preguntó con gran incredulidad la bruja.

-No lo sé, pero... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... ¿no es suficiente ver que él no fue quien mató a éstas personas?

-Ojalá el hurón estuviera despierto –chasqueó Weasley.

Scorpius no dijo nada, tan sólo entrecerró los ojos.

* * *

La ministra de magia de Inglaterra, miraba por la ventana de su despacho dentro del ministerio de magia, demasiado meditabunda. Su cuñado, Percy Weasley, le miraba preocupado, dado que era el Secretario del ministerio y su mano derecha.

Al principio, le costó admitir que Percy tenía dichas cualidades para ser el Secretario, pero con el paso del tiempo, el mago había logrado posicionarse entre uno de sus favoritos, a pesar de ser un gran lambiscón, una de las cosas que más le molestaban de su persona, el chico no era tan malo.

¿Qué haría? Como ministra, necesitaba imponer un orden, pero ni siquiera ella sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Esas muertes que se le habían atribuido a su mejor amigo, ahora se había comprobado que quizá eran su culpa; sin embargo, eso complicaba las cosas, dado que no se sabía entonces por qué demonios aquellas personas fueron muertas de esa forma tan atroz y horrenda. No había más explicación que la magia, pero era una magia extraña y poderosa.

-No hay ningún hechizo capaz de hacer eso, aún ni la maldición de expulsión de entrañas podía compararse con ello.

Percy le miró, esperando que se calmara un poco, tratando de entender la situación, pero ella parecía eufórica. Se hizo a un lado varias veces, para dejarle pasar por el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-No entiendo, Percy, no entiendo.

-Tranquila, ministra –sonrió con condescendencia-, aún ni el primer ministro muggle lo entiende. No se ponga así, verá que pronto se solucionarán las cosas.

-Gracias –sonrió suavemente, dejándose caer en su sillón, mirando por la ventana el atardecer.

El pelirrojo hizo una reverencia, saliendo por la puerta. Dejó escapar un suspiro, al momento en que escuchaba que alguien tocaba la puerta. Con parsimonia, se dio vuelta, pronunciando un: "adelante".

Su esposo apareció por la puerta, dejándole un expediente sobre su escritorio.

-Obviamente la causa de muerte fue estallamiento de vísceras, como si hubiesen inflado un globo hasta el punto de romperlo –el pelirrojo se sentó frente a ella, bebiendo del café que traía en una mano-. Un chico dijo que vio a alguien caminando por esa calle antes de que ocurriera esto.

-¿Un testigo? –preguntó la castaña.

-Un testigo que está recluido en un centro psiquiátrico muggle en estos momentos, por lo que no será prueba confiable para nosotros.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó la bruja, golpeando con fuerza el bufete- ¿Puede Dean Thomas ir a hacer un retrato hablado?

El pelirrojo se sorprendió, pero accedió.

-Ahora mismo le pasaré un memorándum para que lo haga.

-Gracias –dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Deberías de ir a dormir.

-¿Cómo puedo ir a dormir si no hemos capturado al culpable?

-Hablando de culpables –dejó escapar un suspiro-, ¿crees que debo impugnar la sentencia de Harry?

La castaña volteó a ver a su marido, realmente sorprendida por aquella pregunta.

-¿Después de que asesinó a tus padres y a sus propios hijos? –dijo con gran incredulidad.

-A pesar de que las pruebas apunten hacia él –la miró, esperando lo comprendiera-, ¿no dijiste que las pruebas no siempre dicen la verdad? Si fuera en éste caso así, ¿no crees que se estaría cometiendo una injusticia contra su persona?

Hermione respiró hondo, antes de volverse loca. Su estómago dolió sobremanera al escuchar a su marido, pero era verdad, también ella había estado pensando en aquello todo el día.

-Haz lo que te venga en gana, Weasley.

Fue a sentarse en su silla, mirando ahora el ocaso.

-Con su permiso, señora ministra.

El pelirrojo salió, mandando con una paloma mensajera de papel color morado, el memorándum para Dean Thomas.

* * *

Lupin golpeó la mesa en la que se encontraba comiendo, cuando llegó la notificación del amparo a sus manos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Weasley para cometer semejante atrocidad? ¿No se había declarado incompetente para fungir como defensor de Potter? ¿Por qué ahora impugnaba la sentencia? Su asombro se hizo mayor cuando vio que estaba siendo avalado por el ministerio.

Entrecerró los ojos, mirando nuevamente el escrito de amparo.

-¿Puedo pasar?

La voz de la ministra lo sorprendió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ted, ¿te enteraste ya de los asesinatos cometidos hace unos días en el mundo muggle?

-Algo escuché al respecto –miró con atención a la castaña-, ¿por qué hace referencia al mismo, señora Ministra?

-Tal parece que no es un imitador después de todo. Esto es completamente confidencial, así que te ruego no menciones lo siguiente, ni siquiera a mi sobrina.

Ted resopló. Obvio que no le contaría a Victoire todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

-Escucho, su señoría y le doy mi más sincera promesa de que no se lo comentaré a nadie.

-Scorpius Malfoy encontró, al igual que Seamus Finnigan, una marca en el lugar en donde un pequeño manifestó haber visto a quien realizó aquellos homicidios. Tan sólo Seamus, Malfoy, mi marido y yo, la habíamos encontrado cuando sucedieron los primeros asesinatos.

-Entonces no es un imitador –se asombró por las palabras de su superior-. ¿Quiere decir que mi padrino es inocente? ¿Pero por qué no se defendió?

-Es una excelente pregunta –se cruzó de brazos.

-Mientras se realiza la averiguación previa, iré a hablar con él.

-Te lo encargo, Teddy –sonrió con el gesto de una madre.

-Gracias –correspondió el gesto también una sonrisa.

Tomó su gabardina, colocándola sobre su traje. Había estado muchas veces en esa cárcel de máxima seguridad, por lo que se fue preparado para el frío.

Cuando salió por la chimenea, un custodio lo estaba esperando. Caminó dentro del recinto, sintiendo el fío calarse hasta en sus huesos, a pesar de llevar un encantamiento sobre su gabardina para guardar su calor corporal. Se plantó pronto frente a la celda de su padrino, mirándole con algo de pena, un gesto que sorprendió al moreno, debido a las frías palabras que anteriormente le hubiese expresado.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes, padrino? –entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por qué dejaste que te juzgaran cuando no eras culpable?

El moreno intentó sonreír, mirando con algo de gracia el suelo del lugar.

-¿Para qué has venido, Teddy? –preguntó el moreno.

-Han vuelto a suceder asesinatos, incluso ahora que tú estás aquí.

Potter parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de comprender sus palabras.

-Quizá no soy culpable de ello, pero sí tengo la culpa de que Draco se encuentre postrado en una cama.

-¡Pero has dejado que te inculpen por asesinatos que no cometiste! ¡Además te echaste la soga al cuello!

-Estoy cansado.

-¿Estás cansado de qué? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Estoy cansado de vivir.

-¡No se sabe si está muerto! ¡Y si no estuviera muerto, no crees que le daría mucha tristeza el que tú no estuvieras! Además, padrino, si él realmente te amaba hubiese deseado que vivieras una buena vida, aún si él ya no se encontraba a tu lado. Tú, que alguna vez amaste a mi madrina, ¿no pensaste que era mejor si ella seguía adelante con su vida, aún si te extrañaba?

El moreno sintió un gran cargo de consciencia al escuchar aquellas palabras. Tenía mucho tiempo sin pensar en Ginny, por lo que sonrió con tristeza. Era verdad, él la amaba, aún cuando partió. Le había pedido a Malfoy un amante, aún y cuando él aún amaba a su bella esposa, pero las cosas se había complicado y él había huido, como en ese momento estaba haciendo también. ¿Era acaso que se iba a quedar mirando nuevamente, sin hacer nada, o en ésta ocasión se levantaría y cambiaría las cosas?

-Intenté muchas cosas para despertarlo, pero... –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-... pero él nunca abrió los ojos. Aún ahora no sé...

-Si no está muerto, quizá exista un contraconjuro.

-Lo he buscado por cielo, mar y tierra y no lo he encontrado –cerró los ojos con fuerza-, ojalá todo fuera tan fácil.

Lupin iba a agregar algo más; sin embargo, sus palabras fueron cortadas por uno de los custodios de Azkaban, quien le entregó en mano un pergamino y le solicito le firmara de recibido.

-Has sido absuelto, padrino –Ted resopló-, por lo que eres libre.

-¿A qué se debe?

-¿Será porque... –preguntó en tono irónico-... eres inocente?

Harry rió, algo divertido por su ahijado.

-No tengo a dónde volver.

-Puedes ir con nosotros.

La voz de Hermione y Ronald lo sorprendieron.

-Sabes que nuestra casa es tu casa –Ronald le sonrió-, perdóname, hermano, por darte la espalda.

-Está bien, gracias –el moreno sintió que las lágrimas querían brotar por sus ojos.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Harry... –Hermione abrió la celda, quedándose en el exterior-... ¿dónde están mis suegros y mis sobrinos?

Potter se sorprendió, bajando la cabeza.

-Están en la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Scorpius abrió con fuerza una puerta secreta dentro del enorme armario de su padre, la cual llevaba a una mansión gemela de la mansión principal. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, al igual que el de Ronald. Ambos caminaron con rapidez, observando un mapa del lugar igual al mapa de los merodeadores, en donde se podían observar cinco motitas de colores en el comedor.

Corriendo, abrieron al mismo tiempo las dos puertas del recinto, observando con gran incredulidad a los miembros de la familia Potter y Weasley.

-Scor, ¿cómo has...?

El rubio no pudo evitar abrazar con fuerza a su mejor amigo, Albus Severus Potter, el cual parpadeó, muy asombrado por su comportamiento.

-Al, estás vivo.

Scorpius seguía abrazándolo con tanta fuerza, que a Ronald le pareció que lo iba a quebrar.

-Padrino, ¿qué sucede? –James preguntó, muy perplejo y algo molesto por el comportamiento de Malfoy.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? –el pelirrojo vio a sus tres sobrinos y a sus padres.

-Harry nos trajo –Molly sonrió-. Y después trajo a mis nietos.

Se escucharon los sollozos de alguien, mientras Ginny corría a abrazar a sus hijos. Albus fue soltado por su mejor amigo a regañadientes, causando la gracia de Ron.

-Mis pequeños están bien... –la mujer los besó a todos-... están sanos y salvos.

-Papá nos dio un susto de muerte –James fue quien habló, limpiándose "disimuladamente" el lápiz labial de sus mejillas, dejado por su madre-. Pensé que iba a matarnos, pero nos dijo que debíamos quedarnos aquí. Mamá, había algo extraño esa noche, por lo que no dudamos en sus palabras.

-Después nos dijo que iría por ti –Lily se afianzó con fuerza de su brazo derecho-, pero ya no volvió y estábamos preocupados.

-¿Qué fue lo que vieron para asustarse tanto? –preguntó Ronald.

-Padrino –James se aclaró la garganta-, ¿has visto la película "El Amanecer de los Muertos"?

-¿O la de Resident Evil?

Ron se quedó con un poco confundido.

-Yo sí –Hermione levantó la mano, sintiéndose como en primaria.

-Ah, pues eso fue lo que vimos –James asintió.

-¿Qué vieron? –Hermione parpadeó, realmente confundida.

-Vimos cómo una horda de personas se nos acercaban, pero a plenas luces se veía que no eran como nosotros, parecía que estaban...

-Muertas –Albus terminó aquellas palabras.

Ginny volteó a verlos, demasiado extrañada por sus palabras.

-¿Muertas? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí... –Lily sufrió un escalofrío-... se comieron vivos a varios gnomos del jardín. Se veía espantoso. Tenía mucho miedo. Mi abuelito, con la ayuda del traslador que le dio mi papá, nos trajo a salvo acá, pero seguimos esperando a mamá y a papá, hasta el día de hoy. Me da mucho gusto saber que mamá está bien.

Ginebra bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrada por las palabras de su hija. Se había comportado de una manera ruin con su marido, al pensar que se había atrevido a lastimar a sus propios hijos.

-Personas muertas... –Ron se puso a meditar por unos segundos, hasta que tronó los dedos-... ¿recuerdas, Mione, que en uno de los casos se llegó a la conclusión de que la persona que había asesinado a aquella mujer correspondía al registro de una persona que había fallecido al parecer dos semanas anteriores al homicidio?

-Yo sé que Harry es conocido como el único Maestro de la muerte conocido, pero... –Ginny se asombró por las palabras de su hermano-... según tengo entendido, la piedra de la resurrección sólo podría traer una sombra fantasmal, no a un...

-Zombie... –Albus cabeceó, siendo apoyado por sus dos hermanos.

-¿Un zombie? –preguntó Hermione con gran asombro- ¿No creen que exageran? –sonrió, claramente divertida por aquellas palabras.

-No exageramos –dijeron los tres hermanos al unísono.

-Pero si eran zombies... –Scorpius se quedó pensativo-... ¿quién es tan poderoso que sea capaz de traerlos de vuelta a la vida?

Todos se quedaron callados, mirándose entre sí.

-Esto me da muy mala espina –Ronald entrecerró los ojos, mirando por una de las ventanas, con sus brazos en la espalda-. Sólo conozco a una persona capaz de hacer tales atrocidades, pero gracias a los dioses está muerto, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió, sintiéndose también inquieta.

-¿Te refieres a la víbora sarnosa de Voldemort? –Ginny sonrió, con algo de gracia- Por todos los... él está muerto.

-Bien muerto –dejó escapar un suspiro la castaña-. ¿Entonces? –volvió a preguntar la ministra.

-Pensé que se trataba de un simple loco, pero... –Ronald dejó escapar un suspiro-... creo que es un loco demasiado poderoso. ¿No será tu padre? –miró a Scorpius, el cual entrecerró los ojos.

-Mi padre no haría eso –se vio claramente ofendido.

-Pues él es poderoso.

-Lo es, pero a él no le parecía algo aceptable el intentar traer a la vida a algún muerto, además, esa clase de conocimientos son demasiados oscuros, aún para él. Además, él ha estado postrado en una cama desde que todo esto comenzó.

-¿Entonces con quién nos estamos enfrentando? –Hermione apretó los labios- ¿Qué clase de mago se atrevería a romper tantos tabús?

* * *

Dean Thomas llegó, acompañado de su mejor amigo, Seamus Finnigan, a una de las secciones de aquel centro psiquiátrico muggle. Todas las paredes eran blancas, e incluso las personas que laboraban dentro vestían del mismo color.

-Escuché que Sara cumplirá veinte años el próximo sábado –el rubio habló.

-Sí –Dean sonrió, realmente orgulloso-, y también se graduará el próximo mes de la escuela de aurores.

-Felicidades –sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Seamus.

Después de salir de curso, ambos comenzaron a salir con las hermanas Patil; sin embargo, Dean seguía completamente enamorado de Padma después de veintitantos años de casados, no como el irlandés, quien se arrepintió muy rápido de aquella decisión tan apresurada.

Pronto encontraron la habitación 305, en donde se encontraba el testigo que había presenciado los homicidios suscitados los días anteriores.

Era un muchachito de trece años. Su cabello era rubio cobrizo. Sus ojos se mostraban sin vida y temblaba con mucho frenesí. Su piel se veía blanca, casi cadavérica.

-¿Oscar Robbinson?

Preguntó Seamus, mirando el escuálido cuerpo, que se contrajo al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se veía a claras luces que estaba completa y absolutamente aterrado.

-No queremos hacerte daño, pequeño –Dean dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo brotar de sus labios-. Estamos buscando a la persona que tú viste hace unas noches.

Al escuchar eso, el chico se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Estaba completamente horrorizado.

-¡No! –gritó- ¡Él está riendo! ¡Aún está riendo! ¡Que se calle!

Dean se apresuró a calmar al joven, acariciando con suavidad su cabello.

-Tranquilo, aquí estás a salvo.

-No, nadie está a salvo de él –tembló con mayor fuerza, si era posible-. Nadie puede estar a salvo.

-¿Me puedes decir cómo era? –Seamus se acercó a ellos y se apoyó en una pared contigua de la habitación.

-No pude verlo bien –un sollozo escapó desde lo más profundo de su pecho-. Llevaba ropa oscura. Su cabello también era negro. Su piel era muy blanca. Era alto.

-¿Lo pudiste ver a la cara? –preguntó Seamus.

-Era muy guapo –abrazó sus rodillas sobre la cama-. Sus facciones eran delicadas. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un color amatista muy bonito. Sus dientes estaban parejos y blancos. Su cabello –volvió a sollozar- era un poco ondulado. Tenía un tatuaje en su mano derecha. Ah, también tenía un piercing en la ceja derecha y una arracada en la oreja izquierda.

-¿Cómo era el tatuaje? –Thomas inquirió.

-Era un círculo con algo dentro, pero no puedo describírselo. Mis papás decían que estaba loco e incluso dijeron que yo los había asesinado –apretó los labios-. Catherine, mi mejor amiga vivía ahí. Ojalá pudiera saber quién lo hizo, para que lo castiguen por habérsela llevado.

* * *

Después de que Dean hiciera un bosquejo del retrato hablado, miró a su mejor amigo, asombrado por la hermosura de ese chico.

-No puedo creer que alguien tan hermoso sea capaz de asesinar de esa manera.

-Ya sabes, Dean –Seamus le dio una bocanada al cigarro que traía en las manos-, dicen que los ángeles pueden convertirse en demonios.

Ahora había qué averiguar quién era ese chico.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la historia:**

**Hechizo del Necronomicón.

**(1)** **SUHGURIM: **Como SUHRIM antes, el Enemigo que no Puede ser aplacado. Descubre a los Enemigos del Sacerdote con facilidad, pero debe avisarse para no matarlos si el Sacerdote no lo desea. La Palabra para invocarlo es **(2) MASHSHADAR.**


	7. Capítulo 6 Caminante errante

**22 de septiembre de 2011.**

Estaba leyendo el libro de las sombras de su padre en su laboratorio. Después del horrible descubrimiento que hicieron, la ministra le encargó que buscara alguna forma de revivir a los muertos. No le había agradado la idea y pensaba que su padre no era tan demente como para hacerlo, así que a regañadientes comenzó a investigar. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó la puerta del recinto abrirse, ni tampoco escuchó los libros que se movieron de su lugar, hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro.

Algo enfadado, por la irrupción, volteó hacia atrás para reñir a la persona que lo hubiese eso, descubriendo con un gran susto, que se encontraba solo.

**Capítulo 6**

"**Caminante errante"**

Seamus bostezó con fuerza cuando llegó al ministerio y se fue a presentar frente a su jefe: Ronald Bilius Weasley. El Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, así como el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, estaba vuelto un lío, por lo que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

-Toma, esto te ayudará.

Escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo, mientras le tendía un café.

-Gracias, hermano –sonrió con agrado-, no he dormido en tres días.

-Con razón te ves tan mal.

La voz de James Sirius Potter casi hace que Seamus tire sobre su ropa el café que bebía.

-¿James? ¿Qué hay? ¡Qué milagro! –el irlandés sonrió al chico, que se veía igual que siempre.

-Hola, Seamus. Buenos días, señor Thomas.

-Hola, James –Dean sonrió al chico, colocando una mano sobre su hombro derecho-, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, pero ya vi que aquí es un caos total –parpadeó un par de veces.

-Seh... –el rubio resopló-... vine a buscar a Ron, pero no lo veo por ningún lado.

-Ush... mi padrino está eufórico –señaló dentro de la oficina del jefe de los aurores-. Según escuché, es por las muertes ocurridas en días anteriores.

Seamus señaló la oficina para hacerles ver que iba a entrar.

-... y que si bien es cierto, en días anteriores, se suscitaron las muertes de varias familias muggles, no se hace prueba plena para acreditar que éste mago sea un asesino serial, así que se recomienda discreción dentro de la policía muggle, como dentro del ministerio de magia. Asimismo, se hace sabedor al ministro de magia de Estados Unidos de América, así como al ministro de magia de España, Francia, Rusia y Japón, que deben levantar las medidas precautorias que han llevado a cabo, en virtud de que se afecta a los ciudadanos de Inglaterra, así como de Gales e Irlanda. Lo anterior, a efecto de que los viajantes puedan llegar a sus destinos. Sabedor de la atención que se dará a la presente, me anticipo a externarles mi gratitud y reiterarles mí distinguida consideración.

El irlandés sonrió cuando el pelirrojo dejó de dictarle a una pluma mágica. Entró en la oficina, sentándose frente a su escritorio.

-Se han colocado dentro de todas las bases cibernéticas, así como en los ministerios del mundo, los dibujos de Dean, para que se rastree su paradero, aunque no veo frutos de ello.

-Esto está a punto de volverme loco –tomó ambas manos sobre su cabeza-, tengo cinco días sin dormir.

-Tú sí que estás peor que yo –el rubio quiso prender un cigarro; sin embargo, fue detenido por una persona más.

-Aquí no se permite fumar, señor Finnigan.

Scorpius Malfoy tenía grandes ojeras debajo de sus párpados. Su semblante se veía demasiado serio, incluso para el chico. Finnigan lo invitó a sentarse, algo que hizo con agrado, debido a su cansancio. Con pesadez, dejó un gran número de pergaminos sobre el escritorio.

-¿No se han preguntado qué hacía un niño de trece años a media noche fuera de su cama?

James entró por la puerta también, comiendo un emparedado. Finnigan nuevamente estuvo a punto de escupir su café, pasándolo con dolor por su garganta, pues estaba muy caliente aún.

-Digo... –el chico sonrió con condescendencia cuando todos le miraron con gran detenimiento-... ¿no se les hace extraño?

-Pequeño diablillo –Finnigan lo tomó por el cuello y comenzó a despeinarlo-, ya te extrañaba. Nosotros iremos a investigar eso...

Justo cuando iban a salir, Hermione apareció por la puerta, asustándolos.

-Eso es importante, pero esto lo es más...

Les pasó un ejemplar de un periódico muggle, en donde se hablaba de un asesinato masivo ocurrido a nivel mundial, en el cual diez millones de personas habían perdido la vida a consecuencia de un aparente suicidio, suscitados todos a la misma hora: doce de la noche.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a investigar por todo el mundo? –preguntó Ronald con incredulidad.

-No, hay algo más importante, como el primer caso registrado de éstas extrañas muertes, ve con Scorpius a investigar. Mientras tanto, iré con el ministro muggle y le explicaré lo que está sucediendo, porque en el mundo tanto mágico como muggle, están pidiendo la cabeza de Harry, a pesar de haberse probado que no fue él quien cometió esos homicidios.

-Scorpius, ¿has encontrado algo de lo que te pedí?

El rubio dejó escapar un fuerte bostezo, levantándose de su asiento.

-Mi señora ministra –dijo con sarcasmo-, temo informarle que... sí hay una forma de revivir a los muertos, pero al parecer es efectiva, no como la de la piedra de la resurrección, ni esa forma fallida de aquellos supuestos "zombies".

-¿Estás diciendo que... –abrió los ojos, con mucha sorpresa, al igual que todos los presentes-... tu padre?

-No dije que mi padre –negó con la cabeza-, pero sí descubrió la forma. Supongo que lo que está haciendo el otro mago, es incompleto. Si mi padre estuviera muerto se estaría revolcando en su tumba.

-¿Entonces es incompleto el ritual? –James terminó de comerse su emparedado, robándole café a Finnigan, quien le miró con enfado al verse desposeído de su bebida.

-Así es –dejó escapar un suspiro-, es una persona sumamente poderosa, pero carece de los conocimientos. Y yo puedo asegurar que funciona, pero si lo intentara, seguramente del 10 al 15 por ciento del ritual se cumpliría satisfactoriamente.

-¿Cuánto porcentaje de éxito podría tener esa persona? –preguntó la castaña.

-Sin atreverme a equivocarme, del 50 al 60 por ciento.

La ministra cabeceó, haciéndole la seña a Weasley de que fuera con él.

-Pero no me gusta la morgue –hizo un puchero que la castaña ignoró olímpicamente.

-Finnigan, ve a hacer tu investigación junto a mi ahijado.

-Señora –dijeron los dos, tomando sus abrigos y saliendo.

-Scorpius, tienes trabajo por hacer en la morgue, junto con mi marido.

-Seh, ya voy –dijo a regañadientes el rubio, saliendo por la puerta y siendo seguido por el pelirrojo, quien iba arrastrando los pies.

Dean sonrió con condescendencia cuando se vio solo. La ministra sólo cabeceó en señal de despedida.

-Fiu, de la que me salvé –dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Thomas... –la castaña asomó su cabeza por uno de los marcos de la entrada-... ve a El Profeta y retira la nota que quieren sacar sobre los asesinatos. Si para mañana está la nota en el diario, te patearé el trasero tanto, que será del tamaño de una actriz de porno.

-Como ordene señora –un leve tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho.

Algunas veces Hermione era tan cruel.

* * *

Tenía la cabeza baja, mientras Albus y Lily le contaban los pormenores de su vida cuando él no estaba. Se sentía un pésimo padre por dejarlos, por ser egoísta y no pensar en ellos. Ginny, a pesar de todo, estaba ahí también, instándole a que comiera.

-Es malo para su salud si come mucho, mamá –Lily habló-, su cuerpo aún necesita acostumbrarse a pequeñas cantidades, así como de agua.

-Lo siento... –Ginny apretó la charola que tenía en sus manos, encaminándose a la cocina.

Harry se sintió aún más culpable, sonriendo después con algo de comprensión hacia Ginny.

-Está bien, un poquito más no me hará daño, aunque tengo qué comerlo muy despacio.

La mujer sonrió con tristeza, regresando la comida que había sido rechazada anteriormente.

Albus, al igual que Lily, tomaron sus cosas, puesto que tenían que llegar al ministerio también, ya que eran aurores. Los dos se despidieron, saliendo por la chimenea.

Un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre ambos, hasta que Ginny habló.

-¿Cómo has estado, Harry?

El corazón del moreno se contrajo al escuchar aquello.

-Bien, ¿y tú? –preguntó automáticamente.

-Pues también bien –rió un poco, sintiéndose extraña-. No pensé que volvería a verte.

-Yo tampoco.

Nuevamente el silencio los invadió.

-Iré a hacer un poco de café –se levantó de su asiento, sin que su esposo la detuviera.

A pesar del tiempo, aún seguían siendo esposos. Se preguntó Harry, qué era lo que la pelirroja había estado esperando de él al no haberse divorciado o haberlo proclamado muerto. ¿A qué se aferraba Ginny?

_-¿Por qué huiste?_

Un día de pronto le preguntó Draco, mientras leía un periódico, cerca de la ventana de su despacho, dentro de la mansión Malfoy.

Se descolocó por la pregunta, mirándole con incertidumbre.

_-¿Huir de qué? –parpadeó, no queriendo saber la respuesta._

_-Huir de tu familia, de tus hijos._

_-Ya te dije –bajó la cabeza-, Ginny y yo empezamos a tener problemas._

_-¿Sólo porque empezaron a tener problemas? –rió, sarcástico, molestando al otro- ¿Dónde quedaron tus agallas, Potter?_

_A Harry se le encogió el corazón. El rubio tenía años sin decirle Potter de aquella manera. ¿Era que acaso ya no lo quería?_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Estaba pensando... –dio una vuelta a su periódico, continuando con su lectura-... quería saber porqué no arreglaste las cosas con ella antes de marcharte._

_-Porque ella y yo no teníamos nada de qué hablar._

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-¿Seguro de qué? –se confundió por las palabras del rubio._

_-¿De que no tenían nada que hablar?_

_Sus labios temblaron, pero no emitió sonido alguno. ¿A dónde quería llevar esa plática Malfoy?_

_-Nuestra relación se había acabado._

_El rubio bufó, haciéndole enfurecer._

_-¡Te estás burlando de mí, cuando tú y tu esposa sólo están casados por interés!_

_Malfoy cerró abruptamente el periódico en sus manos, doblándolo y dejándolo en la mesita que se encontraba a su lado. Se levantó, tomando el rostro del moreno por su quijada, con su mano derecha; sin embargo, no dijo nada, tan sólo salió de ahí._

_Se quedó anonadado, sin entender qué sucedía. Eso fue un día antes de que el rubio no despertase más._

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

Ginny removía su mano derecha frente a sus ojos, tratando de llamar la atención de su esposo. El aludido parpadeó, mirándola a los ojos con gran desasosiego.

-Lo siento, no me siento bien –se levantó de ahí, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta-. Ginny, perdóname por dejarte sola.

La bruja se quedó impactada, sintiendo las lágrimas fluir por sus ojos.

-¿Por qué te fuiste así?

-Porque tú no...

-Es que nunca me preguntaste qué pasaba... siempre tienes la costumbre de no hablar, de no contarme qué te ocurre, siempre te escondes cuando sufres. Mírate ahora –tembló levemente-, eres un guiñapo. ¿Por qué no tuviste la suficiente confianza en mí? ¿Por qué te llevaste a mis hijos y a mis padres sin contarme lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué siempre me huyes, Harry? ¿No fuiste capaz de declararte culpable por muertes que no realizaste tan sólo porque no tenías el valor de hablar?

Las palabras de su esposa le cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Estás diciendo que no querías estar conmigo porque no te tenía confianza?

-No, Harry –negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza, mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-, fue porque tú dejaste de amarme.

-¡Pero si siempre te demostraba que te amaba! –elevó la voz, sintiéndose muy enojado.

-Pero ya nunca me lo decías...

_-Estaba pensando... –dio una vuelta a su periódico, continuando con su lectura-... quería saber porqué no arreglaste las cosas con ella antes de marcharte._

El corazón del moreno dio un vuelco al recordar aquellas palabras. Con pesado gesto se sentó frente a Ginny, para enfrentar aquello que era inevitable.

-A veces es necesario decir las cosas, aunque sean obvias, Harry. Yo llegué a pensar que tú ya no me querías.

-Te amaba, pero...

-Pero dejaste de decirlo –negó con la cabeza.

-Además te vi besándote con tu compañero de columna, del cual no recuerdo el nombre.

-¿Quién? ¿Alan? –dijo con incredulidad- Te enteraste... –apretó los labios-... él me obligó, pero te juro que yo no quería. Todos en el departamento recuerdan la bofetada que le propiné.

-¿Estás diciendo que tú no...?

-Eres un... –se levantó de su asiento, pero detuvo el impulso de golpear a su marido-... estúpido.

-Yo no lo sabía... –se sintió de pronto confundido.

-¡Debiste haberme encarado! ¡Todos estos años sufriendo, sin saber dónde estabas y tú... estabas revolcándote con Malfoy!

-¡No lo hice desde el principio! –se defendió, mirando con enfado a la mujer.

-¡Pero al fin y al cabo lo hiciste! –negó con la cabeza- Estuve esperándote todos estos años y tú... estabas con otra persona.

La pelirroja dejó escapar un suspiro, sentándose nuevamente frente a él.

-¿Lo amas?

Potter levantó el rostro, por primera vez enfrentándola. Se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta, no sabiendo qué contestar.

_-Me iré..._

_Escuchó la voz de Malfoy en el marco de la puerta._

_-No puedo seguir jugando contigo a los amantes, Potter..._

Harry escondió su rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose sumamente culpable.

-También lo hice sufrir a él –quitó sus manos, mirando con tristeza a su esposa-. Perdóname, Ginny.

-Te perdoné hace años, después de todo, no me dejaste desamparada completamente. Tenía tus galeones, tenía nuestra casa, aunque no tu compañía, pero me diste a mis hijos. ¿Qué pasó para que tomaras esa decisión, Harry? No puedo entenderte, no puedo entenderlo, por más que traté de justificarte, no encontré razones después para hacerlo –sonrió con pena, mirando después con enfado a su marido-. Pobre Malfoy, enamorarse de una persona como tú debió de haberle hecho mucho daño.

_-No puedo seguir jugando contigo a los amantes, Potter... porque te amo._

El moreno sonrió también con tristeza, sintiéndose muy apesadumbrado.

-¿Lo amas, Harry?

Él no dijo nada, sintiendo las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos y que ahora resbalaban.

-Creí que te conocía, pero... –jugó un poco con un tenedor-... me equivoqué. Me hubiera gustado que confiaras de verdad en mí. Dime, ¿qué me faltó?

-No fuiste tú, sino yo... –tembló levemente-... yo te amaba profundamente, Ginny, pero a pesar de todo, tenía miedo de enfrentarte y saber que tú ya no me amabas a mí.

-Eres un imbécil, Potter –apretó los puños-. ¿Por qué habría dejado de amarte? Sí, me dañaste con tu abandono sin causa, me dañaste más con tu indiferencia. Dejamos de convivir como pareja porque tú dejaste de verme así. Si hubieras conversado más conmigo, si me hubieses tenido la confianza. Pero a pesar de todo y del tiempo, yo siempre seguí amándote.

-Soy un imbécil, lo sé...

-Deja de verte como un perro desvalido –torció los labios-, después de todo si Malfoy despierta odiará verte así, al igual que yo.

El moreno sonrió con gracia, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Aunque yo siga guardando sentimientos por ti, sé que tú ya no me amas.

-Perdóname, Ginny –dejó escapar un suspiro-. A pesar de haber vivido sin mis padres, a pesar de haber estado solo, dejé a mis hijos y a mi esposa en la misma condición en la que estuve por mis estúpidas inseguridades.

-Sí, por eso cuando ya no volviste –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-, comencé a buscarte en todas partes, creyendo que algo malo te había sucedido. No puedo negar que me enfadé mucho al saber que tú habías estado con Malfoy todo éste tiempo, pero me dio mucho gusto saber que estabas vivo. ¿Acaso Malfoy te dio la felicidad y la seguridad que tanto buscabas?

Harry la miró, pero no dijo nada. No quería dañar sus sentimientos con sus palabras, con aquellas palabras de afirmación hacia su comentario. Sabía que la dañaría profundamente, por lo que prefirió quedarse callado, a pesar de que ella entendería su silencio.

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? –sus sollozos se volvieron más profundos.

-Ya te dije que a ti no te faltó nada, Ginny –quiso abrazarla para consolarla, pero detuvo su impulso-. Quien falló, fui yo. A parte de que él es hombre, no tiene nada que tú no tengas. Más bien, tú tienes más que él –sonrió forzadamente-. Tienes escrúpulos, tienes buenos y nobles sentimientos, eres amable, respetuosa, apacible, cariñosa, cosas que él nunca sería.

-¿Entonces por qué lo amas? –volvió a inquirir.

Potter cerró los ojos, llevándose los dedos pulgar e índice al puente de su nariz, para bajar un poco sus lentes y acariciar aquella parte.

-No lo sé...

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro, no sabiendo si se sentía satisfecha con la respuesta o inquieta, pero agradeciendo que su ex esposo tuviera aquel gesto hacia su persona.

-Por cierto, ¿te mencioné que Lily tiene novio?

El moreno hizo un mohín de disgusto, ganándose una risa por parte de su esposa.

-Sabía que pondrías esa cara.

-Sé que no debería –entrecerró los ojos-, pero aún me molesta. ¿Cómo se llama y qué hace?

-Fue uno de sus compañeros en la academia de aurores. Se llama Brian Langford. Al igual que tu madre y Hermione, es hijo de muggles.

-¿Estás tú de acuerdo?

-Claro que sí, es un buen muchacho y se ve que la quiere mucho –sonrió.

-Bueno –sonrió con condescendencia.

-Y te has perdido de mucho... éste Al...

* * *

Un gran escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ronald cuando llegaron a San Mungo. Scorpius Malfoy se había convertido en medimago hacía poco tiempo. Aún estudiando en la academia, le había pedido a Rose que se casaran. Hubo gran revuelo. Ronald casi lo mata, Malfoy casi lo asesina, hubo ciertos problemas en la boda, pero al final estaban juntos.

Ron no podía negar que la única persona que apoyó al rubio incondicionalmente era su sobrino, Albus Severus, aunque a veces se preguntaba si Albus...

-Achú...

El estornudo de Scorpius casi lo mata de un susto.

-Por los dioses, Scorpius –dijo con enfado-, avisa antes de hacer esos ruidos.

-¿Le tiene miedo a los muertos, señor Weasley?

Ronald volteó a otro lado, como tratando de desviar el tema. Claro que le tenía miedo a los fantasmas, ¿quién en su sano juicio no les tendría miedo? Seguramente su yerno quería aparentar el temor que sentía. Sí, seguramente eso sucedía.

-Claro que no –aparentó sentirse ofendido-, ¿quién le tendría miedo a algo que no puede moverse?

El medimago rió, claramente divertido al darse cuenta de su mentira. Los dos siguieron caminando por ese lugar, llegando hasta las cápsulas en las que guardaban los cuerpos, muy parecidas a las existentes dentro de las morgues de los muggles.

Scorpius buscó entre varias, hasta que encontró una cápsula que decía: Beata Hamilton.

Accionó una prensa y después se escuchó como si hubiese estado a presión su contenido. Un helado viento inundó el lugar, ocasionando que el pelirrojo se abrazara a sí mismo.

-¿Cómo soportas trabajar aquí? –tiritó.

-Me gusta mi trabajo. Por lo menos no tengo qué escuchar quejas de ellos –dijo como si nada.

El cuerpo desnudo de una bella mujer apareció frente a ellos. Su piel tenía rastros de hielo. Sus párpados cerrados, así como sus labios, estaban morados. Su piel era casi transparente y tenía los rastros de haber sufrido una necropsia, debido a las costuras sobre su pecho. Sus cabellos eran rubio cenizo, cubierto también con una delgada capa de hielo. Ron silbó, claramente agradado a la vista.

-Pues que buena estaba.

-Por favor, no haga esa clase de comentarios en mi presencia –entrecerró los ojos.

-Uy, no te enojes –hizo un puchero.

Scorpius fue por su libreta de anotaciones. Ronald le dio la espalda al cuerpo de esa mujer, recargándose en una de las cápsulas cerradas, pensando que aunque no fumara cotidianamente, en aquel lugar no le vendría mal un cigarrillo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su gabardina; sin embargo, cuando acercó el cigarro a sus labios, Scorpius, quien se iba acercando con la libreta de ese caso en sus manos, la soltó de inmediato.

Rodó los ojos, pensando que exageraba con su reacción por querer fumar ahí, hasta que sintió gran dolor en su hombro izquierdo.

Automáticamente volteó hacia ese lugar, asombrándose cuando vio cómo aquella mujer que segundos antes yacía muerta en ese lugar, se había abalanzado a morderle y había traspasado su carne, hasta sacar sangre.

Se quedó congelado en ese lugar, sin poder reaccionar. Estaba demasiado asustado como para hacer algo.

-_¡Depulso!_

El rubio lanzó ese ataque sin una varita. EL cuerpo de la mujer se desprendió del cuello del pelirrojo, cayendo hacia atrás. Scorpius se le quedó mirando, hasta que ella se incorporó extrañamente y sin abrir los ojos, intentó nuevamente atacar a Weasley.

-¡Maldita cosa! –gritó Malfoy- _¡Expulso!_

La mujer volvió a salir, despedida con tanta violencia contra una pared, que se escuchó cómo sus huesos tronaron.

El rubio fue inmediatamente a ver si su suegro se encontraba bien, aunque por el estado en el que se encontraba, se podía vislumbrar que estaba en shock, a pesar de agarrarse con fuerza el cuello para que se detuviera un poco la hemorragia que ya había manchado su traje y gabardina marrón y dicha mancha se iba extendiendo más y más.

-_¡Tú, maldito mortal!_

Escuchó aquella voz, como si sonase con eco, viendo con espanto, cómo aquella mujer se había enervado del suelo y lo miraba con unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

Scorpius salió despedido de igual manera que el cuerpo de esa mujer, chocando contra unos estantes de cristal y enterrándose con gran dolor, un gran pedazo de vidrio en la espalda, el cual le traspasó hasta el frente. Su bata blanca se fue pintando de rojo, mientras escupía sangre.

-¿Qué clase de cosa eres? –entrecerró los ojos, temblando por el dolor.

-_Yo soy yo._

-Eres un demonio, ¿no es verdad? –Ronald abrió los ojos, con gran asombro- Tú eres distinto a los otros cuerpos. Déjala ya, ella está muerta.

Malfoy quiso incorporarse, pero nuevamente se retorció de dolor al sentir una gran opresión que le rompió las costillas. Temblando, dibujó una cruz con su sangre en el piso y comenzó a recitar:

_Regna terrae, cantate Deo,  
__psallite Domino, Tribuite virtutem Deo.  
__Exorcizamus te,  
__omnis immundus spiritus,  
__omnis satanica potestas,  
__omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,  
__omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabólica**_

Aquella mujer comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, pero no por eso dejó de atacar al rubio, el cual por cada palabra que pronunciaba con gran esfuerzo, sentía como si mil agujas se clavaran en su piel.

_Ergo perditionis venenum propinare  
__Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae,  
__hostis humanae salutis.  
__Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge,  
__invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomine Iesu,  
__quem inferi tremunt.  
__Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
__Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire,  
__te rogamus, audi nos.  
__Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,  
__te rogamus, audi nos.  
__Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae  
__te rogamus audi nos.  
__Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo Deus Israhel ipse.  
__Deus Israhel ipse. dabit virtutem,  
__et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus Deus.  
__Gloria Patri.**_

Se vio cómo la mujer siguió suplicando porque se callara, hasta que quedó tendida en el suelo, sin aparente vida. Scorpius, temblando por la adrenalina, le pidió a su suegro que, como era el menos afectado, fuese a avisar lo ocurrido.

-Es más difícil la teoría que la práctica...

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de quedar inconsciente.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

** Fragmento para exorcizar del _Rituale Romanum_, el manual de los exorcistas del Vaticano.


	8. Capítulo 7 El sueño de la golondrina

**27 de septiembre de 2011**

Se encontraba dentro de un pentagrama en el piso. Un incensario que llevaba en sus manos se balanceó un poco, dejando elevar el incienso hacia el cielo abierto de aquel que parecía ser un cementerio. Se encontraba en el centro del símbolo, en donde un cuerpo yacía cubierto con una manta negra sobre un altar. Varias piedras se encontraban acomodadas de forma especial, pintadas con extraños símbolos.

Dejó de leer el contenido de un libro de pastas moradas y un símbolo dorado en su portada, mirando el cuerpo por espacio de unos segundos.

Con impotencia, se dejó caer en el piso, llorando desconsoladamente, hasta que una de las manos de aquel cuerpo cayó a uno de sus costados, sobresaltándole.

Elevó la mirada, temblando con algo de miedo. Destapó la manta y vio cómo aquel muchacho se incorporaba con pesadez.

-Me da tanto gusto volver a verte.

Se abrazó a su cuerpo, sin reparar en la mirada del joven.

**Capítulo 7**

"**El sueño de la golondrina"**

Weasley no había podido reponerse del susto ni de la pérdida de sangre. Hermione estaba a su lado, sosteniendo amorosamente su mano, mientras él soñaba con pesadillas. Se sentía impotente, incapaz de hacer algo por su marido. Scorpius estaba en atención médica y a pesar de haber salido bien librado, continuaba en estado crítico, como su hija le había informado.

Rose estaba también en shock, llorando con gran pesadumbre, debido al mal estado en el que se encontraba su esposo, siendo abrazada por Albus, quien se encontraba casi en la misma situación.

Nadie sabía qué había sucedido, aunque por las circunstancias, se podía ver que aquel cuerpo que pensaban estaba muerto, seguía vivo.

-¿Dónde está Scorpius? –el pelirrojo habló, queriendo incorporarse y siendo detenido suavemente por la castaña.

-Está en terapia intensiva, aunque ya menos grave.

-Mione, esa mujer, a pesar de la necropsia, estaba viva y nos atacó. Y también hacía magia sin varita.

La ministra parpadeó, realmente asombrada por esas palabras.

-¿Magia sin varita?

-Y además, Scorpius dijo que era un demonio.

-Un demonio de clase muy baja, al parecer.

Harry apareció por la puerta, llevando un racimo de flores blancas.

-¿Cómo estás, Roncito?

El pelirrojo rió, divertido por la actitud del otro, al igual que Hermione.

-Estoy bien, hermano, aunque algo mallugado.

-Se te nota a claras luces –rió con sorna, haciendo reír también a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué aseveras lo que dices? –preguntó Hermione.

-Porque un demonio de gran poder no hubiese podido ser exorcizado de esa manera. Más bien, me atrevo a decir, que era un espíritu el que la poseía.

-Fantasmas –el pelirrojo sufrió un escalofrío-, los odio.

-Es una suerte que Scorpius sea su hijo –aquellas palabras las dijo con pesar.

-¿Vas a ir a verlo?

El moreno asintió, dándole una flor a Ron en las manos.

-Que te mejores pronto, Ron.

-Gracias.

Potter salió de ahí, dejando un gran silencio entre ellos.

-Que triste... –Hermione tomó la flor, encantándola, para que no muriera-... que la persona que más quieres en éste mundo esté a tu lado, pero no puedas sentir su abrazo.

* * *

Llegó a la habitación 561 y se quedó frente a la puerta. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, elevándole por ello el pulso sanguíneo. Estaba temblando, puesto que no había visto a Draco desde hacía más de cuatro meses. Aún con incertidumbre, abrió la puerta, adentrándose en aquel cuarto.

Una cortina ondeaba suavemente por el viento que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta. Afuera el sol brillaba en lo alto, era medio día. Draco seguía igual que siempre, con la diferencia de que su cabello era mucho más largo que la última vez que lo vio.

Dejó las flores en un florero que encontró, poniéndoles agua y dejándolas cerca de la ventana.

Se veía aparentemente calmado, pero el llanto se resbalaba por sus blancas mejillas. Le dolía mucho verlo así, tanto que se le oprimía el pecho al pensar que nunca más despertaría. Las palabras de Ginny lo habían impactado, aunque hacía tiempo sabía que él también estaba enamorado del rubio. Cuando él le dijo que ya no serían más amantes, le dolió mucho, pero al escuchar sus sentimientos, también comprendió los suyos. Era por eso que sufría cuando tenían sexo, porque era sexo y no amor lo que estaba de por medio, al menos eso creía. Nuevamente el no hablar de las cosas lo había alejado de la persona que amaba.

Se sentó en la cama, acariciando con una ternura estremecedora, los mechones rubios de Malfoy. Su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad, así como sus signos vitales, pero parecía que únicamente estaba vivo su cuerpo, más no así su espíritu.

-¿Cómo has estado?

Preguntó, recostándose en el pecho del rubio. Cerró los ojos, aspirando su aroma, hasta que un impulso del rubio lo sorprendió. Se incorporó rápidamente, asombrándose al descubrir los ojos abiertos del rubio; sin embargo, pronto volvieron a cerrarse. Temblando, no sabiendo si de emoción, de sorpresa, o de miedo, tomó su mano, acariciándola con suavidad.

-Sé que estás aquí, por favor... por favor despierta pronto.

* * *

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco. La lámpara que pendía de éste emitía un brillo del mismo color. Un lugar con aparente calma.

Se asombró al ver una cabellera negra en su regazo. ¿En dónde estaba?

-Al fin despertaste.

Escuchó la voz de alguien en el fondo, viendo cómo su esposa, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Albus? –preguntó, señalando la cabellera negra.

-Estaba igual de preocupado que yo –la chica dejó escapar un suspiro-. Menos mal que aquí sigues.

-No esperábamos algo así –intentó moverse, pero el dolor se lo impidió-, ella atacó a tu padre y después...

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Scorpius?

-Es lo mismo que a mí me gustaría saber –resopló con cansancio, acariciando con suavidad el cabello de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Estaba tranquilo, durmiendo, cuando escuchó cómo la puerta de ese lugar se abrió. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, quedándose alerta. Suaves pasos resonaron desde el piso, hasta que sintió el aliento de alguien chocar contra su mejilla y después un beso.

-Por fin te encontré –su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó esa voz-. Mira que eres estúpido, dormir en un lugar así con tanto frío.

Una manta fue colocada sobre su cuerpo y al sentir ese contacto se irguió, buscando a Malfoy, quien seguía acostado en la cama.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio cómo el rubio le observaba.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Fue su pregunta.

* * *

Un gran revuelo llenó el hospital cuando despertó. Parpadeó, bostezando con cuidado para no lastimar sus heridas que ya estaban casi sanadas. Con pesadez se incorporó, caminando hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó a una enfermera que iba pasando.

-La ministra Weasley está aquí –dijo con horror-. Parece que Malfoy ya despertó.

Se quedó perplejo ante esa revelación, sonriendo después con suavidad.

-¿Ya escuchaste?

La voz de Albus lo hizo trastabillar. Su mejor amigo se acercó a él, llevándole las pociones que debía de tomar.

-Sí, y quiero verlo.

-Todo a su tiempo –el moreno sonrió.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Rose?

-Fue a tomar una ducha y a comer –comenzó a estirar las cobijas de la cama-. Yo la mandé, no había probado ni un solo bocado.

-Gracias por cuidarla, Al –sonrió-, eres como el hermano que nunca tendré.

-No te preocupes –sonrió.

Albus dio la media vuelta, encaminándose otra vez al baño, sintiendo sus sentimientos revolverse en sus ojos y en su corazón.

* * *

Hermione fue la primera en abrir de un azotón la puerta, sobresaltando a las dos personas que se encontraban dentro de la habitación. Con asombro vio cómo Draco Malfoy era cuidado por Harry Potter. Después de ella llegaron Seamus, James y Ron, quien casi se resbala al frenar sus rápidos pasos.

-Malfoy está vivo –la castaña pronunció.

Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios, ocasionando que el rubio entrecerrara los ojos.

-Por supuesto que estoy vivo –rodó los ojos-. Y Weasley, por favor ten cuidado con tus palabras, no me hagas enfadar.

-Lo siento, Malfoy –sonrió con condescendencia-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás completo?

Malfoy iba a decir seguramente un comentario sarcástico, por lo que el moreno detuvo sus palabras.

-Está muy bien, gracias.

Hermione quería hacer tantas preguntas, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-¿Es verdad que ustedes son amantes?

Quien interrumpió sus pensamientos fue Seamus quien se ganó una reprimenda por parte de James, debido al poco tacto que tenía al hablar.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esa pregunta, Harry?

El rubio volteó a ver al aludido, quien sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

-Pues... –su voz sonaba un poco alterada-... han sucedido muchas cosas...

-¿Y quién le da a quién?

Ron, con las mejillas completamente encendidas, le dio un codazo en las costillas al irlandés, quien se dobló por unos momentos de dolor.

-Ouch...

Fue lo único que escapó de sus labios. Malfoy parpadeó, seriamente confundido.

-Harry fue acusado de homicidio, Malfoy –Hermione se sentó en la cama, a un lado del rubio, mientras le robaba un pedazo de pan de la charola de comida.

-¿De homicidio? –se carcajeó, ganándose una mirada enfadada del moreno- Pero si Potter no sería capaz de matar a una mosca –trató de calmar su risa-. Un momento, espera, espera... ¿es verdad esto?

-De verdad de verdad de la buena –dijo la castaña.

-¿Pero por qué? –vio con enfado a Potter, quien se encogió en su sitio.

-Bueno, en primer lugar hubiera ayudado que se defendiera –Ron también miró en forma acusadora a su mejor amigo-. Además, también hubiese servido que no entrara a la madriguera y se llevara a mis sobrinos de esa manera.

-Esperen, ahora sí que no entiendo –Malfoy se cruzó de brazos-. Me siento como si estuviera en una obra en la que todos saben su parte y a mí no me hubiesen entregado el libreto.

-Yo esperaría más que tú asesinaras que Harry –Ron entrecerró los ojos.

-Yo esperaría que tú tuvieras el cerebro de un humano, pero tienes el de una comadreja –Malfoy escupió las palabras.

-Cállate, hurón –hizo un mohín.

-Dejen de pelear como niños...

Hermione negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar un suspiro. Malfoy se sintió ofendido y su marido se sintió agredido.

-¡No soy un niño! –dijeron a la par.

-Mira, Malfoy –la ministra le miró directamente a los ojos-, te resumiré ésta "obra". Resulta que tú quedaste inconsciente y todos te daban por muerto. Harry quién sabe dónde se metió, pero después descubrimos que estaba contigo y que ustedes dos eran más que amigos. Harry fue acusado de homicidio, porque al parecer los asesinatos comenzaron cuando tú caíste. Sinceramente creí que era el culpable porque fue a la madriguera por mi ahijado, mis sobrinos y mis suegros, y todo apuntaba a que quería asesinar a Ginny, pero resultó que lo único que quería era protegerlos de algo macabro. De muertos vivientes.

Malfoy se quedó serio, tratando de hilar aquellas palabras.

-¿Muertos vivientes? –preguntó, demasiado pensativo.

-Los vimos con nuestros propios ojos –James se adelantó a decir-. Esos sujetos estaban comiéndose a los gnomos del jardín, despedazándolos.

-El instinto más bajo en el ser humano –Draco mencionó-. ¿Estás seguro de lo que me cuentas, Potter? –se dirigió al castaño, el cual cabeceó en señal de afirmativa.

-Muertos vivientes... –volteó a ver a Harry con mucho enfado-... ¿has estado haciendo algo en mi ausencia, Harry?

-¡Me ofendes! –se defendió.

-Ciertamente no conozco a nadie que pudiera cometer semejante canallada.

-Scorpius mencionó que hay una forma en tu libro de las sombras de traer muertos a la vida –dijo Hermione.

-No puedes revivir a nadie, Weasley –bufó con cierta ironía-. En la alquimia hay algo que se llama "intercambio equivalente" y lamentablemente en la vida cotidiana también existe. Para tener debes de merecer, dar algo a cambio de la misma denominación y valor. No puedes revivir a los muertos, en virtud de que no podrías pagar el alma. El alma cuesta, ¿sabes? Sin embargo, si lo intentases, lo más seguro es que...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando lo que parecían ser fragmentos de recuerdos borrosos, se instalaron en su mente. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo cerrar los ojos y llevarse ambas manos a sus sienes, intentando con ello, acallar las palpitaciones de ese lugar.

-¿Estás bien? –Harry intentó acercarse a él, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

-Estoy bien, sólo me duele mucho la cabeza. Dormiré un momento, así que márchense todos antes de que les lance una maldición de verdad.

El moreno sonrió con condescendencia, levantándose de la cama e instando a los demás a salir de ahí. Por último cerró la puerta.

-¿Estará bien? –preguntó Seamus.

-Eso espero... –respondió Harry.

Todos se fueron desanimados, a excepción de James. El castaño se quedó ahí, mirando a su padre por intervalo de unos segundos.

-Entonces es verdad lo que me dijeron... que tú y el señor Malfoy son amantes –el chico apretó los puños-. ¿Es por él que nos dejaste atrás?

-Te equivocas.

-Le habías prometido a Lily que la llevarías a escoger su túnica y que la acompañarías ese año al expreso –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Al estuvo mucho tiempo sin poder dormir, al igual que mamá. Yo fui el único que tuvo que quedarse con las ganas de llorar, para mostrarme fuerte ante ellos y ser su fortaleza. ¡Por qué te fuiste! ¡Por qué nos dejaste! ¡Por qué dejaste de amarnos!

El moreno sintió aquellas palabras como puñaladas dirigidas a su corazón. Abrió sus labios, pero no brotó ningún sonido de ellos. Cerró los ojos, no sabiendo cómo responder. Con Ginny había podido solucionar las cosas, pero con sus hijos... no estaba seguro de si ellos podrían perdonarle.

-Aún así soy un estúpido –el chico abrazó a su padre, con tanta fuerza que casi le quita el aliento- porque me ha dado mucho gusto saber que estás con vida y que nos ayudaste, al igual que a mamá.

-Perdón, James –acarició con suavidad el cabello castaño de su hijo-, no debí de haberlos involucrado entre los asuntos de tu madre y los míos. Malfoy y yo sí estamos juntos, pero no fue por él que me marché. Al principio lo utilicé para escapar, pero...

-Bueno, dejemos eso de lado –gruñó por lo bajo-. ¿Cómo le hiciste para aprender magia sin varita? ¿Es muy difícil? Yo quiero saber.

-Ja, ja, ja... –rió un poco, al sentir la pesada atmósfera disiparse-... Draco es quien me enseñó. El director Dumbledore también podía hacerla, aunque no es por alardear, pero creo que lo he superado con creces.

-No lo dudo –sonrió como el gato Cheshire-. Dile que yo también quiero aprender.

-¡Y yo! –Albus se asomó por un pasillo- No sé de qué están hablando, pero yo también quiero.

Harry rió un poco, sintiéndose muy feliz.

-¿De qué hablan? Invítenme –Lily apareció de la misma manera que Albus, sólo que del lado contrario.

-Hablamos de que papá nos va a enseñar a todos cómo usar la magia sin varita.

Los otros dos hermanos vitorearon, muy interesados, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y reveló a su inquilino.

-No quiero opacar ésta feliz reunión –las últimas dos palabras las dijo con sarcasmo-, pero deseo descansar un poco.

Los tres chicos se sonrojaron un poco, después pidieron disculpas.

-Disculpe, señor Malfoy –Albus habló-, ¿sabe que Scorpius está en San Mungo?

-Trabajando –entrecerró los ojos.

-No... no... él está ingresado como un paciente.

-¿Por qué? –parpadeó, claramente confundido y preocupado.

-Fue atacado por uno de esos muertos vivientes de los que te hablamos –Seamus, quien regresó al escuchar tanto alboroto, explicó.

-Muertos vivientes... –nuevamente pronunció el rubio-... eso sigue sin cuadrarme. ¿En qué habitación está?

-Puedo llevarlo, si quiere... –Albus sonrió con condescendencia.

-No es necesario, sólo dime en qué habitación está.

-En la 15.

-Gracias –entró a la habitación, se puso una túnica encima y salió, sin mirar atrás.

-¿De verdad son amantes? –Seamus entrecerró los ojos- Ni siquiera volteó a verte al salir.

Harry apretó los puños, bajando la cabeza.

* * *

Draco entró a la habitación en la que se encontraba su primogénito. El chico que se había atrevido a mancillar el nombre de los Malfoy al casarse con una Weasley mestiza, trayendo consigo muchos problemas, sobre todo con su padre. Lucius Malfoy no dejó de llamarle mal padre; sin embargo, no pudo oponerse a Scorpius, debido a que él se encontraba en circunstancias similares. No había sido capaz de negarle esa petición, a pesar de estar en contra, al igual, al parecer, que Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Hubo muchos problemas, desde el avada que aquel pelirrojo estúpido le quiso lanzar, hasta la maldición demoniaca que estuvo a punto de lanzarle a él como pago por su hospitabilidad.

Su hijo estaba dormido. No mostraba signos de heridas, pues al parecer habían sanado ya. Su rostro se encontraba sereno, algo que le causó cierta ternura.

Todos habían hechos apuestas y perjurado que se casaría con Pansy Parkinson, pero había optado por una mujer menos pomposa. Cuando conoció a Asstoria Grengass, su risa elegante y delicada le habían llamado la atención. Tenía mucha personalidad, a pesar de ser hermana de Daphne, su compañera. Y no era que tuviera algo en contra de Daphne, pero era una mujer demasiado fácil, a diferencia de su actual esposa. Sin embargo, la diferencia de pensamientos le habían atraído problemas, por lo que decidieron cada uno tomar un camino diferente. No podía divorciarse, debido a los estatutos de la familia Malfoy, pero en ellos no había ninguna prohibición para tener amantes.

Colocó su mano sobre la frente del muchacho, pensando que él era una de las pocas cosas buenas que le habían pasado en la vida. Ese chiquillo que llenó de vida la mansión Malfoy, al igual que a sus padres, también le había traído gratas sorpresas, exceptuando su casamiento con Weasley. Le gustaban las pociones tanto como a él, le encantaban sus investigaciones. Pero ese niño no pudo llenar todo el vacío en su vida, por lo que sin querer, Potter se instaló en aquel lugar que nunca nadie había ocupado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, al momento en que tapaba la nariz y la boca de su hijo.

Segundos después, el chico se incorporó, intentando atraer hacia sus pulmones, todo el aire que le había sido negado.

-Padre... –pronunció con enfado-... deja de hacer eso.

-Hace años que no lo hacía –sonrió, cruzándose de piernas en su silla-. Recuerdo que la última vez fue cuando ibas a subirte al expreso de Hogwarts. Hubiese preferido que estudiaras en Dumrstrang, pero tu madre se opuso, al igual que la mía –rodó los ojos.

-Ja, ja, ja... –rió un poco-... pero no hubiese conocido a Rose ni a Al.

-De haber sabido, te lo hubiese prohibido –entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, padre –rodó los ojos-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, después de las pociones que me dieron. Todos mis músculos estaban atrofiados, pero ahora ya puedo caminar normalmente.

-Que bien –sonrió, quedándose meditabundo-. ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas elegiste a un hombre para convivir, padre?

Draco no se descolocó por la pregunta, tan sólo sonrió.

-No fue intencionado. Tu madre y yo tenemos un contrato, así que ambos sabemos lo que el uno y el otro hacen. Hace tiempo odié a Potter, pero una vez, durante la guerra, nos ayudó a mis padres y a mí de quedar refundidos en Azkaban. Los Malfoy pagan sus deudas, aunque ciertamente aún no lo hago –se quedó pensativo-. Lo de los dos empezó como una broma, pero los sentimientos, bueno, por lo menos los míos –cerró los ojos con cansancio-... fueron creciendo.

-Lo amas, ¿verdad? –preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, más que a mi vida.

-¿Él es el culpable de que estuvieras así? –preguntó, mirándole con gran interés.

-Yo...

Sus palabras se detuvieron, cuando aquellos retazos de memoria volvieron a aparecer. El dolor de cabeza era muy grande, tanto que sentía que le iban a estallar todas y cada una de las venas de ese lugar.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, alarmado.

-Lo estoy, pero... hay algo que he olvidado y cuando intento recordarlo me duele mucho la cabeza –cerró los ojos, levantándose con algo de dificultad-. Será mejor que me vaya para que ambos descansemos.

-Bueno. Que descanses, papá.

-Tú igual, Scorpius.

Salió de ahí, sintiéndose fatigado. Se recargó en la puerta cuando la hubo cerrado, mirando hacia el techo. Lo único que podía recordar era la figura de alguien delante suyo.

-¿Te sientes bien? –escuchó aquella voz a su izquierda, sonriendo después con algo de dificultad.

-Esa pregunta me la están haciendo muy a menudo –dejó escapar un suspiro-. ¿Ya hablaste con tu esposa, Potter?

El tono que empleó sorprendió al moreno, el cual asintió.

El rubio ya no dijo nada más, tan sólo se encaminó a su habitación; no obstante, fue detenido por una de las manos del otro hombre.

-He estado pensando, Malfoy...

-Qué sorpresa que pienses –dijo con sarcasmo.

Harry pasó desapercibido aquel comentario, sujetando con mayor fuerza la muñeca de Draco.

-He estado pensando las palabras que me dijiste antes de aquel suceso.

Aquella bruma se fue extendiendo nuevamente en la mente de Malfoy, causándole un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-... yo también te amo.

Pese a aquella molestia, el rubio volteó a ver con gran sorpresa al moreno, no sabiendo qué decir. Después sonrió.

-Qué estúpido eres, Potter –se acercó y lo abrazó-, pero gracias.

Se quedaron mirando, por espacio de unos segundos.

-No es bueno que te bese aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntaron al unísono, riendo, al darse cuenta de aquello.

-Vámonos... –el rubio lo tomó de la mano.

Sintiéndose cómplices, iban caminando por los pasillos del hospital, hasta que el rubio se detuvo abruptamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Potter.

-Alguien nos está siguiendo –continuó caminando, arrastrando al moreno consigo.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Malfoy iba a contestar, cuando el rostro pálido de Weasley casi lo mata de un susto.

-¡Hurón! –gritó, haciendo enfadar al rubio- ¡Hay! ¡En la morgue! ¡Esas cosas! ¡No podemos detenerlos!

-¿De qué demonios hablas? –preguntó el aludido, muy enfadado por el sobrenombre.

-¡Todos los que estaban muertos en éste hospital han comenzado a levantarse!

**Continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 8 Sombras en la oscuridad

**06 de octubre de 2011**

La morgue era un lugar apacible, o eso era lo que siempre había creído Scorpius Malfoy. El olor aséptico que tenía también le gustaba. No podía quejarse del trabajo que tenía. Buena paga, su jefe era el ministerio, los "pacientes" no se quejaban si cortaba de más, si la costura no era estética o si por alguna razón dejaba algo dentro de sus cuerpos. Esa era la vida, o eso pensaba, hasta que ocurrió aquel percance.

**Capítulo 8**

"**Sombras en la oscuridad"**

La pieza en la que se encontraba la morgue dentro del hospital de heridas mágicas San Mungo, tenía varios artículos de cristal, como matraces y tubos conectados a mecheros que tenían su llama encendida y burbujeaban extraños líquidos. El piso era de cerámica blanca. Las paredes eran de color azul pálido, sin ventanas. Una bata blanca se encontraba colgada en un perchero, con las iniciales "S.M" bordadas con hilo dorado, en letra de carta. Una plancha de metal se encontraba al fondo, en donde varias cápsulas de metro y medio de diámetro se extendían por una pared. Aquellas cápsulas contenían los cuerpos de sus "pacientes" y mantenían sus cuerpos en buen estado, a través de un hechizo de congelamiento.

Sin embargo, todas las cápsulas estaban abiertas y había rastros de líquidos fétidos y poco agradables por el suelo.

Dentro de todo el hospital de San Mungo se percibía una extraña atmósfera recorriendo los pasillos desiertos. Todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas y existía toque de queda. No había nadie caminando dentro de los corredores, a excepción de pocas personas que inspeccionaban todo el recinto.

Scorpius Malfoy, quien se había recuperado por fin de sus lesiones, estaba en su lugar de trabajo, mirando todo con enfado. ¿Quién se había atrevido a cometer semejante atropello?

-Todo es un desastre aquí.

Bufó con enfado, mientras su mejor amigo, Albus, sonreía con condescendencia.

-¿Por qué crees que ha sucedido esto? –el moreno volteaba a todos lados, esperando no encontrarse con alguno de esos seres no vivientes.

-Me gustaría saber –bufó nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no me habías comentado que sabes usar la magia sin varita? –recriminó, algo molesto por la falta de confianza.

-No es algo que le vayas diciendo a todos ni alardeando a los demás –rió un poco-, sabes que no soy como mi padre.

Albus abrió los labios, dudando por unos instantes en si debía externar lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Sabías que nuestros padres tenían una relación?

-No sabía dónde estaba tu padre, al igual que tú –pronunció, algo molesto-. Cada quién hace de su vida un papalote, pero me molesta que mi padre esté con tu padre. No porque esté mal visto, sino porque…

-¿Por que es mi padre?

Scorpius bajó la cabeza, sin saber cómo responder a ello.

-¿Tú qué sentiste cuando lo supiste, Al?

-¿Por qué me respondes con una pregunta? –hizo un mohín.

-Yo me sentí decepcionado de mi padre –volteó hacia otro lugar, molesto-, creí que lo conocía, pero... –nuevamente bajó la mirada, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Aún no he hablado con papá, pero James, quien era el más resentido, parece haber aceptado su disculpa, por lo que no estoy enojado con él. Me dio mucho gusto verlo. Además, mamá me comentó que no fue por tu padre por lo que se fue. Si ellos se aman...

-Amor... –Scorpius resopló y torció los labios-... amor... ¿ellos están realmente enamorados? Bueno, es la vida de mi padre, él puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, aún si lo que quiere es quedarse al lado de tu padre. Amor...

-No tienes por qué hacerlo sonar tan mal.

La voz de Seamus Finnigan sonó a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolos.

-¿Alguna vez ha sentido algo por uno de sus amigos hombres, señor Finnigan? –Scorpius se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, te seré sincero, sí.

-¿Es en serio? –la incredulidad enmarcaba su pálido rostro.

-Tan cierto como que me llamo Seamus Finnigan, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, además él...

-¿No le correspondió? –preguntó Albus.

-Nunca se lo dije, pequeño –rió con un poco de dolor-. De todas formas, ahora estamos bien el uno lejos del otro, pero a veces me pregunto en qué lugar estaríamos ahora si yo me hubiera declarado.

-Quién lo viera, señor Finnigan –Scorpius silbó, realmente sorprendido-, usted que es todo un mujeriego.

-Ja, ja, ja... sí... –sacó un cigarro de su gabardina, haciéndole una seña al otro rubio de si podía fumarlo.

-Salga a otro lado, mi templo sagrado no puede ser profanado con ese humo tóxico y dañino para la salud.

-Bien, me voy yendo –sonrió, despidiéndose con un ademán.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados por espacio de unos segundos.

-He estado pensando, Al...

Cuando iba a decir algo, el moreno sólo sonrió, encaminándose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? –el rubio se ofendió.

-Lejos de aquí, a revisar los corredores.

Cuando lo hubo dejado, el rubio exhaló aire de sus pulmones.

-En qué lugar estaríamos ahorita...

Elevó la mirada, cerrando los ojos; sin embargo, al abrirlos, su corazón latió con tanta fuerza, que pensó que se le saldría por el pecho.

Sus labios temblaron, su cuerpo se cubrió de un frío sudor. Sus piernas le dejaron de sostener, por lo que cayó al suelo, arrodillado.

-¿Quién eres?

Fue lo último que se escuchó en aquella habitación.

* * *

Draco iba arrastrando con poca dificultad, el cuerpo de un hombre. Todos los que lo veían se alejaban, debido a que aquella escena era muy grotesca. Potter iba a su lado, arrastrando a su vez, el cuerpo de una mujer; no obstante, él tenía un poco más de cuidado y no iba golpeando el cuerpo hasta dejar partes de la piel y extraños líquidos, sobre el piso.

-Toma, Weasley, llévalos a la morgue –el rubio le entregó al pelirrojo el cuerpo, cosa que le causó repulsión.

-Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado –hizo un mohín.

-Están muertos, no se molestarán –sonrió con algo de malignidad.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta, para continuar con la limpieza de esos seres. Weasley miró con desagrado la pila de cadáveres que se extendían por toda esa habitación.

-¿Estás seguro de que no me atacarán? –preguntó el pelirrojo, sobándose la cicatriz de la mordida que aquella mujer le había obsequiado.

-No... espero...

Salió con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios, haciendo entrecerrar los ojos a su acompañante.

-Eres una mala persona –Harry habló-, pudiste haberle dicho que ya no se moverán.

-Igual el ver su expresión de pánico no tiene precio.

El moreno iba a agregar algo más, pero pensó que era inútil expresar su pensamiento respecto a su amigo.

Ambos salieron, mirando cómo el pelirrojo, con cara de asco, se iba llevando los cuerpos con un hechizo hacia el lugar que les pertenecía.

-¿No crees que sería mejor llevarlos nosotros mismos a la morgue?

-Pues sí lo sería –bostezó-, pero para eso está Weasley.

Harry sólo rodó los ojos. ¿Algún día el pelirrojo y el rubio se llevarían bien?

* * *

Con pesado gesto, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la morgue. Todo se veía apacible, tranquilo, hasta que reparó en el cuerpo de Scorpius tendido en el suelo y en aquella silueta que se encontraba frente al chico.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Ronald perdió todo el color de su rostro, mirando la túnica negra de aquella criatura que llegaba hasta el piso y se movía al compás de un viento inexistente, casi parecía un dementor, con la diferencia de que su rostro estaba sombrío, debido a la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó nuevamente.

Nada se escuchó. Ronald, temblando, mandó varios memorándums, esperando a que el auror más cercano fuese a ayudarle, algo no le agradaba de eso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? –apretó los puños, no sabiendo si correr con Scorpius o lanzarle una maldición a aquel ser.

-_¡Expulso!_

Aquella sombra salió volando hacia un costado; no obstante, antes de tocar la pared se desvaneció en el aire.

-¡Scorpius, Scorpius!

Albus Potter corrió a donde estaba el rubio, con tanta desesperación y angustia que los ojos se le arrasaron en lágrimas, constatando que se encontraba únicamente inconsciente.

-Gracias a los dioses... –apretó con fuerza su cuerpo.

Ronald quería saber qué era aquella sombra, pero Albus había echado todo a perder. Entonces quiso reprenderlo, pero se veía tan preocupado, que se tuvo qué morder los labios.

-¡Scorpius! –Malfoy llegó corriendo también, mirando al pelirrojo antes que a su hijo- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó, tomando por la solapa de la camisa a Weasley.

-Quisiera saber, pero no sé... –se quitó de encima a Malfoy.

El rubio corrió a donde se encontraba su hijo, arrodillándose a su lado. Quitó con cuidado a Albus, levantando en brazos el cuerpo inerte de su hijo. Harry sintió un gran dolor al recordar la escena que se había suscitado meses antes, cuando Draco había quedado en aquel estado.

-No respira...

Fue lo único que dijo Malfoy.

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 9 Explicaciones

**10 de octubre de 2011.**

_**Eso que no está muerto, que puede permanecer eternamente, y con desconocidos eones incluso la muerte puede fenecer.**_

Abdul Al-hazred Año 730 en Damasco.

**Capítulo 9**

"**Explicaciones"**

Dean Thomas estaba exhausto, descansando sobre su desordenado escritorio en su cubículo sin puerta dentro del ministerio. El ministerio de magia Inglés era un caos. Por más que había intentado que no sacaran aquella nota, no pudo apaciguar las interrogantes que le dirigieron los editores del periódico. Tuvo que solicitar ayuda, por lo que Hermione fue a apaciguar su ira y sus dudas.

La noticia de que Harry Potter, después de haberse declarado culpable por tan horribles actos y asesinatos, fue puesto en libertad, se extendió por todo el mundo como pan caliente. Todos los ministerios de magia del mundo, así como los ministerios muggles, deseaban una gran explicación.

Hermione Jeanne Weasley intentó calmar sus ansias, explicando que debido a varios peritajes realizados, se llegó a la conclusión de que Harry Potter no era culpable y que en esos momentos aún estaba suelto aquel asesino.

Nuevamente el pánico se sembró en todo el mundo, por lo que en ese mismo instante todos los ministerios del mundo negaron la entrada de cualquier ciudadano de Inglaterra, Gales e Irlanda. Quienes tenían qué arreglar sus negocios en otros países debieron posponer todos sus planes. Tanto ministerios mágicos como muggles estaban debatiendo la posibilidad de que cualquier ciudadano de aquellos países entrara a sus fronteras.

Hermione intentó arreglar el problema, pero era imposible.

-¡Ese que usted defiende, señora ministra, ¿no estaba en el hospital cuando aquello ocurrió?

El ministro de magia muggle, quien era un hombre apuesto de unos cincuenta y tantos años de edad, de cabellos negros con un poco de rastro de canas, ojos azul claros y piel blanca, se veía sumamente nervioso. El rey y la reina (Nótese el rey Guillermo y la reina Catarina XD –nombres en español-) están muy consternados también.

-Ciertamente estaba, pero...

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Si él no está en prisión hasta que todo esto pase y pueda tener a su "verdadero culpable" me veré en la necesidad de yo también apoyar que se cierren las puertas a mis conciudadanos!

Hermione apretó los puños, sin saber cómo responder a aquello. Sinceramente había pensado que habría represalias, pero no que le harían una petición tan irracional.

-Se le recluirá en la prisión hasta en tanto deje de ser el sospechoso principal –Ted Lupin, quien acababa de llegar con un memorándum en mano, habló-. Sin embargo, le rogaré a usted, señor ministro de Inglaterra, que se abstengan los medios de hacer ver al señor Potter como una sucia piltrafa, o me veré en la necesidad de combatirle en la corte bajo el amparo del artículo 16 Constitucional*.

El ministro miró con enfado a Lupin, sintiéndose algo estúpido al subestimar al ministerio de magia de su propio país.

-Entonces le solicito como su homónimo, ministra Weasley –el hombre se levantó de su asiento-, que piense en sus subordinados y en su país. Éste puesto es vitalicio, pero su vida no es eterna, ni tampoco la de los demás magos.

-Estoy al tanto, no se preocupe –entrecerró los ojos.

-Y por favor, también piense en nosotros –el ministro dejó escapar un suspiro, tras detenerse frente a la puerta-, sé que no somos relevantes.

-Mis padres también son muggles, señor ministro –aquella aseveración sorprendió al hombre-. Estamos trabajando conjuntamente con sus fuerzas, por favor dénos también algo de tiempo. Hace unos años sufrimos una horrible guerra en la que se perdieron muchas vidas, por lo que comprendemos su dolor. Buscaremos al culpable y le daremos su merecido.

-Se lo agradezco, ministra –se despidió con un ademán de su cabeza-, nosotros también seguiremos buscando.

Dean bajó un poco la cabeza cuando vio pasar a aquel hombre, volteando a ver a Hermione, quien salía del despacho de su marido, debido a que su oficina estaba aún más desordenada que la del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué demonios tiene qué regresar ahí éste Harry? –la castaña apretó los puños.

-Es comprensible –Lupin habló-, después de todo, a pesar de haberse amparado y de haber sido absuelto, debido a su mandato, ministra –recriminó un poco a la aludida, la cual se sonrojó-, mi padrino sigue siendo el primer sospechoso de todos los asesinatos. Nosotros lo conocemos, pero los demás no. ¿No había pensado en las consecuencias?

-Lo hice, pero de todos los escenarios posibles, éste se escapó de mis manos.

-¿Quiere que yo vaya a decírselo a mi padrino?

-Por favor... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... yo todavía debo de leer los informes de mis subordinados y patearle el trasero a Thomas por no haber detenido toda ésta mentira entre los periódicos muggles y mágicos.

-No se ensañe mucho con él...

Lupin salió de ahí, sonriendo con algo de condescendencia al ver a Dean resoplar.

-¡Thomas!

El fuerte grito de la ministra casi hace que le de un infarto al hombre, el cual, con pesado gesto, se levantó de su asiento para ir a atender a su jefa.

* * *

Draco Malfoy daba vuelta tras vuelta, como si fuera un hurón enjaulado, a percepción de Ronald Weasley. Después de lo que pasó, el rubio recibió los primeros auxilios por parte de los medimagos y sanadores de San Mungo, pero hubo más complicaciones y aún no salía de la sala de emergencias de aquel hospital.

Harry detuvo su andar, acariciando con suavidad su brazo. El rubio le sonrió y se enterró en su abrazo. Ambos se quedaron así por unos instantes, hasta que la puerta se abrió y una mujer de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos amielados apareció. Su estatura no sobrepasaba los 170 centímetros, por lo que se veía pequeña a su lado.

-Fue algo duro, pero sobrevivirá –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Apretaron su corazón por dentro, por eso tuvimos qué reconstruirlo antes de que dejara de funcionar. Estará bajo vigilancia permanente durante una semana. Quizá recuperará la consciencia en tres o cuatro días.

-¿Es todo? –Draco preguntó.

-Sí, lo es... –miró su reloj-... Tengo un paciente qué atender. Cualquier problema que ocurra háganmelo saber por medio de un memorándum. Mi nombre es Sesshy Orenday.

-Sí, gracias...

Aquella mujer siguió caminando, hasta dar vuelta por el pasillo, después la perdieron de vista.

-Estará bien, ya no te preocupes –Harry le sonrió.

-Sí, eso espero...

El rubio bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose demasiado ansioso.

* * *

Draco se encontraba, al igual que Harry, en la habitación de Scorpius. Ambos estaban callados, demasiado meditabundos.

-¿Por qué crees que se esté dando esto? –Draco apretó los puños- ¿Por qué estamos siendo atacados de ésta manera?

El moreno iba a responder, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. No sabían quién era, puesto que Rose se había desmallado cuando le informaron lo que le había pasado a su esposo.

-Adelante...

El rubio pronunció.

La figura de Ted Lupin apareció en la puerta cuando ésta fue abierta y llevaba en sus manos un pergamino con el sello de cera del ministerio.

-Señor Harry James Potter, se le comunica que desde éste momento, por razones de seguridad mundial, se le recluirá por una instancia no estimada, en la prisión de máxima seguridad llamada Azkaban.

Draco se levantó con enfado, encarando a Ted Lupin.

-¿Por qué tiene qué irse? Él ya probó que no era culpable.

-Lo sé –dijo tranquilamente el chico-, pero en el mundo hay gran caos y todos dicen que es él quien sigue cometiendo asesinatos. ¿Qué le pasó a mi primo Scor, tío? –preguntó, mirando al rubio, tendido en la cama- Había escuchado que se había recuperado de aquel ataque.

-Algo estuvo aquí en San Mungo –Harry dejó escapar un suspiro-, ese algo... no sé... le causó éste extraño estado, al igual que a Draco.

-Tiene los mismos síntomas –se sorprendió-. ¿No será una enfermedad congénita?

-No seas estúpido, Lupin –Malfoy entrecerró los ojos-, eso no es una enfermedad.

El defensor rodó los ojos.

-Tiene razón, si tuviera una enfermedad congénita entonces también sería gay, o bisexual, como usted.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar el rubio; sin embargo, contrario a lo que imaginaba, éste se mostró muy tranquilo.

-¿De verdad? –sonrió como el gato Cheshire- En ese caso tú también lo serías, ¿no?

Harry y Ted miraron con grandes incógnitas a Malfoy.

-¿Ser gay, yo? –quiso carcajearse, pero Draco se lo impidió.

-Después de todo, Lupin siempre estuvo enamorado de Sirius Black. Mi padrino y mi padre me lo dijeron –sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver la expresión del chico- y no desestimes sus palabras sólo por ser Slytherin. Nosotros siempre guardamos armas para dañar a nuestros enemigos. Ah, y era obvio que tu padre era el sumiso en su relación, ¿no?

-¡Está mintiendo! –el color había abandonado su rostro.

Malfoy sonrió, como una serpiente mamba negra africana, esperando el momento de lanzar su mordida, o como una taipán australiana, dos de las serpientes más venenosas en el mundo.

-¡Usted está mintiendo! –quiso agarrar por la solapa de la camisa al rubio, pero le fue imposible, dado que una magia invisible lo detuvo- ¡Usted...!

-Piensa lo que quieras, Lupin –hizo como si no importara-, si eso es una enfermedad, entonces tú también estás infectado.

El defensor salió hecho una furia, olvidando lo que había ido a hacer ahí.

-¿Por qué hablas siempre con mentiras, Draco? –Harry entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quién te dijo que era una mentira? –levantó su ceja derecha con mucha elegancia- Mis padres, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, se casaron por conveniencia, pero mi padrino, bueno... –sonrió con tristeza-... Severus Snape siempre estuvo enamorado de Lily Evans, ¿no es verdad?

-¿Cómo lo...? –se sorprendió por la aseveración del rubio.

-Mi padre siempre fue su mejor amigo –resopló-. En fin, además él empezó, yo sólo me defendí.

Harry bajó la cabeza, no sabiendo cómo interpretar las palabras del rubio.

-¿Entonces es verdad?

-Tan cierto como que me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

-Debo irme –dejó escapar un suspiro-, esto es un asunto internacional.

-No vayas, Harry –se acercó suavemente hacia el moreno, levantando su mentón, para que volteara a verlo-, podemos huir, como hiciste hace diez años.

-Lo siento... –sus ojos tambalearon un poco-... yo...

-Haz lo que tengas qué hacer entonces –se dio la vuelta, sentándose a un lado de su hijo-. Después de todo, tus decisiones siempre conllevan a una reacción.

-Espero que Scorpius despierte pronto.

Salió por la puerta, despidiéndose con la mano.

-Espero yo también que despierte pronto –cerró los ojos.

* * *

Había varios maniquíes en ese lugar. Era una casucha que parecía abandonada, a las fueras de los barrios londinenses. ¿Qué pueblito era? No se sabía, tan sólo se veía una calle con un letrero blanco, del cual se podían vislumbrar pequeñas manchas grises, debido a que las palabras habían sido borradas con el tiempo.

Ah, sí... esa casona se asemejaba a la casa de los gritos, con las cortinas roídas, pero con la diferencia que, a pesar de todo el polvo que la envolvía, muchos maniquíes vestidos con ropas antiguas y desgastadas, adornaban las paredes y los pisos.

La puerta está cerrada, pero al entrar, podemos ver un espejo justo enfrente de la entrada, y debajo de él se encuentra una mesita de madera. A nuestra izquierda, existe una sala, llena de todos esos maniquíes, y a nuestra derecha inmediata podemos vislumbrar unas escaleras. Más a la derecha está una cocina, en la cual, al parecer, aún funcionan sus aditamentos, puesto que es el único lugar que hemos visto limpio.

Él entra, limpiándose su larga túnica negra. Tiene la capucha, pero podemos ver que sobresale un poco de cabello ondulado negro. Aquel sujeto, que se mueve como una sombra, puesto que ni siquiera se escuchan sus pasos, sube por las escaleras, como si estuviera flotando.

Hay tres habitaciones arriba. Dos puertas están cerradas, pero una está abierta, la de en medio.

La tenue luz que proviene de afuera nos ciega unos instantes. Esa persona se quita la capucha, mostrando a un hermoso hombre joven de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos violetas, como los tintes del ocaso en el cielo.

-Draco Malfoy... estuve a punto de tenerte... Tú vas a ayudarme en lo que necesito, investigador del mundo mágico.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

***Artículo 16 Derecho a la Privacidad **

Nadie será objeto de injerencias arbitrarias en su vida privada, su familia, su domicilio o su correspondencia, ni de ataques a su honra o a su reputación. Toda persona tiene derecho a la protección de la ley contra esas injerencias o esos ataques.  
**(4)** **Confidencialidad****y****la****prensa:** Se están tomando medidas por el Gobierno para hacer frente a intrusión de los medios en la intimidad de las personas. La ley contra la difamación da protección contra los ataques a la honra de una persona y reputación.


	11. Capítulo 10 El Dios de la guerra

Owo Hello n.n XD Con la buena nueva de que me casaré al civil el primero de diciembre de éste año n.n... ya luego les aviso cuándo me caso por la iglesia XD Si viven por Zacatecas, México, están invitados owo

**18 de octubre de 2011.**

Harry estaba despidiéndose de Ronald, cuando vio pasar por ahí a Lucius Malfoy.

-Tu suegro...

Las palabras de Ron le causaron un gran desagrado. ¿Cómo podía argumentar algo así el pelirrojo? Sin embargo, su comentario frío y sarcástico fue interrumpido cuando aquel hombre de 72 años de edad –extremadamente conservado-, le miró con gran asombro.

-¿Aún sigues aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías de estar en Azkaban?

-Harry fue absuelto –Ronald entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y no es verdad entonces que están pidiendo su cabeza en todo el mundo?

El hombre sonrió de lado, al igual que Draco y Scorpius hacían siempre. Ellos dos no dijeron nada más, tan sólo dejaron escapar un suspiro.

-Es por eso que me voy.

El moreno dio dos pasos, hasta que vio a la madre de Draco, solitaria, recargada en un pilar del hospital, mirando a la nada.

-Pues te estás tardando... –Lucius masculló por lo bajo, caminando en dirección a la habitación que anteriormente había sido de Draco y en la que ahora descansaba Scorpius.

Harry saludó con la cabeza, pasando al lado de la rubia mujer.

Ella fijó su mirada en él, causándole escalofríos.

-Señor Potter, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Esas palabras sorprendieron al moreno, pero accedió, sabiendo que Narcissa Malfoy era mucho muy distinta a Lucius Malfoy, debido a que ella razonaba aún más las cosas que su marido y actuaba conforme a la situación.

-Seguro... –sonrió.

-Pero no aquí.

-Me dirijo a Azkaban, creo que se tendrá qué posponer –sonrió con condescendencia.

-Es perfecto, ahí no hay paredes que puedan escuchar –volteó hacia todos lados, demasiado sigilosa, para el gusto de Harry.

-Entonces acompáñeme.

Él le ofreció que caminara a su lado, la mujer así lo hizo. Ambos continuaron su camino, dirigiéndose, al parecer, a la chimenea del centro de sanación San Mungo.

**Capítulo 10**

"**El Dios de la Guerra"**

Lucius Malfoy, quien a pesar de sus entrados años se mantenía en excelente estado físico, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Narcissa se había enterado por varias voces de los cuadros familiares, que Draco, su primogénito y en esos momentos, nueva cabeza de la familia Malfoy, había despertado.

Abrió la puerta; sin embargo, no estaba preparado para ver aquella escena.

-¿Qué le pasó a Scorpius?

Parpadeó, muy sorprendido de ver a su nieto tendido en la cama, "durmiendo" apaciblemente.

-Alguien lo atacó.

Quien respondió fue Albus, quien acababa de llegar de dar su reporte sobre aquel incidente. Lucius parpadeó, claramente confundido.

-Albus Severus –el viejo sonrió con agrado-, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, señor Malfoy –sonrió un poco a la fuerza, después de todo se le veía sumamente consternado con lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Quita esa cara, Albus –el rubio mayor se sentó en la cama-, no es propia de un Slytherin.

-Lo siento –se talló los ojos.

-Ve a dormir, no ganas nada con estar aquí, esperando a que mi nieto despierte.

-Pero...

-Está bien, Potter –Draco le instó a que se fuera-, después de todo no despertará hasta dentro de unos días.

-¿Así se sentiría mi padre cuando usted...? –apretó con fuerza su túnica.

Los dos Malfoy voltearon a ver a Albus, sorprendidos por esa fuerte declaración.

-¡Tú estás enamorado de Scorpius!

Dijeron al unísono, sorprendiendo al chico, el cual se sonrojó completamente al verse tan expuesto.

-¡No! –gritó Lucius- No tengo nada en contra tuya, Albus, pero... pero tu padre...

-Ya cálmate –Draco rodó los ojos-, Harry no...

-¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Draco! ¡Por todos los dioses... no importaba quién fuera tu amante, pero Potter...!

-¡Bueno, pues no me puedes cuestionar! –sonrió con malevolencia- Al menos no soy el pasivo.

Lucius no daba crédito a lo que escuchó.

-Oh... mi padrino era una persona muy precavida, me pregunto por qué me habrá contado que le serviste de juguete al Lord, aún si él te obligó.

Albus los miró, sabiendo que no debía de estar ahí, que debía desaparecer antes de escuchar alguna otra cosa que no quisiera escuchar y de lo que nunca hubiera querido saber.

-Espero que Scorpius se recupere pronto –Lucius dijo de mala gana, sabiendo que había perdido.

-Gracias... y respecto a Harry –sonrió con malevolencia-, espero que no te importe que tenga una relación con él.

-Eres peor que una serpiente, Draco –se sentía orgulloso de su hijo, pero también se sentía muy molesto al verse tan expuesto.

-No eres el único en éste día que me lo ha dicho –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Hace unos instantes me confronté a Lupin.

-¿A Ted Lupin? –dijo con algo de admiración.

-Comenzó a decir que si cuando yo caí en cama estaba enfermo, discutimos un poco y dijo algo sobre que yo era gay y que Scorpius también lo sería, como si también fuese una enfermedad y le solté que su padre estaba enamorado de Sirius Black.

-Oh, por todos los... –Lucius se vio claramente sorprendido-... ¿y qué te dijo?

-Se fue hecho una furia –se cruzó de brazos.

-Hoy estás hecho una arpía, Draco –negó con la cabeza.

-En fin... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... tengo qué ir a investigar algunas cosas.

Volteó a ver a Albus.

-Potter, ¿te gustaría aprender magia sin varita?

El chico, resignado, asintió, sabiendo que el padre de su mejor amigo tenía dobles intenciones con todo eso.

-Entonces vámonos. Tú, tu padre y yo debemos investigar.

-Pero papá está...

-Sí, pero sólo es por seguridad, además necesito que me ayudes en algo, sé que eres muy inteligente, me lo ha contado Scorpius.

El chico se sonrojó suavemente, sonriendo después.

-Bien, creo que no tengo opción, ¿oh sí?

-No, no la tienes... –los dos Malfoy hablaron.

Albus se sorprendió, imaginando a Scorpius hablar a la par de esos dos. Después sonrió con tristeza.

* * *

Acababan de llegar a Azkaban cuando un horrible frío recorrió ambos cuerpos. Harry se ofreció a tenderle su túnica, pero Narcissa Malfoy se negó a aceptarla.

-¿Entonces... de qué necesita hablar?

Caminaban por los pasillos de piedra de esa prisión. A Harry ya le habían asignado una celda con todo lo necesario para que no se sintiera recluido.

-Hace unos días íbamos Lucius y yo caminando cuando vimos a una persona que casi me hace a desfallecer. Lucius no lo vio y no se lo quise hacer saber, pero supongo que tú eres lo suficientemente discreto para no hablar de más.

-¿Qué clase de persona? –parpadeó confundido.

-¿Tú sabías que el lord tuvo un hijo?

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello.

-¿No estaba demasiado enfocado en sus planes de conquistar al mundo? –la incredulidad pintaba su rostro.

-Eso fue cuando era más joven. Quizá fue un impulso, él no hablaba mucho de ello. Ese muchacho que vimos, fue su tataranieto.

-¿Fue? –ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-El dieciséis de abril del año antepasado ese chico murió en un accidente de tránsito. Él era squib.

-¿Y usted lo vio hace unos días? –parpadeó, aún más incrédulo.

-Así es... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... me dio miedo. Sentí como si el mismo lord me hubiese volteado a ver cuando él sintió mi mirada.

-¿Está segura que él murió?

-Muy segura.

-¿Cuál era el nombre de aquel chico?

-Teutates Black...

* * *

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de leer. Harry le había enviado una carta, contándole aquello. ¿Ese hombre del que le había platicado Narcissa Malfoy estaría a involucrado con aquellos asesinatos? Pero... si había muerto hacía más de un año, ¿la persona que lo resucitó llevó a cabo todo el ritual para su resurrección con una probabilidad de éxito del 100%?

La única persona que conocía con esos dones era... sí, era Malfoy.

* * *

Draco estornudó cuando abrió un libro, del cual salió polvo. Albus rió un poco, aunque segundos después, él también lo hizo cuando una enorme comezón en su nariz lo invadió.

-La magia sin varita es fácil, Potter.

-Puede llamarme Albus, si lo desea –sonrió con condescendencia.

-Ese nombre me causa cierta incertidumbre –entrecerró los ojos-, mejor Severus, como mi padrino.

-Mi padre dice que era un buen hombre y muy valiente.

-Lo era –sonrió, con mucho agrado-. Mis padres siempre fueron muy estrictos conmigo, bueno, más mi padre que mi madre –rió un poco-, pero Severus siempre fue como un amigo incondicional para mí. Él me salvó y le estoy profundamente agradecido. El único defecto que le puedo encontrar es que se enamoró de la madre de tu padre, aunque parece ser que era tan extraordinaria como la actual ministra de magia, así que es un defecto muy pequeño.

-Severus... –sonrió con felicidad-... me enorgullezco aún más por mi nombre, después de escucharle hablar de él.

-Albus era el nombre de Dumbledore –se quedó serio por unos instantes-, ese nombre me recuerda mi cobardía e inmadurez.

-¿Por qué? –parpadeó confundido.

-Severus, yo fui un mortífago y el lord me mandó matarle.

Albus se sintió un poco intimidado.

-Pero era joven y estúpido y también cobarde. Mi padrino tuvo qué hacer mi trabajo. Pero estoy casi seguro de que ese viejo estaba contento de que fuera él y no yo. Albus Dumbledore era estúpido, pero también era bondadoso. Supongo que tienes varias de sus cualidades, sino, no hubieras estado en Slytherin. Todos nos tomaban como magos oscuros, pero estábamos motivados por las convicciones de nuestros padres.

-Fue una guerra muy triste.

-Todas las guerras son así, Severus.

Draco se quedó callado y después suspiró.

-Ese nombre me trae tristes recuerdos, mejor te diré Al.

Albus rió un poco, sintiendo el ambiente menos pesado que minutos antes.

-Como guste.

-Y como te decía... –sacó otros libros más-... la magia sin varita no es difícil, pero se requiere de gran concentración. La única virtud que tiene nuestra varita es que nos ayuda a enfocar nuestro poder mágico. Debes de abrir tu mente, hijo, debes de abrir tu espíritu.

Colocó esos libros sobre una mesa, instando al chico para que se sentara en una silla que colocó justo en medio del laboratorio.

-Éste espacio está protegido, así que no te preocupes.

-¿Protegido? –parpadeó, gravemente confundido.

-Éste es el primer ejercicio que haremos. Tu padre siempre me ayudaba con mis investigaciones, por lo que ahora que no está aquí conmigo, ni tampoco Scor, necesito a alguien que sea poderoso y tú eres su hijo, eso servirá.

El chico se sentó en el lugar en el que lo colocó el rubio.

-Cierra los ojos.

Albus realizó al pie de la letra las indicaciones.

-Deja tu mente en blanco, no pienses en nada. Respira pausada y profundamente. Sientes que te elevas, que tu espíritu abandona tu cuerpo.

El moreno se movió y saltó, abriendo los ojos de repente y respirando con dificultad.

-No te precipites –colocó su mano sobre el hombro del joven, tratando de calmarlo-. Siempre pasa eso. No te pasará nada, porque el hilo de la vida siempre mantendrá conectada tu alma a tu cuerpo.

-No entiendo...

-No debes entenderlo, sólo hacerlo. Cuando lo hagas, la razón y el conocimiento llegarán a ti.

Albus volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando su mente en blanco. Minutos después, sintió cómo se elevaba y después miró hacia abajo, viendo con asombro su cuerpo y el de Draco Malfoy. Éste volteó a verle.

-Ten cuidado a dónde vas.

Justo al decir eso, Albus sintió un gran tirón y quedó suspendido sobre el planeta. Parecía que levitaba alrededor, como si estuviera en órbita. Se quedó maravillado por el esplendor del universo que se extendía frente a él. Era tan insignificante, tan insignificante dentro de todo el planeta, así como de la galaxia.

Volteó hacia atrás, sintiendo un frío recorrer su cuerpo cuando vio una mancha lejana, demasiado lejana, extenderse en una galaxia, al parecer. Esa mancha oscura se expandía y se contraía. ¿Por qué la veía tan cerca si estaba a miles de millones de años luz?

Viró nuevamente su cuerpo.

_-Al principio, todo era oscuridad._

Todo se apagó, algo que asustó al chico.

_-No existía nada en el vasto espacio negro, o eso era lo que muchos creían, hasta que una explosión se llevó a cabo dentro del mismo, pero esa explosión ya se había dado muchos años atrás, muchos miles de millones antes. Nadie sabe cómo surgió el universo, pero lo que muchos dicen es que su renacimiento se ha dado una y otra y otra vez._

_El jardín de las estrellas se fue creando por cúmulos de piedra y gas. Nuestra galaxia es muy joven, así como nuestro sistema solar, pero lejanos a nosotros, en otras galaxias, la vida ya se había engendrado. ¿Somos únicos los seres humanos? Nosotros, bestias llenas de sangre, que fuimos engendrados de la oscuridad._

_La tierra se creó y en ella habitaron microorganismos, mucho antes que los hombres. De ellos fueron emergiendo otras especies, hasta que a ella llegaron los humanos, pero junto con ellos, otras razas de seres vinieron._

_Esos seres no eran humanos, puesto que los humanos en ese entonces eran ignorantes. Esos seres llegaron del cielo, del mar. Esos seres que vinieron de lo profundo del universo. Ellos enseñaron a los hombres la magia, las artes, las ciencias, esperando que fuesen una mejor raza de la que ellos fueron, porque muchos eran rezagados de sus planetas, de sus vidas en su galaxia y su sistema solar. Pero hubo otros seres que no eran buenos y que se revelaron a quienes mostraron sus virtudes a los humanos y se hizo la guerra. Al final, los dioses mayores expulsaron a esos seres, pero a pesar de ello, se dice que un día han de volver, para crear el caos. Hastur, Azathot, Yog-Sothoth, Cthulhu, Dagon, entre otros, se enfrentaron a Marduk y sus legiones, pero fueron desterrados de ésta tierra. ¿Los ves? Aún están rugiendo en sus galaxias, pidiendo la destrucción de sus enemigos y de la raza humana._

Albus sintió otro tirón, pero en ésta ocasión se irguió rápidamente de la silla, respirando con mayor dificultad.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste? –preguntó Malfoy.

-La historia de los seres que enseñaron a los hombres...

-La magia –se quedó pensativo-. Hay muchos tipos de magia... la ritual, la clerical, la blanca, la negra, etcétera... Pero los seres humanos las catalogan a todas como magias oscuras, sin saber, debido a que su mente ha sido cerrada. Al principio, como hasta la fecha, somos muy pocos magos, no como los estúpidos muggles, que se extienden cada vez más en el mundo, pero como Hermione y tu abuela, al parecer ha habido hijos de ellos que han nacido con su mente abierta a la magia, que de generaciones anteriores se encontraba dormida en ellos.

Malfoy suspiró.

-Está prohibida la varita para ti, Al, deshazte de ella, no la necesitas. Ella no forma parte de ti. Tú la controlas, no ella a ti.

-Pero sin varita... –quiso agregar algo, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

-Sin varita podrás hacer mejores cosas. Eso de la varita es una estupidez, creo que fue uno de los errores del lord, confiar en algo que no es tuyo propiamente.

-Hay una cosa que me gustaría pedirle –sonrió.

-¿Y qué cosa sería? –parpadeó.

Cuando iba a contestar el moreno, la voz de una mujer, sumamente enfadada, se escuchó en la puerta del lugar.

-¡Potter! ¡Te dije que no quería volver a verte en mi casa!

Malfoy se golpeó mentalmente al haber olvidado cerrar las puertas que conducían a ese lugar, invitando a su esposa a entrar hasta el laboratorio.

-Espera, Astoria, él es Albus Severus Potter, no Harry James Potter.

La hermosa mujer, de cabellos negros, miró con algo de enfado al chico, pero después resopló.

-Lo salvaste de que le lanzara una maldición imperdonable –entrecerró los ojos.

-Una maldición estúpida, con todo respeto –rodó los ojos-. Si nos disculpa, Mi Lady, pero necesitamos arreglar unos asuntos aquí.

-Está bien –sonrió la mujer-. Dejé unos cambios de ropa para ti sobre tu cama y también traje un poco de ropa para Scorpius.

-Es verdad, Astoria –Malfoy se acercó a su esposa-, Scorpius se encuentra en San Mungo hospitalizado

-¿Le pasó lo mismo que a ti? –Malfoy se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer- Potter se atrevió a contarme lo que pasó, por lo que avisé a mi suegro y te llevamos a San Mungo. ¿Estará bien Scorpius? ¿Despertará?

-Así es. Dentro de tres o cuatro días.

-Bien, rogaré a los dioses que así sea. Iré ahora mismo a verlo. Hasta luego, Albus Severus Potter.

-Que tenga buen día, señora Malfoy.

-Por cierto –Astoria se quedó en el marco de la puerta-, tú eres el mejor amigo de mi hijo. Gracias por cuidarlo todo éste tiempo y por tenerle paciencia. Es una lástima que al final lo hayas rechazado, pero en fin, al menos ambos continuaron su amistad.

El chico tragó en seco, llamando la atención del rubio cuando se hubiese ido su mujer.

-¿Rechazado? ¿Scorpius y tú...?

-No es lo que piensa –sus mejillas se volvieron rojas-, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, pero sé que él estaba confundido y que amaba a Rose.

-¿Acaso eres estúpido, Potter? –se molestó con las palabras del joven- ¿Cuándo te dio permiso Scorpius para que pensaras por él? No te diré que no quiere a su esposa, pero... –se quedó pensativo-... quizá aún te ama a ti.

-Yo no...

-No me vengas con eso –entrecerró los ojos, claramente molesto-, se nota a leguas que tú lo...

-¡Es suficiente, por favor! –apretó los puños- ¡Lo aprecio mucho porque es mi mejor amigo! ¿Por qué habría de amarlo?

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

-De tal palo, tal astilla –resopló por lo bajo, pero con la intención de que el chico escuchara-. ¿Qué querías pedirme, antes de que Astoria nos interrumpiera?

-Que si puede enseñarle a mis hermanos también... –parecía muy enojado.

-Puedo hacerlo –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Tráelos mañana e intenta quitar ese revoltijo de ideas de tu mente o sino, no podrás concentrarte.

-¿Es todo por hoy? –dijo con incredulidad.

-No podrás trabajar si estás tan iracundo, necesitas calmarte.

-Lo siento, yo...

-Está bien –sonrió-. Vete ya...

-Con su permiso –hizo un movimiento de cabeza para despedirse.

Cuando se hubo quedado solo, Draco resopló con enfado.

-Qué estúpidos son los Potter.

* * *

James y Seamus llegaron al centro psiquiátrico después de dejar San Mungo, ya que habían sido llamados para ayudar cuando Scorpius había sido herido, al igual que su padrino y para apoyar en esa cacería extraña que se había suscitado dentro del lugar. Preguntaron por Oscar Robbinson, aquel niño que había presenciado la muerte de todas esas personas en aquella calle, pero lo que no esperaban era...

-¡¿Suicidio?

El castaño elevó su voz, molesto por aquella revelación.

-Lo sentimos, no pudimos hacer nada para salvarle. Se lo llevaron sus padres hace unas horas.

-Menuda suerte –chasqueó molesto el muchacho-. ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

-Pues informarle a mi madrina –resopló-. Muchas gracias.

Ambos se despidieron de una enfermera, quien asintió con la cabeza. Después se marcharon, rumbo al ministerio.

-¿Por qué se suicidaría? –dijo James.

-No sé –dejó escapar un suspiro-, pero me da la leve impresión de que él sabía algo importante.

-¿Qué sería?

-Quién sabe... su secreto se lo llevará a la tumba.

Salieron de ahí, pero no se dieron cuenta que aquel niño que habían dicho estaba muerto, los miraba desde el jardín.

* * *

Harry estaba en su celda, cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien llegar hasta ahí. Aquel lugar tenía una cama individual y un escritorio de madera oscura. Había un librero con varios libros que Draco había hecho llegar hasta ahí y estaba casi completamente seguro que él había sido quien ordenó que todos esos muebles de gran elegancia se los llevaran ahí.

Estaba sentado en la cama, comiendo un emparedado de crema de maní y mermelada de fresa, mientras leía un libro de pastas rojas. Ese libro era su propio libro de las sombras.

Resopló, algo cansado. Se sentía como un león enjaulado, lleno de mucha energía y sin poder liberarla. Draco estaba despierto, ¿qué demonios hacía ahí sin poder tocarlo ni besarlo, ni...?

Cuando sintió la creciente excitación de su cuerpo se detuvo. Maldición, ¿qué pasaba con su cuerpo? ¿No tenía ya los cincuenta años? Debería de haber decrecido su libido, pero al contrario, estaba aumentando con el paso de los años desde que estaba con Malfoy.

-Ésta escena me da ideas para un juego sexual en el cual el guardia somete al recluso.

La voz de Draco lo trajo a la realidad. Sonrió con diversión, debido a su comentario.

-Eres un pervertido.

-Y tú eres un santurrón –rodó los ojos-. ¿Qué dices? ¿Estrenamos esa cama?

Harry rió un poco, pero cuando iba a contestar, el rostro sonrojado de su hijo mayor, James, seguido del rostro sonriente de Seamus Finnigan, lo detuvieron.

-Sentimos molestar –Finnigan entró sin ser invitado-, pero la ministra nos mandó con Malfoy y nos dijeron que podríamos encontrarlo aquí.

-¿Para qué me necesitan, Finnigan? –el rubio dijo con decepción, debido a que habían detenido sus impulsos de empujar al moreno.

-Fuimos a buscar al único testigo del último crimen, pero resulta que se suicidó. La ministra dijo que tú podías observar las pruebas y fotografías que sacamos de las casas.

La ofreció un fólder negro con el escudo del ministerio al rubio, el cual lo tomó con desgano. Justo al abrir aquel fólder, una hoja blanca con un dibujo salió de éste. La hoja cayó suavemente al piso, zigzagueando por unos segundos, hasta tocar las frías baldosas.

El rubio volteó a ver esa hoja, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué tienen un dibujo de Teutates entre sus hojas?

Al escuchar ese nombre, el moreno se sorprendió sobremanera.

-¿Teutates Black? –preguntó Harry.

-Así es... él fue uno de mis seguidores en la orden de alquimia y ocultismo a la que pertenezco, pero murió hace más de un año en un accidente.

-Pues mira que no está muerto –Seamus silbó, demasiado interesado-, él fue el autor de los crímenes.

-¿Pero cómo? –negó con la cabeza- Teutates era squib y no... –sus palabras fueron muriendo en sus labios-... maldita sea... yo le enseñé a utilizar la magia, a pesar de no ser mago, pero él hubiese sido incapaz, era más estúpido y bueno que Potter.

-Teutates... –James se agachó y tomó el dibujo en sus manos-... el dios de la muerte Galés.

Malfoy tomó el pequeño expediente que le dieron, reparando también en un nombre que nunca pensó encontrar ahí.

-Beata Hamilton... ¿pero qué está pasando? ¿Ella mordió a Weasley después de muerta?

El rubio dejó caer el fólder.

-El cuerpo de esa mujer desapareció de la morgue, justo después de que esa sombra se esfumara –Finnigan hizo un mohín-, ¿no se te hace sospechoso?

-Pero Teutates no sería capaz, o más bien dicho, ¿qué hace Teutates aquí?

-¿Seguro que estaba muerto? –preguntó James.

Malfoy dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No, sólo me lo informó Beata. ¿Sería una mentira acaso?

-Quizá la mujer que se presentó ante usted era un ser revivido por ese tal Teutates –Finnigan entrecerró los ojos-. Quizá te engañó por órdenes de él.

-Pero si Scorpius dijo que la aparente resurrección de esas personas estaba incompleta –el castaño entrecerró los ojos-, ¿cómo pudo haber llevado a cabo el ritual con tanto éxito?

-¿Entonces... –ésta vez habló Harry-... esa sombra y ese hombre llamado Teutates tendrán que ver con lo mismo?

-No lo sé –Malfoy arrugó la hoja de la necropsia de Beata Hamilton-, pero esto ya se me está haciendo por demás sospechoso. Iré a buscar a Teutates.

-¿Acaso es estúpido? –James negó con la cabeza- Me niego rotundamente. Usted debe de ser custodiado. Usted es un arma que debe ser vigilada.

-¿Un arma? –el rubio se sintió ofendido.

-Usted sí puede revivir a los muertos, ¿verdad, señor Malfoy?

Draco se sorprendió con la pregunta, sonriendo con algo de gracia después.

-Eres muy inteligente para ser hijo de Potter –rió un poco-. Demasiado inteligente.

-¡Lo sabía, usted puede...!

-Ja, ja, ja... –el rubio comenzó a carcajearse-... lo puedo hacer a la perfección, aunque únicamente hay un problema con ello, niño y es el mismo problema que ese sujeto enfrenta... no puede pagar el precio del alma. Ellos son muertos vivientes que no tienen un alma, por lo que buscan la carne humana, la vida. Hace un tiempo intenté recrear la piedra filosofal, pero me fue imposible, debido a que Harry me detuvo y porque ciertamente no quería ser sentenciado por ello. Me pregunto cómo es que nadie en su sano juicio se dio cuenta de lo abominable de su creación. Nicolás Flamel era un monstruo sediento igual que el lord.

Seamus y James se quedaron sin comprender un ápice de lo que había mencionado el rubio.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que desea Teutates... –levantó la vista, mirando por encima del hombro de Harry, el cielo lluvioso que rodeaba Azkaban-... ¿la vida inmortal? ¿Qué desea...?

* * *

Aquel hermoso joven estaba mirando por la ventana, sonriendo, después se levantó de ahí, acercándose a un espejo que medía de alto toda la pared y de ancho como dos metros. Los acabados de plata le engalanaban, debido a que tenían la figura en relieve del diablo y Dios, jugando ajedrez. Aquel brillo se unió al espejo, reflejando, no su figura, sino a muchas personas encerradas dentro de él, en aparente agonía.

Segundos después, aquello se desvaneció, haciéndonos creer que fue un espejismo el que presenciamos.

**Continuará...**


	12. Capítulo 11 La casa sin nombre ni número

**20 de octubre de 2011**

-Un, dos, tres...

Quince chicos iban jugueteando. Se acercaba el solsticio de Halloween y, aunque varios estaban renuentes, otros más estaban ansiosos por llevar a cabo aquella iniciación.

-Ya saben, chicos... –la voz de una chica de cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta se escuchó-... todos entraremos y nos quedaremos toda la noche. Kenneth y Albert se quedarán en sus carros, vigilando que no salgamos hasta la hora pactada.

-Tengo miedo... –se escuchó la voz de otra chica.

-No te preocupes...

-Pero ésta casa está embrujada.

-No lo está –la joven rubia resopló-, sólo es una tonta leyenda.

La casa se veía completamente abandonada, no había casas contiguas a ésta. La calle tenía otras tres casas más, pero bastante distanciadas las unas de las otras. Unos de sus vidrios estaban rotos y otros más estrellados. Las cortinas roídas se movían al compás del viento.

-Ahora sí... a la de una, a la de dos... y a la de tres...

Los quince chicos fueron entrando uno por uno, cerrando después la puerta.

Lo único que pudimos ver después de que hicieran eso, fue el letrero al final de la calle, el cual estaba en blanco y con pequeñas manchas que parecían haber sido letras hacía mucho tiempo. Y la figura de un joven mirando desde una ventana del segundo piso que se esfumó en el aire.

**Capítulo 11**

"**La casa sin nombre ni número"**

Caminaba tranquila, demasiado tranquila por los pasillos de aquellas oficinas ministeriales. Era extraño que le hubiesen llamado, pero no por ello menospreció su invitación. Se detuvo frente aquella puerta de madera con un vidrio blanco, el cual impedía ver con totalidad su interior, tocando con parsimonia. Alguien le pidió que entrara, por lo que lo hizo, girando con lentitud la manija.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba un hombre pelirrojo leyendo un libro.

-Estoy conmocionada por tu invitación.

-Muchas gracias por venir –el pelirrojo sonrió-, tú eres una excelente zoóloga y necesito que trabajes con nosotros en un caso.

-¿En qué puedo servir al ministerio?

-Tenemos varios medimagos trabajando en éste caso, pero también te necesito. Verás, ¿has escuchado sobre las muertes que se han llevado a cabo a lo largo de estos dos últimos años?

-Sí, casos muy extraños en los que inculparon a Harry.

-Pues como sabes...

-Él es inocente, lo sé.

-Pero por ello aún anda suelto el asesino. Quiero que vayas a la última escena del crimen y me digas cuándo murieron esos chicos y si fue por causas de magia.

-¿Necesitas que investigue algo así cuando no tiene qué ver con mi rama?

-No es sobre la rama que estudiaste, pero tienes conocimientos de medimagia y ahorita necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Está bien –sonrió con suavidad-, cuenta con mi apoyo.

-Una cosa más... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... ¿recuerdas a Malfoy?

-Oh, sí, Malfoy.

-Tendrás qué asistirlo.

Un gran silencio se interpuso entre ellos.

-Excelente. Es un gran investigador dentro del mundo mágico, así que supongo que nos llevaremos bien.

-No sé cómo pagarte esto, Luna.

La mujer de largo cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises sonrió, levantándose de su lugar.

-Con Draco Malfoy está más qué pagado. Nos vemos luego, Ron.

Luna Scamander –como era ahora su nombre de casada, conocida anteriormente como Luna Loovegod, o Lunática Lovegood, en su defecto- salió por aquella puerta. Ronald dejó aquel libro de lado, mirando su interior, tratando de investigar algo que le había encargado Draco Malfoy.

Varias horas antes se habían descubierto en las afueras de Londres, unos horribles asesinatos y comenzaron todos a vincularlos con el asesino de Inglaterra, el nuevo Jackie, como habían apodado los estadounidenses a Harry.

-Esto me huele mal...

Ronald miró por la ventana, sintiendo un gran escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-El hijo del lord –chasqueó la lengua-, el hijo de Voldemort. Qué gran broma...

* * *

Cuando llegó a ese lugar eran las once de la mañana. Su extravagante vestimenta llamó la atención de quienes estaban investigando y todas las personas que miraban expectantes aquel perito tan extraño que habían llamado.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Luna Scamander, me gustaría...

Todos la ignoraron, hasta que un atractivo hombre de cabellos y ojos del mismo color de ella se asomó por la puerta. Acababa de sacar a todos de la casa y se le veía bastante ocupado.

-Lovegood.

-Scamander ahora, por favor, Malfoy.

-Diría que es un gusto, pero mentiría. ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares?

-Me mandaron a investigar.

El rubio resopló con algo de guasa; sin embargo, el semblante se le borró inmediatamente después del rostro.

-¿Bromeas?

-Fui llamada por Ron.

-Esa estúpida comadreja –entrecerró los ojos-. Yo quisiera estar en mi laboratorio investigando, no haciendo trabajo de campo. Finnigan no ha llegado, ni Thomas, ni nadie... y ahora me mandan a la lunática Lovegood.

-Scamander...

-Sí, como sea –resopló.

La mujer pasó aquellas tiras amarillas que decían "escena del crimen" con letras negras, entrando a la casa, para el asombro de los policías e investigadores muggles que habían sido corridos por el otro rubio.

Al entrar, un escalofrío muy grande se apoderó de su cuerpo. Su aliento se convirtió en vapor que subió hacia el techo y se desvaneció antes de tocarlo.

-Hace mucho frío en ésta casa.

-¿Tú también lo notaste? –preguntó Malfoy, sin el sarcasmo impregnado en sus palabras.

Intentó caminar, pero se detuvo, pasmada, al ver la terrible matanza extenderse a sus pies.

Las paredes estaban manchadas con sangre y vísceras de esas personas. El piso estaba lleno también. Olía terriblemente mal y a pesar de la época del año, había varias moscas flotando alrededor. Había muchos maniquíes, pero casi todos estaban rotos sobre el suelo y algunos otros tenían ensartados cuerpos de aquellos pobres muchachos.

Malfoy estaba fotografiando con su cámara mágica y tomando con utensilios muggles que les había robado a los policías, varias muestras que colocaba en un maletín.

-Por todos los... –se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

-Si necesitas marcharte, adelante.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, vimos muchas cosas durante la guerra.

Draco sonrió un poco, apoyando, a su pesar, aquellas palabras.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo? –preguntó Luna.

-Parece más bien que algo enorme los ensartó en esos lugares y que se los comieron vivos.

La rubia tragó en seco.

-¿Crees que ese algo esté...?

-Espero por los dioses que no.

Malfoy fue subiendo las escaleras, sacando varias fotografías y dejando marcas con números en diferentes lugares, hasta que llegó a la parte de arriba.

-¿Quién fue quien hizo esto? –Luna no había subido las escaleras.

-Seguramente alguien muy malo.

Esa voz hizo que Luna saltara. Finnigan le sonrió desde el marco de la puerta, siendo acompañado por Dean Thomas.

-Casi me matas de un susto, Seamus.

-Lo siento –el irlandés rió un poco-. ¿Cómo has estado, Scamander?

-Excelente –sonrió-, aunque un poco sorprendida con ésta situación.

-Hola, Luna –Dean saludó.

-Hola, Dean, ya me avisaron que tu pequeña se graduará pronto de la academia de aurores.

-Con muy buen promedio –sonrió, demasiado soñador, para el gusto de cualquiera-. Es tan bella e inteligente que...

-Que me pregunto cómo es tu hija.

Seamus y Luna prorrumpieron en carcajadas, molestando al moreno.

-Cállense.

Se quedaron callados por unos instantes, sintiendo extrañamente silencioso el lugar.

-¿Y Malfoy?

Los tres corrieron escaleras arriba, pero no vieron al rubio.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó Finnigan.

Al no recibir respuesta de éste, volvieron a bajar, encontrándolo aún con esa cámara, tomando fotografías.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarnos de un susto? –preguntó Seamus.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, quitándolo de en medio para volver a tomar más fotografías.

-Es todo, vámonos.

Tomó las cosas y le dio la cámara a Luna.

-La policía muggle tiene trabajo qué hacer –cabeceó en señal de afirmativa hacia el comandante de policía que se encontraba afuera, haciéndole saber que ahora les tocaba a ellos llevar los cuerpos a la morgue del ministerio de magia-, nosotros les estorbamos.

Luna afirmó, siguiendo al rubio.

* * *

Estaba comiendo pasta boloñesa cuando dos personas entraron en la sala de la morgue. Ese no era su territorio, pero había sido llamada a participar. Se le veía cansada y desaliñada, pero no por ello disfrutaba con menor agrado su comida. A Luna se le revolvió el estómago al verlo, al igual que Seamus y Dean.

-¿Cómo puede esa mujer comer en éste lugar? –el irlandés preguntó.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó la medimaga- Tengo hambre, ellos no se quejan.

-¿No es insalubre? –Seamus estaba a punto de vomitar.

-No si tienen el hechizo de congelamiento encima –entrecerró los ojos-. Qué bien que llega mi relevo. No he dormido en treinta y dos horas seguidas y tengo qué ir a ver si Malfoy despertará hoy.

Draco entró, seguido de Luna.

-Doctora Orenday –saludó el rubio-, que gusto.

-Igualmente –sonrió con lascivia-, y un gustazo para mi pupila al ver a semejante hombre tan guapo y sexy frente a mí. Lástima que estoy casada –hizo un puchero-. Igual eso no quita que estés tan... bueno –se mordió los labios-. Bueno, si me disculpan.

Ella se retiró.

-Qué locos están los medimagos –Dean rió un poco-, y eso que pensé que Luna era la más loca y bizarra tipa que conocía.

La rubia no dijo nada, tan sólo caminó a uno de los estantes y conjuró unos guantes blancos que parecían de látex.

-Ya que no están haciendo nada –Malfoy los sacó-. Lárguense de aquí.

Lo último que Seamus y Dean supieron, fue que estaban afuera de la morgue.

-Qué temperamento –dijeron ambos al unísono.

* * *

Habían llevado los cuerpos y mientras intentaban descifrar todas las formas de muerte y determinarlas, habían pasado ya cerca de cuarenta horas.

James habían entrado para llevarles de comer, encontrándolos medio inconscientes sobre las planchas de cada uno de los cuerpos que estaban estudiando. Tomó una silla, quedándose cerca de ellos. Rió un poco al verles, dándole un sorbo de café a su vaso y dándole una mordida al bagget que llevaba para comer. Bostezó, sintiéndose también cansado. Lily, Albus y él, habían ido a aquella casa por pedido del ministerio, junto a Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, para impedir que más niños curiosos y personas, se metieran dentro. Ahí hacía casi tanto frío como en la morgue.

-Es como si ahí hubiera también muchos muertos –resopló.

Justo al decir eso, Draco Malfoy saltó de su sitio, sobresaltándole y ocasionando que casi se le cayera encima el café. El rubio se talló los ojos, viendo con desagrado que estaba durmiendo sobre un muerto.

-Que asco –dijo Draco-, menos mal que arreglamos los cuerpos para que no olieran ni se pudrieran.

James sonrió un poco, divertido por el argumento.

-Lovegood.

-Que soy Scamander, sabe... –Luna bostezó cuando dijo eso.

-Para no tener problemas con eso, mejor te diré Luna, es más fácil –el rubio se tuvo qué morder los labios al decirlo.

-Entonces yo te llamaré Draco –la mujer sonrió.

Malfoy se pateó mentalmente, pero ignoró el hecho de que en esas casi cuarenta horas que tenían juntos, esa mujer de apariencia extraña y exótica, se había vuelto una buena –amiga- compañera.

-Según cuentan los reportes –Draco sacó una libreta de anotaciones-, eran quince chicos.

-Y aquí faltan tres –Luna terminó aquella frase.

-¿En dónde están? –preguntó el rubio.

James se levantó inmediatamente de ahí, dejando su café a medias.

-Quizá aún se encuentran en la casa.

**Continuará...**


	13. Capítulo 12 Trato o truco

**24 de octubre de 2011.**

Entraron todos a la casa, mirando con desconfianza las paredes y los muebles. Nadie se quería separar, así que la mayoría se quedó en la sala, a pesar de que los maniquíes que la adornaban le daban una apariencia más lúgubre.

Dos chicos, que eran los más aventureros, subieron las escaleras, ocasionando que la madera rechinara por el peso y por la antigüedad. Iban muy juntos, debido a que, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, tenían miedo. Llegaron a la parte de arriba, pero justo al subir el último escalón, muchos gritos se escucharon.

**Capítulo 12**

"**Trato o Truco" **

Finnigan, Thomas, Lily y James, estaban dentro de la casa. La policía muggle estaba afuera, esperándoles con varias ambulancias.

-Han pasado dos días de aquello –James miró las colillas de cigarro tiradas en el piso y las hizo a un lado-, ¿estarán...?

-No nos des un mal augurio –el irlandés detuvo las palabras del chico.

-Pero ya han pasado más de dos días, casi los tres, quizá estén muertos.

Lily sufrió un escalofrío al sentir la baja temperatura de esa casa.

-¿Un hechizo de congelamiento?

Preguntó, sacando de su letargo a los demás. James negó con la cabeza, mirando los alrededores.

-No se siente magia en éste lugar.

-No sé porqué... –Lily se abrazó a sí misma-... pero tengo un mal presentimiento de éste lugar.

* * *

Hermione había tenido qué ir a acallar los terribles malentendidos que se dieron, respecto a Harry. Tuvo qué jurar y perjurar que el moreno aún se encontraba en la cárcel y que era imposible que fuese él. Lupin le había acompañado para hacer más verídico su testimonio; sin embargo, no habían conseguido nada.

Después se dirigieron a Azkaban, para informar a Potter.

-Aún te quieren ver bien muerto –la castaña se dirigió a Harry, quien sonrió con condescendencia.

-Siguen pensando que es usted, padrino, el que está causando estos problemas –Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro-, por lo que quieren su cabeza lo más rápido que se pueda.

-Mis padres dicen que la policía muggle está creando el caos en todo el mundo y que ha habido varios enfrentamientos. Muchos han muerto –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Todos se están volviendo locos y paranoicos. Un momento... –se quedó pensando-... si lo vemos desde éste ángulo... muchos han muerto ahora, pero no por la mano de ese tipo.

-Aún así... –en ésta ocasión fue Harry quien habló, sosteniendo su barbilla con los dedos de la mano derecha-... se nota que únicamente están buscando un culpable, pero no están buscando al culpable.

-Es como si sólo se quisieran deshacer de ti, padrino –Lupin entrecerró los ojos.

Lupin sacó su varita, haciendo reír a Harry, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el metamorfo.

-¿Por qué se ríe?

-Porque estás sujeto a algo que no te pertenece.

-¿Sujeto a algo que no me pertenece? –preguntó, extrañado.

-La varita únicamente sirve para enfocar tu poder, pero todos piensan que con ella es que hacen magia. Con o sin varita somos magos, por lo que no la necesitamos, no nos es indispensable, no dejamos de ser magos si no tenemos una varita.

-Eso lo dices porque tú puedes hacer magia sin varita –Hermione se ofendió por el comentario.

-Yo también me enojé cuando Draco me dijo lo mismo –sonrió al recordarlo-, pero ahora he comprendido eso. Soy más fuerte que él en poder, pero aunque me cueste aceptarlo, él tiene muchos conocimientos sobre magia que me sobrepasa, aunque por eso intento alcanzarlo. Siempre voy un paso atrás y cuando lo alcanzo, él aprende algo nuevo –hizo un puchero-, pero sigo siendo más poderoso que ese rubio molesto.

-Ja, ja, ja... –Hermione rió un poco, mirando con picardía a su amigo-... escúchate, estás muy enamorado de Malfoy.

El moreno se sonrojó.

-En vez de estarme avergonzando, deberías de estar haciendo tu trabajo, ministra de magia.

-Uy, que iracundo –la mujer volvió a reír-. En fin, tienes razón, debo de regresar. Ésta estúpida guerra muggle y mágica contra ti no me huele a algo bueno, pero espero que podamos arreglar esto.

-Sí, gracias.

-Hasta luego –Lupin se despidió con un ademán de la cabeza, saliendo junto a Hermione, quien se despidió únicamente con un ademán de su mano derecha-. ¿Por qué no le dijo que alguien ha estado falseando la evidencia?

-No quiero darle una preocupación más –dejó escapar un suspiro-, seguramente querrá arreglarlo por sí mismo, pero estoy segura que ese tal Teutates Black tiene qué ver con esto y que quiere a Harry a como dé lugar.

-¿Por venganza?

-No lo sé, Teddy –miró hacia atrás, antes de echar los polvos flú a la chimenea-, sólo ese chico nos puede responder.

* * *

Malfoy volvió a bostezar cuando le pasó aquellos documentos a Hermione Weasley, la actual ministra de magia. La mujer le miró con asombro al constatar que efectivamente aquellas personas habían muerto por cuestiones mágicas.

-Aún se pueden encontrar rastros de magia, pero es una magia muy antigua, una magia muy oscura. Supongo que la persona que lo hizo fue...

-Teutates Black, ¿verdad? –dejó escapar un suspiro- ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿No le enseñaste tú su magia?

El rubio rió, un poco divertido por las palabras de la bruja.

-En primer lugar, Weasley, conocí a Teutates en una reunión de la Orden de Alquimistas Mundial que se da cada año para comentar ¿y por qué no?, incluso mofarnos, de nuestros avances. Teutates, al igual que su novia, siempre asistían.

-Beata Hamilton –entrecerró los ojos.

-Beata y él se acercaron varias veces a mí, para preguntarme sobre la magia, fue ahí cuando, haciendo hincapié en su apellido, descubrí que Teutates no era un simple muggle, sino un squib. Admito que él fue mi primer discípulo, incluso más antiguo que Harry. Nos hicimos buenos amigos y hasta intercambiamos ideas; sin embargo, como ya he recalcado, él murió en un accidente de tráfico hace tiempo.

-¿Entonces regresó de la tumba como Beata Hamilton?

-Eso es lo que no me explico –hizo un mohín-, ninguno de los dos tenía tal poder.

-¿Entonces alguien se ha estado haciendo pasar por él?

-No –el rubio se quedó pensativo-, te lo puedo asegurar. Teutates Black siempre será Teutates Black; sin embargo, no es la misma persona que yo conocí. Una vez le dije a Harry que Teutates era un alma caritativa y buena, por lo que no me explico qué es lo que le pudo haber sucedido para que se volviera como es.

-Quizá se volvió loco con su magia.

-Bueno –dejó escapar un suspiro-. La magia antigua sí tiene esos problemas. Las invocaciones que realizas pueden llegar a consumirte o apoderarse de tu alma y llevarte lejos. Quizá algo salió mal y dañó sus recuerdos y su cerebro, pero hasta no hablar con él no...

-¿Estás enfermo? –se levantó de su asiento- No puedo exponerte, no con tus conocimientos. Por lo menos, sino podemos destruirlo, podríamos detenerlo, y seguramente tú debes de saber cómo.

-No puedo decirle, ministra –rodó los ojos- porque no conozco cuál es su objetivo. Aunque he estado pensando que posiblemente intente, con éstas acciones que está llevando a cabo, recrear la piedra filosofal.

-¿Recrear la piedra filosofal? –se extrañó por las palabras del rubio.

-Verá, ministra... –dejó escapar un suspiro mientras jugueteaba con una pluma que estaba cerca-... Nicolás Flamel, quien fue un afamado investigador dentro del mundo mágico, no fue la persona benevolente que Dumbledore creyó, e incluso me atrevo a decir que Dumbledore tampoco fue una persona tan benevolente como se pensaba, pero eso es punto y a parte. Hace tiempo intenté recrear la piedra filosofal, pero ninguna de mis investigaciones daba frutos, porque estaba mal encaminado. Afortunadamente Harry me detuvo de cometer grandes barbaries, pero eso me hace pensar que quizá Teutates... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... el principal ingrediente de la piedra es el alma de las personas. Yo creí que cuando se referían a las dos palomas estaban hablando del hombre y la mujer, pero no era así, lo que ellos trataban de decir que las dos palomas eran el alma y el espíritu. Se dice que el espíritu es el lazo que mantiene al alma sujeta al cuerpo, por lo que el espíritu se encuentra inmerso en la sangre. Sin sangre no vivimos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que la piedra filosofal está compuesta por seres humanos? –dijo con horror.

-Así es... –entrecerró los ojos-... Después de que Nicolás Flamel naciera, se dieron varios acontecimientos en el mundo en torno a las guerras. Las cruzadas, la inquisición. Él siempre estuvo moviendo aquellos hilos. Durante aquella era de oscuridad se culpaba a cualquier persona por ser hereje y les practicaban muertes horrendas, semejantes a las que el Lord cometía; sin embargo, sus ambiciones eran una estupidez al lado de las de Nicolás Flamel. Ese hombre vivió a costa de otros, hasta que fue demasiado peligroso para él volver a intentar crear nuevamente aquella piedra, dado que Dumbledore no era tan estúpido como parecía y se daría cuenta de sus intenciones, por lo que decidió detener ahí su flujo y morir.

Malfoy detuvo sus palabras, mirando a la ministra.

-Pero aunque esto sea una hipótesis, no sé si él quiera crear esa piedra. Ciertamente te vuelve inmortal, pero no puede hacer nada más.

-¿No se supone que también puede convertir cualquier cosa en oro?

-Sí, también –resopló con cansancio-, pero es obvio que ese no es el uso que se le quiere dar.

-La piedra filosofal... –se quedó pensando.

-Pero como ya dije –se levantó de su asiento, encaminándose a la puerta-, sólo son conjeturas, nada concreto.

-Te agradezco, Malfoy –sonrió.

-No lo hago por usted o por el mundo –rodó los ojos al salir-, lo hago porque no puedo estar con Harry.

* * *

Dean se recargó en una pared, mientras Finnigan comenzaba a fumar. El moreno sonrió hacia su amigo con tristeza.

-¿Es verdad que te vas a divorciar, Seamus? Parvatti le dijo a Padma.

El rubio dio una bocanada de humo, para dejarlo escapar por su nariz.

-Ya no hay nada entre nosotros, Dean. Lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho.

-Ni siquiera tuvieron hijos, quizá si los hubieran...

-¿Para qué tener hijos con una persona a la que no amas profundamente?

-¿Por qué te casaste con ella entonces? –parecía muy molesto- ¿No crees que fuiste muy cruel con ella? Dejaste que envejeciera contigo, quitándole la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que realmente la mereciera. ¿Acaso estás enamorado de otra persona?

_-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad, Seamus?_

_Su esposa le miró airada, conteniendo las lágrimas._

_-Me había puesto a pensar desde que me pediste matrimonio, si estaba bien, porque era claro que estabas enamorado de otra persona. ¿Era yo tu peor es nada?_

_-No, Parvatti, tú eres bellísima y una buena mujer._

_-Pero tú eres un patán mentecato –por fin fluyó el llanto-. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta si era tan obvio que tú estabas enamorado de...?_

Lily y James llegaron a su lado, sintiéndose fatigados. La pelirroja se sentía muy cansada, demasiado para su gusto, mientras se encontraba apoyada en su hermano mayor.

-Parece que no hay rastro de nadie aquí –el castaño dijo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Lily? –señaló el moreno.

-No se siente muy bien –James le ayudó a sentarse en uno de los peldaños de la escalera-. Dice que tiene mucho frío y se siente muy cansada.

-No es por demás... –Thomas se abrazó a sí mismo-... aquí está helando.

-¿Por qué están tan serios? –James les volteó a ver, con algo de asombro- Por lo general el señor Thomas estaría haciéndole propuestas indecorosas o algo semejante al señor Finnigan.

-Hemos dejado nuestra relación –el moreno rió a carcajadas-, es que lo nuestro no ha funcionado.

-¿Qué te parece venir a consolarme, James? –Finnigan sonrió con algo de gracia, abriendo sus brazos.

-Par de locos... –rodó los ojos.

-¿En dónde está Lily? –preguntó Dean al no verla sentada en donde su hermano la había dejado.

El castaño palideció de repente, pero su corazón volvió a la normalidad cuando la vio caminar escaleras abajo.

-Lily...

La llamó, pero ella no contestó.

-Lily... –dijeron los tres hombres al unísono.

-¿Estás bien? No te haré daño...

Los tres escucharon las palabras de la chica, susurradas.

-Él está aquí, él está aquí... ¿puedes escucharlo? Él está aquí.

James quiso bajar las escaleras, pero al dar un paso sobre un peldaño dañado, su peso hizo que se rompiera parte de la escalera, cayendo hasta abajo.

El dolor de la caída fue menguado por algo que no supo identificar, hasta que sintió que estaba sobre el cuerpo de una persona. No, no sólo de una, sino de muchas.

-_¡Depulso!*_

El hechizo llamó la atención de Seamus Finnigan, mientras bajaba por las escaleras y abría la puerta de la alacena para buscar una forma de llegar al chico, al igual que Thomas.

Aquellos cuerpos se fueron levantando, intentando abalanzarse sobre James Potter.

Lily corrió también, gritando cuando Seamus prendió las luces. Ese grito alertó a los policías muggles, quienes entraron en la casa.

Todos se quedaron helados cuando vieron cómo incluso de entre las paredes parecían querer salir espíritus. Se veía cómo se retorcían, y los que se encontraban en el sótano se levantaban y querían devorar a James, quien ya tenía cerca de seis mordidas sangrantes en su cuerpo.

-¡Cuidado, Dean!

Gritó Seamus, al momento en que intentaba detener a uno de esos seres, que se abalanzó al cuello del moreno, mordiendo la vena carótida.

Con gran odio, el rubio lanzó lejos el cuerpo, escuchando cómo al topar con la pared, se rompían sus huesos. Era grotesco ver cómo se retorcía, sin poder moverse.

-¡Rompan sus piernas para que no puedan alcanzarnos y vámonos, quizá aquellos chicos que vinimos a buscar ya están muertos! –gritó Seamus, ayudando a su mejor amigo a levantarse.

-Ayúdennos, por favor...

La voz de una chica se escuchó, por casi toda la casa, hasta que se abrió un ducto de ventilación y de él salió.

-Por favor...

-Estaban vivos... –James se recargó en una pared cercana.

* * *

Estaba caminando por la calle cuando vio cómo la policía entraba a una casa que se veía antigua. Siguió caminando tranquilamente, hasta que comenzó a llover con gran fuerza. Pronto, su vestimenta se volvió pesada, así como sus pies; sin embargo, continuó caminando, sacando de entre sus ropas un frasco con un líquido rojizo dentro. Se escucharon varios disparos y vio a algunos policías salir corriendo del lugar, buscando municiones.

Elevó su rostro, encontrando lo que estaba buscando, por lo que en esa ocasión, caminó dentro de la casa, viendo un hoyo en las escaleras y la puerta de la alacena que se encontraba debajo de éstas, la cual estaba abierta y de aquel lugar escapaban más sonidos de disparos y voces.

Volteó hacia atrás, mirando cómo en un ducto de ventilación, un muchacho como de catorce años, temblaba de miedo.

-Ahora que puedes, vete, niño. Huye ahora.

Su voz sorprendió al chico, pero más se extrañó cuando una fuerza invisible arrancó de su lugar la tapa del ducto.

-Si hay alguien más aquí, llévatelo ahora.

-Mi hermana está con su novio, están en el sótano, creo. Tengo qué ir...

-No... –cortó de tajo sus palabras, señalándole la puerta-... si han de morir dos, que así sea, pero no tres. Además, supongo que ya los han encontrado. Sal para que te atiendan.

-Ese sujeto... seguramente irá por mí.

Se dirigió al chico, colocándole un collar del que pendía un colguije con un símbolo de la triada.

-Esto te protegerá de él. Ahora vete, estorbas.

El jovencito afirmó con su cabeza, mientras sus cabellos rubio cenizo soltaban polvo, después salió por la puerta, corriendo.

Volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia el sótano, encontrándose con una escena que había previsto antes de llegar siquiera a aquella calle. Apoyado en una pared, se encontraba James Potter, custodiado por su hermana menor, Lily. Seamus Finnigan intentaba ayudar a su mejor amigo, Dean Thomas, deteniendo la hemorragia de una mordida en su cuello con ayuda del hechizo _episkey_.

-Váyanse todos ahora.

Esa voz los sorprendió a todos. James volteó a ver a aquel hombre que transpiraba elegancia por los poros y una suma prepotencia que le molestó sobremanera.

-Llévense a esos muggles también.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señor Malfoy? –preguntó el castaño.

-Lárguense, antes de que se conviertan en un estorbo para mí.

A regañadientes, James comenzó a subir los peldaños, mientras Lily iba a ayudar a los chicos para que se bajaran del ducto de ventilación y Finnigan llevaba a Thomas, quien aún se estaba ahogando con su sangre, debido a la profunda mordida recibida que le perforó también la tráquea.

-¿Estará bien, señor Malfoy?

La chica pelirroja le preguntó a Draco, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Por favor no haga llorar a papá.

Fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de salir. Cuando escuchó los últimos pasos, todas las puertas de la casa se cerraron.

-Sé que estás aquí –una fuerza invisible detenía a aquellos supuestos zombies que le querían atacar-. Compórtate a la altura, preséntate ante mí.

Nada sucedió, hasta que las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse sobre la casa y muchos relámpagos cayeron a sus alrededores. Los cuerpos se fueron consumiendo entre gritos, hasta que desaparecieron y una sombra se fue formando en el piso.

-Muy asombroso –dijo el rubio con sarcasmo, aplaudiendo en el proceso-. No sé qué planeas con esto, pero no es gracioso.

-¿Por qué has venido a ofrecerte como un manjar hacia mí?

Una profunda y varonil voz salió de aquella sombra que se movía como si se tratara de un dementor.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas? –preguntó sin rodeos.

-Es curioso que lo menciones, dadas todas las señales que he mandado.

-¿Señales? –frunció el cejo.

-Ya sabes... –la sombra se fue moviendo lentamente en círculos alrededor de él-... como la señal que te mandé cuando nos encontramos fuera de tu casa, o cuando Potter descubrió mis planes. Él seguramente ya se dio cuenta, aunque no en su totalidad, de mi plan. Tú eres inteligente, pero él tiene sus sentidos mayormente agudizados.

-Tú has sido quien ha acusado a Potter, ¿verdad?

-No ganarías nada si te respondo –una risita escapó.

-¿Te habías dado cuenta que tres chicos estaban con vida?

Un silencio sepulcral los rodeó.

-Tú sabes algunos puntos débiles míos, pero bien sabes que yo lo sé todo sobre ti, Teutates.

-Todo... –detuvo su andar, moviéndose hacia el rubio.

La bruma espesa que lo cubría se fue diluyendo, dejando frente a él a un hombre extremadamente atractivo de cabellos negros ondulados, ojos violeta y tez pálida.

-... ¿así que sabes todo de mí? –rió, un poco divertido- ¿Debo de mostrarte todo lo que tú no sabes? –sonrió con lascivia, acercando su mano derecha hacia el pecho del rubio, deteniéndose sobre su corazón.

-Teutates... ¿por qué asesinar a las personas?

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó, alejándose nuevamente, caminando alrededor del rubio, sólo que en ésta ocasión sí se escuchaban sus pasos.

-¿Entonces por qué no? –volvió a inquirir.

-¿Por qué no asesinar? –sonrió fríamente- ¿Hay alguna razón?

Malfoy resopló, caminando hacia las escaleras.

-¿Quieres la vida eterna? ¿Por eso buscas la piedra filosofal?

-Oh, esa baratija –rió con mucha fuerza, molestando al rubio-. Lo que yo busco, querido maestro –se acercó al rubio, quedando a la par con él, debido a que tenían la misma estatura-, es algo que va más allá de nuestras posibilidades, no una tonta piedra.

-¿Qué buscas? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Así no funciona el juego –se lamió los labios-. Dame algo a cambio, sabes que te deseo.

-Esto es repulsivo, Teutates –rodó los ojos, alejándose del chico-, no me gustan los hombres.

-Te revuelcas con Potter, ¿no es así?

-Eso es diferente... Harry es especial –comenzó a subir los peldaños de las escaleras.

-Deja de jugar conmigo, maestro –su rostro se oscureció-, ¿no te has dado cuenta de la forma en que te deseo?

-Es escalofriante –abrió la puerta, permitiendo que entrara más luz-, porque presiento lo que tú quieres de mí.

-¿No vas a detenerme? –juntó las manos, como para que lo esposara- Ah, ya veo... –sonrió, ante la negativa del otro-... no soy necesario.

-Tú no pones las cosas fáciles... –salió de ahí, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal-... contigo siempre es trato o truco.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

*****_**Depulso**_: Muy parecido al hechizo Flipendo, pero más poderoso. Sirve para rechazar enemigos, ideal para empujar objetos.


	14. Capítulo 13 Draco Malfoy

**8 de noviembre de 2011**

Elevó la vista al cielo. Ya era de madrugada, como podía vislumbrar. Hacía un frío de los mil infiernos y por ello tenía congeladas hasta las ideas. Según había escuchado, en el infierno hacía frío también.

Estornudó elegantemente sobre un pañuelo con las iniciales "DM" grabadas en letra cursiva con hilos de oro, al parecer.

Siguió caminando, mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio aquellos pergaminos con extrañas letras escritas en ellos, por lo que no se fijó por dónde caminaba, topando con otra persona, la cual fue a dar directamente al suelo.

Se permitió observar al sujeto con el que topó, asombrándose cuando encontró a Harry Potter, su antiguo némesis en el colegio.

**Capítulo 13**

"**Draco Malfoy"**

**Año 2029, primero de noviembre, Mansión Gemela Malfoy.**

-¿Sabes algo?

Una voz lo sacó de su letargo, mientras se encontraba mirando hacia el jardín.

-Tengo deseos de ir a tomar un helado.

Volteó a ver a la persona que le había hablado, interesándose en su persona cuando vio que sólo una toalla cubría su cuerpo y el agua resbalaba por éste.

-Suena bien –no quería que su voz sonara ronca por el deseo, pero no había podido evitarlo.

-Y después podemos ir a tomar un café.

-Qué contraste –rió un poco.

-Y al final ir a un hotel.

Resopló con algo de gracia, pero asintió.

-Me gustaría saltarme todas y atacarte ahora mismo.

-Eres un cerdo pervertido –rió un poco, quitándose la toalla y colocando sobre su cuerpo unos bóxers negros un poco entallados.

-Dioses, Harry, ¿por qué te hicieron tan perfecto?

-¿Quieres que te preste mis lentes, Draco? Creo que necesitas aumento.

-Ja, ja –entrecerró los ojos-, muy gracioso. Abusas de mí porque me tienes estupidizado.

-¿Eso es una palabra? –rió un poco, terminando de vestirse.

Tomó el periódico que aún no leía, dado que un par de minutos antes de que Harry lo interrumpiera, una lechuza lo había llevado. La pregunta la hizo a un lado, para no molestar al moreno y comenzar una tonta pelea.

Siguió con su lectura, hasta que la imagen de Ginny Potter, en una entrevista, dijo estar aún enamorada de su desaparecido esposo. Un gran vuelco en su corazón se instaló, haciéndole voltear rápidamente la hoja; sin embargo, no pudo olvidar aquellas palabras, así que simple y sencillamente, escaparon de sus labios sin que pudiera detenerlas.

-¿Por qué huiste?

Descolocó por completo al moreno, quien únicamente pudo mirarle con incertidumbre.

-¿Huir de qué? –parpadeó, no queriendo saber la respuesta.

-Huir de tu familia, de tus hijos.

-Ya te dije –bajó la cabeza-, Ginny y yo empezamos a tener problemas.

-¿Sólo porque empezaron a tener problemas? –rió, sarcástico, molestando al otro- ¿Dónde quedaron tus agallas, Potter?

A Harry se le encogió el corazón. El rubio tenía años sin decirle Potter de aquella manera. ¿Era que acaso ya no lo quería a su lado?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Estaba pensando... –dio una vuelta más a su periódico, continuando con su lectura-... quería saber porqué no arreglaste las cosas con ella antes de marcharte.

-Porque ella y yo no teníamos nada de qué hablar.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Seguro de qué? –se confundió por las palabras del rubio.

-¿De que no tenían nada que hablar?

Los labios de Potter temblaron, pero no emitió sonido alguno. ¿A dónde quería llevar esa plática Malfoy?

-Nuestra relación se había acabado.

El rubio bufó, haciéndole enfurecer.

-¡Te estás burlando de mí, cuando tú y tu esposa sólo están casados por interés!

Malfoy cerró abruptamente el periódico en sus manos, doblándolo y dejándolo en la mesita que se encontraba a su lado. Se levantó, tomando el rostro del moreno por su quijada, con su mano derecha, tratando de menguar el latir de su corazón al escuchar esas palabras; sin embargo, no dijo nada más y tan sólo se alejó.

-Me iré...

El rubio dijo en el marco de la puerta.

-No puedo seguir jugando contigo a los amantes, Potter... –hizo una pausa, volteando a ver al moreno-... porque te amo.

-¿Amor? –dijo son sorpresa- Teníamos un trato, Draco.

Draco apretó los puños, dándole la espalda. Su cuerpo pareció temblar, pero no estaba seguro de si así había sucedido.

-¿Aún la amas?

-¿Amar a Ginny? –se quedó pasmado por la pregunta, sin saber qué responder- ¿Por qué me preguntas?

-Respóndeme.

-Vamos, Malfoy –su voz sonó un poco desesperada-, no destruyas lo que tenemos ahora.

-¿Y qué tenemos, Harry? –el moreno no supo qué contestar- ¿Buenos polvos? ¿Buenos fajes? ¿Buen sexo?

-S...sí... –sus ojos temblaron-... eso es lo que tenemos.

-Yo quiero más.

-No... –levantó los brazos-... por favor, Malfoy, lamiste mis heridas, pero no por eso te voy a permitir...

-¿Entrar en tu corazón?

El rubio se volteó, viendo cómo el moreno se había sentado en la cama, tratando de calmarse.

-¿Hoy te levantaste y pensaste en lastimarme, Draco?

Malfoy sonrió, dándose vuelta.

-Esa era mi línea, Harry...

Salió de ahí, sintiéndose confundido. ¿Cómo había sido estúpido y había permitido que los sentimientos lo controlaran? Si su padre se enterara de aquello le daría un infarto y sería la mayor vergüenza para la familia Malfoy. Dejar que su corazón se enamorara... y de un Potter.

Salió de la mansión, sintiendo el frío calarse en sus huesos y caminó por el jardín, hasta la puerta principal, saliendo a la calle, mirando el suelo.

Quizá era un mago, pero a causa de ese estúpido moreno había aprendido que una suave caminata ayudaba a calmar la angustia del corazón y el dolor. Necesitaba pensar si volvería y le diría a Harry que todo había sido una broma, o si lo golpearía por estúpido, o quizá si necesitaba separarse de él antes de que lo pudiera dañar aún más.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando las luces de las calles se fueron apagando, hasta quedar prendida únicamente la más cercana a su persona.

Comenzó a hacer mucho frío, por lo que metió las manos en su túnica, elevando el rostro y sorprendiéndose por la oscuridad.

No había ningún sonido en la calle, algo que lo alertó.

Encontró completamente oscura la calle en que transitaba, excepto por el pálido color de la luna que emitía un brillo fantasmal. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- _Dies__iræ,__dies__illa,  
Solvet__sæclum__in__favilla,  
Teste__David__cum__Sibylla!_

_Quantus tremor est futurus,  
quando judex est venturus,  
cuncta stricte discussurus!*_

(¡Día de la ira, aquel día  
Disolverá los siglos en cenizas,  
Así lo profetizaron David y la Sibila!)

¡Cuánto terror habrá en el futuro,  
Cuando el juez esté por venir,  
A juzgar todo con severidad!)*

Malfoy se quedó quieto, buscando la fuente de aquellos versos.

-_Dies__irae_ –pronunció quedamente el rubio.

Una risa fría se escuchó en la calle cuando todas las luces se apagaron.

-Admirable como siempre, maestro...

Malfoy sintió que su piel se erizaba a tal punto que dolía, hasta que una luz proveniente de su mano detuvo la oscuridad y un círculo se dibujó bajo sus pies.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Preguntó, sabiendo quién estaba ocasionando eso.

-Te quiero a ti...

El escudo que había creado con aquel círculo de luz se rompió en mil pedazos cuando una sombra chocó contra él, ocasionando que saliera disparado hacia atrás, topando con fuerza contra una pared. Cayó de rodillas, sin escuchar pasos que le pudieran alertar sobre la ubicación de su contrincante.

_-Tuba mirum spargens sonum  
per sepulcra regionum,  
coget omnes ante thronum._

_Mors stupebit et Natura,  
cum resurget creatura,  
judicanti responsura._

_Liber scriptus proferetur,  
in quo totum continetur,  
unde Mundus judicetur._

_Judex ergo cum sedebit,  
quidquid latet apparebit,  
nil inultum remanebit._

_Quid sum miser tunc dicturus?  
Quem patronum rogaturus,  
cum vix justus sit securus?*_

(La trompeta derramará su nota  
Por los sepulcros de los reinos,  
reuniendo a los hombres ante el Trono.

La Muerte y la Naturaleza se asombrarán,  
Cuando resurja la criatura  
Para responder ante el juez.

Surgirá el libro escrito,  
Aquel que todo lo contiene,  
Y que juzgará al mundo.

Entonces, cuando el Juez se siente,  
Lo oculto se revelará,  
Y nada quedará sin castigo.

¿Qué diré entonces, pobre de mí?  
¿A qué santo rogaré,  
Cuando ni los justos estén seguros?)*

Esa voz siguió sonando, hasta que las luces volvieron a prenderse rápidamente y una figura fantasmal se presentó ante él.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó, escupiendo sangre.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, si ya lo sabes?

El rubio se levantó, muy enfadado.

-No me parecen graciosos tus juegos. Ella me dijo que habías muerto.

-¿Qué es la muerte, maestro? ¿Por qué morimos? ¿A dónde vamos cuando lo hacemos? ¿Existe un cielo o un infierno? ¿Quizá el limbo? ¿Quiénes somos y a dónde vamos? ¿Por qué motivo existimos? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Malfoy se quedó confundido con todo el ataque de preguntas. Entrecerró los ojos, mirando con algo de desasosiego esa extraña figura.

-¿Por qué te ves como un dementor? –preguntó el rubio.

-Pregunta por respuesta.

-La muerte es la pérdida del pulso cardiaco en las personas. Morimos porque está escrito en nuestros destinos que hemos de perecer. Muchos dicen que el infierno y el cielo son complementarios de ésta tierra e incluso dicen que son otras dimensiones de éste planeta. El limbo es un punto intermedio entre el cielo y la tierra, ¿así que quizá el limbo sea éste mismo lugar en donde estamos viviendo ahora? ¿Un estado neutral entre el cielo y el infierno? Somos quienes queremos ser y vamos a donde queremos ir, por eso se supone que se nos dotó de libre albedrío. Existimos porque es nuestro destino, porque así lo estipuló Dios, el Dios en el que con tanto fervor y con tanta devoción crees. Y estamos aquí tú y yo porque tú has movido los hilos del destino y te has plantado en ésta acera, en éste lugar, al igual que yo.

La sombra aplaudió, aunque no se escuchó sonido alguno.

-Sorprendente, profesor Malfoy, usted es muy inteligente; ni siquiera parpadeó ni dudó al contestar.

-¿Por qué te ves como un dementor?

-No te contestaré... tú fuiste quien contestó de buena gana, yo no lo haré.

-¿Entonces confié de más en ti? –rió con fuerza, entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Qué quieres?

-Ya te lo dije... –la sombra sonrió, mostrando únicamente una luz blanca a forma de sonrisa, una mueca deformada y malvada-... te quiero a ti.

Malfoy se incorporó, lanzando una botella con un líquido rojizo al suelo; no obstante, antes de que ésta tocara el asfalto, la sombra se abalanzó contra él.

Draco pudo sentir cómo su espalda topó nuevamente con la pared. Un símbolo se dibujó detrás de su cuerpo, mientras sentía un horrible dolor en su pecho.

Sentía sus ojos desorbitados, como si alguien ejerciera gran presión sobre su cuerpo. El símbolo brilló con mayor fuerza y unos halos de luz salieron de él a través de su pecho, regresando hacia su corazón.

-_**Ven**__**a**__**mí,**__**aliento**__**de**__**los**__**vivos,**__**ven**__**a**__**mí,**__**te**__**clama**__**tu**__**dueño,**__**traspasa**__**la**__**frontera**__**de**__**los**__**muertos,**__**despierta**__**ahora**__**de**__**tu**__**sueño**_.

La sombra volvió a sonreír, mientras comenzaba a recitar nuevamente, sintiéndose triunfante. Draco sabía que no tendría oportunidad contra ese conjuro.

-_ZI__KIA__KANPA__(__Zee-Kee-Ya-Kan-Pa)_

_ZI ANNA KANPA ( Zee-An-Na-Kan-Pa) _

_ZI DINGIR KIA KANPA (Zee-Deen-Geer-Kee-Ya-Kan-Pa) _

_ZI DINGIR ANNA KANPA (Zee-Deen-Geer-An-Na-Kan-Pa) _

_Escúchame **MARUTUKKU(1)**_

_¡Ven a mí y contesta mi oración urgente! _

_ZI KIA KANPA_

_ZI ANNA KANPA** _

Cuando aquella luz comenzaba a mermar sus fuerzas, vio cómo la sombra fue lanzada por un fuerte viento y después se desvaneció.

No se podía mover, por lo que sólo pudo observar a su cuerpo caer lentamente sobre la banqueta, al momento en que un pentagrama se dibujaba debajo suyo.

_-ZI DINGIR KIA KANPA (Zee-Deen-Geer-Kee-Ya-Kan-Pa)_

_ZI DINGIR ANNA KANPA (Zee-Deen-Geer-An-Na-Kan-Pa) _

_¡Espíritu de la Tierra, Recuerda! _

_¡Espíritu del Cielo, Recuerda! **_

-¡Draco!

Fue lo último que escuchó, antes de desvanecerse por completo.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que lo recibió fueron los rayos del sol en sus ojos. Se levantó de pronto, sintiéndose estúpido por dormir en la calle. Se sacudió la ropa, caminando hacia su casa.

Todo estaba silencioso, como siempre, por lo que no le dio importancia. Entró a su laboratorio y vio a su hijo leyendo su libro de las sombras, quien ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Rodó los ojos, acercándose a un librero, para inspeccionar algunos de sus libros y poder descubrir lo que pudo haber sucedido en la noche, pero al ser infructuoso su intento, fue con su hijo, colocando su mano en el hombro del menor de los Malfoy, quien se sorprendió al verle, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo se levantó de ese lugar.

Algo enfadado por el gesto lo siguió, llamándole, pero el chico nunca volteó.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Decidió seguirlo, pero sus pasos se volvieron cada vez más lentos, hasta que no pudo continuar. Fue entonces que vio un extraño halo de luz salir de su cuerpo. Frente a él se perdía. Las personas podían atravesarle y éste surcaba quizá por toda la ciudad.

Con curiosidad decidió investigar adónde llevaba, hasta que se encontró frente a San Mungo.

Siguió el halo de luz, viendo nuevamente a su hijo. Quiso alcanzarlo, pero cuando pasó frente a la puerta por la que Scorpius había salido, aquella luz le impidió continuar.

Algo molesto entró, girando suavemente la visagra.

Estaba oscuro, pero la luz del pasillo permitía ver un poco en su interior. Harry dormía plácidamente sentado en una silla, recargado en una cama.

-Por fin te encontré –el rubio sonrió con ternura.

Quizá había estado molesto con Harry, pero no lo culpaba por enfadarse; ni él mismo había comprendido sus sentimientos, y luchó mucho por desaparecerlos, sólo que fue imposible. Le daría el tiempo necesario para que comprendiera lo que él sentía, y si después de ese lapso decidía marcharse, con dolor le tendría qué dejar ir.

-Mira que eres estúpido, dormir en un lugar así con tanto frío.

Colocó una manta sobre su cuerpo, asombrándose cuando el moreno se incorporó con rapidez, volteando inmediatamente a la cama.

Lo que vio lo dejó anonadado. ¿Qué hacía su padre ahí, con Potter cuidándole?

Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que no era su padre quien descansaba en la cama, sino él mismo. Si hubiese podido, su rostro estaría más blanco que la nieve, pero era imposible, ¿estaba...?

-¿Muerto...?

Las palabras salieron de sus labios.

Se acercó a sí mismo; no obstante, cuando se sentó sobre la cama, una fuerza misteriosa lo absorbió.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Fue su pregunta, viendo cómo el moreno contenía el llanto que quería salir de sus ojos.

-En un hospital.

Comprendió entonces lo que aquel sujeto quería, algo que le causó escalofríos. Sonrió entonces, sintiéndose afortunado por seguir con vida.

Quizá había tenido suerte y dio gracias por esa nueva oportunidad... de patearle el trasero a Teutates Black por intentar robarse su alma.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de la historia:**

*Traducción de un fragmento del verso _Dis__Irae_ de Tomás de Celano.

**Hechizo del Necronomicón.

**(1)** **MARUTUKKU:**Maestro de las Artes de Protección, encadenó al Dios Loco en la Batalla. Sellado El Antiguo (Ancient One) en las Cuevas, detrás de la Puerta. Posee la estrella de ARRAS.

Para ser usado sobre todo al realizar cualquier ceremonia de lo sobrenatural en que hay peligro, como la invocación de fuerzas demoníacas. La estrella de ARRAS es un Pentagrama cinco-puntas, y es el símbolo universal de protección. Protege el alma así como el cuerpo.


	15. Capítulo 14 Despierta

**8 de noviembre de 2011.**

**Capítulo 14**

"**Despierta"**

Estaba observando dormir a Draco, quien había llegado la noche anterior y se había tumbado a su lado. No habló, tan sólo se quitó la túnica y se dejó caer sobre la cama, sorprendiéndole por su comportamiento tan extraño.

Así como él mismo, sabía que Draco casi nunca contaba sus problemas, siempre se los guardaba para sí mismo. Un comportamiento infantil, demasiado infantil para su gusto.

-Eres como un niño pequeño –sonrió suavemente, acunando con delicadeza entre sus brazos al rubio, el cual se dejó hacer-. Hueles a cigarro... ¿dónde has...?

-He estado fumando... –el rubio resopló con cansancio.

-¿Estabas fumando? –preguntó con incredulidad- Pensé que ya lo habías dejado.

-Lo necesitaba un poco –bostezó profundamente.

-¿Algo te está preocupando, Draco?

El rubio no contestó, por lo que Harry volvió a insistir.

-¿Hay algo que te esté molestando?

-Harry, ¿recuerdas qué pasó cuando no desperté?

El moreno se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Salí detrás de ti, cuidándome de que no me viera Astoria, por lo que tardé un poco en salir, pero cuando te alcancé, te vi contra una pared, siendo acorralado por una sombra, a la cual le lancé un hechizo y desapareció, pero tú ya no... ya no me respondiste. Pensé que estabas muerto y creí que aquello era un dementor. Corrí con Astoria para decirle. Casi me lanza un avada nada más verme, pero al percatarse de mi desesperación me acompañó a San Mungo para que vieran qué había sucedido y nos dijeron que estabas vivo, pero que tus signos vitales eran casi nulos. No respondías con nada. Busqué desesperadamente una solución que nunca encontré.

-¿Qué hiciste durante ese tiempo? –preguntó el rubio.

-Ya te dije... busqué una solución...

-¿Qué hacías entonces en la casa de tus suegros?

Harry apretó los puños, separándose del rubio tan sólo para darle un puñetazo en el estómago que lo sofocó y lo tumbó de la cama.

-¡Eres un maldito desgraciado, Malfoy! –se arrodilló en la cama.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Potter? –preguntó, sintiendo gran dolor en el lugar en donde había recibido el golpe.

-Fuiste a verlo, ¿verdad?

Draco temió por su vida. Nunca había visto tan molesto al moreno en su vida, ni siquiera cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

-¿Exactamente de qué hablas, Potter? –se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-No estoy seguro de qué quiera de ti –el moreno se sentó en la cama, mirando en el piso al otro-, pero te quiere a ti, ¿no es verdad? Esa sombra que parece un dementor, pero que no lo es. Y tú seguramente fuiste como estúpido a ofrecerte voluntariamente... ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! –contuvo sus impulsos de golpearle nuevamente- ¡Eres un estúpido engreído que se siente capaz de comerse al mundo por sólo sus conocimientos en la magia!

-Discúlpame –se sintió ofendido por sus palabras.

-Draco, prométeme que no volverás a enfrentarte solo a esa cosa.

-¿Por qué me tratas como un niño? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Prométemelo, sabandija –dio un pisotón al estómago del rubio, el cual gimió de dolor.

-Eres un...

-Prométemelo.

El rubio, al ver las nuevas intenciones del moreno para persuadirlo, tuvo qué acceder a regañadientes.

-Te lo prometo...

Potter respiró con alivio.

-... que trataré... –el rubio dijo por lo bajo para no ser escuchado; sin embargo, aquellas palabras fueron percibidas por el otro.

-¡Mira, Malfoy, que si no lo cumples, te violaré y no podrás levantarte en un mes después de que termine contigo!

-Ok... –levantó las manos-... te lo juro, mientras esté en mí, no volveré a enfrentarme solo a Teutates.

-¿Dónde lo conociste a él, Draco? –se incorporó de la cama y se sentó en el regazo del rubio.

-En una de las reuniones de la asociación de alquimistas a la que pertenezco –al sentir el pequeño y casi imperceptible vaivén que utilizaba el moreno para sacarle alguna información, su voz se volvió ronca de pronto- ¿Hay algo más que quiera saber su majestad Harry Potter?

-¿Sabías quién era? –el movimiento comenzó a ser más descarado por su parte.

-Dioses, Harry, qué cruel eres conmigo –se relamió los labios.

-Aún no escucho tu respuesta –sonrió traviesamente, desabrochando lentamente la túnica del rubio, la cual cayó con suavidad a sus costados.

-Él era un squib –trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin tener sexo que se sentía demasiado excitado.

-¿Pero sabías quién era? –besó superficialmente al rubio, el cual intentó atrapar sus labios en vano.

-Sólo eso sabía de él, te lo juro.

El rubio gimió al sentir un leve mordisco en su pezón izquierdo.

-¿Qué es lo que está buscando de ti? –acarició por encima de la ropa del rubio su erección, jugueteando por unos instantes con la cremallera del cierre.

-Si lo supiera yo... –Harry abrió el cierre, al igual que el botón del pantalón, sacando la erección del rubio, el cual protestó por el poco tacto que tuvo-... de verdad te lo diría.

-Pues no escucho la respuesta –besó la punta del sexo del rubio, recorriendo después su longitud con su lengua.

-Por Merlín, Harry... –intentó pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo sexy que se veía Harry lamiendo su excitación-... en serio no es nada.

El moreno comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, causando que el rubio comenzara a exudar líquido pre-seminal al verle.

-Puedo venirme con sólo observarte, Potter –gruñó profundamente-. Deja de jugar conmigo.

-Es porque hace tiempo que tu cuerpo no se desahoga –sonrió con una sonrisa triunfante-. Y aún no escucho la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice.

Potter se quedó con los pantalones desabrochados, mirando con reproche al rubio.

-¿No podemos discutirlo en otro momento? –el rubio entrecerró los ojos.

-Podrían hacer eso, porque James acaba de quedarse en shock.

Ambos voltearon adonde provino aquella voz, encontrando a James con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y a Seamus muy entretenido.

-No sabía que tenías tan buena herramienta allá abajo, Malfoy –sonrió de oreja a oreja-, ¿qué tal si me pones en tu lista de espe...?

El rubio irlandés no pudo seguir hablando, debido a un hechizo que el rubio le lanzó con un movimiento de su mano derecha.

-No me apetece tener una relación contigo, Finnigan –el rubio entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Por qué demonios no tocan antes de venir o por qué no aparecen una puerta para que yo pueda fajarme a Harry a gusto?

-Está bien... –James tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo-... yo... me daré la vuelta y no los veré, pero por favor vístanse.

Harry y Draco prorrumpieron en carcajadas cuando el chico hizo lo que acababa de decir que haría. Después comenzaron a vestirse.

Malfoy se terminó de acomodar la túnica cuando quitó el hechizo de Finnigan, el cual sólo rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido?

Draco sonrió cuando vio a su mejor amigo llegar a donde estaban. Después se acercó a él para darle un caluroso abrazo.

-Hey, Blaise, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, Draco –Zabini saludó con la cabeza cuando vio a todos los que estaban ahí-. Bueno, ¿qué tal si hablamos en un lugar más privado?

-Me parece perfecto –el rubio sonrió, acercándose a Harry para susurrarle algo, ganándose una afirmación de su parte-. Bueno, no sé a qué hayan venido, pero esto es más importante –Zabini fue arrastrado por el rubio, fuera de ahí.

James quiso detener al rubio, pero Finnigan colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del muchacho, negando con la cabeza.

-¿No te molesta, Harry? –Seamus dejó escapar una risita- Hay muchos rumores sobre que Malfoy y Zabini eran amantes y que Zabini le daba a Malfoy.

Harry rió un poco, demasiado divertido con las palabras del otro.

-Ellos son como hermanos. Ambos se tratan como tú y Dean, claro, sin las obvias intenciones que siempre has tenido hacia él.

El rostro del irlandés se prendió por completo.

-Bueno, ya que Malfoy no está aquí –el rubio carraspeó unos instantes-, te pido que le informes, en su oportunidad, que la ministra de magia está como histérica porque no ha ido a reportar los acontecimientos de la casa en la que estaban esos chicos.

-¿Ellos están bien? –preguntó Harry.

-Hablando de si están bien –James sonrió-, Ted ha estado insistiendo en la corte sobre tu inocencia y con el ateste de los chicos quizá puedan hacer algo.

-¿De verdad? –Harry sonrió- Me alegra, pero esto es más complicado de lo que hubiera imaginado. ¿Puedo hablar con Hermione?

Ambos aurores asintieron con la cabeza.

-Nosotros te la mandamos... –dijeron al unísono al despedirse.

Harry sonrió. Después miró por la ventana de su celda el cielo.

-Malfoy estúpido... –el moreno dijo con enfado-... ¿por qué no me tienes confianza?

* * *

Draco se sentó en una mesa del restaurante más caro del mundo mágico, seguido por Blaise, quien se colocó frente a él.

-Exactamente, ¿para qué me quieres? –el moreno resopló, sirviendo en una copa un poco de vino blanco.

-Blaise, ¿has escuchado sobre el hijo que tuvo el lord?

El moreno estuvo a punto de escupir lo que traía en la boca, pero al saber que ese vino era sumamente caro, se la pasó con algo de dificultad, tosiendo después.

-¿El lord oscuro tuvo un qué? –el asombro pintaba su rostro.

-Un hijo –rodó los ojos-. El chiste es que uno de sus descendientes es quien ha estado llevando a cabo estos actos extraños de magia oscura.

-Y supongo –entrecerró los ojos- que tú fuiste quien se la enseñaste.

-Bueno, admito que le mostré algo de magia –quiso alegar algo en su defensa-, pero no esto que está realizando.

-Azbetha me dijo que no debía venir –negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tu nueva novia? –levantó su ceja derecha- Blaise, no es que yo te juzgue, pero ya párale de estar echando el palo con cuanta mujer se te ponga enfrente.

-Eres la cabeza de la familia Malfoy, condúcete con mayor propiedad.

-Eres mi hermano, no hay problema –rió un poco.

-Bueno... ¿y qué está haciendo el hijo del lord? –el moreno volvió a dar otro sorbo.

-Es su tataranieto –rodó los ojos.

-Eso no importa, dime qué hace.

-¿Está... reviviendo muertos?

Nuevamente, Zabini estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el vino al pasarlo rápidamente, al escuchar al rubio.

-¿Eso se puede? –dijo con asombro.

-Teóricamente –hizo algunos ademanes con las manos-, pero en la práctica sólo el 90% se lleva a cabo con efectividad.

-Pero si se llegase a poder –se quedó pensando-, ¿crees que intenta revivir al lord?

Draco se quedó pasmado por aquella revelación.

-Realmente no lo sé –se quedó pensativo-, pero esto es molesto, sobre todo porque...

-No puedes estar con Potter –rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –se sintió ofendido.

-Es que... –volvió a reír-... tú, enamorado de Potter, eso sí que es elocuente.

-Ni que lo digas –dejó escapar un suspiro-, a mi padre casi le da un infarto.

-A cualquiera –volvió a reír-, enamorado de un Potter, de la familia archienemiga de los Malfoy.

-Bueno... –volvió a suspirar-... creo que es un mal de familia.

-Tu padre no estaba enamorado de Po... –calló al ver la expresión de Malfoy-... ¿Scorpius? No me digas... de Albus Severus Potter.

-¿Ves? –intentó defenderse- No es algo que puedas controlar.

-Sí puedes –volvió a darle un sorbo más a su vino-. Seguramente tus genes fueron los que infundieron en él –al ver la expresión asesina en su mejor amigo carraspeó unos instantes, sonriendo con algo de condescendencia después-. ¿Y para qué te sirve mi presencia, Dragón? ¿Qué es eso que necesitas decirme en persona?

-Blaise –el rubio abrió una botella de Whiskey de Fuego-, necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Y en qué puedo ayudar a su alteza serenísima Draco Lucius Malfoy Black?

El rubio hizo caso omiso a su sarcasmo.

-Tú, que eres un comerciante de artículos mágicos muy cotizados y difíciles de encontrar, dime si alguien no te pidió una copia del Necronomicón.

-¿Ese libro inentendible? –sirvió un poco de más vino- Sólo me acuerdo que tú me lo pediste, pero nadie... –detuvo sus palabras-... un momento, ¿cómo olvidar a esa preciosura?

Malfoy elevó las cejas, como instándole a hablar.

-Era una mujer muy atractiva de cabellos rubios –dejó escapar un suspiro-, aunque ella no fue quien me llamó la atención, sino el joven que iba con ella. Era demasiado atractivo, como si un veela o un elfo se hubiesen presentado ante mí. Sus cabellos eran negros como la noche, simulando el mar nocturno por las ondulaciones en él. Sus ojos eran preciosas amatistas y su piel blanca y nívea... –suspiró profundamente-... no me gustan los hombres, pero con él haría la excepción.

-No me digas –los ánimos del rubio decayeron-, Beata Hamilton y Teutates Black.

-Sí –dijo con asombro-, de hecho hasta pensé que Teu... bueno, él... era tu primo, debido al apellido Black.

-Un primo muy lejano –sonrió con condescendencia-. ¿Te dijeron qué era lo que querían?

-No, la única que habló fue ella, él siempre estuvo callado, observando todo apaciblemente. De hecho cuando lo vi –rió por lo bajo- me recordó a Potter por su gentileza y amabilidad.

Draco sonrió tristemente. Ese era el Teutates que él recordaba. ¿Qué había sucedido para que cambiara de esa manera?

-Bea me dijo... –Zabini prosiguió-... que una amiga suya era ocultista y alquimista y quería llevar a cabo un ritual para traer a la vida a su novio. El muchacho le dijo que era peligroso, que no debía intentarlo, pero Bea igual pagó por el libro y se marchó con él. El tuyo fue el original encontrado hace muchos años, el cual fue robado y el de ella era la primera traducción hecha por un monje.

Malfoy resopló, muy enfadado.

-¿Por qué se han puesto a jugar a ser Dios? –entrecerró los ojos- Bea ahora está muerta y Teutates... espera... –Malfoy dio un manotazo, sobresaltando a Blaise y a algunos de los comensales más cercanos-... ¿hace cuánto fue eso?

-Mmm... –el moreno se puso a pensar-... alrededor de tres años.

Malfoy volvió a resoplar.

-Debí de haber destruido todas las copias.

-¿Estás loco? –Zabini negó con la cabeza- Eso es algo así como un recurso de la comunidad mágica, te sentenciarían a Azkaban por ello y quizá hasta te darían pena de muerte.

-Ya lo sé –apretó los puños-, pero si tuvieran control sobre los artículos muggles y mágicos, entonces no habría muertos por doquier o muertos vivientes queriendo comerse a Weasley.

-Le harían un favor a la humanidad –rió un poco.

-Lo sé –el rubio apoyó sus palabras-. En fin, gracias Blaise.

-Nada de gracias, Draco –sonrió traviesamente-, éste asunto me está interesando.

-Pues no es nada del otro mundo –volvió a servirse whiskey, aspirando después el aroma-, un loco maniático matando gente sin un propósito que nosotros hayamos podido definir, mucha magia de por medio, zombies y Weasleys mordidos a la carta.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Ojalá fuera sólo eso –Blaise siguió riendo, no así el rubio, quien se puso serio de repente.

-Sí, ojalá fuera sólo eso...

* * *

Subió los escalones que llevaban a la parte más alejada de aquella prisión, abrazándose a sí misma al sentir el frío calarse hasta en sus huesos. Sus tacones negros hacían eco al chocar contra el piso, alertando a varios dementores, quienes se alejaban de ella, pero se mantenían cerca, por si era un enemigo.

-¿Qué es eso importante de lo que deseas hablar, Harry? –preguntó la ministra al llegar a la "habitación" de su mejor amigo.

-¿Ya viste a Draco?

Al escuchar ese nombre el rostro de la castaña se volvió rojo de la ira.

-¡Esa sabandija huronesca no ha aparecido en mi oficina desde ayer! –se calmó un poco- ¿Y por qué lo has mencionado?

-Mione... –el moreno señaló uno de los lados de la cama, como instándola a que se sentara.

La ministra abrió la puerta de la celda y se sentó a un lado del moreno, sorprendida por su actitud.

-... ¿puedes decirme qué fue lo que pasó en esa casa?

Hermione se quedó algo asombrada por la pregunta, pero después recargó sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo, para detenerse. La cama crujió bajo su peso.

-Los chicos dicen que entraron para probar su valor. Ellos se quedarían toda la noche, hasta el amanecer. Los tres chicos que sobrevivieron... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... dos eran una pareja de novios y el hermano de la chica. Dicen que el novio de la muchacha instó a la chica para subir al segundo piso, pero que cuando llegaron arriba, todos los muchachos empezaron a gritar, por lo que bajaron, pero lo que vieron los sorprendió tanto que intentaron huir, pero todas las ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas.

-¿Cómo sobrevivieron entonces?

-El hermano de la muchacha se escondió en un ducto de ventilación en el primer piso de la casa y los chicos, intentando escapar de una extraña sombra, se escondieron en otro ducto de ventilación; sin embargo, quedaron horrorizados al ver los montones de cadáveres que se encontraban desperdigados por todo el lugar al que llegaron al intentar salir de ahí.

Harry se quedó pensativo, mirando el techo.

-Tengo mis razones para pensar que esa sombra que parece un dementor es Teutates Black.

La castaña quiso reír un poco, pero se calmó al ver el semblante tan serio en su mejor amigo.

**Continuará...**


	16. Capítulo 15 Detrás de las sombras

**07 de diciembre de 2011.**

Se escuchaba la música de un violín a lo lejos y después cánticos gregorianos. La lluvia caía torrencialmente, por el lugar. Un trueno le despertó y la voz de varias personas resonó. Algo cálido resbalaba por su brazo, a pesar del terrible frío que sentía en sus piernas.

Todo estaba al revés, por lo que pudo intuir que el automóvil se había volcado. Como si de un remolineo se tratara, todos los recuerdos anteriores se agolparon en su mente.

-¿Estás bien?

Escuchó la voz de varias personas.

-Pronto te sacaremos...

-¿La otra persona?

-Está muerta...

**Capítulo 15**

"**Detrás de las sombras"**

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Albus, quien dormitaba en una silla a su lado, tomándole de la mano. Su primera reacción fue alejarse, pero decidió no hacerlo, después de todo, aunque quisiera negarlo, aún sentía algo especial por su mejor amigo.

-Al... –susurró débilmente, despertando al chico-... ¿dónde está Rose?

El moreno elevó el rostro, tallándose los ojos y poniéndose los lentes después.

-Está lavándose un poco en el baño.

Scorpius sonrió débilmente, incorporándose rápidamente cuando todas sus memorias se agolparon en su mente.

-Mi padre, ¿dónde está?

-¿Por qué preguntas por él? –preguntó, algo asombrado.

-Mi padre es de por sí peligroso, pero... –se agarró con fuerza el pecho-... maldición, me duele.

-Llamaré a un medimago... –quiso levantarse, pero el rubio lo sujetó del brazo.

-Investiga dónde está mi padre, él está en peligro.

-El que está en peligro...

-No, no soy yo –negó con la cabeza-, mi padre, él quiere a mi padre.

Se sorprendió por la aseveración del rubio y al final tuvo qué asentir con la cabeza.

-Está bien, iré a decirle a mi tío Ron, ya vuelvo.

-Gracias, Al... –sonrió débilmente, volviendo a recostarse en la cama.

-Scorpius, ¿tú sigues...?

El rubio volteó a verle con una gran interrogante al no escuchar el término de la pregunta, pero cuando Albus iba a hablar, Rose salió del baño, sonriéndole.

-Gracias a los dioses que despertaste, pensé que estarías como tu padre.

-Por poco y eso pasa –sonrió también, viendo cómo el moreno había salido de la habitación.

* * *

Estaba escuchando lo que Harry le decía, sorprendida al tener toda la confianza de él hacia su persona.

Mientras él iba narrando, acariciaba con ternura maternal, su mano, instándole a continuar.

_Se había quedado pasmado al escuchar las palabras del rubio. ¿Amor? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?_

_Sintió algo retorcerse en su interior. ¿Sería acaso odio? ¿Quizá era remordimiento? Cerró los ojos, abriéndolos nuevamente para ver el marco de la puerta, vacío, como su alma, como su corazón. _

_Había muerto para poder enfrentar a Voldemort e incluso peleó cara a cara con él, pero en cuestiones del amor era todo un caos, todo un revoltijo de sentimientos confusos que iban de aquí para allá, sin rumbo fijo ni dirección. Y a resumidas cuentas, ¿qué sentía por Malfoy?_

_Gratitud, ciertamente, también aprecio y quizá deseo. Sí, quizá eso, porque no... no deseaba tanto a Malfoy._

_Se dio la media vuelta, sentándose frente al escritorio del rubio, volteando de vez en cuando al marco de la puerta, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable._

_Bueno, quizá sí sentía deseo por el rubio, después de todo era sexy y atractivo, pero después de eso..._

_-... te amo..._

_Esas dos palabras resonaron en su mente, tan fuerte que tuvo qué taparse los oídos para no escucharlas, ¿o para que no salieran de sus recuerdos?_

_Chasqueó la lengua con enfado. Su mente le estaba jugando muchas bromas ese día al estar pensando que le gustaría salir a pasear con el rubio y poder tomarse de la mano sin que nadie los rechazara de la sociedad._

_-¿Es a eso a lo que le tengo miedo?_

_Sus ojos temblaron cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, hundiéndose en el asiento. ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no afrontar sus propios sentimientos? ¿Qué sentía realmente por él?_

_Se levantó de pronto, caminando hacia la puerta, traspasando el umbral y dirigiéndose con paso veloz a la puerta que conducía a la mansión de los Malfoy, sin importarle si se encontraba a Astoria, intentó alcanzar al rubio; sin embargo, cuando hubo salido a la calle muggle, la oscuridad lo sorprendió._

_Deambuló por unos segundos a oscuras, debido a que ninguno de sus hechizos sirvió para iluminar, hasta que de repente todas las luces se prendieron y escuchó dos voces, de las cuales una pertenecía a Draco._

_Avanzó con sigilo, hasta que con horror vio cómo Draco había sido acorralado contra una pared por un ¿dementor?_

_-¡Depulso!_

_Lanzó aquel hechizo sin necesidad de una varita, ocasionando que aquella sombra se desvaneciera en el aire; no obstante, a pesar de su esfuerzo por salvar a Draco, éste ya no le respondió más._

* * *

_Cargó al rubio en su espalda, llevándolo a la mansión Malfoy, encontrándose con Astoria, la cual estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición al verle, debido a que habían tenido ciertos problemas con ella en una ocasión que los vio besándose, ahí fue cuando supo que Draco únicamente tenía un contrato con su mujer y no un matrimonio._

_-Te atreves a presentarte ante mí –dijo la morena con enfado, señalándolo con su varita._

_-Astoria... –dijo con cansancio-... Draco no reacciona, no sé qué le pasa._

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –la bruja dejó de lado su enfado, yendo a ayudar al moreno a recostar al rubio en uno de los sillones de la sala._

_-No lo sé... –Draco sostuvo la fría mano del rubio-... pensé que estaba muerto, pero sólo no reacciona. Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo._

_-Sí –suspiró-, es lo mejor._

* * *

_Había sostenido la mano del rubio por tres días consecutivos, esperando a que éste despertara, pero nada de eso había sucedido. La desesperación comenzó a aflorar en su corazón al pensar que quizá jamás..._

_Se levantó de ahí, sin mirar atrás. Estaba convencido de que lo que le sucedía al rubio tenía que ver con la magia y encontraría la razón, así fuera lo último que hiciera._

-Busqué por todas partes, la forma de traerlo de vuelta. No sabía qué había pasado, porque no parecía muerto, debido a que su cuerpo se mantenía con vida, pero su mente, sus recuerdos, sus memorias... –cerró los ojos, reviviendo el dolor que había sentido.

-Está bien... –Hermione le abrazó-, él ya se encuentra bien.

-No, no es verdad –apretó los puños-, no sé por qué Teutates Black quiere a Draco, pero...

-Está bien, no te preocupes –le sonrió-, si tu temor es que algo le pase a Draco, le pondré un auror para que lo cuide.

Harry rió un poco, pero después asintió.

-Siempre ha dicho que soy estúpido e impulsivo –dejó escapar un suspiro-, pero él es el impulsivo y estúpido. Fue a esa casa, seguramente sabiendo que ese chico lo está buscando.

Hermione volvió a recordar aquello, molestándose de repente.

-¡Esa sucia sabandija me va a escuchar cuando le vea!

* * *

Draco estornudó cuando entró en el ministerio de magia, pero cuando vio a Hermione Weasley dirigirse hacia él con gran enfado, no pudo escapar de ser arrastrado por ella hasta su oficina.

-¡Harry me dijo que ese sucio acosador te está buscando a ti! ¡Se han detenido las muertes desde que tú estás despierto!

El rubio rió, demasiado, para el gusto de la ministra.

-Está equivocada, Mi Lady –Draco pronunció con sarcasmo-, las muertes perduran, pero de otra forma... –le lanzó un montón de periódicos muggles y del mundo mágico-. Suicidios por doquier, debido a sectas; homicidios... él está moviendo los hilos del destino a su antojo.

-Estás exagerando –rió con ironía.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Weasley –resopló con mucho enfado-, pero las cosas son como son.

-¿Para qué te quiere? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno... –comenzó a jugar con un péndulo que se encontraba a salvo del revoltijo de papeles-... quizá porque soy muy sexy e irresistible.

-¡Malfoy! –entrecerró los ojos.

El rubio sonrió, levantándose de su asiento.

-No sé qué quiere de mí –salió por la puerta-, pero seguramente no es nada importante.

-Ni tú te tragas esa mentira, Malfoy –la ministra chasqueó la lengua-, por lo que te asignaré un auror para que te proteja.

-Ay no... –tuvo deseos de ahorcar a la ministra y de hecho dos manos negras salieron de la pared, acercándose sigilosamente a la ministra-... no lo necesito –con un movimiento de su mano, desaparecieron las manos cuando Hermione volteó, algo sorprendida hacia su espalda, sintiéndose nerviosa.

-Mira, Malfoy –entrecerró los ojos-, ni tú ni yo nos gustamos, pero debemos de trabajar juntos, por el bien de...

-Eso no me importa –cortó de tajo las palabras de la castaña.

-¿Entonces qué quieres a cambio? –hizo un mohín.

-Oh, qué bien que lo mencionas –una sonrisa macabra y torcida apareció en su rostro-, porque le hace falta una puerta a Harry en su celda.

-Tiene una puerta –rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, Weasley –entrecerró los ojos-, no me digas que no comprendes mi indirecta; después de todo tu inteligencia superaba con creces la de los ravenclaw.

-Arg... –apretó la mandíbula-... está bien, tendrás tu puerta.

-¿Uju? –volvió a decir con sarcasmo.

-Pero debes tener cuidado, Malfoy –dejó escapar un suspiro-; ese tal Teutates te quiere y estoy completamente segura que tú sabes para qué.

El rubio abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, sentándose después frente a la ministra.

-Ciertamente me pregunto cómo es que te casaste con un estúpido como Weasley –sonrió de lado-, y por ser tú, te diré qué parece querer de mí, pero antes debemos hacer un pacto... –movió los papeles de la ministra, tirándolos al suelo.

Varias hojas cayeron al suelo con un suave zigzaguear. Un símbolo se fue dibujando con fuego en el escritorio.

-**Juro ****ante ****la ****verdad ****que ****las ****palabras ****dichas ****jamás ****serán ****reveladas** –Malfoy pronunció, colocando su mano sobre el símbolo-. Ahora, di lo mismo, Weasley y haz lo mismo que yo.

Hermione, algo extrañada, pronunció aquellas palabras, imitando el gesto del rubio. Al hacer aquello, una fuerte luz los invadió a ambos y después, todo se volvió oscuro.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Hermione intentó levantarse, pero Malfoy la detuvo, tomando su brazo.

-No saques tu mano, si lo haces podrías perderte.

-¿En dónde...?

-A años luz de distancia de nuestro planeta.

-¿Años luz? –abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Estás bromeando.

-Nuestras almas son las que están aquí, nuestros cuerpos se encuentran allá –rodó los ojos-. ¿Qué más da? Esto es una proyección astral, así que si te sueltas, quizá te pierdas de camino.

La mujer se volvió a sentar en la silla, o lo que pareciera una silla, debido a que únicamente podía ver a Malfoy, todo estaba oscuro.

-Lo que él quiere de mí es mi alma.

-¿Tu alma? –se llevó la mano izquierda, que era la que estaba libre, a su boca- ¿Y para qué?

-Hablé con él en la casa –antes de que la bruja comenzara a sermonearle, prosiguió-, puesto que necesitaba encontrármelo frente a frente. Lo cuestioné sobre si quería llevar a cabo la elaboración de la piedra filosofal, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Creo que lo que él busca es algo más oscuro, más terrible.

-Según recuerdo –chasqueó la lengua-, dijiste que el ingrediente principal de esa piedra es el alma.

-Muchísimas almas –afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno... es una historia larga –sonrió de lado-. Según los antiguos alquimistas, la composición de la piedra filosofal debía ser por una sustancia mineral, sin pertenecer al reino mineral y una sustancia vegetal, sin pertenecer al reino vegetal. Aquella sustancia que une al espíritu con el alma... yo creía que se trataba de la sangre, que no es errado, puesto que el color rojo que tiene es por ella –Hermione abrió los labios, muy sorprendida-; sin embargo, también pensé que se trataba de la menstruación de una mujer, junto al semen, pero me equivoqué. Los dos mercurios son el alma y el espíritu y el león rojo es el que mantiene los dos vínculos, la sangre. La sangre es mineral, pero no lo es, porque sólo contiene pequeñas cantidades, y también es vegetal, porque contiene elementos de ellos, pero no lo es; no obstante, sin la sangre, el alma y el espíritu no podrían continuar en el cuerpo humano. Sin sangre se extingue el espíritu y el espíritu suelta el alma.

Malfoy respiró profundamente.

-Pero realmente no sé qué quiera conmigo ni con todas las personas que ha asesinado.

-¿Y qué tiene qué ver con esas sectas? ¿Los controla para que se asesinen?

-Eso es lo que creo –resopló con cansancio.

-Mandaré a investigar a mis mejores hombres y te asignaré a Finnigan para que te cuide.

-Más bien será al revés –entrecerró los ojos.

-Seamus es buen elemento –rodó los ojos-, aunque no lo dejes cerca de tu mujer, seguramente terminará teniendo un amorío con ella si te descuidas.

-Realmente eso no me importa –rodó los ojos-, no me divorcio de ella porque mi padre me colgaría de... mis partes nobles, al igual que ella sería desheredada por su familia.

-Qué tristes relaciones tienen ustedes los sangre pura –hizo un mohín.

-**Juro ****que ****lo ****dicho ****será ****sellado**.

Hermione volvió a levantarse de su asiento al sentir una fuerte opresión. Malfoy la soltó y ella volvió a sentarse en su silla. Regresaron a su oficina.

-Tu magia es extraña.

-No es mía, Hermione –sonrió suavemente-, la magia mueve el flujo de toda la vida y la materia en el universo. La magia está ligada a tu alma y tu espíritu. Harry comprendió eso, por lo que no necesita su varita y me atrevo a pensar que Dumbledore también.

-¿Me podrías enseñar a usar la magia sin varita?

Malfoy sonrió como el gato Cheshire.

-Claro, pero sólo el sol calienta gratis –se dio la media vuelta, encaminándose a la puerta-. Mañana a las nueve de la mañana en el despacho de mi casa, no llegues tarde. Y dile a los hijos de Potter que los espero a la misma hora.

El rubio salió, dejando anonadada a Hermione.

-Creo que ésta petición me saldrá cara –dejó escapar un suspiro.

* * *

Finnigan dio una bocanada a su cigarro, mientras Malfoy escribía en un grueso libro. Ambos habían tenido qué salir del ministerio juntos y ahora, en la Mansión Malfoy, se sentían a disgusto el uno cerca del otro.

Un elfo doméstico se apareció de repente, sobresaltando a Seamus, quien estuvo a punto de quemarse con su cigarrillo cuando éste se soltó de su mano y dio varias vueltas en el aire.

-El señor Zabinni está a la puerta.

-Dile que pase.

El elfo desapareció con un sonoro ¡plof!, y minutos después, Zabini abrió la puerta de su despacho.

-¡Hey, Drake! –el moreno entró con un maletín en las manos, ignorando olímpicamente al otro rubio- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues no me puedo quejar –Draco sonrió.

-¿Es cierto que trabajas para el ministerio? –se sentó frente al escritorio del rubio.

-En parte es cierto y en parte no –resopló, dejando de escribir-, sabes que no me gusta tener jefes que me manden.

-Uy, sí, como tu padre –silbó.

-Mi padre no me manda... –se quedó callado por unos instantes-... tienes razón.

-Lo sé todo de ti –sonrió-, sé que babeas y roncas por las noches.

Malfoy pateó por debajo del escritorio a su mejor amigo, ganándose un lamento de Zabini.

-¿Y qué asuntos te trajeron a mi humilde mansión?

Zabini rió un poco, colocando su maletín sobre el escritorio del rubio. Abrió con un mecanismo mágico las cerraduras y de éste sacó un pergamino que fue desenrollando poco a poco.

La imagen de un árbol brillante apareció ante Malfoy, quien sonrió de lado, algo divertido con ello.

-¿Para qué me traes esto?

-Pensé que te interesaría –Zabini elevó una ceja, mirando de reojo a su amigo-; después de todo, ¿no eres tú como el sabio viviendo en aquel majestuoso árbol?

Malfoy sólo atinó a carcajearse, enjugando una lagrimilla que escapó de sus ojos.

-¿Yo, como ese sabio? –después sobó su estómago, acomodándose en su asiento- ¿Por qué has llegado a esa conclusión?

-Tú fuiste quien desató esto, Dragón –entrecerró los ojos-, tú fuiste quien le enseñaste a ese chico la magia ancestral que tú utilizas.

-Así que has venido a recriminarme –se recargó en su silla, mientras ésta se reclinaba hacia atrás-, y no contento con eso me comparas con ese viejo sabio del árbol del sol.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero... –Finnigan se sentó a un lado de Zabini, frente a Draco-... ¿qué es ese tal árbol del sol y quién fue ese sabio del que hablan?

-Es un tonto cuento que Hans Cristian Andersen escribió, basándose en una historia de la India –Malfoy resopló.

-¿De qué trata ese cuento? –volvió a inquirir el irlandés.

Malfoy, algo irritado, se aclaró la garganta.

-_El__árbol__del__Sol__era__un__árbol__magnífico,__como__nosotros__nunca__hemos__visto__ni__lo__verás__tú.__Su__copa__abarcaba__un__radio__de__varias__millas;__en__realidad__era__todo__un__bosque,__y__cada__rama,__aún__la__más__pequeña,__era__como__un__árbol__entero.__Había__palmeras,__hayas,__pinos,__en__fin,__todas__las__especies__de__árboles__que__crecen__en__el__vasto__mundo,__brotaban__allí__cual__ramitas__de__las__ramas__grandes,__y__estas,__con__sus__curvaturas__y__nudos,__parecían__a__su__vez__valles__y__montañas,__y__estaban__revestidas__de__un__verdor__aterciopelado__y__cuajado__de__flores.__Cada__rama__era__como__un__gran__prado__florido__o__un__hermosísimo__jardín._

_El sol enviaba sus rayos bienhechores; por algo era el árbol del Sol, y en él se reunían las aves de todos los confines del mundo: las procedentes de las selvas vírgenes americanas, las que venían de las rosaledas de Damasco y de los desiertos y sabanas del África, donde el elefante y el león creen reinar como únicos soberanos. Venían las aves polares y también la cigüeña y la golondrina, naturalmente. Pero no sólo acudían las aves: el ciervo, la ardilla, el antílope y otros mil animales veloces y hermosos se sentían allí en su casa. La copa del árbol era un gran jardín perfumado, y en ella, el centro de donde las ramas mayores irradiaban cual verdes colinas, levantábase un palacio de cristal, desde cuyas ventanas se veían todos los países del mundo. Cada torre se erguía como un lirio, y se subía a su cima por el interior del tallo, en el que había una escalera. Como se puede comprender fácilmente, las hojas venían a ser como unos balcones a los que uno podía asomarse, y en lo más alto de la flor había una gran sala circular, brillante y maravillosa, cuyo techo era el cielo azul, con el sol y las estrellas. No menos soberbios, aunque de otra forma, eran los vastos salones del piso inferior del palacio, en cuyas paredes se reflejaba el mundo entero. En ellas podía verse todo lo que sucedía, y no hacía falta leer los periódicos, los cuales, por otra parte, no existían. Todos los sucesos desfilaban en imágenes vivientes sobre la pared; claro que no era posible atender a todas, pues cada cosa tiene sus límites, valederos incluso para el más sabio de los hombres, y el hecho es que allí moraba el más sabio de todos. Su nombre es tan difícil de pronunciar, que no sabrías hacerlo aunque te empeñaras, de manera que vamos a dejarlo. Sabía todo lo que un hombre puede saber y todo lo que se sabrá en esta Tierra nuestra, con todos los inventos realizados y los que aún quedan por realizar; pero no más, pues, como ya dijimos, todo tiene sus límites. El sabio rey Salomón, con ser tan sabio, no le llegaba en ciencia ni a la mitad. Ejercía su dominio sobre las fuerzas de la Naturaleza y sobre poderosos espíritus. La misma Muerte tenía que presentársele cada mañana con la lista de los destinados a morir en el transcurso del día; pero el propio rey Salomón tuvo un día que fallecer, y este era el pensamiento que, a menudo y con extraña intensidad, ocupaba al sabio, al poderoso señor del palacio del árbol del Sol. También él, tan superior a todos los demás humanos en sabiduría, estaba condenado a morir. No lo ignoraba; y sus hijos morirían asimismo; como las hojas del bosque, caerían y se convertirían en polvo. Como desaparecen las hojas de los árboles y su lugar es ocupado por otras, así veía desvanecerse el género humano, y las hojas caídas jamás renacen; se transforman en polvo, o en otras partes del vegetal. ¿Qué es de los hombres cuando viene el Ángel de la Muerte? ¿Qué significa en realidad morir? El cuerpo se disuelve, y el alma... sí, ¿qué es el alma? ¿Qué será de ella? ¿Adónde va? «A la vida eterna», respondía, consoladora, la Religión. Pero, ¿cómo se hace el tránsito? ¿Dónde se vive y cómo? «Allá en el cielo - contestaban las gentes piadosas -, allí es donde vamos». «¡Allá arriba! - repetía el sabio, levantando los ojos al sol y las estrellas -, ¡allá arriba!» - y veía, dada la forma esférica de la Tierra, que el arriba y el abajo eran una sola y misma cosa, según el lugar en que uno se halle en la flotante bola terrestre. Si subía hasta el punto culminante del Planeta, el aire, que acá abajo vemos claro y transparente, el «cielo luminoso» se convertía en un espacio oscuro, negro como el carbón y tupido como un paño, y el sol aparecía sin rayos ardientes, mientras nuestra Tierra estaba como envuelta en una niebla de color anaranjado. ¡Qué limitado era el ojo del cuerpo! ¡Qué poco alcanzaba el del alma! ¡Qué pobre era nuestra ciencia! El propio sabio sabía bien poco de lo que tanto nos importaría saber._

_En la cámara secreta del palacio se guardaba el más precioso tesoro de la tierra: «El libro de la Verdad». Lo leía hoja tras hoja. Era un libro que todo hombre puede leer, aunque sólo a fragmentos. Ante algunos ojos las letras bailan y no dejan descifrar las palabras. En algunas páginas la escritura se vuelve a veces tan pálida y borrosa, que parecen hojas en blanco. Cuanto más sabio se es, tanto mejor se puede leer, y el más sabio es el que más lee. Nuestro sabio podía además concentrar la luz de las estrellas, la del sol, la de las fuerzas ocultas y la del espíritu. Con todo este brillo se le hacía aún más visible la escritura de las hojas. Mas en el capítulo titulado «La vida después de la muerte» no se distinguía ni la menor manchita. Aquello lo acongojaba. ¿No conseguiría encontrar acá en la Tierra una luz que le hiciese visible lo que decía «El libro de la Verdad»?_

_Como el sabio rey Salomón, comprendía el lenguaje de los animales, oía su canto y su discurso, mas no por ello adelantaba en sus conocimientos. Descubrió en las plantas y los metales fuerzas capaces de alejar las enfermedades y la muerte, pero ninguna capaz de destruirla. En todo lo que había sido creado y él podía alcanzar, buscaba la luz capaz de iluminar la certidumbre de una vida eterna, pero no la encontraba. Tenía abierto ante sus ojos «El libro de la Verdad», mas las páginas estaban en blanco. El Cristianismo le ofrecía en la Biblia la consoladora promesa de una vida eterna, pero él se empeñaba vanamente en leer en su propio libro._

_Tenía cinco hijos, instruidos como sólo puede instruirlos el padre más sabio, y una hija hermosa, dulce e inteligente, pero ciega. Esta desgracia apenas la sentía ella, pues su padre y sus hermanos le hacían de ojos, y su sentimiento íntimo le daba la seguridad suficiente._

_Nunca los hijos se habían alejado más allá de donde se extendían las ramas de los árboles, y menos aún la hija; todos se sentían felices en la casa de su niñez, en el país de su infancia, en el espléndido y fragante árbol del Sol. Como todos los niños, gustaban de oír cuentos, y su padre les contaba muchas cosas que otros niños no habrían comprendido; pero aquéllos eran tan inteligentes como entre nosotros suelen ser la mayoría de los viejos. Explicábales los cuadros vivientes que veían en las paredes del palacio, las acciones de los hombres y los acontecimientos en todos los países de la Tierra, y con frecuencia los hijos sentían deseos de encontrarse en el lugar de los sucesos y de participar en las grandes hazañas. Mas el padre les decía entonces lo difícil y amarga que es la vida en la Tierra, y que las cosas no discurrían en ella como las veían desde su maravilloso mundo infantil. Hablábales de la Belleza, la Verdad y la Bondad, diciendo que estas tres cosas sostenían unido al mundo y que, bajo la presión que sufrían, se transformaban en una piedra preciosa más límpida que el diamante. Su brillo tenía valor ante Dios, lo iluminaba todo, y esto era en realidad la llamada piedra filosofal. Decíales que, del mismo modo que partiendo de lo creado se deducía la existencia de Dios, así también partiendo de los mismos hombres se llegaba a la certidumbre de que aquella piedra sería encontrada. Más no podía decirles, y esto era cuanto sabía acerca de ella. Para otros niños, aquella explicación hubiera sido incomprensible, pero los suyos sí la entendieron, y andando el tiempo es de creer que también la entenderán los demás._

_No se cansaban de preguntar a su padre acerca de la Belleza, la Bondad y la Verdad, y él les explicaba mil cosas, y les dijo también que cuando Dios creó al hombre con limo de la tierra, estampó en él cinco besos de fuego salidos del corazón, férvidos besos divinos, y ellos son lo que llamamos los cinco sentidos: por medio de ellos vemos, sentimos y comprendemos la Belleza, la Bondad y la Verdad; por ellos apreciamos y valoramos las cosas, ellos son para nosotros una protección y un estímulo. En ellos tenemos cinco posibilidades de percepción, interiores y exteriores, raíz y cima, cuerpo y alma._

Los niños pensaron mucho en todo aquello; día y noche ocupaba sus pensamientos. El hermano mayor tuvo un sueño maravilloso y extraño, que luego tuvo también el segundo, y después el tercero y el cuarto. Todos soñaron lo mismo: que se marchaban a correr mundo y encontraban la piedra filosofal. Como una llama refulgente, brillaba en sus frentes cuando, a la claridad del alba, regresaban, montados en sus velocísimos corceles, al palacio paterno, a través de los prados verdes y aterciopelados del jardín de su patria. Y la piedra preciosa irradiaba una luz celestial y un resplandor tan vivo sobre las hojas del libro, que se hacía visible lo que en ellas estaba escrito acerca de la vida de ultratumba. La hermana no soñó en irse al mundo, ni le pasó la idea por la mente; para ella, el mundo era la casa de su padre.

_-Me marcho a recorrer el mundo - dijo el mayor -. Tengo que probar sus azares y su modo de vida, y alternar con los hombres. Sólo quiero lo bueno y lo verdadero; con ellos encontraré lo bello. A mi regreso cambiarán muchas cosas._

_Sus pensamientos eran audaces y grandiosos, como suelen serlo los nuestros cuando estamos en casa, junto a la estufa, antes de salir al mundo y experimentar los rigores del viento y la intemperie y las punzadas de los abrojos._

_En él, como en sus hermanos, los cinco sentidos estaban muy desarrollados, tanto interior como exteriormente, pero cada uno tenía un sentido que superaba en perfección a los restantes. En el mayor era el de la vista, y buen servicio le prestaría. Tenía ojos para todas las épocas, -decía- ojos para todos los pueblos, ojos capaces de ver incluso en el interior de la tierra, donde yacen los tesoros, y en el interior del corazón humano, como si éste estuviera sólo recubierto por una lámina de cristal; es decir, que en una mejilla que se sonroja o palidece, o en un ojo que llora o ríe, veía mucho más de lo que vemos nosotros. El ciervo y el antílope lo acompañaron hasta la frontera occidental, y allí se les juntaron los cisnes salvajes, que volaban hacia el Noroeste. Él los siguió, y pronto se encontró en el vasto mundo, lejos de la tierra de su padre, la cual se extiende «por Oriente hasta el confín del mundo»_

-Ese árbol del sol y ésta historia me recuerdan –Blaise también se recargó en el respaldo de la silla- al árbol de la vida de la Cábala.

-¿Por los besos de fuego que Dios depositó en los hombres para que tuvieran los cinco sentidos? –Malfoy tomó su pluma y la metió en el tintero, volviendo a escribir en el pergamino en el que trabajaba- Voldemort, entre todas las cosas que buscaba, también quiso encontrar ese libro de la verdad, la verdad escondida en la creación del mundo, pero nunca buscó en oriente, a pesar de que ahí fue donde se originó toda la historia de la piedra filosofal. Si lo ves desde éste punto de vista –Draco volvió a juguetear con su pluma-, quizá no sea muy errado que la piedra filosofal sea creada con la Belleza, la Bondad y la Verdad, después de todo, ¿no son las emanaciones de Dios aquellas tres?

-Ya vas a empezar a hablar de eso –Blaise rodó los ojos-, si te dan cuerda, no hay quién te calle.

-Ya párale, Blaise –el rubio hizo un mohín-, ¿no fuiste tú quien empezó a hablar de esto?

-Sí, pero no quería que me dieras una cátedra.

-De todos modos... –el rubio se quedó pensando-... esto me ha abierto la mente. Hay tantas posibilidades... –el rubio se levantó de su asiento, abriendo una compuerta que se encontraba a un lado de una fuente con piedras preciosas al presionar un diamante que se encontraba justo en el centro.

Una imagen de un romboide con círculos apareció.

-¿Qué cosa es eso? –preguntó Finnigan.

-El árbol de la vida –respondió Zabini.

Malfoy se quedó viéndolo por unos minutos, hasta que cerró la compuerta.

-Tanta magia me ha dado hambre, ¿alguno gusta comer?

-¿Magia? –preguntó Finnigan, siendo arrastrado por Blaise al comedor- Yo no vi magia ahí. Además, ya que tú lo conoces mejor que nadie –pronunció con sarcasmo-, ¿cómo es que un tipo tan idiota como él se convirtió en lo que es ahora?

-Draco siempre fue petulante y engreído –Zabini sonrió-, bueno sigue siéndolo, y no te miento, Finnigan, cuando dijo que iba a renunciar a la familia Malfoy para aprender magia antigua casi le da un infarto a su padre. Incluso él fue a hablar conmigo para que lo persuadiera.

-¿Renunciar al dinero y al poder? –dijo con sorpresa.

-Eso mismo me sorprendió a mí –rió un poco-, porque bueno, si te fijas aún, a Draco le enaltece que lo tomen en cuenta como un gran investigador. Sin importar lo que le dijeran, se fue. Astoria no quiso acompañarle y se negó a dejar la mansión con su hijo. Supongo que fue por eso que se enamoró de Potter, porque estuvo con él durante muchos años –se quedó pensativo-, ahora que recuerdo, hace unos años él me dijo que por fin había encontrado al amor de su vida, que lo demás ya no importaba, creo que se refería a Potter.

-¿Cómo pudo encontrar el amor en un hombre? –Finnigan bajó la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿qué clases de prejuicios tienes, Finnigan? –volteó a verle, un poco interesado- Cuando amas a una persona, ya sea de tu mismo sexo o no, puedes entregar tu alma entera, incluso tu vida. No juzgues a las personas por eso, todos tienen derecho a amar.

-¿Pero también tienen el derecho de destruir un hogar, una familia?

Zabini se sorprendió por la pregunta, sonriendo con algo de comprensión.

-¿Tan enamorado estás de Dean Thomas?

Finnigan se sorprendió por la pregunta, volteando a ver con gran asombro al moreno.

-¿De qué...? –su voz se cortó.

-Vamos, estúpido irlandés –Blaise sonrió, encontrando algo divertida aquella plática-, a leguas se veía que tú estabas enamorado de él, e incluso me atrevo a pensar que tu esposa y tu cuñada también lo sabían. Bueno, era obvio que lo amabas o que lo amas aún ahora –sonrió de lado-, es por eso que tienes tantos prejuicios, porque nunca te atreviste a decírselo. ¿A qué le tenías miedo? ¿A su rechazo?

El rubio se sintió de pronto intimidado.

-La relación entre Draco y Potter es tan hilarante que no me la creía cuando lo escuché. ¿Podrías creer que el agua y el aceite se podían disolver? –Blaise rió con fuerza- Sin embargo, resolvieron sus diferencias, y a pesar de no poder disolverse, ambos pueden convivir cerca el uno del otro. Si tienes miedo de decírselo, entonces ya deja en paz ese amor que le tienes a Thomas –pronto se vislumbró la puerta del comedor-, bien puedes intentarlo con alguien más.

-Lo dices tan fácil, Zabini –apretó los puños.

-Bueno, puedes intentarlo conmigo –se señaló a sí mismo-, Draco nunca me dejó hacerle nada –rió un poco-, aunque te advierto que yo soy el de arriba.

Seamus se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, muy sorprendido por esa ¿"propuesta"?

**Continuará...**


	17. Capítulo 16 Seamus Finnigan

**08 de diciembre de 2011.**

**Capítulo 16**

"**Seamus Finnigan"**

Estuvo a punto de escupir su café aquella mañana cuando se percató de cómo Blaise Zabini había acariciado –quizá imperceptiblemente para el ojo humano, pero no para el de un Slytherin- la pierna de Finnigan al entrar al comedor. Volteó a ver a su mejor amigo con incertidumbre y disimulada sorpresa, mientras observaba a su vez cómo el irlandés tenía una expresión cercana al terror.

-Finnigan, me he preguntado –Draco volvió a darle un sorbo a su café-, ¿por qué no mandan un relevo? ¿Por qué tienes qué quedarte aquí conmigo?

-Estoy castigado –el irlandés se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Por andar de mujeriego? –el rubio enarcó una ceja, mirando entre divertido y con burla a su mejor amigo, el cual sólo sonrió de lado.

-Por meterme con una de mis superiores –el irlandés comenzó a comer.

Malfoy se quedó aparentemente tranquilo, hasta que vio cómo nuevamente su mejor amigo había acariciado la mano del irlandés al tomar el cuchillo de la mantequilla y cómo le coqueteaba mientras la untaba en su pan.

-Bueno, está bien –Draco golpeó la taza vacía de su café, con la mesa, lo suficientemente despacio para no romperla-, iré directo al grano; ¿Blaise, qué quieres con Finnigan? ¿Finnigan, te has dado cuenta que Blaise te está coqueteando?

Zabini sólo atinó a carcajearse, mientras abrazaba al otro rubio, dándole a entender a Malfoy que estaban saliendo.

-Eso sí que es una sorpresa... –Draco elevó las manos al cielo-... no conforme con meterte con cuanta puta te encontrases, ahora con... –buscó las palabras para no herir al irlandés-... con un pobre hombre inocente.

-¿Inocente en qué sentido? –Zabini entrecerró los ojos.

-Inocente en el sentido en que no sabe con qué clase de serpiente y bestia se mete –Malfoy terminó su café y se levantó-. Bueno, voy a ver a Harry.

-¿No tenías una reunión conmigo y los Potter?

La voz de Hermione Weasley los sobresaltó.

-Lo había olvidado –Draco entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Entonces proseguimos a mi laboratorio?

James sonrió suavemente, saludando a Finnigan, quien cabeceó en reciprocidad. Lily sólo saludó con un ademán de su mano derecha.

-Yo también voy –Seamus sonrió.

-¿No preferirías quedarte con tu sexy amante? –Zabini sonrió lascivamente, ocasionando que Finnigan se sonrojara completamente.

-Mi deber es cuidar de Malfoy –el irlandés consiguió caminar unos metros, hasta que fue atrapado por Zabini, quien lo besó apasionadamente-... pfff... –se limpió con la manga del saco los labios.

-Arrivederchi...

Zabini se quedó riendo, mientras Malfoy volteaba a verlo con una expresión risueña.

-Te dije que no sabías con qué clase de bestia te estabas metiendo.

-Ni siquiera lo deja a uno reaccionar –chasqueó con la lengua, molesto por la acción del otro.

James se sorprendió, pero luego entrecerró los ojos, acercándose a su superior para susurrarle bajito:

-¿Estás saliendo con el señor Zabini? –el castaño le miró con gran sorpresa- ¿Y qué pasó con el señor Thomas?

-Él y yo somos sólo buenos amigos, James –Seamus volteó a otro lugar-, no tenemos esa clase de relación.

-¿Y con el señor Zabini está saliendo de verdad? –dijo con incredulidad- ¿Realmente le gusta él? ¿No estaba extasiado con las mujeres?

-Yo... –apretó los puños.

-Ya cálmate, Potter –Draco colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del chico-, cada quién decide con quién estar. Aunque ciertamente, ahora que recuerdo... –Malfoy se detuvo frente a la puerta de su laboratorio-... él fue la razón por la que me apasionara por la magia sin varita; no sabes cuántas fueron las veces en que casi fui violado por ese pervertido.

-¿Debo de correr ahora? –preguntó Finnigan con horror.

-Ja, ja, ja... –Malfoy rió, mientras Thanatos abría la puerta-... seguramente debes de hacerlo, pero sólo si tú quieres. Blaise puede ser un excelente y cuidadoso amante; sé que conmigo estaba jugando –rodó los ojos-, aunque después ya no estaba tan seguro... –hizo una pausa-... en fin, decide qué harás pronto, o sino, puede lastimarte ésta clase de relación.

-¿Por ser dos hombres?

-Por todos los Dioses, Finnigan –Malfoy rodó los ojos-, ¡no! ¿Qué tienes en contra de las relaciones del mismo sexo? Digo, no estamos haciendo nada malo. Si tanto deseas corroborarlo, ve a decírselo a esa persona que tú amas; ve y dile lo que sientes, sólo así podrás continuar adelante cuando él te rechace de verdad o te dé una esperanza.

-Pero él tiene a su familia y a su esposa –sus ojos temblaron-, ¡quién me creo yo para ir a destruir su felicidad!

-A veces no tenemos el control sobre quién nos enamoramos –Draco se cruzó de brazos-, sólo lo hacemos y ya. No importa que sea la persona más cruel, vil y nefasta, mientras sea cariñosa con nosotros nos enamoramos de pequeños detalles, pero a veces esa persona no siente lo mismo que nosotros y no puede corresponder nuestro amor. La balanza de nuestro amor se ve desproporcionada, puesto que damos mucho, pero no obtenemos en reciprocidad lo que hemos dejado.

-Eso me recuerda tanto a Albus –James dejó escapar un suspiro-, un tonto prejuicioso.

-Sí –Draco volvió a reír-, se parece tanto a tu padre. Por cierto, ¿en dónde está?

-Bueno –el castaño sonrió con condescendencia-, dijo que tenía qué cuidar a alguien.

* * *

Scorpius respiraba más tranquilo mientras se cambiaba de ropa, después de saber que su padre tenía una guardia custodiándolo. Para ser honestos, su padre podría ser muy serio, perfeccionista, narcisista y con un corazón de hielo, pero a veces se dejaba guiar por unas extrañas emociones, sin cuidar de sí mismo y se metía en problemas tan bizarros como su propia mente.

-¿Por qué eres tan estúpido?

Albus se atragantó con el chocolate caliente que estaba tomando, asombrándose por las palabras de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento, no era para ti –sonrió, terminando de vestirse-, estaba pensando en mi padre.

-¿Por qué tanto amor? –el moreno también sonrió, mientras le daba una mordida al panqué de chocolate que estaba desayunando.

-Estaba pensando... –dejó escapar un suspiro-... que mi padre es un estúpido.

-Qué tierno, Scor –rodó los ojos, terminando de engullir en su boca aquel delicioso manjar.

-Voy a ir a ver en qué puedo ayudar –Scorpius se dirigía a la puerta, pero Albus lo detuvo con un movimiento de su varita.

-Acabas de recuperarte –entrecerró los ojos-, por favor descansa un poco más.

-Ya estoy bien, sólo no debo de esforzarme –deshizo el hechizo de Albus con un movimiento de sus manos y abrió la puerta, pero se quedó en el marco, cerrándola después y, dando media vuelta, encaró al moreno-. Aún sigo enamorado de ti.

Albus se levantó, azorado.

-Te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, creo que necesitas descansar y yo salir a...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el rubio lo aprisionó contra la pared y lo besó apasionadamente. Albus luchó por unos segundos, hasta que se separó, respirando agitadamente.

-¡Cómo te atreves, Malfoy! –gritó con impotencia- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!

-¡Que deje de jugar! –buscó el rostro del moreno, para reflejarse en sus ojos, pero el otro le rehuyó- ¡A ti nunca te importaron mis sentimientos!

-¡Ya cállate! –se tapó los oídos- ¡No quiero escucharte!

-¡Es lo que siempre haces, Albus! ¡Siempre me huyes cuando he querido decirte que te am...!

El otro chico detuvo sus palabras, tapando sus labios con una de sus manos.

-Si has terminado, es suficiente –alejó al rubio, acomodando su túnica y abriendo la puerta.

-Siempre quieres decidir por mí, Potter –golpeó con fuerza el muro de la habitación-, quisiste decidir a quién debía amar...

-Yo no siento nada por ti –lo encaró, colocando una máscara de frialdad que fue indescifrable para Scorpius.

Malfoy sonrió, dando media vuelta.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad, Al –apretó los puños, yendo hacia el baño.

El moreno sintió sus ojos acuosos, al cerrar la puerta.

-Eres un estúpido, Scorpius –apretó los puños, conteniendo los deseos que tenía en su interior de echarse a llorar.

* * *

James, al igual que Lily y Hermione, quedaron hechos papilla sobre el sillón de la sala de estar. Draco Malfoy era el peor tirano dictador de todos los maestros que habían tenido en su vida. Para él era tan fácil utilizar la magia sin varita, pero era imposible para un principiante como ellos.

-Necesitan concentrarse –el rubio comenzó a darle vueltas a la sala, algo enfadado-. No pueden regresar fácilmente de su viaje. Deben de abrir su mente, su cuerpo es meramente un recipiente, lo que necesitan es ampliar sus horizontes, no sólo concentrarse en un objeto que lo único que hace es mediar su magia.

-Danos más tiempo –la voz de la castaña retumbó en el cojín sobre el que tenía su rostro, debido a que se encontraba bocabajo.

-Scorpius sólo necesitó un día –entrecerró los ojos.

-Fue porque eres un dictador cuando te lo propones, Draco.

El chico rubio, heredero de la familia Malfoy, habló mientras se encontraba apoyado en la pared. Su bata blanca hondeó un poco, cuando comenzó a caminar hacia su padre, el cual entrecerró los ojos.

-No me llames por mi nombre, mi padre te matará –le dio un golpe a su hijo en la cabeza-. Sé más respetuoso cuando hay visitas, Scorpius.

-Hablando de visitas... –Hermione se llevó la mano a la cabeza, mientras se incorporaba con dificultad-... creo que nos retiramos. Tenemos cosas qué hacer en el ministerio.

-Gracias por todo, señor Malfoy –James y Lily se despidieron también, echando polvos flú a la chimenea.

-Gracias, Malfoy –la ministra sonrió-. Nos vemos... ¿cuándo?

-En una semana estaría bien –el rubio sonrió-. Mientras tanto, los acompañaré al ministerio, para pasar a saludar a Harry a Azkaban, después de cerciorarme que llegaron a salvo a su destino. Ya vuelvo.

Los cuatro desaparecieron entre llamaradas verdes.

-Voy a buscar qué comer –Zabini sonrió-, ¿alguien quiere algo?

-¿Por qué no sólo les dices a los elfos que te traigan comida? –Seamus entrecerró los ojos.

-Porque no es divertido, irlandés estúpido –el moreno salió de ahí.

Scorpius soltó una risita, molestando al otro rubio.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Finnigan.

-Sólo me sorprendí porque nunca había escuchado a mi padrino insultar a alguien frente a mi persona.

-¿Esa alimaña ponzoñosa es tu padrino? –se sorprendió bastante- ¿De verdad?

-Mi padrino siempre ha sido una persona que mi padre ha apreciado desde niño, según me ha contado, aunque es obvio que mi padrino algunas veces parece tener otras intenciones hacia mi padre.

-¿Otras intenciones? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya sabe, señor Finnigan –sonrió un poco-, es obvio que mi padre es el único objeto sexual que no ha poseído. Sin embargo –se quedó pensativo-, creo que no sólo lo desea, sino que lo ama. Siempre lo trata como a un niño y le concede todos sus estúpidos caprichos infantiles y egoístas. Me pregunto si mi padre se ha dado cuenta o se dio cuenta en algún momento –Scorpius sonrió un poco-. Aunque recuerdo que una vez me mencionó que mi padrino casi lo viola, así que supongo que él lo sabe, pero baja la guardia completamente cuando está con él.

-Zabini, ¿enamorado de Malfoy? –estaba atónito por aquella revelación.

-Bueno, es mi parecer –rodó los ojos-. Yo venía a conversar con mi padre, pero en vista de que se ha marchado y no le he importado, me iré a casa, a platicar con mi sombra.

-Por cierto, ¿ya estás mejor? –detuvo por unos momentos al rubio, quien asintió.

-Sí, estoy recuperado. Espero no regresar pronto a una habitación en San Mungo, no puedo creer la mala suerte que he tenido con todo éste ajetreo.

-Te deseo suerte.

-Igual yo a usted con mi padrino, la necesitará.

El chico le guiñó un ojo, desapareciendo de pronto.

-Qué familia tan loca –el irlandés rodó los ojos.

* * *

Había estado vagabundeando por la mansión todo el día, esperando a que Malfoy regresara; no obstante, a pesar de todos sus cuidados, se le había hecho tarde, por lo que se asomó a la sala de estar para cerciorarse de que el otro rubio había vuelto de su visita a Harry y se encontraba en aquel lugar; sin embargo, la escena que vio lo sobresaltó.

Draco estaba durmiendo tranquilamente con la cabeza sobre la pierna derecha de Zabini, mientras el moreno acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Blaise leía un pequeño libro, el cual mágicamente cambiaba las hojas.

-Bienvenido –Zabini dejó de lado el libro.

-Si estás enamorado de él, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

-Porque él ama a Potter –dejó escapar un suspiro-, después de todo, no quiero perder lo único que tengo con él. Al final, tú y yo somos iguales.

Finnigan tragó saliva, llevándose la mano derecha directo a sus ojos, para cubrirlos.

-Amar sin ser amados –el irlandés sonrió, pero se vio claramente cómo varias lágrimas surcaron su rostro, para caer al piso.

-No te pongas emocional, Finnigan –sonrió un poco, volviendo a acariciar los cabellos de Draco-, después de todo, es el camino que elegimos. Pero en vez de lamentarnos por el pasado, ¿por qué no hacer un nuevo destino para nosotros?

-¿Yo soy el sustituto de Malfoy?

-¿No te recuerdo yo a Thomas?

El irlandés quedó atónito con aquella pregunta.

-Tú eres arrogante, petulante y engreído –el rubio entrecerró los ojos.

-Y tú eres estúpido, mujeriego y cobarde –el moreno entrecerró los ojos-, por eso, a pesar de que seas rubio, no me recuerdas a Draco. Al principio quería jugar contigo, pero ahora he ganado un nuevo interés hacia ti.

-¿Por qué conmigo?

-¿Y por qué no? Después de todo estamos aparentemente solteros.

-No soy tu mejor opción.

-Eso no lo sabré, hasta no intentarlo –levantó a Draco en brazos, encaminándose fuera de la sala.

-¿Es curiosidad?

-Sí, curiosidad de saber cómo gimes cuando te...

Sus palabras fueron detenidas cuando un cojín del sillón fue a caer directamente a la cara, ocasionando que se moviera bruscamente para que aquel cojín no le cayera en la cabeza a Malfoy.

-¡Ya cállate, imbécil!

El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro, alejándose de ahí.

-Hace tiempo que dejé de amar a Draco, pero siempre quedó en mí el interés de probar sus labios, de escucharlo gemir cuando entrara en él y de verlo llorar en mis brazos al sentir toda mi extensión dentro de su cuerpo.

Draco abrió de pronto los ojos, con un terrible despertar para él al escuchar todas esas palabras.

-¡Tú, cerdo pervertido!

Malfoy intentó zafarse del agarre del otro al escucharle hablar; sin embargo, se arrepintió cuando consiguió que el moreno perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre él.

-¡Maldita sea, Blaise! ¡Deja de estar jugando así! –el dueño de la mansión Malfoy se lo quitó de encima, sacudiendo su túnica.

-Sólo iba a llevarte a tu habitación –Zabini sonrió.

-¡Ya vas a empezar con tus estúpidos juegos, Blaise! –Malfoy entrecerró los ojos-. La última vez no quiero recordar lo que pasó.

-Sólo te lo metí, Draco.

Draco se sonrojó como un bombillo de navidad, golpeando a su mejor amigo en el estómago con la mano.

-Sólo... –el rubio cerró el puño-... ¡no pude sentarme en toda una semana! ¡Gracias por recordármelo, maldito pervertido!

-Ya me disculpé por eso –Blaise dejó escapar un suspiro-, yo fui quien te suplicó que siguieras siendo mi amigo.

-Y dijiste que nunca más harías un comentario sobre eso.

Ambos se quedaron callados, hasta que Zabini sonrió con amargura.

-Aún te quiero.

-Lo único que tienes es la tentación de llevarme a la cama, Blaise –rodó los ojos-, pero ya te lo he dicho, eso nunca se realizará, acéptalo –después rió con algo de tristeza-. Sabía que no debía consentir tu amistad, fue egoísta de mi parte.

-No es tu culpa, Dragón –el moreno sonrió, abrazando al rubio-, aún te quiero, pero ya no te amo, aunque puedo asegurar que has sido mi primer, único y verdadero amor, el amor de mi vida.

-Me siento halagado –ambos rieron-. Ya me voy a dormir –se separó de su amigo, encaminándose a la puerta-. Da gracias de que Harry no ha escuchado ninguna de tus sandeces, sino, que nos asesina a los dos.

-Ja, ja, ja... fue interesante ver tu expresión de terror –rió un poco, hasta que el rubio le volteó a ver, mostrándole el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

Cuando el rubio salió, Finnigan dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Siempre lo toman como un juego –el irlandés negó con la cabeza-. ¿De verdad no lo amas ya?

-Lo quiero mucho, porque es como mi hermano, mi orgullo, pero nunca he podido quitarme de la cabeza la incertidumbre de saber cómo es estar con él, de sentir su aliento mezclándose con el mío, de sentir su interior caliente recibirme, de sentir sus uñas arañándome la espalda y sus piernas apretando mis caderas. Aquella vez estaba borracho y el alcohol en mi sangre me dio las agallas para tirármele encima, pero no tuve cuidado y le causé mucho dolor. Aún recuerdo que la sensación que tuve cuando me recibió fue tan intensa que él tuvo la suerte de que me corriera sólo con eso, antes de dañarle más.

El irlandés se tornó de color rojo.

-¿Dónde te imaginas tú, Finnigan? –Zabini sonrió lascivamente, lamiéndose los labios- ¿Entrando o sintiendo aquel pedazo de carne abrir tu interior? ¿Te imaginas debajo de su piel, sintiendo la ardiente necesidad de mover tus caderas para sentir el contacto más profundo dentro de tu cuerpo?

-¡Es suficiente! –la respiración de Seamus se descontroló por completo, aquellas palabras habían causado gran revuelo en su mente y su imaginación.

-Sí tienes la curiosidad, podemos satisfacerla entre nosotros –levantó el rostro del irlandés-, no tenemos nada qué perder, pero sí quizá ganar.

-Dijo Malfoy que eres una bestia –quiso zafarse del agarre del otro-. Con tus palabras me lo has corroborado, no te sentiste ni un poquito arrepentido por violarlo.

-Estaba borracho.

-Eso no es excusa, yo no te hubiera perdonado –entrecerró los ojos-. Él de verdad te aprecia.

-Sí, es lo único que he obtenido de él, su verdadera amistad –el moreno sonrió con cierta amargura-. Te prometo que seré gentil contigo –acarició con suavidad los labios del rubio, causando un cosquilleo en ellos-, satisfaré tu curiosidad.

-Sólo quieres llevarme a la cama por tu propia conveniencia –entrecerró los ojos.

-Sólo quiero lamer las heridas que hace mucho tiempo en mí mismo existieron –avanzó hacia la puerta, alejándose-, sólo tú puedes decidir si quieres que lo haga.

* * *

Quizá estaba equivocado, ese era su pensamiento mientras sentía cómo era despojado con suavidad de su ropa. ¿Y si de verdad estaba cometiendo una estupidez? ¿Y si se arrepentía después?

Los labios que devoraban los suyos, las manos que lo acariciaban, el cuerpo caliente que lo mantenía preso, lo hacían olvidar por unos segundos que aquella persona no era a quien quería, pero esa persona nunca podría mirarlo de esa manera tan lujuriosa.

-No llores, sino quieres, podemos parar –Zabini limpió sus lágrimas, besando después sus ojos.

-Tengo miedo de arrepentirme. ¿Y si me llego a enamorar de ti y tú tampoco me correspondes?

Aquella pregunta descolocó a Blaise, quien se separó del otro, dejándolo completamente azorado, debido a que estaba desnudo.

-¿Te enamorarías de mí?

-¿Tu intención sólo era llevarme a la cama, Zabini? ¿Nunca habías pensado que yo querría algo más de ti?

-Quería curar tu dolor.

-¿Causando uno más grande? –se enredó con la sábana, demasiado indignado, levantándose de la cama.

-Perdóname –dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras abrazaba por la espalda al irlandés-, no pensé que tú.

-Nunca nadie me ha tocado como tú –apretó los puños-, imaginé que sería Dean, pero realmente soy estúpido al pensar que tú podrás ocupar su lugar, dado que no tienes la intención de amarme. Si yo te dejara entrar, seguramente me arrepentiré toda la vida.

-Ya no amo a Draco.

-Y aún así lo atesoras –encaró al moreno-, lo acaricias con ternura y amor.

-Él es muy importante para mí. De verdad que ya no lo amo, pero es mi costumbre intimidarlo de esa manera.

-Entonces deja de hacerlo, Harry se molestará y le causarás problemas.

Zabini dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Y no has pensado qué pasaría si yo me enamoro de ti? ¿Si me vuelvo adicto a ti?

El rubio sonrió, algo asombrado con aquellas palabras.

-No lo harías –negó con la cabeza-, es demasiado pedir de ti.

-Vamos a probar la compatibilidad de nuestros cuerpos, si no te gusta, no te molestaré, pero si te gusta, dejaré de andar con cualquier mujer que se cruce en mi camino, pero por ello tendrás que hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y si a ti no te gusta? –apretó los puños.

-Si no me gustara, no estaría erecto, Finnigan.

Inclinó al irlandés sobre la cama, colocando sus manos sobre el colchón y apretujando entre sus nalgas su sexo, haciendo enrojecer al otro.

-¡Espera!

De pronto, Finnigan sintió algo viscoso resbalar entre sus piernas, seguramente al moreno había pronunciado algún conjuro para lubricarlo.

La sábana que lo cubría desapareció, al igual que la ropa de Zabini.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando sintió el intento del moreno por entrar en su cuerpo, pero era imposible, era demasiado…

-¡Me vas a partir en dos! –gritó con horror, sintiendo su piel desgarrarse con la estocada que dio el moreno.

-Maldición, eres demasiado estrecho, olvidé que era tu primera vez.

-¡Tú lo tienes muy grande, estúpido animal!

Zabini se alejó, metiendo dos dedos en aquella suave cavidad. Finnigan dio un respingo al sentir la intrusión y sintió su rostro arder. Pronto sintió cuatro dedos, ese estúpido Slytherin era menos cuidadoso de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Ouch, dijiste que tendrías cuidado. Eso me pasa por confiar en una serpiente como tú.

Blaise no dijo nada, tan sólo volvió a arremeter ese pasaje caliente, metiendo más de la mitad de su sexo.

-Me duele... –su voz se volvió un susurro.

-Es porque no te relajas –entrecerró los ojos.

-Más bien es porque eres una maldita bestia –sus ojos se sentían acuosos y varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y su cuerpo-. ¡Malfoy tenía razón!

Nuevamente sintió una embestida, hasta que todo el miembro del moreno entró. Se dejó caer entonces en la cama, arrepintiéndose cuando el moreno le cayó encima al estar desprevenido y entró un poco más en su cuerpo.

-Quédate quieto mientras te acostumbras –Zabini besó con suavidad sus homóplatos.

-Me arde.

-Es natural, aunque olvidé que nadie había profanado éste lugar de tu cuerpo.

Finnigan escondió su rostro en la almohada. Realmente dolía, mucho.

-Sino dejas de apretarme así te dolerá más –se dio cuenta del dolor que estaba sintiendo el rubio.

-Tengo miedo de que te muevas.

Zabini salió de su interior, volteándolo para dejarlo boca arriba; volvió a meterse en su cuerpo, besándolo a la vez, con mucha suavidad.

-No te muevas más –Finnigan aún sentía dolor.

-Si no me muevo, pronto te volverás estrecho y te dolerá.

-¿Tú no tienes vergüenza? –escondió su rostro en el cuello del moreno.

-Perdí la vergüenza hace mucho, Finnigan –acarició sus tetillas, bajando con su lengua hasta ese lugar, para besarlas y humedecerlas.

El movimiento, antes imperceptible, estaba causando grandes estragos en el rubio, puesto que nunca había sentido aquel cosquilleo golpearle desde adentro, intentando salir con fuerza.

-Ah…

Aquel suspiro escapó de sus labios, sin que pudiera detenerlo. Zabini sonrió complacido, besando con ímpetu aquella boca húmeda que se le ofrecía, que le provocaba.

-Aún me duele.

-Sí, pero no sólo sientes eso, ¿verdad? –el moreno sonrió, acariciando el sexo de su acompañante, masajeándolo con suavidad al principio, acariciándolo después a la misma velocidad que sus estocadas frenéticas.

-¡Maldita sea! –la respiración de Seamus se entrecortó, después se aferró con fuerza de la espalda de Zabini, sudando copiosamente-. ¡Voy a…!

Zabini, con algo de reticencia, salió del interior del rubio cuando sintió la primera contracción. Siguió acariciando el pene de éste, hasta que terminó en su mano. Entonces, comenzó a masturbarse sobre Finnigan, para terminar derramándose en el vientre del otro.

-Gracias por mancharme todo –Seamus entrecerró los ojos.

-Agradece que tuve la decencia de no venirme dentro de ti –rodó los ojos y después sonrió traviesamente-. Hagámoslo otra vez.

El rubio de pronto sintió el sexo erecto de Zabini entre sus nalgas.

-¡Hay qué hacerlo otra vez! –gritó con entusiasmo el moreno, entrando sin precaución en su cuerpo.

Finnigan se horrorizó, ¿con qué clase de bestia se había metido?


	18. Capítulo 17 El fiscal del ministerio

**03 de enero de 2012**.

La habitación en la que se encontraba estaba a oscuras, a excepción de una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba tenuemente un escritorio de fina madera. Al costado izquierdo, la pálida luz de la luna entraba por una ventana cubierta con persianas, vislumbrándose como una etérea estela fantasmal.

Aquella persona intentaba concentrarse, pero no podía. Algo en su interior se revolvía, como si un retumbo dentro de su cabeza no lo dejara pensar claramente.

_-¿Ser gay, yo? –quiso carcajearse, pero Draco se lo impidió._

_-Después de todo, Lupin siempre estuvo enamorado de Sirius Black. Mi padrino y mi padre me lo dijeron –sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver la expresión del chico- y no desestimes sus palabras sólo por ser Slytherin. Nosotros siempre guardamos armas para dañar a nuestros enemigos. Ah, y era obvio que tu padre era el sumiso en su relación, ¿no?_

Golpeó con fuerza el escritorio, ocasionando que el café frío que horas antes había estado tomando, cayera con estrépito al piso, derramándose y ensuciando sus zapatos.

-Si estaba enamorado de Sirius Black, ¿por qué se casó con mi madre?

Fue aquella pregunta, la cual quizá nunca iba a poder ser respondida, la que no dejaba de girar en su mente.

-¿De verdad mi padre me quería?

**Capítulo 17**

"**El fiscal del ministerio"**

Caminaba cansadamente por los pasillos del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica dentro del ministerio, cuando su mejor amigo apareció por una esquina, un poco distraído. Le dio gusto verle, aunque nuevamente una punzada en su pecho le hizo detenerse de saludarle.

Él tenía el mismo nombre que aquella persona de la que su padre había estado enamorado por tanto tiempo.

-James...

Una voz los distrajo a ambos, cuando un hombre rubio de ojos castaños sonrió al chico, el cual correspondió el gesto.

-Pensé que te tendrían castigado más tiempo, Seamus.

Seamus Finnigan sonrió desde un pilar, mientras continuaba bebiendo su café cappuccino.

-Sí, yo igual, pero han pedido que tú me releves el día de hoy.

-¿Relevarte yo? –el mayor de los hermanos Potter se sorprendió por la revelación- ¿Con qué autoridad cuento yo para eximirte de tus responsabilidades? –rió un poco.

-Ayer hubo un atentado en Rusia y quieren que Dean y yo vayamos –resopló con cansancio- No tienes ninguna autoridad, eres un mocoso travieso y mujeriego.

-No soy un mujeriego –se cruzó de brazos-. Además, ¿por qué me dejan fuera del juego? –el castaño se sintió ofendido- ¿Por qué sólo a ti te mandan a investigar?

-No lo sé, James –el rubio revolvió el cabello del alto chico castaño-, pero por favor quédate aquí a vigilarlo, estamos seguros que Black lo está buscando a él.

James Potter dejó escapar un suspiro, pero asintió, sonriendo después.

-Me traes una botella de Vodka de 70% alcohol, Seamus, bueno, si puedes dos, mejor me traes tres.

El irlandés rió un poco fuerte, mientras asentía y se alejaba.

-¿Black está buscando a Malfoy?

El castaño dio un respingo cuando su mejor amigo, Ted Lupin, le preguntó, asomándose por sobre su hombro.

-¿Pretendes matarme de un susto, Teddy?

Lupin frunció el entrecejo, odiaba cuando James le decía así.

-Debería de matarte por decirme así –entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo siento –James rió un poco, revolviendo los cabellos azules que el otro hombre tenía en esa ocasión-, es la costumbre –sonrió pícaramente-, además nunca te había importado demasiado. ¿Te sucede algo para que estés tan molesto?

-El señor Malfoy me dijo que... –dudó unos instantes-... que mi padre estaba enamorado de Sirius Black, el padrino de tu padre.

James abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero después sólo sonrió con condescendencia.

-¿Es por eso que estás tan molesto? –dejó escapar un suspiro, buscando entre sus ropas un cigarro, para posteriormente acercarse a una ventana, abrirla y prender el cigarrillo, dando una profunda calada y sosteniendo por unos instantes el humo en sus pulmones, soltándolo después- ¿Te estás preguntando por qué fue que se casó con tu madre y si te amaba?

Lupin se sorprendió por esa pregunta, sintiéndose completamente expuesto ante su mejor amigo.

-Seguramente tu padre intentó continuar con su vida –volvió a dar una calada, soltando el aire-, no podía esperar a alguien que ya nunca volvería. Tu madre era impetuosa y ella fue quien se le declaró, así que él vio una oportunidad para ser feliz. Su corazón volvió a sonreír, y ahora está al lado de aquellas dos personas tan preciadas, tu madre y su antiguo amor. Él te amó –sonrió un poco, abrazando a su mejor amigo, el cual era un poco más bajo que él-, no te estreses por ello. ¿No dio su vida para que tú vivieras en un mundo tranquilo y conocieras la felicidad que él tuvo cuando entró a la escuela y tuvo tantos amigos?

-Tú siempre... –se afianzó con fuerza a su túnica, enterrándose en aquel abrazo-... siempre encuentras las palabras exactas.

-Sí, ya sé que soy tu ídolo –dio unas pequeñas palmaditas a la espalda del otro-. Y no tengas prejuicios sobre quién se enamoró, por aquí hay muchos que tienen miedo a ello, sobre todo el señor Finnigan, Albus, mi padre –entrecerró los ojos-... en fin, un montón de gente –sonrió, levantando el rostro de su mejor amigo con sus dos manos, colocando su frente sobre la del otro-. Tú amas a mi prima Victoire, tanto como él amó a Sirius Black, así que ya no pienses en eso. Si Victoire muriera, seguramente ella desearía que tú encontraras a alguien más a quien amar, como tu padre hizo con tu madre y Black.

El castaño se alejó por el pasillo, apagando el cigarro con su lengua.

El fiscal del ministerio se quedó callado, viendo hacia donde desapareció James.

* * *

Draco y Blaise comían sus alimentos cuando James Sirius Potter entró en el lugar, llevando un periódico en las manos.

-Huele bastante bien –sonrió, sentándose en la mesa y llamando la atención de los otros dos comensales.

-¿Dónde está Finnigan? –preguntó Malfoy.

-Hubo un atentado en Rusia –un plato apareció con comida en su lugar-, parece ser que Black entró en una iglesia católica y mató a todos los feligreses que asistían a misa.

El chico comenzó a comer, ante la mirada penetrante de los dos adultos que se encontraban con él.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste con él? –Blaise habló en esa ocasión.

-Porque no fui requerido –entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose nuevamente herido-, sólo fueron Seamus y el señor Thomas.

La expresión que surcó el rostro de Zabini, hizo que James lo volteara a ver, mientras comía, demasiado interesado en su reacción.

-¿Con Thomas? –masculló por lo bajo el moreno.

-Ya, cálmate, Blaise –el rubio sonrió con maldad-, no es que vayan a hacer eso que le hiciste.

-¿Por qué sacas esas conjeturas? –preguntó con asombro.

-Bueno –Malfoy dijo molesto-, no lo digo por la ropa arrugada de los dos en la mañana, ni porque ambos tenían el cabello húmedo, ni por las marcas de besos en los cuellos de los dos.

-Ah...

-¿Entonces es verdad que está saliendo con Seamus? –James dijo, demasiado sorprendido- Pensé que era una broma, o más bien me tomó unos segundos asimilarlo.

-Eso mismo le dije yo –Draco puntualizó-, pero no me hizo caso, lo sedujo, se lo llevó a la cama y después...

Zabini volteó a ver a su mejor amigo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-... y después amanecieron juntos –el rubio rió un poco, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza-. Infantil.

-¿Quién es el infantil aquí? –pateó en la espinilla al rubio, quien se levantó de la mesa, demasiado enfadado.

-¡Tú, estúpida sabandija! ¡No me retes!

-¡Sí te reto! –se incorporó también- ¡Y si yo gano ésta vez te acostarás conmigo bajo mis reglas!

-¡Estás enfermo si piensas que podrás ganarme! –el rubio sonrió con complacencia.

-¿A un juego de ajedrez mágico?

La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se esfumó al instante.

-Odio el ajedrez mágico –Malfoy rodó los ojos-. Y ya deja de decir esas cosas de acostarte conmigo, Finnigan se pondrá celoso injustificadamente.

-No, injustificadamente no –el moreno sonrió con picardía-, después de todo no te...

Los labios de Zabini fueron cerrados mágicamente cuando un sello apareció sobre ellos.

-Ignora a éste estúpido, Potter –Draco volvió a sentarse, para terminar sus alimentos, permitiéndole otra vez a su amigo el hablar.

-Igual no le estaba prestando mucha atención –James sonrió con condescendencia, sabiendo que eran mentira sus palabras-. Su magia sin varita es fenomenal, pero es muy difícil de controlar.

-Tu padre la pudo usar en tres días –dejó escapar un suspiro-, aunque para controlarla tardó más de tres años.

-Supongo que no estamos acostumbrados a meditar tanto como usted –él castaño sonrió, volviendo a engullir su comida.

-Creo que tienes razón –correspondió el gesto.

Blaise sólo bufó con algo de gracia, causando el enfado de Draco.

-Contigo aquí dudo que pueda meditar –dijo a regañadientes el rubio.

-Sí, ya sé que también me deseas, ¿qué te parece si ésta vez terminamos lo que empezamos aquella noche?

El rostro del rubio se volvió rojo, sorprendiendo sobremanera a James, quien sólo bajó la mirada a su plato, sonrojándose también.

-¡Deja de decir que tuvimos algo tú y yo! –Malfoy tuvo la intención de asesinar a su mejor amigo.

-Ja, ja, ja... sí, no tuvimos, pero no fue porque yo no quisiera –Blaise salió corriendo de ahí, antes de que Draco le lanzara una maldición.

El castaño continuó su comida, suplicando porque pronto regresara el irlandés como su relevo.

* * *

Harry sentía hervir su sangre mientras escuchaba la tranquila conversación que Draco tenía con él. Era más que obvio que Zabini quería acostarse con él, era demasiado evidente, ¿cómo bajaba la guardia tan fácilmente frente al moreno?

Malfoy se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, mirando el techo.

-Y después sellé sus labios –el rubio rodó los ojos.

Hizo un mohín. Estaba más que enfadado, estaba furioso.

-Draco, ¿te has acostado con Blaise?

El rubio se sorprendió por la pregunta, incorporándose de la cama.

-¡No! –se ofendió.

-¿Entonces él te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha besado? ¿Se ha propasado contigo?

Malfoy volteó a otro lugar, haciéndole enfurecer aún más.

-Una vez entró a las duchas e intentó besarme y en otra ocasión me metió mano en nuestras habitaciones –sufrió un escalofrío-. Fue por su culpa que me obsesionara por la magia sin varita.

-¿Te metió mano en qué sentido? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Sólo me metió mano –a pesar de haber luchado contra ello, su rostro enrojeció sobremanera.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Está bien, sí me lo metió, ¿estás contento? –se levantó, demasiado azorado- No quiero acordarme, todavía me duele al pensarlo. No pude sentarme en más de una semana. Ese estúpido casi me manda a la enfermería.

-Y aún así tú... –entrecerró los ojos.

-Sólo estaba jugando... –hizo una pausa-... bueno, después de eso ya no estuve seguro, pero Blaise es como mi hermano, yo no he pensado...

-Pero él sí ha pensado –se cruzó de brazos-. No puedo creer que sigas hablándole después de que te violara.

-Quizá, pero él está con Finnigan ahora –sonrió-, con Seamus Finnigan, por si preguntas.

-No... –dijo con incredulidad-... ¿y eso cómo pasó si Seamus ha estado enamorado siempre de...?

-Pues no sé qué asuntos tengan él y Blaise –sonrió con algo de gracia-, pero ya se acostaron, así que puedes estar seguro de que por lo menos tienen una relación carnal.

-Aún tengo desconfianza de tu amadísimo Blaise –volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

-No tienes por qué –rodó los ojos-, ya te dije que yo no haría nada con él del tipo sexual. No te voy a decir que eres el primer hombre con el que me he acostado, pero...

-Mira, Draco –el moreno se levantó de la cama, empujando al rubio y colocándose sobre él-, prefiero joderte yo ahora, antes de dejar que Zabini te la meta –abrió las piernas del rubio, colocándose en medio de ellas-... otra vez.

El rostro del rubio palideció aún más.

-Por favor deja tus jugarretas –volteó a otro lugar, algo molesto-, no te engañaré con Blaise. Lo más seguro es que nos peleemos por ver quién estará arriba.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no peleamos por lo mismo tú y yo ahora?

-No me siento con los ánimos para eso –sonrió con condescendencia.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te lastime? ¿De qué tamaño la tiene? ¿Más grande que la tuya?

-Obviamente sí –entrecerró los ojos.

-Entonces seré cuidadoso, te haré sentir bien.

Malfoy se sonrojó por completo, mirándole con incredulidad.

-¿Tú de verdad quieres joderme, Potter?

-Ahora que lo mencionas... –el moreno se lamió los labios-... me está interesando saber qué se siente tenerte, como Zabini lo hizo.

-Ya te dije que no...

-¡Que no te hizo nada! –su enfado era cada vez más palpable- ¡Acabas de decirme que...!

-No trato de justificarlo, pero estaba borracho.

-Entonces si no quieres justificarlo, déjame hacértelo.

-¡No! –gritó el rubio- ¡Me niego rotundamente!

-¡Por qué! –miró con resentimiento a Malfoy- ¡A él sí lo dejas, pero a mí no!

-¡No es que yo hubiera querido!

El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro, pero se negó a alejarse del cuerpo del otro.

-Déjame tenerte.

-¡No! –volvió a gritar Malfoy, tratando de quitarse el cuerpo del otro de encima- ¡Nunca!

Harry se veía cada vez más molesto, así que no dijo nada y tan sólo separó con violencia las piernas de Draco, bajándose la bragueta del pantalón. Al ver el rubio que iba en serio una furia ciega se apoderó de él, pero a pesar de haberle querido apartar, le miró, realmente dolido.

-¿Sólo es por celos, Harry? –volteó a otro lugar, dejando escapar un suspiro- ¿Por eso quieres hacerlo?

El moreno detuvo sus movimientos, mirando con sorpresa al rubio.

-Tú eres más poderoso que yo –Harry le miró con enfado-, no podría tocarte ni cabello. ¿Por qué no me has detenido?

Potter dejó escapar un suspiro, separándose del cuerpo del otro, tan sólo para sentarse en la cama, la cual crujió con su movimiento.

-He estado pensando... –el moreno sonrió con algo de amargura-... que quizá eres demasiado poderoso. ¿Cómo es que el ministerio no te tiene en la mira de los supuestos asesinatos?

Malfoy le miró, sorprendido por su actitud.

-Tú eres más poderoso que yo.

-Sí, pero tú tienes conocimientos que yo no tengo –el moreno se cruzó de brazos.

-Primero te enojas por lo que te conté de Blaise y ahora me sales con esto –se levantó con enfado-. No estoy para tus reproches infantiles, Harry.

-Infantiles –el moreno siseó-, ¿por qué desconfías siempre de mí? ¿Creías que de verdad lo iba a hacer? Tú me conoces, sabes que yo te amo y que no quiero lastimarte, pero tú... tú siempre pareces ocultarme cosas.

El rubio volteó a otro lugar, apretando los puños.

-Perdóname por pensar eso de ti, Draco, pero tú eres el único, aparte de Teutates que podría llevar a cabo una resurrección, sospecho más de ti que de él.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, saliendo por la puerta, la cual cerró con un gran azotón.

-Mmm... –el moreno sonrió-... pensé que yo podría convertirme en alguien como Voldemort, pero... –miró hacia la puerta-... me pregunto si sólo Teutates y yo seríamos capaces de asesinar a alguien –después dejó escapar un suspiro-. Creo que me excedí en mi comentario, pero a veces su estupidez me saca de quicio.

Potter golpeó con fuerza la pared, ocasionando que con su magia se desquebrajara.

* * *

Nuevamente se encontraba solo en su despacho, mirando varios documentos. Afuera estaba oscureciendo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, sobresaltándole, por lo que dejó de lado sus papeles, atendiendo a aquel que lo estaba interrumpiendo.

-Adelante.

Dijo tranquilamente, sorprendiéndose cuando Draco Malfoy entró, con gran aire aristócrata, por la puerta.

Aquel hombre estaba ataviado sobriamente con ropa negra. Su cabello bajaba como cascada hasta caer encima de sus hombros, ya que no era tan largo como el de Lucius Malfoy. Su cuerpo, enmarcado en un traje de diseñador, sus finos zapatos y aquel báculo que usaba, lo hacían ver como alguien altivo y prepotente, como la persona fría y calculadora que para todos era.

Lupin se preguntó, mientras Malfoy caminaba frente a él, qué era lo que le había llevado hasta ahí.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Malfoy?

-Lupin –el rubio se sentó frente a él, quitándose los guantes de piel que llevaba sobre las manos-, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Qué interesante, señor Malfoy –entrecerró los ojos-, pensé que usted nunca pedía favores.

-Éste no es un favor para mí –rodó los ojos-, es algo que necesito saber, para prepararnos para algo que se avecina.

-¿Es sobre aquel supuesto asesino de apellido Black?

-Así es...

-Realmente pienso que aquel sujeto no existe propiamente y que usted es la mente brillante en esto.

-Me importa una mierda qué pienses, Lupin –tamborileó con fuerza en el escritorio, el cual estaba tupido con papeles-, después de todo no tengo qué probar ni a ti ni a nadie que no soy yo quien está asesinando, al fin de cuentas, yo quedé postrado en la cama en esos entonces.

Lupin se relajó un poco, sabiendo que era verdad.

-Viendo así las cosas –el metamorfo le observó detenidamente-, ¿a qué debo entonces el honor de que el ilustre investigador Draco Lucius Malfoy haya venido el día de hoy a mi humilde oficina?

-Necesito que investigues unas cosas por mí, tú puedes mover los hilos en el mundo muggle.

-¿Necesita un mago de sangre pura como usted algo del mundo muggle? –preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Sí –rodó los ojos-. ¿Me harás ese favor?

-Bueno –se dio por vencido-, diga lo que necesita, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Draco se recargó en la silla, jugando por unos segundos con su bastón.

-Quiero que investigues para mí cuál es la situación jurídica de Teutates Black y Beata Hamilton.

-Otra vez Teutates Black –dejó escapar un suspiro-. Ese sujeto se pudrirá en Azkaban cuando lo tenga frente a mí –apretó los puños, golpeando el escritorio.

-Y también quiero que me digas la situación jurídica de Evelina y Oscar Wilde.

-¿Qué interés tienen ellos en éste embrollo, señor Malfoy?

-Más de lo que te imaginas, Lupin.

* * *

Lupin no entendía para qué le había solicitado esa información el señor Malfoy, pero ya llevaba consigo los documentos que le había pedido. Se apresuraba para alcanzar el autobús noctámbulo, mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera; sin embargo, no se dio cuenta cuando las luces de la calle fueron apagándose lentamente desde las esquinas, hasta quedar únicamente prendida la lamparilla que estaba sobre su cabeza.


	19. Capítulo 18 Teutates Black

**3 de enero de 2012**

_No era una persona muy acostumbrada a la magia, debido al repudio que tuvo desde niño por su familia, pero a su linda novia le encantaban todas esas cosas, así que se decidió a acompañarla, aunque se sintiera como un bicho raro entre todos esos eruditos de las artes ocultas._

_El recinto era un lujoso hotel dentro de la ciudad. Los acabados de cedro y pintura de oro le hacían ver excelso, como si se tratara de un magnífico castillo adornado con las más bellas joyas. Con candeleros de cristal pendiendo como arañas desde el techo, cayendo en cascadas brillantes, hermosos paisajes revestidos de magnificencia decorando las paredes, con hombres ataviados en sus mejores trajes y presumiendo sus incontables joyas._

_Pero de entre todo ese imperio de opulencia sólo una persona capturó su atención inmediatamente: un atractivo hombre rubio que bebía solitariamente una copa de vino en una fina copa de cristal cortado, mientras observaba calladamente por una ventana. Aquel hombre le recordaba a su tía Cissy, sí, se parecían un poco, o quizá demasiado._

_-Buenas noches._

_Llamó la atención de aquel sujeto, quien lo miró con sorpresa._

_-Buenas noches._

_La voz varonil de aquel hombre resonó en sus oídos, haciéndole recordar a uno de sus maestros de historia de la preparatoria._

_-Es la primera vez que te veo en una de éstas reuniones, jovencito –el hombre sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos, mientras daba un sorbo más a su vino._

_-Es la primera vez que vengo –sonrió también, algo incómodo-. Mi nombre es Teutates Black –ofreció su mano como saludo._

_Aquel sujeto abrió los ojos, demasiado interesado en su persona._

_-Un Black... –susurró con delicia-... ¿Es que somos parientes? Me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_-Entonces no es casualidad que usted esté aquí, señor Malfoy –pronunció calladamente-, usted tiene en sus raíces la magia._

_-Y tú igual, ¿no es verdad? –enarcó una ceja._

_-Se equivoca –dejó escapar un suspiro-, yo soy un squib._

_Esa aseveración sorprendió al rubio, quien después sonrió._

_-Eso no es un impedimento, muchacho –rió con malignidad-, la magia está dentro de todos y dentro de todo. Si quieres yo puedo mostrártela._

_-¿A cambio de qué? –dijo con desconfianza._

_-A cambio de ti. _

**Capítulo 18**

"**Teutates Black"**

Una sombra negra se fue materializando detrás de él, sin que se diera cuenta. Estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para percatarse de ello y se le hacía tarde. Comenzaba a impacientarse, hasta que vio con alivio cómo el expreso noctámbulo había llegado rápidamente. Le había prometido a Victoire que llegaría temprano a la cena y no quería fallarle, sería descortés.

Subió los peldaños del autobús y pronto la puerta se cerró, mientras las luces de la calle volvían a prenderse.

Buscó un asiento, encontrándolo rápidamente. No había muchos magos vagabundeando en las calles, debido a la víspera de Halloween, por lo que se estiró en su asiento, sorprendiéndose cuando vio a un hombre de cabellos negros a su lado.

-Lo siento, no me fijé que había alguien más aquí.

-No se preocupe...

Aquella voz era sumamente deliciosa, incluso podría jurar que se parecía a la de Draco Malfoy; no obstante, en ella no estaba impregnado el sarcasmo, pero sí la frialdad. Cuando aquel sujeto habló sintió como si su alrededor se hubiese congelado.

Las luces de la ciudad iban pasando rápidamente. El tren hizo varios movimientos bruscos, ocasionando que casi cayera de su asiento.

-¿Está usted bien?

Aquel sujeto lo estaba deteniendo por la cintura, mientras sostenía sus papeles en la otra mano. Completamente azorado y, muy a su pesar, sonrojado, Lupin se acomodó en el asiento, recuperando sus importantes documentos.

-Vaya, trabaja en el ministerio de magia Inglés.

No quería admitir que había comenzado a sudar en frío cuando volvió a escuchar esa voz. Volteó a ver a aquel hombre, asombrándose de lo atractivo que era.

-Teu... –su lengua se trabó-... Teuta...

-¿Causo tanto terror dentro de tu ser? –sonrió, al momento en que todo se volvía negro a su alrededor.

El autobús noctámbulo siguió andando, aunque lo curioso fue que aquellos dos asientos anteriormente ocupados, estaban vacíos.

* * *

Hermione estaba completamente asombrada al escuchar esas palabras de su marido.

-¿Cómo que no ha llegado?

Se levantó de su asiento, mientras su hermoso vestido blanco con negro y sus zapatillas del mismo color, refulgían, debido a la rapidez con que caminó hasta llegar al despacho de Lupin.

Aquel joven nunca faltaba, siempre era atento y servicial, siempre era puntual.

Abrió la puerta, pensando que era una broma, pero todo seguía igual que como lo había dejado.

-Pronto será Halloween, quizá le dio la gana quedarse dormido en su casa.

Ronald habló, algo que le molestó sobremanera. ¿Cómo había terminado semejante buen ejemplo, faltando al trabajo?

Volvió a hacer otro intento por contactarlo, era el fiscal del ministerio después de todo, se le requería en esos momentos en una audiencia, pero fue imposible, ni siquiera Victoire sabía de él.

-¿Dónde está Ted Lupin?

* * *

Desde que habían llegado a ese horrible congelador, no habían podido investigar realmente mucho. Finnigan se abrazó a sí mismo, añorando que el calor llegara a su dolorido cuerpo.

Nuevamente maldijo en su interior a Blaise Zabini por ocasionarle ese malestar. Había sido realmente difícil para él levantarse la mañana del día anterior y aún ahora, el día siguiente a ese, dudaba en sentarse y prefería permanecer de pie.

-¿Estás bien, Seamus?

La voz de su compañero casi hace que se le caiga el café que tenía en las manos.

-Lo estoy, Dean.

Masculló por lo bajo, maldiciendo nuevamente a Zabini por el dolor que aún sentía.

-Te ves muy cansado, pero no has querido descansar aquí en el ministerio de magia Ruso.

-De verdad no lo necesito –sonrió con condescendencia, sin mirar al otro.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Seamus?

El irlandés dudó en si debía decirlo, pero ya no tenía nada qué perder.

-Estoy preocupado por algo que no te he dicho.

-¿Algo que no me has dicho? –el moreno parpadeó, realmente confundido.

-¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo después de eso?

-¿Es acaso tan malo? –su expresión demostraba seria preocupación.

-Yo... –hizo una pausa.

-¿Tú...? –le instó a que continuara.

-... soy gay y estoy saliendo con Blaise Zabini.

No supo cómo tomar la actitud de su mejor amigo. Dean Thomas estaba ahí parado, viéndole, tratando de descifrar si lo que le había dicho era verdad o era mentira, hasta que comenzó a hilar muchas cosas en su cabeza, sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de que era verdad.

-¿Eres gay? –entrecerró los ojos- ¿Desde cuándo? –tomó por la solapa de la camisa al rubio, sorprendiéndole sobremanera- ¿él te engatusó y te... te...?

Seamus, claramente ofendido, se zafó de su agarre, mirando con resentimiento a Thomas.

-Yo fui quien lo aceptó, él no me engatusó.

-Pero eres un mujeriego –sus labios temblaron-, incluso engañaste a Parvati incontables veces.

-Era para cubrir lo que yo sentía por ti.

Ambos se quedaron helados. Seamus se golpeó mentalmente y mordió los labios. Tantos años ocultándolo, para terminar de ese modo.

-¿Por... mí?

Dean dijo lo último, casi con miedo, casi negándolo. No, seguramente estaba equivocado, seguramente había querido decir otra cosa.

-Por favor, Dean, olvida lo que dije, no me gustaría que me odiaras por ello.

-Yo lo sabía, Seamus...

Aquellas palabras lo descolocaron, tanto, que sintió un grave mareo. Se recargó en una columna del edificio, tratando de digerir aquellas palabras.

-Pero yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, porque no te amo –el moreno sonrió-, no de la manera que tú esperas de mí. Siempre quise que olvidaras tu amor por mí y me dio mucho gusto cuando te casaste con Parvati, porque pensé que tú por fin ibas a conocer mi felicidad, pero te negaste a aceptarla y buscaste muchas compañeras. Quiero que sepas que no me molesté contigo cuando me contaste lo de la sucia serpiente de Zabini, eres libre de decidir con quién estar, pero él no es alguien en quien confiar, menos si tú has depositado tu ser entero en esa relación. No quiero verte lastimado, Seamus, eres como un hermano para mí.

Seamus entendió esas palabras, pero le lastimaron tanto, que no pudo controlar su llanto. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, por lo que Dean le acunó entre sus brazos.

-No quería ser yo quien te provocara éste dolor, Seamus –le abrazó con fuerza-, por favor, no llores por mí, no merezco que lo hagas.

-Lo siento... –se enterró más en el pecho del moreno-... gracias por decírmelo. Yo no tenía el valor.

-Era lo que necesitabas, Seamus –cerró los ojos-, yo no quise decírtelo, porque pensé que quizá estaba imaginando cosas. Me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, pero no sé si tú puedas.

-¿Aún puedo contar contigo?

-Por supuesto –sonrió-. Y dile a ese imbécil que si te hace llorar lo caparé y haré que se trague su...

-Está bien –sonrió con condescendencia-, gracias, Dean.

-De nada, pequeño y rubio irlandés –sonrió-. Ah, una cosa más –soltó al otro hombre, encaminándose por el pasillo-, dile que tenga consideración de tu cuerpo y no sea tan brusco en días de trabajo.

Finnigan se puso tan rojo como un tomate al escuchar eso, ¿acaso era tan obvio lo que había hecho con Zabini?

* * *

Abrió el portón de aquella casa. Las bardas eran de cantera, al igual que la bella estructura de aquel domicilio. Un amplio jardín lleno de flores recibía a sus visitantes, mientras un bonito camino de piedra dirigía hasta la puerta principal.

Traía en sus manos varias bolsas de papel, acababa de ir a comprar comida; sin embargo, no esperó que una bola de pelos blancos se le abalanzara y casi lo tumbara.

-Arieh, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Sonrió al ver a su perro mover la cola, muy contento de verlo después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Has cuidado bien la casa, pequeño demonio?

El perro ladró en afirmativa. Removió entre las bolsas, buscando algo qué darle, hasta que encontró la carne y le regaló un pedazo.

-Confío en tus cuidados.

El perro volvió a ladrar, al momento en que mordía el filete que le había sido obsequiado.

Se dirigió entonces a la puerta principal, abriéndola y percibiendo el dulce aroma de un perfume. Se quedó petrificado, temblando suavemente.

-Hace frío.

Aquellas palabras escaparon de sus pensamientos. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la cocina, mirando las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

-Y también hambre.

Sacó los vegetales y las frutas para ponerlos en el lavabo. Se puso un delantal y comenzó a cocinar.

Sonrió entonces con tristeza cuando la comida estuvo lista. En una bandeja plateada acomodó un plato y llenó un vaso con agua. Después se encaminó a las escaleras y subió aquellos escalones. El piso de madera crujió con su peso.

Se dirigió al final del pasillo izquierdo, abriendo una puerta. Dentro se encontraba un hombre, encadenado de un pie, pero libre para poder moverse con libertad por el cuarto.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Sonrió con tranquilidad. El otro hombre le miró ferozmente.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Por qué no me has asesinado como a todos los demás?

Se sorprendió poco por la pregunta y después sonrió sombríamente.

-Tú no estás en mi lista.

-¿No es estúpido que me hayas traído a tu propia casa?

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo nuevamente con tranquilidad.

-Es lo que quiero, quiero que él venga.

-¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con Draco Malfoy? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Él tiene algo que quiero, algo que deseo con todo mi ser.

-¿Y crees que vendrá por mí? ¿Crees que soy importante para él?

-No, tú eres una basura para él, pero... –dejó la bandeja con comida en un buró-... tienes algo que le interesa.

Ted Lupin le miró con odio.

-¿No se suponía que estabas muerto?

Teutates Black sólo sonrió, aunque era claro que aquellas palabras no le eran gratas.

-Bueno... –el moreno caminó hacia el metamorfo-... entonces así seguirá siendo... borraré mi presencia de la faz de la tierra.

-Pero no es suficiente –el chico sonrió-, creo que el señor Malfoy sólo me mandó para que le corroborara la información de que tu cuñado Oscar Wilde se encuentra fallecido y la hermana gemela de Beata Hamilton se encuentra con vida y ella fue quien le informó a él que tú habías muerto, no tu prometida.

El joven de cabello negro le miró con mayor enfado, apretando los puños.

-¿Intentas revivir a tu prometida? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le dijiste que la amabas en vida? ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en tenerla a tu lado? ¿No has pensado que quizá ella está tranquila en su sueño eterno?

El muchacho se abalanzó contra él, estrellándolo contra una pared.

-Él no la perdonará, Bea no está en el cielo, ella no puede ser perdonada por sus pecados. ¿No son suficientes millones de almas a cambio de la de ella? El profesor Malfoy sabe el secreto para traerla de vuelta, pero no me lo quiere decir. ¡Tú nunca has perdido a tu ser más amado sobre la tierra! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es sentirse culpable y tener pesadillas, ni tampoco sabes el terrible dolor que se siente cuando despiertas y sientes el vacío en tu cama! ¡Haré que lo pierdas todo, para que me comprendas! ¡Perderás todo! Entonces comprenderás mi dolor, estúpido mago engreído.

Teutates salió de ahí, cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

* * *

Dio un mordisco al pan que su hija acababa de hornear al estilo muggle, arrepintiéndose al sentir un grave dolor en sus dientes debido a la dureza de éste.

-¿Y cómo está?

Lily Potter sonrió, esperando la respuesta afirmativa de su madre. Ginny sólo sonrió con condescendencia.

-Eres un asco en la cocina, Lily –James quiso romper el pan con un mazo que conjuró, pero le fue imposible-, pobre de tu marido cuando te cases.

La chica conjuró con su varita una rebanada de su pastel, la cual le fue a caer de una corta distancia en la cabeza de su hermano mayor.

-Tú, bruja del mal –el castaño entrecerró los ojos.

A esto le sobrevinieron varias peleas, hasta que a carcajadas, ambos hermanos terminaron viendo cómo más de la mitad del pastel cayó al piso e hizo un agujero.

-Ja, ja, ja... eres un caos, Lily, mejor haz comida con magia.

-Cállate, bobo.

Volvieron a reír.

-Ya es suficiente, mañana tienen qué trabajar, ya váyanse a dormir.

Ambos chicos se miraron con enfado, mostrándose la lengua mutuamente.

Ginny comenzó a levantar los platos, hasta que se percató del inusual silencio afuera de la casa. Con desesperación salió a la sala, buscando a sus hijos.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?

Le preguntó James. Ella sonrió, sintiéndose más tranquila.

-Tuve un mal presentimiento, es todo.

Ella sonrió, dejando escapar un suspiro. Sin embargo, no se percató de la sombra reflejada en el cristal de la ventana de la cocina que se disipó con el viento.


	20. Capítulo 19 El sueño de la larva

**5 de enero de 2011.**

_Bostezó, mientras abría la puerta de la entrada principal. Se avecinaba una tormenta y lo único que quería era descansar hasta el amanecer._

_El color rojo del sol que lentamente se cernía sobre la ciudad le indicaron que pronto oscurecería._

_Dejó su abrigo en el clóset que se encontraba al lado derecho, justo a la entrada. El maletín que también llevaba fue olvidado en el mismo lugar. Se deshizo de su saco, llevándolo en su brazo y fue desabrochando las mancuernillas de oro de la camisa._

_-Qué bueno que ya llegaste, Teu._

_La voz de su novia lo sorprendió. Sonrió cansinamente, él lo único que deseaba era descansar._

_-Tuve mucho trabajo, Bea, quiero dormir._

_-Perdona, amor, pero prometiste que iríamos con Evelina a cenar._

_-Lo olvidé, cielo –sonrió con condescendencia._

_-Ya me di cuenta, Black –rodó los ojos-. Tengo algo muy importante qué anunciarles, así que ponte otra vez tu saco y vamos._

_El chico, a regañadientes, se dio media vuelta, acomodando con magia las mancuernillas de su camisa. La mujer sonrió, ayudándole a ponerse su saco._

_-¿Qué tal va el trabajo?_

_-Desearía que mejor –arrastró los pies hasta la puerta del clóset, para tomar su abrigo-, pero hemos tenido problemas con los contratistas y el tiempo se nos viene encima._

_-No te estreses, Teu –sonrió, abriendo la puerta-, seguramente entregarán pronto el edificio._

_-Eso espero, Beata –dejó escapar un suspiro-, porque estoy a punto de sucumbir por la gastritis._

_Su novia rió un poco, esperando a que él cerrara la puerta y abriera la rendija de la puerta que llevaba directamente a la calle en la que vivían._

_Teutates sacó unas llaves de su abrigo mientras cerraba la puerta, apretó el botón de un llavero y la puerta del copiloto de su automóvil se abrió. Esperó a que su novia subiera, cerrando la puerta y encaminándose al lado del conductor._

_-Gracias a Dios que el termostato mantuvo caliente el carro –el hombre habló, arrancando el auto-, sino siento que me colgarías por ir tarde._

_-Está bien –ella sonrió-, no es tan tarde, Evelina nos esperará, ya le avisé._

_-¿Cómo está ella?_

_Viró hacia la izquierda, pasando por una vereda de árboles._

_-Pues ya está mejor –dejó escapar un suspiro-, al parecer el padre Michael la ha estado apoyando mucho._

_-Me da gusto escuchar eso –sonrió._

_-Y también es gracias a ti, Teu –sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas-, sino hubieses llegado a tiempo no sé qué más hubiera pasado._

_-No te aflijas, Bea..._

_Un relámpago surcó el cielo nocturno. Las nubes que minutos antes había estado arremolinándose en el cielo se volvieron oscuros nubarrones que cubrieron la ciudad y comenzaron a soltar una torrencial lluvia. Teutates, nada sorprendido con el abrupto cambio climático, encendió el limpiaparabrisas en su máxima velocidad._

_-... después de todo... –sonrió con tristeza-... no puedes revivir a los muertos._

**Capítulo 19**

"**El sueño de la larva son las alas de la golondrina"**

Estaba desayunando cuando escuchó varias voces acercarse al comedor. Sabiendo de quiénes se trataban intentó huir, pero fue demasiado tarde, la puerta se abrió con estrépito, revelando a la ministra de magia, acompañada por Finnigan, Thomas, Lily Potter y Albus Potter.

-¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

Sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo, pero por dentro no estaba contento con la intrusión.

-Malfoy, necesitamos tu ayuda.

La ministra de magia habló, mientras se sentaba frente a él. Justo en ese momento llegó Blaise Zabini desde la cocina, llevando en una charola una jarra de líquido anaranjado, posiblemente jugo de zanahoria, junto a dos vasos de cristal. El moreno se sorprendió de verles ahí tan temprano.

Fue en el instante en el que el hombre se sentó a un lado de Draco, que se dieron cuenta del plato rebosante de comida al lado del de Malfoy.

-¿Y a qué se debe que hayan venido en medio del desayuno sin haber llamado siquiera a la puerta?

Malfoy siseó peligrosamente, mirando con enfado a la castaña.

-Ted Lupin ha desaparecido –Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Lupin? –Draco pronunció con incredulidad- No puede ser... –se quedó pensando-... le mandé que investigara a Teutates Black, pero no creí que pudiera estar en peligro.

Hermione Weasley le miró con enfado.

-¿Lo mandaste solo a investigarlo? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante barbaridad?

-No creí que el investigar en el mundo muggle le fuera a hacer daño.

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro, mirándole detenidamente.

-Malfoy, Harry me dijo que tiene sospechas de ti.

Blaise quiso pararse para defenderle, pero Draco lo detuvo.

-Sí, eso me había dicho anteriormente –miró altivamente a la bruja-, pero, ¿en qué clase de pruebas sostiene su teoría?

-Bueno –las castaña le miró detenidamente-, supongo que en tu poder, en tu magia.

-No es mi magia –entrecerró los ojos.

-Quizá no –ella golpeó la mesa con la palma abierta de su mano derecha-, pero esa magia que utilizas es igual a la de Teutates Black. Tú se la enseñaste, ¿por qué no desconfiar de ti?

Malfoy rió con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras; sin embargo, su semblante se volvió frío y sombrío de repente.

-Entonces, señora Ministra, ¿me está declarando la guerra?

Ella le miró con sorpresa, pero después le sonrió de la misma manera.

-Si así es como le llamas, Malfoy.

La ministra se levantó de su asiento, al igual que Malfoy y Zabini.

-Les deseo suerte entonces.

El rubio se despidió con un ademán de cabeza, instándoles a que se marcharan.

-Gracias.

Hermione, al igual que todos sus acompañantes se marcharon, a excepción de Seamus Finnigan, quien aún estaba asignado como escolta de Draco.

-¿Por qué has aceptado la declaración de guerra? –Zabini preguntó a su mejor amigo- ¿Por qué no has defendido tu honor?

-A veces es inútil hablar con la pared, Blaise –Malfoy dejó escapar un suspiro-; sin embargo, las paredes escuchan y saben todos nuestros secretos y pecados.

El rubio se acercó a la pared, tocando el tapiz, después acercó su oído izquierdo a ésta.

-Y escuchan nuestros gritos de dolor, guardándolos hasta lo más profundo de sus células, en el más pequeño de sus átomos, recordando todas las tristezas que también guarda nuestra alma.

Zabini le miró, extrañado por su comentario, pero sólo recibió una sonrisa del rubio como respuesta a su pregunta muda.

-Me pregunto... –el rubio cerró los ojos-... ¿hasta cuándo dejaré de escuchar esos gritos de dolor?

* * *

Sintió el suave movimiento de un vehículo, así que abrió los ojos, realmente desorientado. Volteó a todas partes, sintiéndose confundido. ¿Qué hacía en el autobús noctámbulo cuando tenía tanto trabajo en el ministerio? Sin embargo, una duda aún mayor le asaltó; él había estado haciendo algo antes de llegar a ese lugar, ¿pero qué? Ah, pero lo más importante... si recordaba en dónde trabajaba, ¿por qué no recordaba quién era él?

Cuando Ted llegó al ministerio, comenzó a intentar repasar quién era, pero no podía. Todos le miraban extrañados, una mirada que él incluso tenía pintada en el rostro; no obstante, pese a toda la bruma que se extendía en su cabeza, pudo reconocer a una persona.

-¿James?

El aludido se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, pero sonrió al verle sano y salvo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó? Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

-¿Todos...?

Le miró, demasiado desenfocado, así que James se preocupó por él.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Justo al decir eso, el fiscal del ministerio cayó hacia adelante, alcanzando el castaño justo a tiempo a sostenerlo con su cuerpo. Potter se sintió desorientado.

-Maldición, pesas un montón.

Fue lo último que masculló, antes de llevárselo cargando a San Mungo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos del muchacho que tenía frente a él, para observarlos con una lámpara, asustándole por el movimiento tan brusco.

-¿Y bien, doctor Malfoy, cuál es su veredicto? –James observó detenidamente a Scorpius.

-Creo que... –el rubio miró nuevamente al metamorfo-... por los signos que presenta, le pudieron haber extraído sus recuerdos.

-Pero recuerda su trabajo y...

-¿A ti? –Scorpius elevó la ceja derecha- Uy, ¿acaso será amor?

El rubio soltó a carcajadas, molestando a James.

-Ja, ja... –el castaño entrecerró los ojos-... muy gracioso, escorpión ponzoñoso.

-Ya, pues. Qué falta de sentido del humor tienes –Scorpius continuó con su estudio-. Quizá te recuerde porque fuiste la última persona que vio, en la que pensó, a la que relacionó con los hechos que lo llevaron al estado catatónico en el cuál se encuentra, así que permanece a su lado, realmente lo necesita.

-No te preocupes, no tienes ni porqué decírmelo, igual lo haré, después de todo es mi mejor amigo.

-Uy, de verdad hay amor flotando en el ambiente.

El rubio salió riendo de ahí, molestando a James, quien le intentó lanzar un hechizo con su varita.

-Maldito pesado –entrecerró los ojos-. No sé por qué mi padre y mi hermano están enamorados de un Malfoy, son unos imbéciles.

* * *

Se sentó frente al sillón, recargando toda su espalda en los mullidos cojines, mirando el fuego bailotear, hipnotizándolo, a tal punto de quedarse dormido debido a la gran carga de trabajo que había tenido los días pasados.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio un techo desconocido. Todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de la pálida luz de la luna que se colaba por una de las ventanas. Se incorporó, sintiéndose desorientado. Caminó por unos segundos, escuchando el suave crujir de la duela con cada paso, hasta que en la oscuridad encontró una puerta. La abrió, escuchando el rechinido de la bisagra, encontrándose un pasillo.

Se escuchaba una melodía, ¿Sonata no. 5 de Bach?

Aquel sonido provenía del piso de abajo, al parecer. Del lado derecho del pasillo se encontraba una baranda y unas escaleras. Una tenue luz anaranjada dibujaba extrañas formas, ¿quizá sería la luz emitida por una chimenea? Pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, sino la puerta al lado derecho del pasillo que se abrió lentamente, ocasionando que el sonido de las bisagras lo alertara.

Giró su cabeza, encontrando una habitación vacía, con sólo un enorme espejo que medía de alto toda la pared y de ancho como dos metros. Los acabados de plata le llamaron mucho la atención, debido a que tenían la figura en relieve del diablo y Dios, jugando ajedrez, algo muy enigmático y quizá divertido de pensar. Se acercó a él, sorprendiéndose al no ver su reflejo en él.

La melodía cambió. Se escuchó entonces Lacrimosa, de Mozart.

Volteó hacia atrás, constatándose de que todo se encontraba igual que antes. Miró nuevamente el espejo, acortando la distancia, hasta situarse a unos centímetros de tan perfectas figuras.

-A... ayúdame...

Escuchó aquella voz, sobresaltándose. Volteó a todas partes, sintiéndose nervioso, pero sin encontrar a nadie más en esa habitación.

La luz de la luna no iluminaba ese cuarto, lo único que emitía un brillo fantasmal eran las estrellas fluorescentes que pendían del techo. Se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la puerta. Su pecho latía rápidamente.

-Ayúdame...

Escuchó aquella voz provenir de su espalda y sintió un aliento gélido golpear su oreja izquierda. Su corazón se detuvo y su estómago comenzó a doler. Pronto, su pecho se agitó, más cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-... me duele...

Volvió a escuchar. Comenzó a sudar en frío. Volteó lentamente hacia el espejo, quedándose perplejo al observar el deformado rostro de una mujer que parecía haber sido reventada desde adentro, pues sus intestinos y varios de sus órganos se encontraban expuestos.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezando con cuerpos que no había visto. Su trasero fue a dar al piso, a pesar de haber puesto sus manos de antemano para evitar un fuerte golpe. Sin embargo, cuando pudo reponerse un poco del susto, se asombró de volver a ver esa habitación completamente vacía, a excepción del enorme espejo.

Tragó saliva en seco, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar a ello.

Nuevamente vio el espejo detenidamente, asombrándose al encontrar en su interior miles de reflejos de personas retorciéndose de dolor.

-Oh, por todos los dioses...

Su voz escapó como un susurro, mientras sentía un gran frío atravesarle, razón por la cual no vio aquella sombra que fue extendiéndose en el piso, acercándose por su espalda, hasta levantarse e ir tomando una figura humana.

-¿Qué cosa es...?

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando sintió cómo algo lo jaló hacia atrás, hasta arrastrarlo por toda la casa y dejarlo arrodillado frente a una chimenea, cerca de donde el stereo emitía _Aria de la Reina de la noche_ de Mozart.

Unos zapatos fue lo primero que vio centellear con la débil iluminación de la chimenea, por lo que fue elevando el rostro, hasta sorprenderse de ver a Teutates dormitar sobre un sillón de madera con respaldo alto y tapizado negro. Se veía sumamente hermoso, pero a la vez sabía que podía ser tan mortífero como su tatara abuelo, Lord Voldemort.

La melodía cambió nuevamente; _Quartet 3 in G, K156 - 2. Adagio_, de Mozart, sonó.

El chico se estiró de pronto, bostezando con fuerza, sobresaltándolo.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

El chico pronunció; sin embargo, no se dirigió a él, sino a la sombra que se irguió de pronto cerca de la chimenea.

-Sólo vine... –aquella voz sonó como si millones de personas se encontraran ahí-... a vigilar tus pasos.

El atractivo joven entrecerró los ojos, molesto por aquella intrusión; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera evocar palabra alguna, esa sombra sonrió, mostrando sólo una deformada línea blanca con dientes puntiagudos.

-Y deberías de tener cuidado... –aquella sombra volteó a verle, sorprendiéndole-... no dejes entrar a éste dragón a tu casa... ¿o quiero decir... la golondrina?

Tragaría en seco si se pudiera.

-¿La golondrina... está aquí? –Teutates volteó a todas partes, observando el pequeño hilo plateado que unía a un alma con su cuerpo- Maldición, bajé la guardia o mis talismanes no funcionan en su contra.

Quiso afianzarlo, pero de pronto, volvió a la realidad tan asombrosamente rápido que tuvo qué exhalar todo el aire que pudo para que éste llegara a sus pulmones y sus células.

Se incorporó con rapidez, sintiendo un grave mareo. ¿Qué significado tenía aquel sueño? Porque era un sueño, ¿verdad?

-Un espejo... –se quedó pensando unos instantes.

Sin embargo, esa sombra que había visto aparentemente en sus sueños, se fue materializando a su espalda.

-Un sueño... –el rubio respondió.

-Quizá sea una pesadilla...

Una voz que sonó como si millones de personas hubieran hablado, lo sorprendió. Dio la vuelta, mirando la sombra que se encontraba a su espalda. Tenía la forma de un dementor, pero no era un dementor.

-¿Teutates?

Draco preguntó, pero recibió una negativa como respuesta.

* * *

Scorpius llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la mansión principal de su familia, topando con dos de los hermanos Potter, Ronald, Percy y Hermione Weasley, así como Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Luna Scamander.

-Aparentemente él caminó a la puerta.

Seamus siguió el rastro, hasta aquel lugar. Lo siguió, sintiendo cómo la sangre había abandonado de pronto su cuerpo, así como su espíritu.

Apretó los puños. Había rastros de sangre en el piso, la sangre que no había querido ver.

_-Escúchame bien, Scorpius –su abuelo Lucius habló, mientras su madre preparaba su baúl para el nuevo ingreso que tendría en Hogwarts-, nunca te relaciones con los Potter, ni con los Weasley. Seguramente serás un Slytherin._

_-¿Y qué pasará si no quedo en Slytherin? –preguntó inocentemente, ocasionando que su abuelo se quedara en silencio, un silencio casi sepulcral._

_-No te preocupes, Scorpius –su padre le susurró bajito-, tú siempre serás mi favorito, sin importar si el sombrero te coloca en otro lugar._

_-Eso lo dices porque estás seguro de que quedará en esa casa –Lucius entrecerró los ojos._

_-Ja, ja, ja... algo así –le guiñó el ojo._

Su padre había sido como un amigo cuando más lo había necesitado, por eso, cuando sintió el abrazo de Albus, se enterró en su cuello, suspirando quedamente y tragándose las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos.

-Parece ser que aún está en estado crítico.

Se escuchó la voz de Ronald Weasley, quien se veía cansado.

-Me pregunto cómo es que le vamos a explicar a Harry que Draco Malfoy fue atacado dentro de la mansión.

Seamus bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por no cuidar bien del rubio, siendo consolado por Blaise Zabini.

-No fue tu culpa, Seamus, Draco es muy estúpido, no importaba si estabas con él, quizá si eso hubiera sucedido ahora estarías muerto.

Dean Thomas, quien sacaba fotografías con su cámara mágica, los observaba desde lejos, mirando con preocupación a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? –por fin preguntó Scorpius Malfoy.

-Según los datos –James se acercó con una libreta en mano-, algo entró a la casa y atacó a tu padre, quien intentó defenderse, pero terminó al final muy mal herido. Tu abuela fue quien lo encontró y tu abuelo fue quien llamó al ministerio y se lo llevó a San Mungo. Astoria Malfoy estaba con ellos y aún continúan todos en el centro de sanación mágica. Queríamos decírtelo por memorándum, pero creíamos que era mejor que lo supieras de nuestros propios labios.

-Gracias –el rubio intentó sonreír, pero sólo consiguió suspirar-. Menos mal que no murió.

-Estuvo a punto –James hizo un mohín-, si no hubiera sido por tus abuelos, hubiera muerto desangrado; sin embargo –dio vuelta a una hoja de su libreta-, la sangre que perdió no corresponde con la que se encuentra en el piso.

Scorpius miró al castaño con detenimiento, sonriéndole después con tristeza.

-Ojalá mi padre no fuera tan tonto y confiado. Voy a verlo, espero que ya se encuentre mejor.

El rubio dio media vuelta, saliendo de ahí, hasta que al cerrar la puerta, se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer al piso, deteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos.

-Estúpido, pudiste haber muerto.


	21. Capítulo 20 Necromante

**15 de mayo de 2012**

**Capítulo 20**

_Estaba lloviendo a cántaros cuando por fin llegaron al restaurante. El __valet parking__ del establecimiento le saludó con un ademán de la cabeza mientras le entregaba las llaves y cubría a su novia con un paraguas._

_-Buenas noches, señor Black._

_La voz le sorprendió, pero después sonrió con tristeza. Esa mujer que estaba frente a él parecía un cadáver viviente, y lo que le producía mayor escalofrío era el extremo parecido al de su novia._

_-Evelina –hizo una reverencia, saludando con un beso en la mano a su cuñada-, es un gusto ver que estás un poco más compuesta._

_-Pesaba cuarenta y dos kilos y ahora peso cuarenta y siete, gracias –sonrió, señalando el interior._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Eve? –Beata tomó el brazo a su hermana gemela menor y la arrastró al interior del restaurante._

_Sin embargo, Teutates se detuvo al ver una extraña silueta dibujándose lentamente en el piso cerca de él. Eso era una sombra, quizá alguien se estaba acercando. Hizo caso omiso, aún y cuando había sentido una extraña presencia._

_Fue por esa razón que no vio la silueta materializarse, ni aquella hilera de blancos y filosos dientes que se desvanecieron de pronto._

"**Necromante"**

Harry se encontraba confundido, Hermione se veía realmente consternada mientras parecía querer decirle algo. Hacía unos instantes había ido a su celda y lo había instado a que la acompañara al ministerio.

-Tuve qué decir la verdad –Hermione se detuvo en la chimenea custodiada de Azkaban-. Tuve qué decir que quien ha estado cometiendo todos estos atropellos es Teutates Black, el tataranieto de Lord Voldemort. Todo el mundo está sumido en caos –sus ojos arrasaron en lágrimas-, ya no puedo más. Es demasiada presión. Y después de todo no he podido proteger a tus seres más apreciados.

Hermione lanzó los polvos flú, pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

-¿Soy libre entonces? –Harry recibió la afirmativa de la bruja- Si es así... –apretó los puños-... Teutates Black deberá prepararse para la guerra.

-Hay algo más que no te he dicho, Harry...

La bruja le pasó el periódico, ocasionando que el moreno diera un paso atrás y negara con la cabeza, respirando agitadamente.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Ella negó.

-¡Por qué! ¡Por qué está haciendo todo esto Teutates! ¡Por qué! –Harry desgarró el periódico por la mitad, moviéndose por toda la habitación como un león enjaulado- ¡Primero lo arrebató de mis manos y ahora...! ¡Qué fue lo que pasó! ¡Cómo pudo entrar a la mansión si estaba tan custodiada! ¡Por qué no lo cuidaron lo suficiente!

Hermione le miró con reproche, pero también con comprensión.

-Está en San Mungo, parece que lo peor ha pasado.

Ella le sonrió, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡Maldita sea, Draco! –el moreno golpeó la pared, sacando sangre de sus nudillos- ¡Siempre te las ingenias para dejarme atrás! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Imbécil!

* * *

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Draco, Astoria le miró con enfado, pero le permitió pasar. Se sentó a un lado del rubio, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, Potter.

Ella escupió las palabras, mirándole con resentimiento.

-Desde que tú llegaste a su vida él dejó de sonreír.

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido por las palabras. ¿Se refería a que le había dejado de sonreír a ella?

-Tú deberías estar muerto.

Astoria pronunció, molestándole. Pero contrario a lo que pensaba, decidió callarse, tratando de comprender el dolor que también ella estaba sintiendo.

Desde que Draco había quedado postrado, se sintió culpable por no haberle dado una respuesta. Quizá si hubiera detenido al rubio en aquella ocasión, Teutates Black no lo habría dejado en estado catatónico, y sin embargo, ahora ya no estaba seguro.

-Perdóname por no confiar en ti.

Susurró, en el oído del rubio, quien sonrió.

-Nunca lo haces, Potter.

El rubio también susurró, sorprendiendo a su esposa y al moreno.

-¿Estabas despierto? –Astoria le reprochó.

-Acabo de despertar –el rubio dejó escapar un suspiro-, y no fue un agradable despertar.

Volteó a ver a Harry, afianzando con poca fuerza su mano derecha.

-No te vayas de mi lado, no desaparezcas.

Astoria les miró con dolor y después se levantó.

-Ojalá te mejores pronto, Draco.

Ella salió, dejándolos solos.

-Pensé que morirías –Harry sintió el llanto pugnando por derramarse, pero lo contuvo.

El rubio sonrió con dolor, mirándole detenidamente.

-Yo soy quien tiene más miedo de que te vayas.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. El moreno susurró un: "adelante" y James Potter entró a la habitación, mirando a su padre y después a Malfoy.

-¿Puedo hablar a solas con el señor Malfoy, padre?

Potter asintió, levantándose de su asiento.

-Esperaré en la cafetería.

El mayor de los Potter salió, dejando al rubio y al castaño en un profundo silencio.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿ha descubierto ya cuál es la razón por la cual Teutates Black ha estado asesinando?

El rubio palideció más de lo que ya estaba.

-La ministra duda de usted e incluso pienso que podía dar su brazo derecho tan sólo por apostar que usted es quien está detrás de todo esto.

Draco sonrió después, mirándole con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Quieres saber la razón por la que me quiere, James? –el chico asintió- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-¡Por supuesto!

Malfoy le miró detenidamente, constatando la confianza que pudiera tenerle.

-Debes guardar el secreto hasta la tumba, pequeño –Draco levantó un poco la mano, apuntándole-. _Las palabras vienen y van, pero éste secreto hasta la tumba has de guardar, porque si llegases una vez a fallar, nunca más en la vida volverás a hablar._

James parpadeó, seriamente confundido al escucharle conjurar aquello.

-Había olvidado algo importante –Draco miró por la ventana-, supongo que fue por el duro golpe que me llevé cuando él intentó arrebatarme mi alma, o quizá fui yo mismo quien me prohibió revivir aquel momento. Teutates se siente culpable por una muerte y a juzgar por todas sus acciones, ha intentado revivir a su novia fallecida, en vano.

James tragó saliva en seco.

-Él me quiere a mí, no sólo por mis conocimientos –Draco sonrió, mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro-, sino porque yo tengo lo que él necesita para revivir a los muertos, las artes oscuras ancestrales.

-¿Pero por qué está matando a tantas personas?

-Es muy simple, niño –sonrió-, no importa cuántas almas ofrezcas para traer de vuelta a una persona, siempre tienes qué dar algo a cambio del mismo valor y sin embargo, esas almas no tienen valor para ti. La piedra filosofal contiene muchas almas e incluso es capaz de convertir el plomo en oro, pero no es lo suficientemente poderosa como para traer a la vida a alguien. Un alma es mucho más valiosa de lo que imaginas. De hecho, algunos teólogos, afirman que el alma es una parte del Dios Supremo Omnipotente, la cual regresa y se une a él cuando el cuerpo muere y el espíritu suelta el alma, la energía que hemos acumulado a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Entonces, el ciclo vuelve a repetirse y esa alma, que ya fue purificada, se adentra en el universo, reencarnando para volver a regresar al padre. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si esa alma ya hubiera reencarnado? El tiempo del "Padre Supremo" no es el mismo que el nuestro, e incluso se dice que es contrario al infierno. En el "paraíso" el tiempo va más lento que el nuestro, pero en el infierno el tiempo transcurre mucho más rápido. Un día en el cielo son años en la tierra y unos minutos en la tierra serán decenas de años en el infierno. ¿Y qué pasaría si el alma que quieres traer se encuentra en el infierno? Hay muchos factores para ubicarla, e incluso pensar: ¿Está bien lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Y qué pasaría si él está descansando en paz y yo voy a perturbarle?

Draco sonrió con dolor.

-Pero no te importa, tu egoísmo es el que te mueve, la esperanza de poder decirle lo que no pudiste en vida, así que buscas la manera más grosera para los oídos de los humanos y de la demás vida en el universo, la forma más vil y atroz, y llamas a los únicos que pueden escucharte, a Los Dioses Mayores, para que hagan caso de tus súplicas. Y a pesar de todo el miedo, de todo el temor, la fuerza de tu alma, de tu espíritu, es la que te permite avanzar.

James se sentó en la cama, ocasionándole daño al rubio, pero Draco comprendió su sentir, así que no expresó su molestia en palabras.

-¿Entonces sí es posible revivir a los muertos?

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.

-Aún y cuando traté de hacerle ver a Teutates que el pasado atrás quedó, él quizá sigue pensando que soy egoísta por no quererle decir el secreto de la puerta. No quisiera que él sufriera esa catastrófica experiencia, y a pesar de todo, él ha estado empeñado en traer de nuevo a la vida a Beata Hamilton. Anteriormente, me dijo que su cuñada quería traer a la vida a su novio fallecido, pero le dije que era imposible. No sé en qué circunstancias haya fallecido su novia, pero debió de ser algo muy traumático para que no descanse en su afán por revivirla. Aunque a veces... –volteó a ver al castaño, sonriéndole-... el sólo extrañar un abrazo es suficiente para intentar hacerlo.

Potter se negaba a asimilar aquellas palabras, debía de ser una broma lo que el rubio le decía, pero lo creía tan capaz de conseguir lo que le había platicado, estaba seguro de que con su magia podía revivir a los muertos.

-¿Usted ha tenido una razón para querer revivir a alguien?

El rubio sólo sonrió, mirando por la ventana el cielo.

-Hace tiempo, pequeño, pero ahora es sólo un triste recuerdo que desearía olvidar.

* * *

Su túnica blanca hondeó mientras caminaba. Una sanadora parpadeó al verle, quedando anonadada por su enorme atractivo, sin parar siquiera en el pensamiento de que no lo conocía como miembro de los trabajadores de aquel Hospital. Aquel sujeto abrió una puerta, la cual tenía grabado un número del que no se percató, tan sólo el nombre apuntado en una mica a un lado del marco: Draco Malfoy.

El rubio se encontraba apaciblemente durmiendo, así que se acercó a su cama, sonriendo al descubrir que no tenía ningún escudo de protección a su alrededor. Lo tomó con cuidado en sus brazos, tratando de no despertarle ni de lastimarlo.

-Hubiera mandado a mi sacerdote desde un principio si hubiera sabido que estarías tan indefenso, maestro.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que alguien abriera la puerta en ese instante ni que le atacaran por la espalda con una fuerza arrolladora.

Su cuerpo fue a dar contra la pared, pero antes de chocar, una sombra que parecía un dementor, detuvo su impacto. Volteó a ver con enfado a aquel que lo había atacado, asombrándose al ver a un muchacho de cabellos castaños que se parecía un poco a la pareja sentimental de su maestro.

-¿A dónde llevas al señor Malfoy?

El chico lanzó un memorándum color morado en forma de paloma, el cual se fue volando en alguna dirección.

-¿Osas enfrentarte a mí, mago inútil?

Teutates sonrió, mientras un símbolo dentro de un círculo se formó frente a su cuerpo. El suelo tembló y James tuvo qué sujetarse del marco de la puerta.

Aquella sombra que parecía un dementor cubrió el cuerpo del moreno, al igual que el del rubio; sin embargo, antes de que ambos desaparecieran, James Potter alcanzó a entrar en la bruma, quedándose vacía la habitación de aquel sanatorio.


	22. Chapter 21 Al Borde del Abismo

**26 de junio de 2012.**

Había sido repudiado por su familia desde que recordaba, siendo criado en el mundo muggle por una amable squib, quien carecía de la misma facultad para hacer magia, como él; sin embargo, no había perdido el contacto con el mundo mágico, puesto que su tía Cissy, quien era un pariente lejano, le iba a visitar de vez en cuando. Siempre recordaría a esa bella mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio, así como su porte aristocrático, el mismo porte que tenía Draco Malfoy cuando le conoció.

Aquel hombre, pronto se convirtió en una persona muy apreciada y admirada, porque le enseñó la magia que desde que nació le fue negada.

**Capítulo 21**

**Al borde del Abismo**

_Había un poco de mayor ruido dentro del restaurante que siempre frecuentaban él y su prometida. Se sentaron en la misma mesa que siempre reservaban, así que procedieron a pedir algo de cenar._

_-¿Y qué se supone que es eso tan importante que nos quieres contar? –Evelina sonrió, mirando con agrado a su hermana gemela._

_-Bueno... –ella sonrió-... ¡estoy embarazada!_

_Las dos mujeres se pusieron muy contentas, a excepción del muchacho._

_Teutates no quería tener un hijo y la razón estribaba en que quizá él podría ser un mago y tendría qué explicarle a su prometida el por qué había sucedido eso. Además, como siempre fue repudiado, incluso por sus padres, sentía que no podría ser un buen padre; tenía miedo de echar todo a perder._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?_

_Evelina sonrió, muy emocionada._

_-Trece semanas –Beata contestó con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus labios-. También para mí fue una sorpresa, pero es la mejor sorpresa de todas. Estoy muy contenta... creo que comenzaré a acondicionar una habitación, pero todavía no sé si sea niña o niño._

_-¡Qué emoción! –Evelina tomó la mano de su hermana- Es un ángel que Dios te ha mandado, hermana, cuídalo mucho._

* * *

_ Era palpable su desconcierto y enfado. Aunque había tratado de pasarlo desapercibido, hasta que Beata cerró con mucha fuerza la puerta del automóvil, sobresaltándolo._

_-Ya sé que no querías esto, Teutates, pero no puedo hacer nada, yo tampoco lo planeé._

_-¡Parece que sí lo planeaste! –el muchacho golpeó con fuerza el volante de la camioneta- ¡Quizá esas eran tus intenciones!_

_-¿Y qué tiene de malo un bebé? –ella sobó su estómago, mirándole airada- Dios nos lo mandó._

_Teutates prendió el reproductor de música y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, arrancando con rapidez la camioneta. Beata se cruzó de brazos, muy enojada._

_-¿Por qué no quieres un bebé?_

_-Porque no me gustan los niños –él pisó el acelerador para rebasar un automóvil rojo que iba muy lento a su parecer-, ni me gustarán._

_-¿Entonces no nos quieres a mí y a tu hijo?_

_-Bea, eso es distinto._

_-¿No nos quieres?_

_-Sí te quiero, pero..._

_-¿Pero al bebé no? –las lágrimas pronto arrasaron sus ojos- Entonces, quizá será mejor que nos separemos._

_No dijo nada, se sentía cada vez más molesto con esa situación._

"_Si tan sólo no existiera ese estúpido niño" fueron sus pensamientos; sin embargo, tarde se dio cuenta cuando un automóvil intentó rebasar un tráiler y se vio de frente a él. Quiso esquivarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue ser empujado por otro auto que iba detrás de él, haciéndolo girar y perder el control. La camioneta dio tres volteretas sobre el pavimento. Escuchó el crujir del capote del auto y sintió cómo el mundo giró a su alrededor._

_Un relámpago iluminó por unos instantes el paisaje, hasta que diez segundos después se escuchó un trueno. Comenzó a llover. Fue ahí cuando quedó inconsciente._

* * *

_Se escuchaba la música de un violín a lo lejos y después cánticos gregorianos. La lluvia caía torrencialmente, por el lugar. Un trueno le despertó y la voz de varias personas resonó. Algo cálido resbalaba por su brazo, a pesar del terrible frío que sentía en sus piernas._

_Todo estaba al revés, por lo que pudo intuir que el automóvil se había volcado. Como si de un remolineo se tratara, todos los recuerdos anteriores se agolparon en su mente._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_Escuchó la voz de varias personas._

_-Pronto te sacaremos..._

_-¿La otra persona?_

_-Está muerta... _

_Al escuchar aquello, su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Volteó a su derecha, viendo con horror el vacío a su lado._

_-Bea..._

_Susurró con dificultad._

_-Bea..._

_Sintió resbalar sus lágrimas, las cuales se fueron enfriando lentamente sobre su frente._

_-¡Está viva!_

_Teutates se sobresaltó, sonriendo después._

_-Pero está muy grave. La camioneta le cayó encima. _

_Quiso moverse, pero sentía algo incrustado en su abdomen. Segundos después una brillante luz lo cegó por unos instantes y vio a un muchacho con vestimenta amarilla._

_-¿Estás despierto?_

_-Sí... –contestó con suavidad._

_-Me alegra, parece ser que te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no ha parado de sangrar. Tienes incrustado en un costado parte de la carrocería. _

_-¿Y Beata? ¿Dónde está Beata?_

_Quiso moverse, pero se arrepintió segundos después._

_-¿La chica? –el muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro- Está muy grave y no para de sangrar. ¿Estaba embarazada? Creo que perderá al bebé._

_El muchacho se alejó. Seguían escuchándose voces alrededor, pero él se sentía solo y culpable._

"_Si tan sólo no hubiera deseado aquello..."_

* * *

_El sonido del marcapasos lo despertó. Todo el ambiente estaba impregnado por un olor molesto que le recordaba a su padre adoptivo. De pronto abrió los ojos, mirando un techo que le era desconocido, por lo que intentó incorporarse, pero no lo consiguió. Su cuerpo no le respondía, quizá por el sedante que entorpecía sus movimientos._

_Pudo vislumbrar la silueta de una mujer a su lado, sosteniendo unas flores blancas, mientras miraba a la pared, o quizá hacia algún punto inexistente. _

_-Beata..._

_Pronunció con dificultad, pero ella pareció no haberle escuchado. _

_-Bea..._

_-Tú tienes la culpa._

_La frialdad con que fueron pronunciadas aquellas palabras le calaron en lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndole sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Ella tenía razón, todo había sido su culpa._

_-No quise..._

_De pronto sintió frío. Volteó lentamente a su derecha, para ver cómo las cortinas hondeaban junto al viento que entraba por la ventana._

_-¡Tú tienes la culpa! –ella se levantó de su asiento, tomando unas tijeras quirúrgicas que se encontraban a su lado sobre una charola y que al parecer alguien había olvidado por error- ¡Tú eres el culpable de todo! ¡Te odio!_

_Ella se dirigió con vehemencia hacia su indefenso cuerpo, mientras empuñaba esas tijeras. Teutates quiso moverse, pero le fue imposible._

_-Bea..._

_Nunca se había sentido tan asustado. Su pulso cardiaco se había acelerado y, a pesar de haber querido huir, lo único que consiguió fue abrirse las heridas cuando cayó de la cama. El comunicador no servía, las enfermeras y doctores no acudían a su llamado._

_¿Quizá merecía aquel tormento?, se preguntó cuando sintió la primera puñalada. Un gutural lamento escapó de su garganta, seguido por diez más. Tenía miedo de esa persona que lo atacaba, hasta que escuchó como ella abría con fuerza las cortinas, sorprendida por su propia acción._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_Escuchó una voz provenir de afuera. La puerta estaba cerrada con seguro._

_-Alguien traiga las llaves._

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_-Perdóname, no fue mi intención –dijo él, tratando de respirar, pero sin conseguirlo del todo._

_Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo le miró compungida._

_La puerta se abrió de pronto, y el doctor, al mirar las tijeras ensangrentadas y al verlo en el piso, quiso acercarse a ella, pero... Todo pasó tan rápido que nadie pudo evitarlo, cuando ella se lanzó por la ventana al vacío de trece pisos._

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se vio sumergido en la oscuridad de la noche. Era 26 de octubre y había luna nueva, así que el cielo nocturno se veía casi oscuro, casi amenazante, sin un ápice de luz que diera protección ni alivio.

Últimamente las pesadillas lo habían estado persiguiendo a tal extremo que le era imposible dormir con tranquilidad. Su vigilia durante el sueño casi lo volvía loco. A veces pensaba si Draco Malfoy estaba siendo egoísta o si de verdad quería protegerlo, pero sus sentimientos eran un mar furioso y no podía entenderlos, o quizá no quería comprender que lo que había hecho estaba mal.

Desesperación era la palabra que lo definía. ¿Pero desesperación por qué? Estaba vivo, respiraba, sentía. ¿Por qué se aferraba entonces a una vida perdida? ¿Acaso era tan fuerte su desesperación como para intentar despertar del sueño de la tumba a una sola persona y destruir millones de vidas en el proceso?

Culpabilidad era el sentimiento que lo movía, que lo ayudaba a respirar día con día.

-A veces pienso que eres demasiado ingenuo.

Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se incorporaba para tomar agua.

Salió de su habitación, abriendo con cuidado la puerta. Bajó a la cocina, encontrando a un chico castaño algo furioso, intentando salir por la puerta principal.

-¡Estúpida barrera del demonio! ¡Y yo sin mi varita!

Ah... sí, ahora recordaba que ese molesto mago se había introducido en el campo que había creado para poder transportarse con su maestro sin despertarlo, aunque seguía viéndose apacible, casi inmutable.

-¿Por qué se aferran tanto a una varita cuando yo, que nací squib puedo hacer magia sin una?

James Potter volteó a verlo. La expresión que surcaba en su rostro no era de desesperación o miedo, sino de enfado e ira.

-¿Qué demonios intentas llevándote al señor Malfoy, sucia sabandija? –las palabras de Potter habían sonado fuertes, pero no lo suficiente como para denotar peligro.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que llegar un Potter cuando estoy a punto de lograrlo? Tu padre también lo arrebató de mis manos.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con él? ¿Qué obtendrás trayéndole contigo? ¿Intentas que te ayude a matar más gente?

-Eres un inculto, a pesar de que en tu aura se siente gran poder.

-¿Inculto? –se ofendió.

-¿Piensas que toda la magia es con una varita? ¿Piensas que en todas las culturas se utilizaba el mismo método? En éste país se prohibió utilizar la necromancia, o eso querían hacernos pensar, ¿pero acaso sabes lo que son los dementores? Los dementores no pertenecen a éste mundo, pero tampoco pertenecen a otro, son criaturas que roban la vida con un "beso" porque desean lo que ya no tienen. Son espíritus sin forma, criaturas fantasmales que carecen de alma, por eso la buscan con desesperación, por eso se siente el frío de sus auras cuando se acercan, y se alimentan de los miedos, porque es un reflejo del alma. Esas criaturas siniestras son personas que alguien intentó revivir, pero que falló en hacerlo.

-Así que es eso...

La voz de Draco Malfoy se escuchó desde el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca. Su rostro se veía demacrado y sostenía su estómago, ya que había hecho un gran esfuerzo al levantarse del sofá cama en el que descansaba.

-Usted no lo sabía, ¿verdad? –Teutates sonrió con desdén- Yo pensé que podía tomar la forma de lo que llaman dementor, pero no. ¡Por qué demonios no me dice entonces cómo traerla de vuelta! ¡Ya fallé una vez, pero la segunda...!

-¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo, estúpido! –Malfoy se veía realmente molesto- ¡Por qué no te pones en el lugar de ella! ¡Crees que ella hubiera querido esto para ti! ¿No crees en tu dios? ¿No te condenará él por tus atroces crímenes? No seas tonto, recuerda que hay un Necronomicón y hay un Necronomicón. Si vas a detener ésta masacre hazlo ahora.

-Bueno, profesor Malfoy... ya que está haciendo énfasis en un Necronomicón y en el otro Necronomicón, supongo que ya se dio cuenta de lo que intento hacer.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué, ¿qué vas a ganar con eso?

El moreno sonrió, alejándose a la cocina para tomar su vaso con agua. En el reflejo del cristal se vio a sí mismo, demacrado y sin vida.

-Si tan sólo no hubiera deseado aquello...


	23. Capítulo 22 El murmullo de los demonios

**3 de enero de 2012**

**Capítulo 22**

**El murmullo de los demonios**

Lupin golpeó con fuerza su escritorio. Su mejor amigo y Draco Malfoy, el enemigo del mundo mágico –a su parecer-, tenían cerca de veinticuatro horas de desaparecidos. No podían encontrarlos en ningún lugar, ni siquiera en el mundo muggle.

Se masajeó las sienes, mientras le daba un sorbo a su helado café, el cual le supo asqueroso. Haciendo una mueca de desagrado, lanzó la taza contra la pared, ocasionando que el cristal se hiciera pedazos y la pared contigua se manchara.

Quería mantenerse calmado, sereno, pero le era imposible; era de su mejor amigo de quien se estaba hablando, no de cualquier persona.

-¡Maldición, James Potter! –dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras se sentaba en su asiento- ¡Eres un estúpido!

Hemione Weasley, quien acababa de llegar a su oficina, lo miró con sorpresa.

-También estoy preocupada –dijo ella, sentándose frente al otro mago, mientras sacaba su varita para arreglar el desastre que había ocasionado el metamorfo-, después de todo es mi ahijado.

-Lo siento, he querido mantenerme tranquilo, pero me es imposible. Ese maldito se ha llevado a alguien muy importante para mí.

-Sí... –ella sonrió con comprensión-... se ha llevado a dos personas importantes. Y no es que quiera menospreciar a James, pero él no es quien me preocupa –se mordió el labio-, el que me preocupa es Malfoy.

Lupin dejó escapar un suspiro. Después de haber desaparecido, le era casi imposible recordar. Ni siquiera recordaba a quien decía ser su esposa. Se preguntaba por qué recordaba sólo a James Potter y su trabajo en el ministerio.

-Ya no tenemos ninguna información, ni de él ni de Teutates Black. Parece ser que los asesinatos, los suicidios, muchos crímenes, han comenzado a mermar dentro del mundo entero. No quiero especular nada, pero... –ella se hundió en su lugar, cerrando los ojos-... creo que lo que dijo Malfoy es cierto y Black está instando a los suicidios de muchas personas y ocasionando que haya caos en todas partes. Ni siquiera podemos saber en dónde atacará nuevamente.

-Solamente nos queda esperar –bufó con enfado-, sus ataques y respuestas han sido ambulatorias y no sabemos en dónde se encuentra.

-Ojalá que cuando lo encontremos no sea demasiado tarde para Malfoy y para mi ahijado.

* * *

James estaba molesto porque no podía salir de aquella casa. Sus pasos ya habían exasperado al rubio; sin embargo, Malfoy no se atrevió a decir nada, a efecto de no hacer enfadar al chico. También se encontraba desesperado, deseando poder moverse con libertad para poder escapar; sin embargo, su cuerpo aún se encontraba entumecido y con cualquier movimiento brusco que hiciera sentía cómo se desgarraba por dentro.

-No puede ser que éste loco haya hecho tanto alboroto para revivir a su novia.¿Por qué aferrarse tanto a alguien que está descansando en paz?

-¿Tú no habrías hecho lo mismo?

-La verdad no –cansado, se dejó caer en el sillón contiguo, bostezando en el proceso-, no existe nadie a quien atesore tanto.

-Esa es la diferencia, Potter, tú no has amado tanto como para desearlo.

-Cierto –James le miró directamente a los ojos-, no hemos concluido con nuestra conversación de la vez anterior. Ya me corroboró que usted es capaz de revivir a los muertos, pero... ¿acaso hay alguien por quien tan desesperadamente haya hecho esa gran investigación?

El rubio le miró, realmente sorprendido, pero sin poder articular palabra alguna. Draco sabía que ese chico era más perspicaz que su padre, mucho más inteligente y astuto.

-Me sorprendió mucho el saberlo, pero no por el hecho de que se pueda revivir a los muertos, sino por la cicatriz que se encuentra debajo del cuero cabelludo de papá.

El rubio ni siquiera parpadeó. La expresión que surcaba su rostro era sombría, e indescifrable.

-¿Usted también mató a tanta gente?

-Esa cicatriz pudo habérsela hecho incluso antes de haberse escapado conmigo, James, no me culpes por algo que no pasó.

El castaño no estuvo conforme con la respuesta, así que se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Hay una forma de detener a Teutates Black, señor Malfoy? Digo, lo mínimo que podría hacer usted es detenerlo, porque quien desencadenó esto fue usted.

-Te equivocas –dejó escapar un suspiro-, yo no fui quien comenzó esto. Desde tiempos ancestrales se ha llevado a cabo éste tipo de práctica oscura.

-Sí, ya me dijo ese idiota que los dementores son como los zombies que atacaron a Scor y a mi padrino –el chico dio la última bocanada a su cigarro, mientras miraba al rubio-, aunque no entiendo cómo pueden crearse los unos y los otros con ese proceso.

-Ambos son iguales, ¿sabes? –Malfoy le miró a los ojos- Tanto los zombies como los dementores buscan lo mismo porque no lo tienen, pero aunque los arrebaten, siguen sin tenerlos, porque las almas vuelven a donde pertenecen, al caldero primordial. En la cábala se encuentra el árbol de la vida, y dentro de ese árbol se habla de la constitución de dios, de aquel ser supremo omnipotente y omnipresente. ¿Pero sabes acaso lo que es él? Él es todo, y el uno forma parte del todo, así como el todo forma parte del uno, incluso en el árbol de la muerte, que es la antítesis del árbol de la vida. ¿Entonces qué es Dios si él es el Todo y nosotros individualmente hablando somos el Uno? Y si bien es cierto, Dios es el Todo y el Todo es el Uno, ¿no viene siento que nosotros como el Uno somos el Todo? Ahora bien, Si nosotros somos el Todo también y Dios es el Uno, ¿no somos lo mismo? Dios está en todas partes porque su composición así lo manifiesta. Él está en todas partes porque Dios es todo, incluso nosotros somos Dios. El árbol de la vida que se ha buscado en todo el mundo es el mundo entero, porque el mundo también es Dios. La consistencia de las almas es energía, la energía del mismo Dios. Incluso en la biblia, en el Génesis, cuando se habla de la creación del mundo, se dice que Dios creó a Adán y le dio un soplo de vida, porque le dio un pedacito de su extensa alma. ¿Entonces qué pasa cuando morimos? ¿Regresamos al origen que es el "Padre"? ¿O reencarnamos para volver a existir?

James le miraba, algo confundido con todas esas palabras.

-Pero esto va más allá de eso, Potter. Hay puertas que no debes abrir nunca, puertas que fueron escondidas para que no fueran abiertas nunca. Las puertas del Necronomicón de Lovecraft no fueron para abrirse, porque es la antítesis del Necronomicón que Abdul Al-hazredrecogió de su civilización. Pero incluso ninguna de las puertas debe abrirse, porque si no sabes controlarlo, el mundo perecería en un santiamén. Debí de haberme dado cuenta de las fechas, ya es demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué Lovecraft no era un simple muggle? –miró al rubio, algo desconfiado.

-Eso parecía, de hecho él proviene de un linaje de magos antiguos, aunque fueron expulsados del mundo mágico cuando su padre se volvió loco y murió poco después.

-¿Por qué se volvió loco?

-En el mundo muggle dicen que posiblemente tenía sífilis, pero realmente según las malas lenguas del bajo mundo mágico dicen que fue porque un demonio se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-¿Un demonio? –se sorprendió por la revelación.

-Me pregunto si le pasó lo mismo que al cuerpo de Oscar Robbinson, el esposo de Evelina, la hermana de Beata, o si salió mal uno de sus conjuros.

-¿Mal?

-Ya sabes, pequeño –sonrió, con algo de gracia, ya que el otro muchacho era un poco más alto que él-, causa y efecto, quizá un conjuro, un ritual, algo de magia que hacía, le rebotó y perdió la vida, o perdió la consciencia, o perdió la visión de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que un ente se apoderó de su cuerpo, aunque no estoy seguro, sólo son conjeturas mal infundadas.

-¿Y si Black falla en lo que está haciendo, qué pasará?

-No quieres saber, pequeño –dejó escapar un suspiro-, de verdad no quieres saber.

* * *

Era treinta y uno de octubre. Afuera se escuchaba un gran tumulto, mientras muchos niños iban jugando en las calles, llevando varios disfraces.

-Día de brujas.

James cruzó los brazos, mientras veía cómo Teutates le sonreía a los pequeños que habían ido a ofrecer su "trato o truco" frente a su puerta, agradecidos por la cuantiosa cantidad de dulces que les estaba regalando.

Había susurrado, mientras un niño volteaba a verlo a él y le saludaba efusivamente. No pudo evitar devolver de la misma manera el gesto, sintiendo lástima por todos ellos.

Cuando el moreno entró por la puerta, James le miró con odio.

-¿Pusiste veneno en esos dulces?

Teutates sólo volteó a verlo con enfado, ofreciéndole un chocolate.

-Son caramelos comunes y corrientes. Después de todo, al finalizar éste día, no necesitaré matar a nadie, el trabajo se hará solo.

El chico le sonrió, mientras tomaba el chocolate envuelto con desconfianza. El moreno avanzó hacia la cocina, mientras escuchaba cómo comenzaba a cantar suavemente una canción en latín.

James se cruzó de brazos en el marco de la puerta.

-Eres muy hermoso... –susurró sin pensar.

-Vaya, un halago de James Potter hacia mi persona –el moreno rebanó con gran rapidez algo de fruta sobre una tabla.

-Estaba pensando realmente eso –entrecerró los ojos-. No me van los tipos, pero contigo haría la excepción.

-Mira, qué coincidencia, a mí tampoco me van los hombres –rodó los ojos-, ni tampoco me vas tú.

-¿Todo por tu prometida? –sonrió con sorna- Vamos, hay más mujeres.

-Quieres sacarme información, ¿verdad, Potter? –clavó con fuerza el cuchillo sobre la tabla de madera, volteando a verle con más enfado- No caeré, conozco a los de tipo, eres como ese tal Lupin.

-¡Tú, bastardo! –el chico no pudo detener el impulso que lo llevó a sujetar al chico por la camisa- ¡Tú fuiste quien borraste todos sus recuerdos!

-Me estaba molestando, así que le quité todo lo importante.

-Él no te hizo nada –siseó con peligrosidad.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado? –sonrió con malignidad- Pensé que nunca te interesabas en nadie.

-¿Y por qué lo dices? No me conoces –retrocedió, soltando al otro muchacho, el cual era ligeramente más bajo que él.

-No me subestimes –continuó picando la fruta-; para ti sólo soy un mago loco y demente que realiza asesinatos sin razón aparente, pero también puedo leer tu alma.

El chico se sorprendió, sonrojándose después.

-Es obvio que sólo hay una persona por la cual te interesas y en la que piensas todos los días, ¿no es cierto, Potter?

-Cállate –James se tapó los oídos, negándose a escuchar.

-Esa persona que eligió un camino diferente al tuyo, sin saber tus sentimientos, sin siquiera escuchar. ¿No te pasó lo mismo que a tu hermano Albus? ¿No prefirió sacrificar su propia felicidad por hacer feliz al hijo de mi maestro? Tu mente es un libro abierto lleno de recuerdos.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan desorientado. Eso no podía estar sucediendo, ¿cómo había podido aquel mago leer tan fácilmente sus pensamientos?Su respiración se descontroló, mientras escuchaba la fría, cruel y sarcástica risa de Teutates inundar el lugar.

-Creo que le voy a regresar sus recuerdos, para ver tu cara de infelicidad si puedes volver a reunirte con él.

El moreno tomó la fruta picada y la vertió en un plato, saliendo después por la puerta de la cocina, en dirección al segundo piso, en donde Draco Malfoy descansaba mientras sus heridas se curaban lo suficiente como para sobrevivir.

-¡Maldito perro desgraciado!

James se sintió completamente indefenso ante ese sujeto.

-¡Maldito seas, Teutates Black! ¡Maldito seas!

* * *

Treinta y uno de octubre, 10:00 p.m.

A pesar de ser el día de brujas, Hermione J. Weasley se encontraba completamente exhausta y preocupada. No sabía qué hacer, algo en su pecho le hacía saber que cosas muy malas iban a pasar pronto.

Tan ensimismada estaba que cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, saltó del espanto.

-Adelante...

Su voz sonó temblorosa, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por aparentar la calma. Su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, apareció en el umbral, con la mirada desenfocada. Se sorprendió de verle, puesto que se desapareció a sí mismo durante varios días.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –dijo ella con reproche.

-No pude encontrar a Draco en ningún lugar, no puedo sentir su presencia. ¿Y si está muerto? ¿Y si James también?

-Cálmate, no te pongas así, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

-¡La esperanza! –Harry intentó calmarse, pero le era imposible- ¡Tuve esperanza de que Draco despertaría por sí mismo durante unos días! ¡No sabes el dolor que sentía mientras investigaba cómo traerlo de vuelta! ¡No puedes entender mi angustia al no saber en dónde se encuentran él y mi hijo ahora! ¡Teutates Black es un asesino y Draco no se puede mover fácilmente con esa herida que no pudo ser curada con magia! ¿Por qué mi maldita vida tiene que ser así de incierta? ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme tranquilo sin esperar que alguien que esté cerca de mí muera de una forma cruel y horrible?

-Tranquilízate, Harry, haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlos.

-Si tan sólo supiera qué está pasando, no entiendo nada. ¿Qué intenta Teutates Black llevándoselos a los dos? Quizá va a sacrificar a James y a Draco en alguno de sus oscuros rituales.

-Por favor, no pienses en cosas así –Hermione se veía realmente afligida-, pobre de mi pequeño James, no quisiera que le pasara nada.

Harry se dejó caer en la silla frente a ella, abriendo el libro de las sombras de Draco.

-Hay algo que se ha estado escribiendo en estos días en el libro.

-¿Algo que se escribe? –la castaña parpadeó, confundida.

-Son fechas que concuerdan con lo que está pasando. **_DE LOS TIEMPOS Y LAS EPOCAS QUE DEBEN OBSERVARSE _**_–comenzó a evocar-. Cada vez que deseéis invocar a Aquellos de Fuera, debéis observar bien las Epocas y Tiempos en los cuales produce la intersección entre las esferas y las influencias llegan desde el Vacío. Debéis observar el ciclo de la Luna, los movimientos de los planetas, el Curso del Sol a lo largo del Zodíaco y la ascensión de las Constelaciones._

_Los Ritos Finales sólo deben realizarse en las épocas que les son apropiadas. Estas son: la Candelaria (en el segundo día del segundo mes), Beltane (el uno de mayo), Lammas (en el primer día de agosto), el Día de la Cruz (el catorce de septiembre) y en Todos los Santos (El uno de Noviembre)._

_Llamad al terrible Azathoth cuando el Sol está en el Signo del Carnero (21 de marzo), del León (21 de agosto) o del Sagitario (21 de diciembre); en la Luna menguante y en la conjunción de Marte y Saturno (31 de julio). El poderoso Yog-Sothoth acudirá a los conjuras cuando Sol haya entrado en la llameante mansión de Leo (1 de septiembre) y la hora de Lammas está sobre él._

_Invocad al terrible Hastur en la Noche de la Candelaria, cuando el Sol está en Acuario y Mercurio en su aspecto trino (14 de febrero). Suplicad al Gran Cthulhu únicamente en la Víspera de Todos los Santos (31 de octubre), cuando Sol mora en la mansión del Escorpión y aparece Orión. Cuando el día de Todos los Santos cae dentro del ciclo de la Luna nueva, el poder será más fuerte._

_Conjurad a Sub-Niggurat cuando los fuegos de Beltane brillen por encima de las colinas y el Sol está en la segunda mansión (14 de mayo), repitiendo los Ritos en el Día de la Cruz (14 de septiembre) cuando el Negro aparece._

Hermione tomó el calendario, abriendo los ojos como platos. Miró entonces a su mejor amigo, arrebatándole el libro, tan sólo para constatar que realmente las fechas concordaban con los asesinatos que había estado efectuando Teutates Black.

-La última de todas es…

-Sí, El día de Todos los Santos, y acaba de pasar la luna nueva.

-¿Pero qué tiene qué ver esto con Malfoy y de dónde…?

-Creo que está tratando de decirme algo y necesito tu ayuda y la de todos.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que Draco está tratando de avisarnos de que el último golpe será el más feroz y peligroso de todos.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo nada de esto, Harry, no he estudiado nunca algo así.

-Esto es parte del Necronomicón de H.P. Lovecraft.

-¿Lovecraft? –ella volteó a verlo con la ceja derecha levantada- ¿Ese escritor del terror gótico chiflado?

-Veo que has leído sus obras –puntualizó.

-Sólo una parte de una que hablaba de Cthulhu, una deidad que…

-Una deidad que existió para los sumerios, Mione –sonrió un poco-. Dirás que estaba loco, pero realmente era un mago.

-¿Lovecraft era un mago? –ella rodó los ojos- No me vengas con idioteces.

-Draco y yo investigamos sobre el Necronomicón, de Abdul Al-hazred, que fue un musulmán al que todos catalogaron como poco ortodoxo y por loco, ya que sus prácticas eran más paganas que de la religión que versaba; pero el Necronomicón de Lovecraft es diferente al Al Azif.

-¿Al Azif? –ella le miró, algo confundida.

-Significa Murmullo de los grillos, pero anteriormente se creía que esos murmullos eran de los demonios.

-¿Demonios? –ella abrió los ojos, incrédula ante aquellas palabras.

-Ambos Necronomicones son muy peligrosos, tanto uno evoca a los Antiguos, como el otro Evoca a los Dioses Mayores, y ninguno de ellos son precisamente algo bueno para la tierra.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que pasará?

Harry volteó a ver el libro y después a la ministra de magia.

-Si él abre cualquiera de las puertas seguramente dejará entrar algo más malo que Voldemort y su séquito de mortífagos.

-¿Y el daño a cuánto ascenderá?

-Global, terriblemente mortal.

-Oh, por todos los Dioses… -ella se tapó los ojos-. ¿Qué podemos hacer para detenerlo?

-Tenemos que encontrarlo a toda costa, debemos impedir que abra las puertas.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Sí, me declaro culpable de hacer historias tan embarazosas, pero ténganme paciencia, por lo general hasta el final explico todo. Agradezco su lectura. See you.


End file.
